Evander's Heir II: Dark Mind
by ShepsReyna
Summary: The continuation of Sheppard story and why his gene is strongest. He develops his abilities further and struggles to contain them. Shepcentric with shep whump, O'Neill makes a return because I love him too. Some profanity/violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the Stargate characters belong to me, nor any other character or story already known. I like to sprinkle other great characters of movies through out as the characters exist in our time mand would make reference to them I think. This is all just for fun so please forgive any mistakes and inconsistencies or resemblance to other characters. I have not based Evander or any other character or this story off of anyone or anything else. I think the themes are familiar because well they have been around forever!

This is the second story after my first fic Evander's Heir where I try to explain why Sheppard's gene is strongest. For those that read the first I tried to recap somethings here to jog memories a bit and set up this story. The premise of this story is Sheppard developing his abilities and fighting the darkness of the Wraith. He also has to deal with the IOA. There will be conflict between some nut that wants Sheppard dead, his team and of course within himself. This is a Shepcentric team fic. It is a bit darker than the previous with some violence but I don't think anything that can't be seen on television. Standard Aventure/Hurt/Comfort. I hope it is okay. Thanks for your feedback and ideas. Thanks ahead to my betas Highonscifi and Comanche Antigo.

Chapter One-Dark Forests, Bright City

Siptis slowly called his men out of the shadows and gathered them in a quiet hideout in the deep forests of Palladin. Centuries ago, a group of Ancients had chosen Siptis' own ancestor to set in motion the destruction of Evander so that they could then have dominion over all. Siptis' own family had aligned itself with the family of Scelus during his war with the King Evander in the hopes that, through Scelus, they could bring about the beginning of those Ancients who would be gods in this galaxy so that they too could ascend as promised. The family had failed when Scelus had been defeated and then banished; and the ancient gods abandoned the ancestors of Siptis--or so his grandfather and father told them. Evander had been too powerful in his influence over the people and was not afraid to fight them directly like the other Ancients, thus the people of this galaxy had been corrupted by the lies of Evander and his talk of freedom.

Siptis, like others of these worlds, knew of the prophecy that Evander's heir would return. What the others did not know was that his small group also believed in Siptis' ancestor's promise that their reward and the return of their gods would only happen with the end of Evander's line.

Siptis scowled. Like Scelus, Vanitis also failed. He was useless except that through him the trueness of the return of Evander's heir was revealed. Vanitis' arrogance and impatience ruined a good opportunity where Armentarius could be defeated. Instead, Vanitis had hastened to put a poorly trained slave army together. Only a few actually believed in the cause and his forces were swiftly defeated.

Siptis smiled at the memory of the great King Armentarius defeating Vanitis. It had been too easy, but Siptis knew that Armentarius would be difficult to kill. He could not wage a great battle against him as Vanitis had done. The king was even more prepared for that. Frankly, Siptis had been surprised by how quickly Armentarius had been able to effectively gather his forces. Now Siptis' own group would have to trick Armentarius and isolate him if they were to defeat him. Siptis had no personal ill will toward the king especially since the king had set him free. Siptis most certainly thought he would have been put to death for his work with Vanitis. Yes, it was a pity that Armentarius had to die so that Siptis could fulfill his duty to his gods. He prayed that they would return once he fulfilled the prophecy and eliminated the abomination that was an Ancient descendant. The king would return and Siptis would be ready and finish what Vanitis could not, and finally their small group could worship openly.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard woke as the sun's rays seeped through a small opening in the curtains and landed on his closed eyelids. He groaned as he stretched before getting out of bed. He had pushed it just a little on the run with Ronon yesterday, and his leg was stiff and sore. It had been a little more than a month since his fight with Vanitis and he was mostly healed, but mornings like this reminded him that he still had a little way to go.

He had dreamt of Wraith, and of him being fed on by Wraith and him feeding on humans. That was very disturbing, but he also dreamt of controlling Wraith and in particular Wraith queens. Yet he was not sure where that was coming from because he was sure that he could not do that at least not with what he had gathered from the Eye of Armentarii. That mental itch that had called him to Ilium and to find the Eye also told him that it was time to talk to Atlantis again. He sighed. He really just wanted to forget about the Evander stuff for a while, just pretend it was all a dream, but he knew that it wasn't and the respite would be brief. A lot had changed in him and in some respects nothing at all. He could pretend for a while but even Atlantis knew he was different.

He was still all sarcasm and charm, but now he could speak Ancient and this was disconcerting. McKay was pleased as it gave Sheppard another way to be useful and spare McKay the details of translating things himself. But Sheppard made McKay promise to only ask for his help when absolutely necessary and only in front of the team that knew of the recent events on Ilium.

Sheppard knew that there would be no rest until the Wraith were no longer a threat and the key to defeat them was buried in his head somewhere; but he resolved to ignore the itch for now. There would be plenty more sore days and days in the infirmary, and it would be a long time before he could keep his promise to Carson, but right now he needed a break to focus on the expedition and set aside anything having to do with Evander.

He smiled at the benefit of their new alliance with the Armentarian worlds. Atlantis had sent scientists of several disciplines there while they in turn had sent several here in an exchange to help the Earth culture and the Armentarian cultures learn about each other as well as to improve their technologies. One added benefit was Samsus coming along to continue to guide Sheppard and act as Ambassador to Earth. The Guardians had insisted that the king's chef and cooking staff also come to Atlantis. He was not sure why they had wanted this, but maybe just a simple reminder of his worlds. But they were wise men and Sheppard could not help but notice that the menu had improved considerably as had McKay's mood and frankly the mood of many of the expedition members. Food could do wonders for morale and perhaps alliances, and the new recipes were a hit.

Sheppard got up and showered. He remembered he had promised to meet with Lorne and groaned as he also remembered he had to meet with Weir and Sam in the conference room to speak with the IOA via a gate connection with Earth. He closed his eyes. "Quit whining John," he told himself, "You accepted this voluntarily." He then thought about the IOA and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. This could actually be fun…driving the IOA crazy.

oOoOoOoOo

Woolsey looked at Sheppard through the screen. The lieutenant colonel was sitting just behind Weir and Samsus looking very unconcerned and quite relaxed. From Earth it was just he, Landry, and O'Neill in on this conference to begin negotiations with the Armentarian people. At a later date they would be face to face but the IOA was impatient to establish relations thinking the sooner they talked to Sheppard, the more likely he would be to comply with their demands. They had already been briefed and as usual had allowed Woolsey to convey their views (or lack of them) to Atlantis and in this case to Sheppard. It made sense since he had the relationship with them. Frankly, Woolsey understood Atlantis. Secretly, he admired them although he always portrayed objectivity to the rest of the committee. Sheppard looked no different to him, not really. Just a bit more tired it seemed. Perhaps this kingship really was nothing as it did not seem to concern Sheppard--he projected the same beguiling and at times infuriating nonchalance. Woolsey doubted the whole expedition knew, for now, that Sheppard was king of some world or worlds. The IOA was worried about this new power of Sheppard's--if it turned out to be anything. He also knew a few government heads through his contacts and they were also a little worried about an Air Force lieutenant colonel who just happened to be king of four worlds. Woolsey wished the participating heads of state did not need to be informed but that was impossible--and he could only hope this would not complicate matters.

Woolsey got the impression from O'Neill that this was just a normal run of the mil kingship but fortunately with a world that had advanced weaponry to some degree or at least enough advancement to be a good ally. Apparently the place had numerous Ancient devices as well. Yes this could be a fruitful alliance if Sheppard would cooperate. He was not sure if that would occur. Although not quite a maverick, Sheppard was an independent. The IOA thought they would be able to control Sheppard but Woolsey knew that would not be possible, he could only hope to manage the colonel through appeal to his patriotism and through his need to protect others. Woolsey suspected there was more to the king story. He had no proof, but Woolsey was patient.

Through the interview, Sheppard was a quiet observer, and almost looked bored. Woolsey looked at O'Neill. "Is he going to say anything? We are negotiating about his kingdom, or so I am told."

The general shrugged. "He's a pilot, what do you expect?"

Woolsey did like this Samsus character. Amiable and polite. He wondered how the old man got along with Sheppard. "We do appreciate the advanced G-suits, Ambassador Samsus, however, we were hoping for access to any weapons that would prove useful to defend ourselves against any threats to our world."

"I doubt we have weapons that can do that Mr. Woolsey," Samsus began, "Some weapons that we have are above your level of technology--from what little I have been able to learn about your world. Most of our weapons are at your level and some are just below. We still use cavalry for instance. My understanding is that your advanced nations use a mechanized version of this." Samsus did not mention the shielding that protected their planets, the chairs, the ZPMs as his Majesty called them--but he was sure this IOA suspected as much or they would not be in negotiations at all.

"Surely there is something that may be of use. We could use any advantage."

"Rest assured, Mr. Woolsey," Samsus said in quiet frustration, "We will share what we can, but we must also think of the defense of our worlds."

"Surely it would be better if we were able to be equal partners…sharing what we have for the betterment of both our worlds."

"Really?" Sheppard drawled. O'Neill sat up and glanced at Landry with a smile. _This should be good_. "What are you offering in return? Seems to me that we are the ones giving you everything. That G-suit, I think, is pretty advanced enough, and we already have scientists from Atlantis on Ilium."

Woolsey looked at Sheppard. "The IOA requests that we send a non-Lantean scientific delegation to Ilium." O'Neill held his tongue as did Landry at this unexpected turn. Woolsey looked at them apologetically.

"Why is that?" Sheppard asked suspiciously, "Actually never mind. I don't care to know. The answer is no. Our people have agreed to work with Earth through Atlantis. You have the smartest people on this expedition. That should be enough…and you still have not said what you have to offer us in return. My guess the reason for that is because you don't have anything."

"I would not say that exactly."

"Of course you wouldn't Mr. Woolsey, not exactly." Sheppard was smiling but there was no warmth.

Woolsey shifted. This was starting to go in the wrong direction. He realized he much preferred the quiet, bored Sheppard. "What would you have in mind ColSheppard? Earth, after all, is your world with your people as well--if you have not forgotten."

Sheppard's nonchalance changed abruptly as he eyed Woolsey darkly. O'Neill had seen that look before. That was not a good call by Woolsey to play that card. He would have thought Woolsey would know better.

"Col Sheppard does not require anything Mr. Woolsey." Sheppard said coldly. "King Armentarius however, wants to know what you offer the Armenatrian people in return."

O'Neill grinned. _Checkmate._ It was a bit disconcerting how Sheppard could go kingly or dark or whatever you wanted to call it.

Woolsey decided a strategic retreat was best. "I apologize your highness." O'Neill smiled at Landry who was also enjoying watching the IOA--and in this instance, Woolsey--squirm. _That must have hurt._

Sheppard looked slightly embarrassed then irritated. "I don't expect titles Mr. Woolsey, but I do expect respect for these people. Our worlds are not a candy store just for the IOA or anyone for that matter to take what they want. I have a responsibility to Earth that has not changed, and you can bet that we will be there to defend it. But just because I agreed to be king for these people, do not for one minute think that I will put them at risk to being more vulnerable than they already are. They have placed themselves at risk by allying themselves with us. Now if you don't mind Mr. Woolsey, I have some training with the marines. I haven't gotten my ass kicked by them for a while and they seem to expect this at least once a month, so it should be a good one today. Take care sir." With that Sheppard got up and left.

There were a few other brief awkward pleasantries exchanged between Woolsey, Weir and Samsus while Landry and O'Neill chatted to the side.

"The IOA is going to have fits over him," Landry said quietly.

O'Neill smiled. "Good for us. Sheppard is going to help us as much as he can, but he knows the IOA will want to exert control over him if they can. He just made it clear that they can't." It would be possible that the IOA would not exert as much power over the Stargate program if Sheppard really wanted to play hardball. That would still remain to be seen.

The link to Atlantis was broken. Woolsey looked at O'Neill exasperated. This would not make his colleagues happy. Yet Sheppard had not disrespected him, merely put him in his place in regards to his role with the IOA. O'Neill shrugged again. "He's a pilot. What do you expect?"

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard used his anger during his workout with the Marines. They didn't go easy on him but for the first time since he could remember he bested all of them. Ronon looked impressed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ronon asked as they left the gym. "Usually I am helping you up from the mat, although I never believed that anyone other than myself, and Teyla could really beat you."

"Well, these workouts with the Marines are really about the team."

"So what happened?" Ronon persisted.

"Talked to Woolsey," Sheppard said simply.

"Oh."

"He questioned my loyalty to Earth, or at least tried to use it to get what the IOA wants."

"Oh. Yeah that was dumb."

Sheppard grinned. "Yeah it was. Oh well. You know this is going to be tougher than I thought…actually, you know, it is going to be as tough as I thought. I might be able to keep my true identity hidden, but being king is going to be hard enough. It won't be long before the Atlantis expedition knows that part."

"Would that be so bad? They like the food much better now, but people are already wondering about these new people."

"I know. It doesn't take long. I have a feeling King Armentarius will be known soon."

Ronon put a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "King Armentarius will help to keep Evander's heir hidden."

Sheppard met his friend's eyes. "I hope so."

oOoOoOoOo

He was right--it didn't take long. One of the Armentarian scientists ran into him in McKay's lab and bowed with a greeting that ended in "Your Royal Highness." There were other scientists in the lab. McKay threatened them, but that was just too juicy to keep to themselves. One month was all it had taken for his newfound title to be spread around Atlantis.

Fortunately, Ronon was right and the cover of Armentarius held the larger secret of being Evander's heir and what that meant, but he wondered how long even that would last. He might have to come to a decision sooner than he hoped in regards to where he would work to end the Wraith. Earth, or at least the IOA would fear him because they feared anything they did not understand or control completely. But for now he would just have to worry about how to deal all the looks he was getting.

At first he smiled sweetly at the stares, he then tried to just ignore them and then finally resorted to a scowl or what Lorne called the "imperial glare." The major paid for that with some new performance reports to write.

The imperial glare comment had quietly spread amongst the military. When he asked Lorne how this news of his newfound royalty had affected the troops the major said that it had not fazed them. There had been a military collective shrug of _so what, he's still the boss_. Sheppard had already proved himself more than capable in their eyes--flyboy or no, he was a lethal warrior. That was enough for them. Lorne and Sheppard had agreed, however, that a select few would know his true identity as there might be assignments that would be more sensitive and would require back-up. Sheppard had a nagging feeling that his acquisition of knowledge on Ilium was just the main puzzle piece. He had dreamt of further smaller pieces to help him unlock how to use his brain and what was in it and make training with Samsus even more interesting. The mental itch that would guide him to those pieces could still be ignored, but Sheppard knew it would get stronger.

Lorne had selected the squads which he quietly termed the Imperial Guard hoping that Sheppard would not punish him with more paperwork. He cleared his selections with Sheppard then showed them more than just the standard reports sent to the SGC. Ronon verbally told them the rest including the battles. The legend of Sheppard went up a notch with them after that.

The new found royalty of Sheppard went up through the whole city much to his chagrin, but he knew at some point, if he just kept acting as if it was no big deal, things would die down. Weir had sent out memos describing the situation the same way that they had described to the IOA and Earth. With O'Neill's okay, the story would remain that these worlds of the system believed Sheppard to be their king and would not ally themselves until he agreed. That was that and the simplicity of it seemed to stick.

"Hi John," he heard a quiet voice call. He turned around and grinned as he saw Teyla.

"Hey Teyla want to join me for lunch?"

"Yes John that would be wonderful."

They walked to the cafeteria. Thankfully it was nearly empty and Sheppard picked up his tray and waited for Teyla before sitting down at a table in the corner. He decided to ignore a group of scientists who stole some furtive glances toward him then began whispering. He sighed and stabbed at his food. Teyla slowly turned her head then looked back to him knowingly. "I am sure they will grow accustomed to this John," she began tentatively, unsure if he wanted to talk. He said nothing so she continued. "I know the secret of you being a king did not last long, but you could not expect it to."

He looked past her then back down at his food. "No. I guess not. I guess I can learn how to deal with this, but Teyla, I am not really sure how to act. I mean, no matter how much I try, the scientists and other citizens of the four planets still bow to me, call me your royal highness, your majesty and so on. I just…well, they won't call me Lt Col Sheppard, or even just sir. I think they try but…"

"Give them time as well John. They, too, will learn. As for how to act, well…just act like John Sheppard. Nothing has changed in that regard--at least not in my eyes."

He smiled at her. He did not want anything to change but time would tell. He did not tell her just how much Atlantis pulsed through his body now, how communicating with the city had become even easier than before and he wondered what more would change.

"Thanks Teyla."

She looked around before asking him in a low voice, "Have you begun your work with Sam?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I am waiting for him to say something. He said he wanted to meet for dinner tonight so my guess the break is over."

She placed her hand on his. "No matter what comes of this John. We are with you."

He nodded slowly. "I know you are."

oOoOoOoOo

McKay looked at his data pad. Atlantis was functioning more efficiently but he was not sure why. He had been running diagnostics since he had returned sure that anyone else but him would have let the city run into disrepair. He actually knew better than that but that was his excuse to tinker once again. He looked up at his data pad.

"Hmmph. That figures. Of course she perks up once powered up king boy comes home." He double-checked the numbers. "Well well. Looks like the love affair continues doesn't it Miss City of the Ancients?" She did not respond to him, never did, and he wished she would just once. He knew it had nothing to do with having the gene naturally. Although he and others might be able to operate things, only Sheppard had that special connection.

"Excuse me Doctor McKay." McKay turned around as a clear distinct voice broke him from his thoughts. The lead scientist from Ilium looked up from a console not far away. McKay enjoyed having the exchange scientists around even if they were a bit formal. He admitted to himself that they had deciphered a few mysteries of the city which he was not sure if he would have found otherwise. They had found, for instance, an inner area of sorts that had revealed another corridor. He always suspected the city had tons of areas , but it was a big city and hard to find them all. Of course most everything was gene operated in the room and he could not get Sheppard down there yet and they dare not let anyone else touch anything. He had tried, but the consoles seemed to require someone with the natural gene.

Other rooms had been found and the marine biologists were chomping at the bit. The military had done a cursory sweep but there was too much they did not know and it looked older than other parts of the city, as did a couple of other rooms. Sheppard had ordered everyone to stay clear until further investigations could be done. McKay supported this, but had taken some flak from some of the other geeks anxious to explore. He understood, but frankly given the urgency to help Sheppard in his quest, this room amongst others was low on the priority sheet. The safety team including Radek and a small group of scientists and military would eventually clear the room, but it would take time.

"Yes Dr. Reinaul?"

"There appear to be energy fluctuations within the king's sanctum."

McKay looked confused. "What do you mean sanctum? Like his bedroom?"

"No the sanctum we discovered two days ago. For the last four hours there have been a number of discrete power surges but they seemed to have increased. I thought it an anomaly but I am certain now."

McKay looked at the data. "Why did you call it the king's sanctum?" he asked as he continued to study the data pad.

"Is this not the king's city?" Reinaul asked incredulously.

"Um, well, not really, I don't think."

"This is the city of the Ancients. This city was meant for him to return through back to us."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he would think of it as his although he does seem to be in touch with it more than others. Besides…we should be careful about saying things like the "portal for him to return" and all that prophecy type of stuff. Don't want to blow that cover. It's hard enough for him now that everyone knows he is king."

Reinaul nodded slowly. "Yes I should be more discrete, but I do not understand why being king would distress him."

"I don't think it is the 'being in charge and responsible for everyone' part of being king that bothers him. I think it is the 'waited on hand and foot, bowed to, being held above others' part of it--like he was special."

"But he is special."

McKay sighed. "He would never think so. He is a simple man with just a whole lot of complexity."

"We only wish to please him."

"I know. But hey…well we need to get down to this "sanctum" as you call it and figure out what is going on and then maybe we can convince Sheppard to get down there and turn some of the gadgets on for us."

Reinaul said nothing more as he followed McKay out the door but he wondered what, exactly, "gadgets" were.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard smiled at the older man across the table in his quarters. "How are you settling in Sam? I mean, are your quarters okay?"

It had been just over a month since they had returned from Ilium and Sheppard had not yet been able to talk with Samsus at much length. Sheppard had tons of things to do and Sam had enjoyed getting to know the city. As part of their cover story, Sam spent a good deal of time talking to Weir as well as the SGC leadership, O'Neill, and the IOA even after the first meeting Sheppard had with Woolsey. But it was time for Sheppard to continue his training.

"Yes sire. I have enjoyed getting to know your people. They have been very kind. My quarters are acceptable."

Sheppard grinned. Yeah, he had gotten accustomed to his posh chambers as well. He realized he had never seen Sam's quarters back on Ilium, but they had to be pretty nice as well, being the apprentice to the Jedi Master and all. He sighed at the thought of Sophistides but pushed that away.

"I mean I know they aren't as posh as back home, but…"

"They truly are fine, sire. I have enjoyed exploring the city. It is very beautiful and inspiring. To imagine that Evander himself stepped through that Ancestral ring is quite amazing."

Sheppard had actually not thought about that. He said nothing but took a bite of his food. McKay had actually gotten his wish. A chef from the planet Palladin had readily agreed to return to Atlantis to cook for his king and Sheppard was grateful as was McKay.

"So sire…how are you doing?"

_What no mind probing, just straight out questions?_

"Doing great really. IOA and SGC, and whoever else, seems to be buying the story. I received an encrypted message before talking to Mr. Woolsey from General O'Neill. They asked him all kinds of questions but they seemed to buy the story that you all made me king because I was not from your worlds and also because I had the gene in droves. The General also added that you all would only ally yourselves with us if I agreed to become your king."

"He was telling the truth," Samsus said matter-of-factly, "We would not have exposed ourselves to the Wraith if you had not been Evander's heir. The risk would have been too great for us."

Sheppard nodded slowly. "It still is but, well, thanks."

"Do you miss your kingdom?"

Sheppard nodded. Yes he had to admit that he did.

"I do Sam. But I'm also glad to be back on Atlantis. She seems more…alive to me even more than before."

Sam nodded. "I do sense this myself. I have felt her speak to me as well. She is pleased that you have accepted your heritage. She has always known."

Sheppard frowned. Was he jealous? He was the only one that had a connection to Atlantis. Even those with the natural gene could not speak to her they way he did.

Samsus smiled. "Do not worry Sire. You are still her favorite. She has always understood that you were special from the first moment you stepped through the ring. She did not come to life for your entire expedition. She came to life for _you_."

"She told you that?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Yes, she made it known to me although did not specifically tell me in words but rather images. She recognized you right away."

Sheppard said nothing. It was kind of cool really but scary at the same time. Atlantis had waited for _him_. Sheppard sat back and pushed his plate away. He was no longer hungry as the weight of the last several weeks returned to his shoulders.

Samsus set his plate aside as well. "It can be intimidating I know. It must seem that everything depends on you."

Sheppard only shrugged. He was not really sure if that was it. The whole thing really just seemed weird again…that everything came together in him.

"Well to be honest Sam, it really has always felt that way. This really doesn't make it any different. What you just told me just reminded me of it is all. I mean it's just weird."

Sam nodded. He knew Sheppard a great deal by his discussions with his brother.

"It is…weird, as you say, because you are part of a legend known across the galaxy?"

Sheppard stood up and turned away, looking at his surfboard absently. "Well to be honest Obi-Wan, I do kind of feel like some kind of fictional character. Luke…no…actually, more like Anakin Skywalker. I just don't feel like…"

"Like you are special enough to be the one anointed to have this knowledge or these abilities."

_What abilities?_

"Yeah. I guess. I've always kind of been an under achiever, below the radar unless it was getting recognized for something I did wrong. People seemed to notice that. I never really fit in completely."

Sheppard had done a lot of good things while in the Air Force, most of it having to do with flying, but he was never the wonder boy--the chosen one--that squadron commanders tried to make sure burned a trail up through promotion. He got along well with his peers and the enlisted, but he was always treated as mediocre by his commanders. He knew he had put his career at risk when he had disobeyed orders back in Afghanistan, but he knew others that had done the same or worse, or had really really screwed up, but it did not seem to linger around with them. He had been pegged as a rebel, a maverick, and he knew that if it had not been for Elizabeth he probably would be just a team leader or, worse yet, he would be back on Earth, and not the military commander No. He was no wonder boy in the Air Force, so this was just weird…Pegasus fit him like a glove.

Sam closed his eyes as he listened and thought. "Yet you do fit in here, in this galaxy, you have exceeded expectations including your own?"

"Something like that."

"I think deep in your heart you have come to realize that you are unique…You have abilities that you do not even realize. You know Atlantis does not sing to the others they way she sings to you. They do not know how to do that even if they possess the gene naturally. I can speak to her, but she does not sing to me. You are afraid of this power aren't you? You joke about it, the others joke about it as you explore the city. But you are afraid of what you will become."

Sheppard sighed and turned to look at the old man. "Sam, I can feel the darkness of the Wraith thoughts and memories inside of me. What if it wins one day? I have already crossed some lines I never thought I could cross since coming here to protect this city, these people, and the people of the other planets... and that was before incorporating the Wraith information."

The older man looked thoughtful but was earnest. "You lack arrogance, John Sheppard. You do not want dominion over others the way Vanitis did. Yes you have to be careful to use this darkness only when you need it. I will work on helping you harness it."

Sam knew that there was more to this than Sheppard's concerns about the Wraith memories. Sheppard was truly afraid of his abilities--as if they would make him less human, less of whom he was. Sam knew that he would have to show Sheppard that his abilities _were_ a part of who he was. He just was not sure how yet.

"Well Sire, I think we should begin your training again. It is very important that you be able to block your identity from the Wraith or from anyone else that would want that information from you. I know that you already have the ability to resist them but at a cost to you. Your resistance to them can be quite more effective and considerably less painful. Circumstances in Ilium prevented the completion of that training."

Sheppard sighed. He looked over in a drawer next to his table. _Tylenol. Check._

"Okay Sam. Let's do it."

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning he faced Rodney McKay and the chief scientist on Ilium, Reinaul. They were trying to persuade him to go to what they termed the Sanctum. He had only visited it once but a part of him knew that they would find something very interesting there and frankly, he could not resist the itch any longer. Atlantis was persistent and he felt her calling him to that room. The feeling of excitement now felt like impatience, and he knew he had to do something, so he obediently followed them with Samsus in tow.

Sheppard stepped into the room and there was an immediate buzz that coursed through his body.

"I think you need to stand here Your Majesty," Reinaul said pointing to a small dais in the middle of the room. Sheppard eyed it cautiously and nodded. He wondered if it would be like his experience in the chair. He knew that most people thought he had a nonchalance about being able to use his gene, but he had always been amazed by the experience, and he really did feel fortunate. After the Eye of the Armentarii, the experience of interacting with the technology had become so much easier, which left room for just the wonder of it. He likened it to learning how to fly. At first he had to concentrate and think of everything he did. He learned quickly enough but once he got past the basics of flying in general and it became second nature, he experienced the sheer joy of it. The best experience was always the combination of flying and using his gene like the puddle jumper and the aircraft on Ilium. There really was no way to describe that feeling to others.

"You think this is safe?" he asked.

"Of course it is, why would…" McKay stopped himself as he remembered a few other times that had at least hurt the colonel and at the most nearly killed him.

"Ummm, I am pretty sure. It looks like some sort of interface to coded information. I tried to turn it on myself but well, guess it needs the real thing. Reinaul here refused."

"It is not my place to usurp the knowledge meant for the King," Reinaul said with a sidelong almost accusatory glance toward McKay, "I also cannot be sure it would work for me."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows in surprise at McKay's comment. Usually he found some way to taunt Sheppard regarding the gene. He also knew that Reinaul was correct. He could feel Atlantis stirring with energy when he entered the room. That energy was not reaching out to McKay, Reinaul, or Samsus. It was squarely directed at him.

"Okay Rodney, ready."

McKay looked worriedly at Samsus as he had second thoughts. "Maybe we should have Beckett here. What if something goes wrong?"

Sam smiled but it was Sheppard who answered. "Don't worry McKay. Just getting a little history lesson and we'll see if we can find anything else out. As I am recalling some information from the transfer, it is clear that Evander left other little morsels throughout the galaxy--like where there might be some ZPMs or a weapon or two. Piece of cake."

"Okay whatever you say Captain Courageous, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Courageous Rodney, how many times do I have to remind you?" Sheppard drawled as he stepped toward the dais.

"Oh, whatever, you pompous spiky-haired sorry excuse for a human being."

Samsus laughed. He could feel the amusement in Sheppard but he also felt it in McKay stronger than even the irritation. He sensed no animosity or anger. _Interesting. They must do this often_.

He saw Sheppard close his eyes and a small smile creep across his face. This was the first time since the knowledge transfer that Sheppard had interacted with Atlantis.

_Hello my lady, miss me?_ Sheppard thought. Of course Atlantis did not answer back in words, but she sent him a neural transmission that settled in his brain spreading warmth throughout his body. He smiled. _I missed you too_. _Now can I see where Evander hid any goodies like weapons or ZPMs?_ An image soon flashed in his mind, and he saw Evander standing on the balcony just outside the gate-room.

"_Quick Capys, we have no time left. We must go now before all our efforts are lost!"_

"_Yes my lord. The last group has arrived from Kildar. The first key is hidden beyond the great temple. Your heir should be able to find it, but it will be hidden to all others. The Kildaran people were unaware of our presence. Do you not think it would have been best to leave it all on Ilium?"_

"_No Capys. Many generations will pass and my heir may not have the same abilities as us to assimilate this information. If our people do as requested, he will have training. It is too much to expect for him to be like us right away. If he can survive the Eye of Armentarii then we have done well. I hope these other eyes will be hidden well enough to protect him from both the Enemy and the abominable traitor and his followers who want these worlds. They know they can only win if they defeat us and understand how to defeat the Wraith."_

"_Sire, it is too much for one man," Capys said quietly. _

Evander looked at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice sounded burdened and sad.

"_It is Capys, but he will not be alone and he will have great knowledge. We have so little time, I can think of no other solution in such a short time. We were lucky to lead the Enemy away from our lands and they have followed us here. It is the best I can do."_

"_It will be enough Lord." _

" _It must__ be enough Capys__."_

Sheppard saw Evander turn and reach his arms out as a sleeping baby with black hair was placed in his hands_. "Roharin, your mother shall miss you, and I shall miss her, but we cannot abandon these worlds to our mistakes. Our descendants shall return my son. As will yours, Capys. Have your wife and child gone?"_

"_Yes my lord, they await us on the other side."_

Evander smiled at his son but his eyes were sad_. "See there Roharin. We shall not be completely alone. Your kinsmen will watch you grow and watch over your grandchildren."_

Sheppard saw Evander look up to the stars. _"I will see you again Ilian."_

The image was gone. He waited a moment then opened his eyes. His head swirled and he tried not to sway. Kildar, that wasn't much. No gate address.

"Anything," McKay asked.

"A planet named Kildar. We have not visited it yet, and no address," Sheppard said with a quiet hoarseness.

"I'm sure I can look it up. May take a little while but should be here somewhere."

McKay looked Sheppard over. "You okay?"

Sheppard nodded. He was still dizzy but grateful there were no bloody noses or ears, and just barely a headache. "Yeah fine. Going to get some lunch. Let me know when you find it." He did not tell Rodney that he felt sadness right now. Not his own really, it was Evander's—perhaps even that of Atlantis. She had seen everything and if she could be happy and even excited surely she could be sad. He shuddered a moment. _Damn, what if she ever gets angry?_ He did not hide is feelings from Samsus, but he said nothing of them.

He turned to the old man when he got outside his quarters.. "I am going to go to bed Sam. It's been a long day."

"Are you not hungry colonel?"

"Not really, thanks for asking. If I know Rodney, he will find that address soon and then off to the races we go, so better rest now."

"As you wish. I will see you in the morning." Samsus decided to leave Sheppard to his own thoughts. He sensed his fatigue and a swirl of mixed emotions that were not completely his. Sleep was probably best.

--

Preview Chapter 2: Sheppard finds out more about his abilities on Kildar, then Ronon and Shep get into a wee bit of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Kildar

Sheppard took a long shower the next morning. He had dreamt of Capys and Evander going through the gate and wondered what key they had hidden. The interaction with Atlantis had also stimulated some of the memories that had been transferred to him. He still remembered so little and it frustrated him, but that night he had dreamt of Evander and Ilian as they parted. _What if it's like that for me?_ Being of the warrior class had its downside.

He had just finished getting dressed when the chime rang. "Come in Rodney," he called.

The door slid open and McKay stepped in. "How did you know it was me?"

He looked around then asked after the door closed. "Did you sense my presence through the door or maybe read my mind? I wouldn't do that too much though if I were you, could drive you crazy, I mean it never stops."

Sheppard shook his head and looked at his friend amused. "You already drive me crazy Rodney and your mind isn't the only thing that won't stop."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Okay well, can't say that you are completely wrong, but hey I found the gate address."

"Okay, cool. So where is it and how did you find it?"

"Well, it was really hidden. Took me a long time to find it like a few hours but I don't think that just anyone would have found it."

Sheppard rolled his eyes at that, but McKay continued without missing a beat. "I looked in the usual spots, but there was an area that I know had not been open before in the database. It only became available after you went to the sanctum."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so when do you want to go?" McKay was very eager to continue exploring. He was sure that this address would not be a wild goose chase.

"Did you send a MALP?"

"Yup. All looks good. Just waiting on your word."

"We should get breakfast first."

"Of course. Sam joining us?"

"No, I'll tell him that we are heading out after breakfast and I'll see him later."

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Oh, Elizabeth was looking for you."

Sheppard nodded. He called Ronon and Teyla and also Lorne and a small contingent of Marines then headed over to see Weir before he went to breakfast.

_Sam, have a mission. See you when I get back_.

_Yes, Your Highness._

Sheppard enjoyed this connection with Samsus as he had enjoyed the connection with Sophistides. However, he was not sure he would want to talk this way to everyone. It was not completely second nature yet but getting better. He bounded up the stairs toward Elizabeth's office.

"Hey Elizabeth. Rodney said you were looking for me?"

"Hi, John. He told me about the planet."

"Yeah thought we should go check it out. What do you think?"

"I know that you have already alerted your team, right?"

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Only because I know you so well."

"You do. Of course you should go. Hey, the IOA wants to talk to you."

He looked at her annoyed. "What for?"

"They want to know when they can set up a meeting in person."

"When they can bring something to the table worth bringing. I don't know what else they want."

She sat down but did not look at him right away. "Everything, you know that."

He snorted. He knew what they wanted. "I can't worry about this right now. We have a mission in about 45 minutes. You and Sam set it up."

"It should be on Ilium. That is your turf."

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks. Gotta go now Elizabeth."

"Okay, be careful."

She grinned. This was going to be fun. Sheppard had free reign over the IOA. If they didn't know that, they would soon enough.

oOoOoOo

Sheppard settled the puddle jumper a mile from the temple, which was another 137 miles from the gate. "Well, let's see what we can find shall we?"

Teyla smiled. She was happy that they were going on a normal mission. It was the first one since they returned from Sheppard's kingdom. All the men that were part of this mission knew the truth about Sheppard's identity. If the mission required more than his team, it had been agreed only those selected to know the complete truth would accompany them and work with Samsus for protection of Sheppard and themselves.

"Well Rodney?"

"What? Oh yes."

He looked down at the scanner and pointed. "That way," McKay said.

Sheppard nodded to Lorne and the marines took their positions. Ronon was on point. "By the way," McKay asked still looking at the scanner, "Since when did I become Navigator?"

Sheppard snorted in amusement. "You are not the Navigator McKay. Think glorified compass with all the technology at his fingertips."

McKay was going to retort but could not think what to say, which actually stunned him. It must have stunned Sheppard too because he saw his CO staring at him with a questioning look which turned to one of concern.

"You sick?" Sheppard asked looking McKay over.

"No of course not! At least I don't think so."

"Then why no smart ass remark in return?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say," McKay said, surprised at his own words.

"Well that is a first. You _must _be sick. I had a good come back too."

"Really, what?"

Sheppard gave him an infuriating grin.

"Fine."

Sheppard nodded at Ronon who began to make his way toward the temple. Whatever key he was looking for, it was not in the temple, so he had no clue how they were going to find it. He wished more had been left in the records as to the exact location but Capys had said that he would know.

The temperature was cool but at least it was not raining and he hoped it would not get much colder. He looked around at the eerie quiet. Something did not seem right about the place. He could hear birds, and they were entering the settlement just outside the temple but there were still no signs of life. The puddle jumper had not picked up anything but Rodney thought that perhaps there was some sort of shielding around the temple that would make readings difficult, but there was nothing. It looked as if no one had been around this village for quite some time.

McKay looked at him. "I've got nothing."

Sheppard signaled to Lorne who nodded then signaled the marines. They quickly fanned out and began a quick recon with Teyla and Ronon, while Sheppard walked to the edge of the village closest to the temple so he could scan the city before he proceeded.

"Well I don't see anything that sets off any alarms right now. No life signs," McKay added quietly at the end.

Sheppard nodded then turned when he heard approaching steps. He looked questioningly at Lorne.

It was funny how much a look could convey. The major had become accustomed to the many faces of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, and they often communicated without speaking. It was easy to read the colonel when he wanted to be read but he also knew that sometimes the colonel had faces that did not convey what he truly felt.

"No signs of life sir. I don't know what happened, but it looks like folks left here pretty quick. There were tables with remnants of food and drink. It has been a while though, but well, they did not pack up their goods and take their time going anywhere." Lorne looked at Sheppard who was biting the bottom of his lip as he seemed deep in thought.

"Okay, let's get to the temple. I know everyone is always on alert, but I don't like the feel of this major."

"Understood sir." Lorne spoke into his headset and the Marines returned with Ronon and Teyla. They moved out quietly as they thought about what might have happened.

When they arrived at the temple Sheppard looked at Lorne again who nodded then with hand signals posted the Marines. This always amazed McKay who was use to the spoken word to get his message across. His attempts at hand signals always garnered some sort of look from Sheppard and the military, usually amusement, but sometimes annoyance. He knew Sheppard spoke volumes with his face. The man did not have to speak to get what he wanted, and McKay actually admired that about him. _But this_ _was ridiculous_ he thought as Sheppard watched the men spread out.

"Do you guys practice that or what?" McKay asked. He knew the answer.

Sheppard looked him stone faced. "Of course we do Rodney."

They made their way into the temple. "Check in every 15 minutes," Sheppard radioed to McEvers, who had stayed behind in the jumper. Lorne, Teyla, and Ronon followed McKay and Sheppard into what seemed like a great room. There was another door about forty yards from the entrance and light streamed through it. This had a real Indiana Jones feel to it.

There was writing of some sort around the walls and the temple looked relatively undisturbed as if no one had been in it for some time. Leaves whispered across the ground with the breeze flowing gently through the open doorways. Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon and Teyla scanned the room while McKay took some readings.

"Hey there is some sort of etching in the floor here. Not sure of the symbol but it looks Ancient. Very faint power readings, but almost like an echo, just different." McKay touched it but nothing.

"Well," Sheppard said scanning the area, "I don't think the key's in here anyway. My understanding through the interface on Atlantis is that it is outside the temple." He looked around some more and noticed a door that appeared to lead to stairs below. _Intriguing_ Sheppard thought, _but not part of the mission right now_. "Come on let's go see if we can find this thing. If we have time we can come back in here and look around some more. I think there are more rooms below."

They wordlessly exited the temple on the other side of the great room. Sheppard squinted in the sunlight. He had no idea where he was going but he felt that itch again…like the one before he grabbed the dagger on Ilium.

"I am not getting any readings anywhere. What makes you think this is the right way?"

"It is beyond the temple that way," Sheppard said simply as he closed his eyes. He opened them and continued moving.

"Oh does your Spidey sense tell you that?" McKay snarked.

"Something like that," Sheppard said patiently as if he was talking to child.

McKay knew this look on Sheppard's face as well. Sheppard had honed in on something and was very, very focused.

Sheppard stopped suddenly and stared at a rather mundane looking rock. He cocked his head slightly then nodded as he tapped his radio. "Copy that. Next check in fifteen minutes. We are now approximately one hundred yards from the eastern entrance of the temple."

He was still looking at the rock and McKay was going to ask him something when Sheppard moved forward, knelt next to the rock, and placed his left hand through it as he held his P-90 in his right. McKay looked at Ronon and Teyla who stood silently in disbelief. Of course the rock could not be real.

Sheppard pulled his left hand out and stood. McKay saw him holding a small marble like ball. Green and brown just like…"Oh no," McKay whispered. At that moment he saw a light shoot from the small orb toward his friend's eye. Sheppard grunted as he staggered back, his unclipped P-90 falling to the ground. McKay saw in the corner of his eye, Lorne rushing forward but being held and talked to by Teyla. Sheppard cried out then dropped to his knees and then completely to the ground on his stomach. It was déjà vu. McKay stepped cautiously forward and knelt next to Sheppard but did not touch him.

"It's okay John," he said helplessly. He saw a tear run out of Sheppard's eye and across the bridge of his nose. His friend's breath was raspy and stuttered. McKay could see it as it stirred the leaves and against the cold air. "Just hang in there. You know what to do." At least he figured he knew what he needed to do. Sheppard's right hand had a death grip on a bunch of leaves, and his knuckles were white. _Great job Rodney, 'You know what to do,'_ McKay chided himself.

Sheppard was not aware of anything but the lightning in his head. An explosion of memories spread through his brain and he saw immediately how he had to link with a mind to force them to do what he wanted. Humans were easy but it was the alien Wraith mind that resisted him. He felt the Wraith signature lash back. His mind seared in agony. _Bend them to your will, make them kneel before you in worship. Become like us and raise yourself up. Save these people and they will follow you._ Sheppard tried to resist the thoughts. They actually hurt more as the voice droned on like a fingerprint over what was truly meant for this stone. Something was wrong, but he could not stop it. He felt the source reach in. _If you do not free them and use your will, they will all die and you will fail. Evander's heir, you are nothing unless you can save them all and only by embracing us can you do this! _

_I don't need you!_ Sheppard pushed back and focused on breaking the link with the Wraith mind. Finally it was over and he let out a sigh. His hand released the orb and it slowly slid out and rolled until it hit McKay's boot.

"It's okay John," McKay said moving closer to his friend and putting his hand on Sheppard's back. Blood was seeping from Sheppard's ears and nose. The colonel continued to look unaware as he stared toward the rock that had given up its secrets, until finally he whispered, "Rodney?"

"Yeah. It's me. Seems that you found another little gift left behind by your grandpa."

Sheppard said nothing and by then Lorne and the Teyla were also by his side. "Sir are you alright?" the major asked as he gently rolled Sheppard on to his back and checked him over. Sheppard grunted something as Teyla was wiping blood from his ears and nose.

"We should fall back to the temple," Lorne said as the wind started to pick up. _Damn, not a storm. Not now._ He keyed his radio and barked some orders. "Sir, can you get up?"

Sheppard looked at Lorne with a smile. "Yeah. I'm good."

McKay grabbed the orb. Sheppard was getting quite the collection.

They made their way into the temple and were going to lay Sheppard down but he turned to McKay. "Rodney can you give me the sphere?"

McKay handed it to Sheppard who walk to the center of the room where the etching was. He placed the sphere in the center of the etching and the room lit up brighter against the darkening clouds outside. McKay shook his head in amazement. _Golden Boy_. A silver beam rushed from beneath Sheppard's feet and to the ceiling--similar to the one in the sanctum on Atlantis but larger. Sheppard's face was peaceful as he looked up at the ceiling but McKay had no idea what he was looking at. Nearly two minutes had passed and Sheppard suddenly grimaced and grabbed at his chest. Ronon rushed forward not hearing McKay's warnings. The light engulfed the Satedan briefly as it pushed him to the ground, and he fell unconscious. The light stopped suddenly. Sheppard stood there unmoving for a second then looked around at everyone. "That was different." He looked around and saw Teyla helping Ronon who was still unconscious. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He got too close to you. I really don't know much more than that."

Thunder drowned out most of what he said at the end.

Teyla examined Ronon carefully. "I think the force of the fall or the beam just knocked him out. Everything else seems fine." She laid her jacket under Ronon's head then looked up at Sheppard "Are you well colonel?"

Sheppard nodded. His head hurt and he knew what was going to happen soon. "Yeah for now, but…well the key unlocked some of that info stored in my head, but it was a little different."

McKay eyed him suspiciously. " Different how?"

Sheppard sat down a little ways from Ronon while keeping an eye on his friend. "It is more of the Wraith stuff, Rodney. Their ability to not just read minds but control them, how they think a little, something more but I don't know yet."

"What was in the beam sir? You seemed to be looking at something." Lorne asked kneeling next to Sheppard.

Sheppard looked toward the center of the room. "It was the history of this world and its people from the beginning to when they disappeared completely nearly four months ago," he answered quietly. This was at about the same time that he had gone to Ilium.

Sheppard closed his eyes when he thought of the images. It was him feeding on the humans even though he knew it wasn't. He understood that it had been the transfer and the Wraith signature in his mind but through it, he felt it and it made him sick. He felt the spike of pain in his head and that feeling of something being written on his mind or at least reorganized. He imagined the key opening the door and basically that is what had happened.

This key had unlocked the knowledge of how to control the Wraith mind and maybe others, plus knowledge of other Stargate addresses and perhaps of more keys. He looked down and felt blood from his nose just on the top of his lip. _Crap_.

Lorne helped ease Sheppard down as the colonel started to jerk and convulse. His commander had a death grip on one of his hands and Lorne grunted as the grip tightened even more. Sheppard's eyes were open, but he knew that the colonel was unaware of his surroundings. "It's alright sir. We've got your back." He had one hand on Sheppard's head, trying to keep it pressed to the floor so the colonel would not hit it. Teyla and McKay held Sheppard as well.

Sheppard unconsciously strained against his captors as they held him down. McKay looked at his friend who had begun speaking Ancient and something else, maybe Wraith. His eyes were open but looking around wildly. _Damn__this skinny ass pilot was strong_ McKay thought sadly. He remembered what he had told Sheppard months ago…nothing ever came easy to him.

Lorne felt his commander strain against his firm hold. What the hell was happening?! He was having a full-blown seizure and no one seemed overly concerned. The colonel grimaced as he tried to speak. A chill ran down Lorne's back as he realized it was not just Ancient language but also Wraith or a hybrid of the two.

After a minute, Sheppard took a shuddering breath, then relaxed. Lorne pried his throbbing hand free and placed it on Sheppard's shoulder while he checked vitals with the other. Sheppard looked at each of them blankly then sat up and looked directly at McKay. Blood slowly seeped from his nose. McKay looked at him mesmerized as he felt Sheppard's mind touch his.

McKay grabbed his laptop and began typing furiously. It took only a few seconds and the colonel fell back against Lorne. Teyla seemed to be the one on clean up duty as Sheppard's face was quickly cleared of blood. A few seconds later, Sheppard blinked then looked up at his second in command. "Hey major…everyone okay?"

Lorne shook his head as he placed a jacket underneath Sheppard's head.

"You're kidding, right sir? No one else seems to be spouting blood out their ears and nose although I guess you did almost break my hand."

"Sorry…bout that. Ronon?"

"Still unconscious but seems to be fine."

"Okay." Sheppard closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lorne looked at his CO, concerned. That was weird. No orders, nothing. He just fell asleep. "Are you sure he is okay Teyla?" That was the most intense fifteen minutes. The worst part, Lorne thought, was that this was the beginning. His gut was screaming that this was not the worst, and he was rarely wrong.

"Yes Major. This occurred on the planet Ilium when the knowledge of his ancestor Evander was transferred to him. It appears that this instance is much less severe. At the initial transfer, the seizures occurred over the span of several hours. It is possible that he will have more, but they appear much shorter."

Lorne looked at her skeptically. What must that have been like back on this planet Ilium? Sheppard had relayed what had occurred to him very matter-of-factly. He had gotten some more details from Ronon, the cool details about how Sheppard had led the armies and battled Vanitis, but neither had mentioned the seizures.

"Well I hope so because we're stranded. McEvers called in from the jumper. Storm is hitting over there now, so we need to wait until it passes over. Winds have picked up tons." He recalled the marines inside and posted them on different sections of the great room and sent three to scout below in case they had to move. McEvers was stranded, but said that he was safe within the puddle jumper.

"They will worry about us back on Atlantis," McKay said.

"McEvers was able to get a message through before it got too bad. He said that we would check in as soon as we could. If they don't hear from us in 24 hours then they will start getting worried." Lorne looked around with a grin as he pulled something out of his pack, "Don't worry doc, I hoarded some good MREs before our trip."

oOoOoOoOo

Samsus looked out at the sea, worried. His connection to Armentarius had strengthened, and he sensed his protégés presence although nothing more. He had not been aware further keys, as the king described them, existed. Samsus had not read of them in the journals of Evander. It seemed it was a last minute decision the king had made. There were so many unknowns and he wished even more now for his brother's counsel. He would have to help Armentarius, but he was not sure how. He assumed that the information kept in the Eye of Armentarii would reveal itself within its own time and with mental practice. That appeared to be a part of it but it seemed that more would be required. Samsus was proud of his people. Evander had placed a great deal of trust in them and they had not failed him. Samsus was determined to not fail his heir.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon knew the man's name was Sheppard. He also knew that he was supposed to know him and these people, but they were like whispers of a memory, while the image of Sheppard feeding on what he guessed were his people stuck out in his mind. He knew the light had hit him, but it had shown him the history of his people, why the Wraith had come in the first place and how this abomination named Sheppard had brought them. These people treated Ronon like they knew him but that meant nothing. They had checked on him several times as if they were concerned. He did not trust them and they certainly were not of his people. He would have to wait for an opportunity but there were nine plus Sheppard.

He heard Sheppard speak quietly as one of the soldiers and the female…Teyla, helped him up. He was talking to a shorter dark haired man who was kneeling next to him. Sheppard then turned to look at Ronon with a smile when he noticed the Satedan was awake.

"You okay there big guy?"

Ronon nodded but turned with an annoyed look that landed on McKay. He did not want Sheppard to see his hatred. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, I tried to warn you." McKay said chewing on an MRE pound cake, "I'm not the one who goes sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Sheppard looked at Lorne with an expression the major interpreted as _is he kidding_? The major shrugged. _He has no clue sometimes_. Sheppard smiled then turned. "Well, let's not argue. I think we should get below. It's been over an hour and the storm is making its way in here." He stood up with Lorne's assistance.

"Sure you're okay sir? You were asleep for a while."

"I'm good." He took an unsteady step forward as he looked around. At least he was not anywhere as near bad off as the first time he touched a green and brown ball. But he knew it was not over. Why couldn't the process be easier? Thankfully there was little that had to be integrated this time. He felt that the process would be quicker, but it had been more disturbing this time. "How is McEvers?" Sheppard trusted Lorne implicitly but he felt guilty for falling asleep with all this going on.

"Good sir. He is hunkered down in the ship. No problems. Can't get through to Atlantis anymore. Too bad he doesn't have the gene, though, to come pick us up."

"Well no where to go really. I wouldn't fly in this weather," Sheppard said looking around the temple.

Lorne smiled. "Yes you would sir. For fun anyway."

Sheppard raised his brows innocently for a moment. "Where are Braiden, Casoff and Gray?"

"Down below. They are on their way back. They found some suitable bunkers down there. Cots and everything. We could get out of the elements.

A clap of thunder echoed in the hall and wind blew through the the great room. Sheppard looked at the doors and a shield appeared.

McKay looked around. "Hey…what happened? Did you do that?"

Sheppard looked around uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes were looking at him. "Ummm, I was just thinking it would be nice to keep the wind out."

McKay snorted under his breath.

Lorne looked at McKay with a grin. "Maybe we should still get below though. We don't know how bad it could get."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Let's pack up. Tell the trio below to stand by. We can take the rest of their gear and just meet them."

"Yes sir."

Sheppard gave the _I'm fine _smile to McKay and Teyla, and he didn't even have to fake it. Physically he had a tolerable headache, but he could not let go of that feeling of feeding on others. It was disturbing also to feel the darkness lurking around in his brain. It was like the after taste of black licorice, which he hated.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon followed Lorne, McKay and the three marines down the steps. He would have to make his move very soon. He did not think that there would be another opportunity. He saw that they were coming to a fork and they began to go left. Without a word Ronon shoved Teyla out of the way and then Sheppard to the ground and quickly fired his stunner at the others.

"What the…" Sheppard looked up at Ronon as he blasted the rest of his team. "Ronon! What the hell are you …" He did not finish his sentence as the blaster caught him across the cheek and he fell unconscious.

"Ronon!" Teyla cried, "What are you doing?!" Ronon pulled her up and hauled Sheppard on to his shoulder. "Go," he growled. He did not know her or if she was with them, but she was not dressed like them, so he was going to give her a chance. "Move it--that way." Teyla had no choice but ran through the corridor with Ronon guiding her by voice. They ran for several minutes until finally they burst into an empty room. Ronon roughly dropped Sheppard on the ground then locked the door. He then grabbed the colonel and dragged him across the floor by the vest.

--

Big Trouble ahead. Thanks very much for your feedback, reviews and encouragment. My fingers are typing away and betas are fixing my messes!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is coming a bit earlier thanks to the hard work of my betas, but honestly don't think this is the usual pace. I did not want to hold back since it was done, but please forgive me if I can't post faster than one a week. My betas are meticulous and I dare not post until they scrub this thing!

I don't know why I thought of this particular scene but I always thought it would be cool to see Ronon and Sheppard actually fighting it out on an episode. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 David and Goliath

"We must find a way to gain more influence, Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey let out a sigh. By his own admittance he was a bureaucrat but sometimes he was even outdone on his need to control. He had reported back to the IOA on his meeting with Sheppard or King Armentarius. They were not pleased and of course underestimated the man.

"I think we need to consider what he is saying. He may or may not have much to offer, but the only way we will know that is if we don't make him so angry he won't want to work with us." Woolsey said quietly.

"He is only a Lt Col of your Air Force." He heard in a french accent. Woolsey calmed himself. Just the best freaking Air Force in the world and the Frenchman knew that.

"But he _is _king of four worlds that have more advanced technology than other worlds of Pegasus. _He_ is now their government."

"Perhaps if we threatened his career, and did not let him go back to Atlantis." The Frenchman said again not looking at Woolsey and obviously not hearing him as well.

"Then that would be kidnapping a head of state and basically not just angering a country, but like I said FOUR WORLDS." Woolsey was fast loosing his patience but thankfully the Frenchman was the least liked on the committee.

"We agree with Mr. Woolsey," Mr. St.John said in a clipped British accent. "We cannot force Sheppard's hand at least at this moment, but we should gather more evidence." Woolsey felt his blood pressure reducing until, "And we charge you to accomplish this task Richard."

Of course they would.

oOoOoOo

Sheppard opened his eyes as he was jostled around and landed on the ground. He realized he was being dragged by his vest. He moaned as his right shoulder protested the rough handling. _What the hell?_ He tried to look up and was confused when he saw Ronon's hair and back. His vest was dropped and he was now completely on the ground. "Hey," he managed to groan. "What the hell is going on?"

He saw Teyla sitting on the right side of the room looking worried. _You okay?_ he mouthed to her. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

"Well?" Sheppard asked indignantly as he pulled himself up against the wall. "Why the hell are we here?"

Ronon turned and glared at him. Sheppard inched back against the wall as Ronon approached him menacingly. Something was really wrong and Sheppard had no idea what that could possibly be.

The Satedan was in his face. "I saw what you did to the Wraith. I thought you were just a Wraith worshipper, but you have power over them. You actually work with them, can lead them. You are a murderer."

Sheppard looked wide-eyed at his friend. _Oh shit!_ Sheppard thought. He was going to respond but Ronon was too quick. His head slammed against the wall as Ronon's fist slammed into his face

"Ronon, I don't know what happened, but I am no Wraith worshipper." Sheppard growled wiping blood off of his lip. Ronon grabbed him by his tac vest and hauled him up. Sheppard heard Teyla scream something as he blocked another swing by Ronon but he then found himself going hand to hand with his friend--and this wasn't practice.

Ronon was on him furiously. Thankfully he must have found this more sporting that just shooting Sheppard dead with his blaster. He landed a punch to Ronon's torso that sent the giant sprawling backward. This surprised Sheppard as much as it did Ronon, and the colonel continued to press forward. Years of kenpo karate were proving useful, but Sheppard was running on adrenaline. His shoulder hurt like crazy and the Satedan did not look at all injured.

"Ronon, stop this! What are you doing?! John is your friend!" Teyla said as she stood up trying to grab him.

Ronon was distracted by her just enough for Sheppard to get in another punch this time on the nose. Blood spurted out and Ronon howled in fury and shoved Teyla across the room. Sheppard felt Ronon's full force on him as he was pushed backwards onto a wooden table. and he realized that Ronon was trying to tie him up. Sheppard struggled and punched with all his might but Ronon got his hands around Sheppard's neck. The pilot gasped as his air supply was being crushed. It hurt like hell, and he tried everything he knew to get his friend off of him, but nothing worked. Eventually, he could not even muster the strength to claw at Ronon's face, but rested his hands on Ronon's. His head was exploding and he felt the world graying.

Teyla watched in horror as Sheppard struggled for air. He was trying to use his legs as leverage but Ronon held him tight to the table. "Ronon! Please let him go!" Ronon held a now barely struggling Sheppard with one hand while he reached behind him. "No Ronon!!" She screamed when she realized what he was doing.

Sheppard did not understand why this was happening, but he understood he was nearly out of breath. Ronon was still holding his right arm above his head but down against the table when he saw Ronon raise Sheppard's own knife in the air and bring it down. Sheppard tried to cry out in agony but nothing but a harsh hollow whisper escaped his constricted throat as the knife drove through his arm just below his wrist and into the table. Ronon quickly tied his other arm to the knife. Ronon did not bother to tie his legs. He knew Sheppard would go no where.

Sheppard tried to slow his breathing down. It hurt too much to move, but not moving also hurt. "Why are you doing this Ronon?" he managed to get out through pained breaths.

"The Wraith came as always but sooner this time," the Satedan said with quiet fury. "We put up a battle and fought them. One ship crashed, but we had lost so many. Then they came after our people and took them. They came because of you. You do not worship the Wraith. You have dominion over them and you let them destroy us! But you should know all this."

"Ronon," Sheppard rasped, "I am no Wraith dominator or…anything like that. I had never been to Sateda until those villagers gave you up to the Wraith and we went to get you back." His arm was in agony and any movement resulted in a barely contained whimper, but he could also feel anger swirling inside of him.

Ronon looked at him as if he were mad. "Where is Sateda? I am talking about Kildar."

Teyla watched Sheppard's blood drip slowly to the ground underneath the table as she listened to what Ronon was saying.

Ronon was on him again with a knife against his throat. "All I know is that if you can bring a queen to her knees then you could have stopped them. They ones that had crashed fed on the few of us left. They came because of you."

Sheppard felt the knife cut him just enough to make warm blood trickle down his throat. Ronon's breath was on his face. "I could kill you now, but I will make sure that no one can rescue you , and then I will make you suffer."

"Ronon I don…don't know what you are talking about. I have never…"

"Just shut up and let me think."

Teyla cautiously stood up and moved a little closer to Ronon. "Ronon, John would never work with the Wraith like that."

The Satedan glared at her. "I don't know who you are. I was thinking that maybe they kidnapped you, to make you a sacrifice, but why are you defending him?"

"Ronon," Sheppard said, "Something must have happened during that beam when you got too close. I would never have sent the Wraith to harm anyone!"

Ronon stopped briefly as he looked over his shoulder at Sheppard then moved back toward the door to leave. Sheppard shoved the anger down deep and looked up helplessly at the ceiling and sighed. In a way Ronon was right.

"Just let her go then. Let the others go. They didn't do anything. I tricked them and used them the way I did the Wraith." Sheppard whispered. "I controlled their minds too."

"No John!" Teyla cried.

Ronon did stop this time. "I will torture you to avenge my people."

Sheppard looked at him square in the eye. "You already promised that. I don't care. Just leave her and the others alone. They have done nothing. I brought the Wraith to her people too."

"John, that's not true!"

Teyla stood next to Sheppard, surprised that Ronon had let her.

Sheppard did not look her in the eye but instead fixed his gaze on Ronon.

"It i_s_ true. The Wraith woke because of me. A lot of people have died because of me. Let them go Ronon."

Ronon studied Sheppard a moment. "If what you say is true then free their minds, and I will let them go." He looked at Teyla briefly then left to see whether the others were able to track him to this location.

Sheppard tried to lift his arm, but cried out as pain spiked down his arm and up into his shoulder. He closed his eyes ignoring Teyla's pained look. She was close to him now wiping the sweat from his forehead with a bandage from her vest.

"John, the attack on my village was not your fault."

"Yes Teyla. It happened because of me and because of this damn gene. Just like right now. Please get away now. Ronon thinks we took you. Go warn the others and get the hell out of here. That's an order."

She glared at him despite the obvious pain in his face.

"You know it is not true John Sheppard. I will not leave you despite your so called order. The Wraith would have come anyway at one point or another, but there would have been no one to fight them. Now there is you John. Please. Do not give up."

He was not giving up, but having her here made it hard for him. He could not bear it if anything happened to her or to his men just as he could not bear to see Ronon this way.

"I can remove the knife John and then we can both go."

He said nothing, but knew she would not leave him.

"Okay Teyla," he finally whispered.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and her forehead to his. She untied his one hand then grabbed the hilt of the other. She began to pull all the while keeping her forehead on his--but stopped when he grabbed her shoulder with his free hand. She looked down at him and noticed his eyes were glazed over. He began convulsing again. _Not now_, her mind screamed. She focused on keeping still the arm that was spiked to the table so that he would not hurt himself, but the sound of his struggling body against the table distressed her. She kept her forehead on his as he strained against her, and her tears sell freely on his face. She could feel his breath on her, and although she could not see his thoughts, she felt a smothering darkness trying to reach her mind.

_Bend his mind heir of Evander. Control him. Control him and make him do your will. He will kill you and all that you care for and then you will fail. Bend his mind to your will! _Sheppard became still after nearly two minutes, and she saw his pained unfocused eyes looking at her. His breathing was rapid and shallow.

"It's okay John," she whispered to him as she wiped the blood from his nose and lip. There did not seem to be as much as the last time. She was going to say something more when the door burst open and Ronon came in.

oOoOoOo

Lorne got up off the ground groggy and apparently hearing voices. "Sir? Major are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. What the hell happened?" He turned around and watched the others get up with the help of the other three marines. Oh yeah. Ronon. "Damn it. Team's of two. McKay what does the life signs detector tell you?"

"Nothing," McKay said angrily. "There is shielding here, I guess. It's the only explanation right now."

"Let's move out and be careful. Check back in 10 minutes. Rendezvous here in 30 if no contact."

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon came back into the room and shoved Teyla to the ground. He moved up to Sheppard and the dazed pilot tried to fend him off weakly with his free arm. Ronon swatted it aside "Are you still controlling their minds?"

Sheppard grimaced. He had no idea what the Satedan was talking about. His mind felt strange and the fog had not completely lifted. "Wha…what?"

Ronon grabbed his neck again and squeezed. "I said…are you still controlling their minds?!"

Sheppard could not breathe much less speak but he nodded his head in the negative then the affirmative confused as to what the right answer would be. Ronon did not release his grip and seemed oblivious to Sheppard's struggles.

"Well, they must be in league with you then, because they are looking for you instead of running for their freedom."

Ronon grasped the blade and slowly pulled the knife out Sheppard's arm and ignored the pilot grasping at Ronon's tunic. Teyla saw Sheppard trying to grab hold of Ronon't tunic as he struggled in pain. She rushed at the Satedan trying to pull him off Sheppard who could only try to gain leverage with his legs but to no avail.

"Ronon, stop it or you will kill him!"

Tears streamed down Sheppard's face as he choked on his own bile and for lack of oxygen. Then the hands were gone, and he sucked in a breath. He was gagging and his throat and lungs ached with each breath.

Ronon grabbed him roughly then said in his ear, "If you cry out, I will kill her." Sheppard grunted as Ronon then tied his hands behind his back before hauling him to his feet. "I am going to kill your followers, but I need to get you somewhere else first. You better not slow me down," Ronon said as they moved toward the door.

Teyla followed behind when suddenly Ronon stopped and clutched his head. Sheppard was looking at Ronon with near hatred and a focused darkness that Teyla had only seen during moments of survival. But his look was slightly wild this time.

"Stand down Satedan and untie me…now."

Ronon was nearly to his knees now but was trying to resist Sheppard. Teyla watched in stunned silence as Sheppard moved closer to Ronon speaking in a manner that was far from the care-free pilot.

"I have ordered you to untie me now…it would be a shame to have to kill you."

Ronon cried out and clawed at his head. Teyla could feel a thick dark tension in the room that was oppressive. _No John_. "John, NO!" she shouted at Sheppard urgently. "Please stop!"

Sheppard looked at her angry for one a second then his expression changed to completely baffled.

"Teyla?" He looked at Ronon and then fell to his knees, "Ronon…I'm, I'm sorry…I…really."

Ronon looked up at Sheppard and stood up angrily. "I knew that you were with the Wraith! You traitor!"

Sheppard looked at Ronon weakly--almost despondent--as he realized what he had done to his friend. Ronon grabbed Sheppard. "I am going to make your death hell!" Apparently he was not concerned about Sheppard hurting him again.

Sheppard tried to think about what to do, without letting the dark voice win out again and hurt his friend, but it was all he could manage to concentrate on just staying on his feet as Ronon found an exit out into the storm. He tripped and fell in some mud. Ronon grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up while pushing Teyla forward. It came to Sheppard what to do. He tried to project his thoughts to his men. _Outside_, he thought. _Outside now_!

oOoOoOoOo

Lorne looked around the corner. _They had to go this way_, he thought when McKay's voice interrupted his thoughts "It was the beam. Something happened when Sheppard was in the beam and Ronon got too close."

"Can we reverse it?"

McKay looked down at his computer. I think so. We just need to get them back together. The information is stored in some sort of Ancient recording device. The Ancients high and mighty voyeurs that they were, recorded the day to day events of these people, studying them like they did on other worlds." _And the way we do primates_ he thought to himself. "That recording was activated when Sheppard put the stone in the carving and the information relayed to him. His mind can process that information now but it was not meant for Ronon. The images may have flooded to Ronon just before the beam cut off and got jumbled with reality."

Lorne entered the room cautiously. There were signs of a struggle and blood. He eyed the table angrily and saw the small pool of blood.

"Oh no," he heard McKay rasp. Lorne moved around the room and noticed small drops of blood leading to door. He was going to step through when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn that hurt," he said gripping his head. He turned to McKay who was also gripping his head. "Major, he is outside!"

That confirmed Lorne's suspicions. That was Sheppard in his head. He tapped his radio as he followed the trail of droplets.

"Everyone out! They're outside." _They can't be too far_, he thought as he raised his P-90.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard could feel them coming. They were getting closer. Ronon did not sense anything as he pulled and pushed Sheppard forward toward who knows where. The gate was too far. Sheppard stumbled and fell. Ronon growled as he grabbed Sheppard's injured arm and hauled him up. He was slowing the Satedan down, and he knew Ronon was by no means in his right mind because he should have sensed or heard or smelled the marines flanking him on either side. The dark voices were loud in his mind. _Bend him, destroy him or he will destroy you! _Sheppard shoved the thoughts aside but the urge to act was strong in him. He could not harm his friend despite that fact that his friend was hurting him; there had to be another way. His head was splitting and his arm was a bleeding misery of pain, but he tried to focus on his surroundings.

oOoOoOoO

Fuentes had no idea what had transpired over the last hour or how Ronon suddenly wigged out and took the CO. He liked the big guy, but there was no way in hell that anybody was going to hurt Sheppard, not even Ronon. The sergeant looked at the major and nodded at the second's signal. Fuentes, Pierce and Casoff cut to the left and quickly covered the rough ground even in the dark. They had nearly flanked Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. Honestly, Fuentes was surprised Ronon had backtracked. Sheppard was on the ground now as Ronon hit the CO across the face. _Damn!_ Fuentes blood was boiling. It would be sad to kill Ronon, but Fuentes would not hesitate.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard felt Ronon's blaster across his cheek for the second time and Sheppard fell face first into the mud once again.

"I told you not to slow me down!" he heard Ronon growl. _No by all freakin' means. I meant to have a mud facial, _Sheppard thought. They had been on the run for 30 minutes but Ronon must have been confused because they had doubled back again then moved once more back toward the general direction of gate. _Maybe Ronon is looking for the puddle jumper_ Sheppard thought. Nevertheless, this uncharacteristic error by Ronon had allowed Lorne and the marines to catch up to him.

Ronon reached down and grabbed Sheppard by the back of his shirt when he heard, Lorne's voice. "Don't. Back off now Ronon."

Ronon looked around furious at himself. He had allowed himself to be distracted. How had they caught up so quickly? He let go of Sheppard. Teyla knelt beside the colonel and turned his head to the side. She worked furiously to loosen the bindings on his wrists as he coughed out mud, but she made little progress.

"Everything is fine," she whispered as she looked up at the Satedan who had his blaster pointed at them. Lorne and the marines had moved in closer.

"I will kill them both if you come closer," Ronon growled.

"That is not going to happen Ronon. We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to," Lorne said with unwavering authority.

Teyla heard the safeties go off but Ronon did not put down his blaster. She held Sheppard close and heard his rattled breath. He was shaking but she felt him trying to get himself up. He grunted as he finally pushed away from her then slowly got up and stood face to face with Ronon. His hands were still bound behind his back and he was leaning slightly forward and looked small against the giant. The Satedan stared at him but backed off. He grimaced a bit and wavered slightly. She saw Sheppard's lips moving then finally heard him whisper weakly, "Dormate amici…". _Sleep my friend._ His hazel eyes were eerily reflected when the lighting flashed and she could not take her eyes off of him as he continued to whisper. "Dormate amici." She realized that he was talking to Ronon.

The colonel seemed to grow and suddenly looked ten feet tall to Lorne. Bloodied and bruised their commander was putting the giant to sleep or something like that. All he knew was that Ronon was about to drop.

Teyla looked at the Satedan's eyes as they began to glaze. His blaster was hanging loose as when Dr. Beckett had first removed the tracking device from him, just before he passed out. "Dormate," Sheppard said again barely audible but the blaster dropped and Ronon fell to his knees then to the ground. The marines were on him in a flash.

"John it is okay. We have him," Teyla said as she supported him when he staggered slightly.

"Don't hurt…him. Not…his fault," she heard him whisper.

She held him close against her as McKay cut the tight ropes on his hands. "John? John we must get back to the temple. We can help Ronon there." _And you too._

He muttered something but she did not understand him. Lorne stood by his CO's side. His pulse was fine surprisingly and his breathing was okay except a little raspy. _Look like he went ten rounds with Ronon though_ so the guy is probably exhausted_. _

"Colonel, can you walk sir?" It wasn't fair. They were going to have to carry Ronon and ask the colonel to walk. "Sir?"

"I'll make it," Sheppard whispered still leaning forward on Teyla. Sheppard's head hung and he was almost dead weight. It was a long mile to walk in the gusty wind. They had made it before it started to rain hard again. _Thank God Ronon had not gotten very far_, Lorne thought. They laid Sheppard gently on the floor. Teyla cleaned his wound then re-bandaged it. She shuddered at the memory of Ronon driving a knife through his arm. It did not appear that he had caught the artery and the bleeding was under control. She undid his tac vest and jacket so she could clean the mud from his face and neck. Davies and Pierce had gone underneath to a storeroom they had found to retrieve blankets and whatever else they might need. Lorne did not want to haul the colonel downstairs then back again if they needed to try to reverse the process that made Ronon act this way. He looked over at Sheppard as Pierce and Fuentes made a pallet of blankets and then gently moved him. He was mostly still wet from outside, but Lorne did not have extra clothes. He knew he should get his CO out of the wet uniform, but time was limited before Ronon woke up, or at least he thought so.

"Okay Dr. McKay. Looks like we are here for a while. I really would like to get Ronon back to normal before he wakes up." He watched Teyla helping Sheppard who was now completely unconscious. "Even tied up I don't like having him in that state."

Teyla removed Sheppard's jacket and noticed that his neck had a cut and she wiped away the blood. Then she gasped as she got a closer look at his bare neck. She knew what Ronon had done, but she did not expect to see the dark bruising in the shape of fingerprints.

"What?" McKay said anxiously as he looked around then down at Sheppard. "Oh my God."

Teyla gently removed the mud from Sheppard and was careful around the bruising on his neck, but he moaned in discomfort. She felt McKay's hand on her shoulder and she quickly wiped away tears as she remembered him struggling and gasping for breath. Lorne came by to check on Sheppard while McKay worked. Teyla saw anger flash in his eyes when he saw the bruising, and he turned and glared at an unconscious Ronon. "Ronon would never had done this himself Major."

Lorne turned around. Pierce handed him a blanket and Lorne covered his commander. He knew it was true, but it still pissed him off.

Lorne then looked at McKay who understood _this _unspoken message. _Hurry up!_

_--_

All the usual disclaimers as I just do this for fun and get nothing but satisfaction for completing it and hopefully knowing others enjoyed it.

_Okay, hope it's not getting too dark, but honestly more ahead. I was watcing SGA the other day and during commercial they showed an advertisement for Atlantis I think or maybe just ScFi but anyway, Sheppard is standing alone looking VERY intense. That is how I imangined Sheppard when he has Ronon on his knees. He looks very good in intense mode I think._

_Thanks so much for your feedback and encouragement._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Healing

Sheppard was free from pain while he was unconscious, but he heard a voice calling him back. He moaned as the pain wandered back to his awareness.

"Colonel," McKay said quietly. "Colonel, can you wake up?" He had a hand on Sheppard's shoulder and was about to tap him on the cheek when the pilot's hand wrapped around his wrist as his eyes shot open wildly. "It's me John!" McKay cried.

Sheppard looked at McKay and around the room then slowly let go of the scientist's wrist. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I need you to touch the sphere again, but also Ronon. It is the only way to set things straight. As the images play you need…you need to go in his mind and let Ronon know that those memories belong to you and not to him. I don't know how to explain it but this etching with the orb in it is kind of like the chair. Do you understand what I mean?"

McKay had spoken louder at the end because Sheppard had once again, closed his eyes. Sheppard opened his eyes and looked at him, annoyed. "I'm not deaf or dumb, McKay," he rasped. But it did hurt to talk and his head was splitting.

"No, no of course not," McKay said hurriedly as he helped Sheppard to his knees then handed him the sphere. Ronon was close to the etching. Sheppard stood up and walked over to it then slowly knelt down and placed the sphere in the etching as before. He fought back the image of Ronon's angry eyes as he was choking him. _Wasn't you. Wasn't you_.

"Touch the sphere first, then Ronon," McKay said.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Sheppard closed his eyes. He had no clue what he was doing. He reached out and touched the sphere again. The beam shot out and he could feel it now, slightly different than before, and wondered what to do next.

_Yes my lord, what information do you require? _

_What?_

_I am here to serve Evander's heir._

_Who are you?_

_A program created by the great king._

_Why did you not speak before?_

_I am programmed to relay the history of events of this world first. I then can further show you history of this system. I am a library of some of the greatest battles. The information transferred to you originally was primarily a key to unlock the information stored within you. Much of the information was transferred but, now, future keys will help you to use that information and to gather more. The first key, combined with what you know, will allow you to control the Wraith and, if necessary, any humans. I was only activated after you retrieved the key and placed it in the lock. It is the only proof that you are Evander's heir and it was meant to disseminate what you have acquired slowly. That transfer of the history of this world was disrupted when the other came too close. He was going to harm you._

_No he wasn't. I need to set his mind right again. _

_You have this power within you._

_What do I do?_

_You know what to do. _

Everyone always said that.

Sheppard reached his hand towards Ronon and placed it on the Satedan's wrist. The images began to play from the beginning again. Sheppard saw more this time. He saw Evander standing before a Wraith queen, who was kneeling; then there were the battles with the Ancients and the Kildarans fighting the Wraith, the Ancients leaving, and the ever present cullings. Sheppard searched Ronon's mind and tried to find the threads of memory that were mixed. He could not erase them completely, but he could organize them. No wonder Ronon had thought he was working with the Wraith--the images stopped with the last person in the village being fed upon.

_He is whole, my lord_.

Sheppard looked at Ronon, who was stirring. Sheppard took his hand away and focused on the program.

_The Wraith I saw in the images…what happened to them_?

_They are gone but return periodically. There are too few humans left to be of any use to them._

_Have they always come to this world? _

_Yes, but I fear that they came in earnest four months ago._

_Why?_

_I was fully activated through transmission that you had arrived. This was done when you activated the Eye of Armentarii. The enemy must have intercepted the transmission._

Sheppard had been afraid of that. There was a pause and Sheppard felt the computer program scanning.Once again, he felt pain spike in his head that sent a wave of nausea through him, but it was a different sensation this time. _There is a disturbance in the force, Anakin. _Sheppard almost laughed at himself as the thought crossed his mind. He realized the program's scan had been alerted and the neural connection, which sent an alarm, was not a pleasant feeling.

_My Lord. Sever the link with me. You must leave when the storm subsides._

_They have returned?_

_I have scanned the Wraith hive with my long range sensors._

_How long?_

_Eighteen of your hours._

_Can I come back?_

_Yes my lord. Your genetic code has been authenticated. You will not need the stone, but no one else will be able to access this information. _

Sheppard thought he would have to fix that. He wanted Rodney and the others to be able to come without him in the future.He broke the link and felt his second's hand on his shoulder. "You okay sir?" Sheppard nodded in the obligatory affirmative, but Lorne looked at him skeptically. Sheppard was going to say something when his headache spiked and he hunched over and grabbed his head. He felt Lorne's hand on his shoulder so he reached up and grabbed the arm to pull himself up. Lorne helped him back to the pallet.

"Wraith coming…18 hours," Sheppard managed to say.

Interfacing at this level was taking its toll on him although it was getting easier. He was thankful Evander had seen fit to give him only small doses of information. He was sure he would have gone mad or died if he had been given it all at once.

"Just lay still sir. We have everything covered. As soon as this storm lets up we can go home." Lorne wished that he could go now, but he knew that there was no way in hell he could fly home in this storm. Only Sheppard would have attempted it and conditions had worsened in the past half hour. Sheppard nodded and closed his eyes, but Lorne saw that his brow was furrowed in pain. They were all soaked, but not too worse for wear considering what they had been through in the past four hours. Lorne almost laughed at the absurdity. He needed a vacation.

Teyla was thankful the temple was well heated and that the elements were kept at bay. This had occurred, she knew, because of Sheppard. She saw McKay looking worriedly at their leader lying unmoving on the bed they had made for him earlier. She noticed Sheppard's hands were clenched on the blanket and his breathing was quick, but otherwise he was still. Ronon was by one of the exits looking out the door. She prayed for the weather to change but she knew that it was unlikely for some time. Lorne had ordered shifts and the majority of the marines had made beds of sorts with some of the bedding from downstairs. She noticed how they had spread out in a circular pattern around Sheppard. McKay, who was also in the center, was working with his laptop as usual. She gathered her belongings and some of the blankets and made a pallet close enough to Sheppard to monitor him but far away enough to give him space. "John?" She said quietly. She checked his vitals. His pulse was quick but strong and, although his breathing was rapid, he did not appear to be in distress.

"John?" Sheppard opened his eyes briefly and grimaced. The lights dimmed immediately in response to some unspoken demand of his. "I'm okay, Teyla. Just …just a monster headache." He did not tell her that he was fighting a darkness he had not had to fight before. "Everyone okay Teyla?"

She placed her hand on his forehead and he relaxed momentarily. "Yes John. Please tell me what is wrong."

"Just have to fight the darkness." He said nothing more. He was fighting to not lose himself. He wanted to kill Ronon. He knew that he could crush his friend's mind now if he wanted to--and he did want to--but a part of him was telling him that he _should_ want to. He had experienced something like this before when the retrovirus had overtaken his system, but this was different. This had nothing to do with DNA and everything to do with mental ability--and he was exhausted. This was like the Wraith signatures in the Eye of Armentarii. There was something else, though, but he wasn't sure. It almost felt Ancient but with a twist. The headache had eased to migraine level and he focused on containing the spread of the poison in his mind. He could not let himself lose control again.

Teyla checked Sheppard's wrist again and was glad that it had stopped bleeding. She realized that he was shivering so she covered him and just watched him until her eyes became heavy and she slept.

oOoOoOoOo

Samsus felt Sheppard's mind briefly touch his and he was alarmed. What was this infiltration trying to poison his protégé? He tried to reach out to Sheppard and guide him, but he could not reach his king.

oOoOoOoOo

_Feed on their minds, coward. Let their power be yours! They are unworthy of you and yet you let them live. Make them bow and you will have dominion over all--Human, Lantean and Wraith. They will worship you!_

_No! I do not want that power!_

_But you must have it. If you are to defeat the Wraith, you must have it. You will lose all that you care for if you do not do this._

_Power is not darkness!_

_To defeat darkness, you must walk in darkness._

_Bullshit! _

_Destroy the Satedan. He cannot be trusted._

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _

Sheppard was tired and the fight was getting harder, especially since it was between he and himself, and he wondered if psychotic people were maybe just ancient descendants on some quest. He knew if he was back on Earth, he would be in a hospital if people knew what the hell was going on in his head.

"Teyla?" He tried to raise his head but it hurt too much. She was by his side quickly.

"Yes, John. What is it?"

"Teyla, have to get back. Need…Sam."

"John, the storm is passing. Major Lorne thinks we should be able to leave within an hour. Please hold on."

"Need to hurry, Teyla." He closed his eyes in concentration.

Teyla quickly went to Lorne. She spoke with quiet urgency. "He has requested to leave, Major. Something is happening. He said that he was fighting a darkness. I do not know what this means but he is getting weaker. We could be in danger. "

Lorne looked worriedly at his CO.

"Because if there is a darkness within him and he cannot control it, he could…" Teyla started.

Lorne locked eyes with her. "He could control us."

"Yes, or worse." She did not tell Lorne about what Sheppard had done when Ronon had them captive underground, but Lorne and the marines had seen Sheppard put Ronon to sleep.

Lorne looked at his watch. Four hours had passed. He looked out the door. Still raining and windy but definitely better. Lorne had his doubts about flying into the storm, but the gate was not that far and it could be even longer before the storm died out completely--which he would have preferred. But the Wraith were coming and he did not doubt his commander's knowledge of this. The man had a spooky spidey sense now when it came to interacting with Ancient technology.

Lorne turned and faced the team. There was no choice. "Let's pack up. We need to get back now. The storm has died down enough to get to the gate and we have men that need medical attention. Just take our gear. We can come back to clean up later."

McKay looked at him anxiously. "What's wrong Major? Is the colonel okay?"

"I don't know, doc. I think so, but to be safe we need to get back. Ronon, help me with the colonel." The Satedan looked uncertain but went to Sheppard's side.

"Come on, Sheppard. Need to get back," Ronon said quietly as he knelt next to Sheppard, one hand on his shoulder. He avoided looking at his friend's neck. Sheppard's eyes shot open and he looked wildly at Ronon. The Satedan hesitated but tried to help Sheppard sit up. Sheppard scooted away and got to his knees. He raised a hand and Ronon grimaced, placing his hands on his head.

"Strigo!" Teyla heard John say quietly but intensely. He was on his feet now, although shaky. His hand was still raised toward Ronon but he was looking at the others. The Satedan was still clutching his head as he looked both angrily and fearfully at Sheppard. She watched in horror as Sheppard made the Satedan get to his knees again then finally lay completely on the floor. She approached Sheppard cautiously.

"John, it is us. We are going to help you to get back to Atlantis like you wanted. Samsus will be able to help you." She moved slowly toward him. "Remember Samsus? You wish to see him, John."

After a moment Sheppard grimaced; then he lowered his hand. He looked at Ronon with pain etched on his face. "Stun me Ronon," he rasped. The Satedan looked at him but did not move. Sheppard looked at him, pleading. "Stun me. Hurry…please." Still laying on the floor, Ronon lifted his weapon, fired, and Sheppard crumpled to the ground. Lorne ran to him and helped Ronon carry him to the jumper. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that they needed to get back to Atlantis ASAP. It did not take long for them to load their gear and Lorne said a prayer then conveyed his hopes and expectations to the puddle jumper. Lorne bit his lip and ignored everything as he focused on getting to the gate. He did not even hear Teyla requesting medical assistance.

oOoOoOo

"What happened?" Weir demanded as the medical team wheeled Sheppard away. The lieutenant colonel was unconscious and a medical technician was already starting an IV.

Lorne followed her to her office, sat down, and began describing the events.

oOoOoOo

Teyla and Rodney watched as Carson examined Sheppard. Ronon, Fuentes and Pierce had been taken to another area for examination as well. She could hear from the monitors that Sheppard's heart was strong, and there were no alarms going off which was a good sign.

"What happened, Teyla?" Carson asked as he examined the arm wound.

"He asked Ronon to stun him just before we came to the gate. He seemed to be struggling with control of a 'darkness' as he called it. His head seemed to be hurting quite a bit."

Carson spoke to a nurse who nodded, left briefly, then returned and started attaching the EEG monitor to Sheppard.

"And the arm?" Carson prompted.

Teyla closed her eyes and the vision of Ronon driving the knife through Sheppard's arm flashed in her eyes. "Ronon stabbed a knife through it during their struggle."

"Does that also account for the bruising and cut on his cheek?"

"Yes," She said tightly.

Carson continued to examine Sheppard. "Bloody hell," she heard the doctor curse. He turned and looked at her sadly.

"And the bruising on his neck, too?" She nodded as her eyes became wet with tears. The sound of Sheppard gasping for breath was not something she would soon forget.

"Anything else, Teyla?" she heard Carson ask gently.

"Yes. He had two seizures. He retrieved a key and it was like the Eye of Armentarii but not so…intense. The seizures did not last long. He has not had one for several hours. The last one was when he was…when the knife was in his arm, staked to the table. I held it as still as possible.

McKay, who had been listening to Teyla's account of Sheppard's injuries, swallowed the lump in his throat. He said nothing, but looked at Teyla in support. That experience must have been horrible--watching one friend hurt another.

Carson came up to her and smiled. "He is fine Teyla. It does not look like there is any permanent damage to the arm thanks, I am sure, to you keeping it still; although I will have to perform some minor surgery so it can heal properly. His EEG looks normal so I am not sure what is going on. Go get some rest. It has been a trying day. He should be good for visitors by tomorrow morning." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She knew she should check on Ronon but she was not ready to see him.

"Come on Teyla. Let's get changed and then I can buy you dinner."

She smiled at McKay. "Thank you Rodney. I accept. We should let Samsus know that John wanted to speak to him and that he is back."

They turned to leave and saw Samsus coming through the door. Of course he would know already.

"Teyla," the old man said quietly. "Please tell me what happened." She nodded.

"Join us.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard opened his eyes and looked around. He was home. Damn! That was supposed to be an easy mission. Life in Pegasus was never easy and never predictable--but couldn't he catch a break? He reminded himself that this was what life was going to be like from now on. It was weird that future pain did not bother him so much. He wasn't afraid of that. It bothered him more how close he came to completely losing himself to the darkness. He really wasn't sure what else to call it. It was there--contained again but confusing in that he knew that it wasn't the darkness that humans carry--like what he and Sophistides had talked about. This was pure vile hatred and an unadulterated desire for dominion over anything living. It wasn't animalistic and it wasn't instinctual in a survival sense, but more planned and calculated. Pain did not scare him, but losing control of his mind and what he could do with it, did. In that sense it was like the bug experience--slowly losing himself as he watched and maybe reaching a point where it did not scare him anymore. He was not sure why, but being knocked unconscious had helped him contain the darkness. He wished he had known that sooner as it would have spared him a headache.

"How are you doing there, lad?" Carson asked quietly.

The doc had a way of sneaking up on you. "I'm good Carson."

"Aye. I believe that."

Sheppard grinned. He was good physically anyway.

"Really. I mean, my arm hurts a little but, well, I guess you gave me something. Jaw and shoulder hurt too, but not bad. No more headaches--just sore. Yeah. I really do feel okay."

Carson nodded. "Fine. Physically, you are not too worse for wear, but the arm needs rest. No sparring for a while. You might find it hard to use a weapon unless you can shoot left."

"I can."

Carson smiled. "Yes, I figured. How are you doing about what happened?"

Sheppard looked him in the eye. "I need to talk to Sam. This key we found gave me the ability to control a Wraith mind…and others. It's scary, Carson."

Beckett looked thoughtfully at him. "That is troubling. I am sure Samsus can help you sort that out."

"Yeah I hope so." Sheppard said quietly. He hoped that was enough for Beckett but he should have known better.

"What about the rest of it son?"

_Damn!_ Sheppard did not look at the doctor as he answered. "It wasn't his fault. It was an accident."

"That wasn't my question."

Sheppard sighed. "Carson, it was scarier than crap, but it wasn't Ronon and…I don't know how I feel."

Carson knew that was as honest an answer as he could ever have expected. Sheppard would file it away and deal with it in his own way.

The colonel turned and looked at him. "Is Ronon okay?"

"He's not talking."

"I controlled his mind…three times," Sheppard said sounding ashamed."

"Sgt Fuentes told me and we ran tests on him. He is fine." Carson touched him on the shoulder. "You saved him, from what I heard. Now get some rest, colonel. I know you are okay but it has only been a few months since your trials on Ilium. This has to take a toll. My guess is that this is just the beginning. "

Sheppard closed his eyes. "I know, doc. It will be a while before I can keep my promise about you not having to worry."

Beckett shook his head. He was worried about the abilities Sheppard had acquired. He had no idea if the effects could be cumulative or if Sheppard would be better able to handle them. The colonel would not admit that his experience with Ronon was anything that would trouble him, but both men would get through it. Teyla, however, worried him a little. She had witnessed everything and that could have in no way been easy.

oOoOoOoOo

_Ronon, no! Please! Please don't hurt him! _She watched John stop struggling and his breath leave him. Teyla woke up sweating. Thank the Ancestors it was just a dream. She knew that it would be morning soon so she got up and decided to head to the infirmary. Ronon still had not said anything although they had dinner together last night. She was not sure if he remembered anything, but it did not require much recollection on the Satedan's part to figure out what happened after seeing the bruising on John's face and neck--not to mention the stab wound to Sheppard's arm. She entered the infirmary and headed for a more private area that Carson had created not just for Sheppard--but it seemed that way. Sheppard was no longer on any monitors and he appeared to be resting peacefully. He was lying on his side with one arm cradling the other. She did not understand how someone so strong could look so vulnerable at times. She pulled the blanket further up on him and he stirred. She saw the bruises on his neck and she shuddered. She tried not to cry but could not hold back her tears. The images of him struggling and his willingness to give himself up disturbed her. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of her forehead against his as he had a seizure. She heard a groan and saw him grimace as he rolled to his back. She kept still and thought he was still asleep when he did not open his eyes until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Teyla? What's wrong?"

She quickly wiped her tears with her free hand and smiled. "John. I am sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. Ready to get out of here." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why are you crying Teyla," he asked her evenly.

"I am fine. It was just a bit overwhelming. I guess I need you to get better so that we can spar."

He laughed quietly. "Seems that you wiping the mat with me makes you feel better."

She tried to smile but she couldn't. She heard him sigh.

_Teyla, share it with me. What you saw_.

She felt the warmness of his mind touch hers. "No John," she whispered, "I can't."

_It's okay. I was there, too._

"No," she said quietly with a smile, "This is not your burden. I will be fine."

He would not press her although he wanted to take those memories from her. He would not intrude on her mind if she did not want to share.

"Is Ronon okay?"

"He blames himself."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know. I told him this, but it is difficult for him, nonetheless."

"He hasn't come by."

"He will not. He has been avoiding everyone."

Sheppard looked at her. "I don't want this to get around Teyla."

"No, no. Of course not, John. Major Lorne already spoke to the marines. Rodney and I already understand this."

Sheppard sighed. Ronon likely did not remember what happened but he knew that the Satedan would hold himself responsible.

"Just give him time, John," Teyla said softly as she touched his hand.

Sheppard was not sure if Ronon would even forgive him for what he had done. Oddly, he had put at peace the voices--at least for now--but Sheppard was still unnerved by what he had done and by how it had felt, and he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. That was his problem. He could always forgive everyone one else but never himself.

Teyla, seemingly oblivious to his turmoil, said, "John. Get some rest. I am sure others will be in to talk to you. I will be by later this afternoon."

He smiled at her as she left then tried to get some sleep and find some peace from the memories. It was hard that his dreams revolved around Ronon hurting him and then him hurting Ronon.

Dreams sucked.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon could not bring himself to go see Sheppard. He knew on a rational level that he did not hurt his friend of his own volition nor did Sheppard hurt him purposely. Sheppard probably wondered why he had not visited, but Ronon had seen the marks on Sheppard's neck and knew his hand had made them. That was enough to keep him away.

He stopped midway through his run. He supposed it should bother him the way Sheppard had stopped him with his mind and put him to sleep but, from Teyla's report, those actions had probably saved his life. In addition, even though he could not remember everything he had done to Sheppard, the flashes of it were enough to make him angry. He started running again. He knew he wasn't responsible, but the bottom line was he was ashamed to see the marks of his fingers on his friend's neck.

He ran as fast as he could to the balcony and stopped just short of the rail. He loved watching the gentle water. Usually it calmed him but he could still feel himself raging inside. He was angry at Sheppard for controlling him and for making him kneel not once but three times, but he was not sure he had a right to be angry since it was he who had placed his friend in that position to begin with. He did not want to see his friend because he was ashamed for what he had done to Sheppard but also because he was angry for the humiliation of what Sheppard had done to him. His mind roared in rage and he turned to run some more.

oOoOoOoOo

"Do you think he is an ancient?" the young anthropologist asked.

"What? Don't tell me that you are all gaga over him now."

Clara looked at her friend Robert. He was a typical nerdy scientist and also her friend; but all the women on Atlantis figured that all the men were jealous of Sheppard in some form or another--at least the non-military men. They knew that Sheppard could have any one of the women; and now he was an even bigger catch since he was royalty--at least here in Pegasus. Funny thing was that Sheppard kept his distance and was not in any relationship. That made him all the more desirable and made the other men especially jealous.

"I'm not "gaga" over him now, I was just asking from an anthropological point of view."

"I doubt he is an actual Ancient, but if you're curious why don't you research it?"

"Well, I can't really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that records of royal heritage are sealed on the Armentarian worlds."

"Hmmm," Robert said thoughtfully, "that is intriguing."

oOoOoOoOo

"Sam, I almost lost control. I mean I really almost lost it completely. I wanted to, or something inside me told me to destroy Ronon; and I know that when he had us underground, I threatened to destroy him if he would not untie me. If they hadn't stunned me…"

The old man sat with Sheppard in his quarters. Beckett had let the colonel out of the infirmary after two days only because Samsus agreed to stay with him and begin to help Sheppard with the darkness that had almost overtaken his mind.

"Is it the Wraith that you felt?" Sam asked.

Sheppard closed his eyes and thought a moment. "Yes, mostly. The hatred, the desire to feed--I felt all that stuff. But there was something else in there. It was like another voice behind the Wraith voice. It was like…something, or someone, telling me to…I don't know…to dominate them. The only part I really remember is the promise of "dominion over all--Human, Wraith, and Lantean."

Samsus stared at Sheppard. Surely that could not be true. Frankly, he was not sure what this meant, but it it left his mind unsettled.

"Do you feel it now?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, not really. Just a whisper. Like a bad taste in my head."

Samsus smiled. Sheppard had a way of putting things succinctly but with such clarity. "Was it different than when…" Samsus hesitated in bringing up the memory to Sheppard…"than when you controlled the pirate's mind?"

If the thought bothered Sheppard, he did not give any indication. "No. I did not control his mind Sam…I just terrorized it," he said quietly.

Samsus said nothing more for a while and they settled into a comfortable silence. "You should rest now, sire."

"Sam, please go to your quarters. You should not sleep on that cot. Here, let me trade with you."

Samsus put a firm hold on Sheppard's shoulder. "I am fine, my lord. I will rest well knowing you are safe."

Sheppard did not fight him and simply nodded. He closed his mind to Samsus, then closed his eyes to sleep.

**Thanks for your reviews of the previous chapter. I had my doubts a bit. I have to say actually thank you. The day I read the reviews had not been a great one and your encouragement truly uplifted my spirits that day. I know that is not what this is for, but sometimes doubt can spread to everything else including fun things like writing fanfic, so thanks!**

**More tension between the team in next chapter which is still on Atlantis then back to Ilium +3 we go after that for a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Powerless

Sheppard felt alone. He and Samsus had discussed very briefly and in vague terms, what had happened on Kildar, but even three days later there were no solutions other than to find ways to set up mental road blocks so he would not lose control. He had not heard the voices again, and he was afraid to go there, so to speak, despite Samsus' urging for needed practice. Mentally, although he might not admit it openly, he was exhausted. He had barely seen Ronon for three days and, then, only in passing. He had not spoken much to anyone given that it hurt to talk anyway so he spoke through his mind with Samsus. But he felt alone because usually being around his team helped him through the dark moments in Atlantis. Now there was just a small crack in that team. Teyla had avoided Ronon for a while and mainly just came to check on Sheppard. She smiled, but he knew she was worried and she could not look at his neck. He did not have to read her mind to know she was still traumatized by what had happened. McKay was busy working as usual; it was his way to avoid. He came to check on Sheppard, but the conversations were short since Sheppard had only just started being able to talk more.

Samsus had tried to get him to talk more specifically about what had happened between he and Ronon, but Sheppard did not want to discuss the ugliness of the hatred in his friend's eyes looking at him, nor the fear of those same eyes as they looked at him when Sheppard overpowered him. Nor did Sheppard want to share how, as much horror as he felt at what he had done, there was also a feeling of exhilaration at having that kind of power. He was ashamed of it, but he had felt that power course through him like an endless energy. No, he could not share this with Samsus or with his team, and so he felt alone.

oOoOoOo

Stiller looked conspiratorially at Haus. There was no guard posted to the forbidden areas. The word of Weir and Sheppard was enough for everyone. It had even been for them, but the discovery of this room was too much for the marine biologists to ignore any longer.

"We really shouldn't do this," Haus said cautiously.

Stiller kept moving down the dark hallway. This part of the city looked slightly different than the rest. It started out very ornate then became less so. A few rooms were locked, obviously meant for the gene carriers only. Apparently his highness King Colonel Sheppard had a special room to himself--or so that was the rumor. Stiller did not dislike the colonel--he actually was a very nice man despite being military--but exploration had been put to a halt much to the chagrin of Stiller and Haus, and they both felt a little resentful.

"Look, Renny," Stiller told his German friend, "We are just going to have a look. That way we can start planning so when the colonel lets us in we won't waste any time. We won't touch anything. It just looks really different than the other marine lab and I want a closer look."

Haus looked at his friend skeptically. Stiller always had to touch. "We could get caught."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Haus said nothing but he knew all kinds of bad things could happen. Against his better judgment he followed his friend down the dark hall until they reached the lab.

oOoOoOo

Sheppard woke with a start. Atlantis had called to him urgently. He looked at the clock. 0400. Most of the city would still be asleep. Some of the scientists, like McKay, who pulled all-nighters were probably just getting to bed. He could not understand why they just didn't work during the day and sleep at night. He got up and quickly got dressed. He could not shake the feeling of alarm. Sheppard ran out the door not knowing why Atlantis was so urgent. He reached out with his mind as he entered the transporter. "You woke me, take me!" he told the city. He did not expect a response, but Atlantis must have sensed his thoughts and responded. He was taken as far south and down as the transporters went. He grabbed his 9 mil and held it at the ready. They had just started exploring this part of the city. The scientists had gone crazy with all the new labs to explore and he'd had to hold them back. They were impatient, but they had to follow procedures and there just were not enough military to watch them, to go on missions and to do everything else that fell under the military's duties. Sheppard could hear the scientists now-- he could hear their desperate cries in his mind. No, no, no! What had they done?! Damn geeks came on their own despite his threats of bodily harm. He punched his earpiece. Shit! No earpiece! He closed his eyes and focused while he ran into a lab.

_Sam! Sam!_

_Yes my lord!_

_Sam, see where I am. Alert the crew in the control station. Send a military squad, Beckett, and McKay!_

_I will._

Sheppard entered the inner part of the lab. It was partially lit and he could see shadows on the wall. He turned around and saw Stiller and Haus banging against a glass window. It had to be thick because he could not hear them. _What are they doing in there?_ He saw water filling up the small room where they stood. _What the hell was that they were in...an aquarium?_ He touched the control panel but it responded sluggishly. The glass door to the inner lab sealed shut while the one to outer part of the lab remained open. He cursed under his breath as he tried to reverse it, but there was no response, and although he was not in any danger, there was a glass wall between him and anyone else that could help him free the scientists. He could feel there was little power as he tried to find the control for the water. _Turn off the water! Turn off the water!_ He shouted in his mind to the city, and he could feel Atlantis try to respond, but there simply was no power. He ran to the door of the aquarium and saw that it was already one third full. He tried the door panel but, again, got no response. Sheppard looked around, desperate to find a way in. He fought to remain calm as he ignored the scientists' cries in his mind. He smiled at them, trying to calm them, but it did little to remove the panic from their eyes or from their minds. Five minutes had passed. _Where the hell is McKay__?_ Sheppard looked around, grabbed a chair, and threw it at the glass aquarium--but it bounced right off. When he turned to find something else, he saw a groggy looking McKay, along with Sam and some marines, entering the lab. Finally!

"Open the door McKay!!"

He saw McKay mouth "_What?"_ then Sam spoke to McKay who nodded and began looking at the door control. The marines did what they did best and tried to break it down. _Why the hell is this place lockdown_? Sheppard turned and saw that the water had reached the scientists' heads. He looked around for anything he could use but there was nothing that would break the glass except, maybe…? He aimed his gun at the aquarium window and fired. The bullets impacted the window, but nothing happened. Maybe they had weakened the glass and it would break now if he threw something. He threw the chair again at the window, this time where he had strategically placed the bullets, then finally threw his full weight into it as well. It did not break. He saw McKay still working furiously, but the marines had stopped trying to break the door and he now saw that Beckett, Ronon and Teyla had entered the outer portion of the lab. They were talking excitedly but nothing was happening that was of any use to him. He saw Sam looking at him sadly. Sheppard went over to the control panel and examined it for a moment. He found the intercom control and switched it on.

"McKay, hurry up and get the damn door open!! They are going to drown!"

McKay did not look up as he worked on the door panel. "I'm trying!" he heard in reply.

Frustrated, Sheppard looked around the room some more and then looked up. He felt Atlantis trying to communicate with him, guiding him towards the ceiling. There, above his head, was a circular wheel. Sheppard followed the length of it with his eyes, and he realized what it was. Standing on the balls of his feet he reached up, grabbed the wheel, and with all his might tried to turn it. This part of the city was older than some of the other sections, and he doubted that the wheel would just turn easily. But, if he could just turn it a little, then the water would drain--or so he thought. However, the wheel would not budge, and he grunted as he strained against it.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked at Ronon worriedly as Sheppard tried to turn the wheel. The Satedan had already tried to use his own body to break through and help his friend. The marines had shot at the glass. Nothing. She heard Sheppard grunt as he strained to turn the wheel. It was not moving. She noticed that his arm had begun bleeding again, but he continued to pull with all his might, his shaking voice breaking through like a hiss with the effort.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard saw that the aquarium was now full. The scientists were banging on the glass and screaming in his head to help them. He watched them gulp for air that was not there and soon their movements stopped.

"McKay, the aquarium is full!" He kept pulling. If he could just get it open--but his right arm was weak. He was making no progress. _They can still be resuscitated_ he told himself, but he needed to open the door. Their minds were still there--barely. He closed his eyes and touched their minds and tried to comfort them.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla watched Sheppard continue to try to turn the wheel. His neck muscles were tight, his face was red and his veins protruded with the strain. She closed her eyes and heard him grunt as he put everything he had into turning the wheel. When she opened them, she saw him staring at the window, blood freely running down his injured arm. She also noticed that the shadows on the wall behind him had stopped moving. McKay was silent as he kept working but little progress had been made.

Minute after minute ticked by. It had been too long. Surely, by now, no one could survive. She heard Sheppard cry out in fury as he tried one last time with all his remaining strength. A frustrated sob escaped his lips as he finally sank down in exhaustion--his eyes never leaving the aquarium that had become the tomb of the scientists. She was glad she could not see them, but she saw the ghostly look on Sheppard's face. He closed his eyes, finally, in defeat.

"They are gone." Samsus said quietly. McKay did not stop working on the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard felt their last thoughts as they died. He closed his eyes and told them good-bye and tried to give them peace. He sat a moment in exhaustion and defeat. He had failed. After a few minutes, he stood up quickly and picked up a chair and threw it across the room. He then took a piece of a partially broken small metal table and started banging on the console. When it bent uselessly, he used his arm and started hitting as hard as he could. Weak sparks flew, but the lifeless console largely remained dark. He grabbed whatever he could and threw it at the window in frustration.

oOoOoOoOo

Samsus felt Sheppard's rage and despair. He saw the king rail against the useless machinery then sink down in a corner of the room, exhausted. He had drawn up his knees and laid his head down. He did not know what his king was feeling as Sheppard had closed his mind. Samsus looked at Dr. Beckett who was eyeing the colonel sadly.

oOoOoOoOo

Thirty minutes later, the door was opened. Teyla did not look at the window as she and Ronon approached Sheppard. "John," she said quietly, "We are here now."

Sheppard did not move for a while. When he finally decided to get up, Ronon extended a hand to help, but Sheppard refused it. He looked Ronon in the eye. "Where were you the past three days?" he growled. He was grabbing his bleeding arm. "If you hadn't done this to me then I could have helped them…I could have helped them," Sheppard said with a quiet fury. Ronon said nothing as Sheppard brushed past him. Teyla placed her hand on the Satedan's arm but said nothing. She saw two marines finally manage to turn the reluctant wheel and the water begin to drain.

Sheppard walked past everyone until he saw Beckett. "Take care of them first," she heard him say, "I will be in my quarters."

"You should be in the infirmary," Beckett said quietly.

Sheppard was looking past Beckett. Without a word he turned toward the door and left. Samsus walked beside the king quietly. It concerned him that he Sheppard kept his mind closed to him. Sheppard said nothing as the old man walked into the colonel's quarters with him. Samsus sat across from the king and pulled out a bandage that Beckett had given him. Sheppard was still quiet as he allowed Sam to clean up the wound then wrap it to contain the bleeding, which had slowed. He looked at Sheppard who was staring at the far wall. Sam placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. _Show me sire_.

Sheppard looked at the old man with weary eyes. The answer was simple. _No_. Sheppard closed his eyes and lay down on his bed. _Leave me_.

Samsus sighed and stood. _No I will remain. It is my duty. I promised Dr. Beckett._

_Then leave me alone._

_As you wish my lord_. Samsus watched Sheppard fall asleep and felt inadequate, as he did not know how to help him.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla parried Ronon's ill-timed blow. She thought exercising would help him let out the frustration he felt. He was not sparring well, and she could not blame him. She knew that Sheppard's words had stung. Finally, Ronon dropped his sticks with disgust and sat on the bench.

"Ronon. John was just upset. It was horrible for him to have been so helpless and to watch those men die."

Ronon looked at her angrily. "He was right. If I hadn't done that to him, he could have helped them."

"You do not know that Ronon! It took two marines to move it."

"He would have done it."

"And if Rodney could have opened the door sooner, then we could have saved them. It was no one's fault--just an accident."

He stood up to leave. "A lot of those seem to be happening lately."

Teyla watched Ronon leave. She just did not know how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

oOoOoOoOo

"He has been asleep since we arrived."

Beckett nodded at the old man as he approached Sheppard. _Let sleeping dogs lie_. Beckett was not sure what to expect.

"Aye. Thank you Sam." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed. "Lad? Wake up, son. I need to talk to you."

Sheppard stirred but did not open his eyes. "John. Lad, open your eyes, just for a moment."

"What do you want?" came the groggy reply.

"Need to fix your arm, lad. You messed it a bit."

Sheppard's eyes snapped open. He looked around and then at his arm. "I'm okay, just a bad dream, Carson."

The doctor closed his eyes as he put a hand on Sheppard's leg. "No son," the doctor said quietly, "It was not a dream."

Sheppard closed his eyes again with an expression that told Carson he was trying to contain his emotions.

"I need to fix your arm, colonel. Can we go back to the infirmary?"

"No," came the quiet but firm reply. "I don't want to go back there."

Carson knew it would be a losing game so he did not push. "Okay, but I am going to stitch you up here and make sure nothing is broken."

Sheppard had his left arm over his eyes now. "Fine, Carson." Sheppard bit the bottom of his lip but did not make a sound as Beckett thoroughly examined the arm.

"No breaks, so that is good. Going to give you a little something to try to take the edge off the pain and so you won't feel the stitching. Won't take long then you can get some rest." Sheppard did not protest and Beckett proceeded quickly. He was cleaning up when he saw that the colonel had fallen asleep. "I gave him something to help him sleep, Sam. You should get something to eat and then get some rest. I'll stay with him a while."

The old man nodded and left. He ran into McKay and Teyla just down the hall.

"How is he?" McKay asked nervously.

"He did not seriously injure his arm," Samsus replied quietly. "He has not spoken of the tragedy."

"I doubt he will do so for some time, if at all. It is not his way," Teyla said.

"I was going to get some lunch. Would you both join me?" asked Samsus.

"Yeah sure," McKay said. "I'm not really hungry, but…"

"The company will do me good," Samsus said and Teyla smiled knowingly.

After reaching the dining hall, the three got their lunch and then found a secluded table. They sat quietly for a moment when Samsus finally spoke. "There is nothing more you could have done, Dr. McKay."

McKay's head shot up from his tray. "What?"

"It was an unfortunate accident."

"There was just no power. It took too long to reroute everything. Just too old…"

The old man smiled warmly at the doctor. He was so unlike the king in so many ways except that they blamed themselves for everything.

"As I said, Dr. McKay, there was nothing more that you could do."

"They shouldn't have been there. They had been told already. I don't even know why they were there!" McKay spouted angrily. "None of this would have happened if they had just followed procedures!"

Teyla said nothing but kept a hand on McKay's shoulder as he spoke. "They died horribly, afraid and alone," McKay finally finished.

Samsus looked at the doctor squarely. "No, Dr. McKay, they did not die afraid and alone. The king was there with them. I felt him reach out to them as they left to give them peace."

McKay's eyes widened. "You mean he felt them die?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. He felt what they felt and then he gave them peace so that they would not die afraid."

McKay swallowed hard. "I need to go. I think I am going to be sick." He rushed out of the dining hall.

"I did not mean to cause him more pain," said Samsus.

Teyla watched McKay go. "He feels guilty for the loss of life--for not being able to help--but he is troubled, like I am, that John would have carried such a burden…alone."

Samsus sighed. "Whether he carries it alone will be up to him. He did not have to do what he did, yet it was his heart that made him do it."

"It is just what John does, Samsus."

oOoOoOoOo

He had always known. He could not save everyone. He would try even to his own death, but they always ended up dying. Having the ability, now, to be with them at their death was a cruel twist. He was stupid to think that he actually had the power to save them. He was not sure what other abilities he would have; though he doubted it meant making impenetrable glass break. If he could not use his mind to save anyone, then what use was it? He felt guilty for lashing out at Ronon. It was not the Satedan's fault but he just needed to lash out and blame someone.

Sheppard also knew it was not his own fault. What could he have done differently? _Accept your heritage and you could have dominion over everything. No one need die. _Where the hell was that coming from? He pushed the thoughts away. Ludicrous. He scowled as he realized that Beckett was still in the room. Why couldn't they leave him alone! He did not open his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He wanted to just run away but he fell asleep and dreamt of the two scientists.

oOoOoOoOo

Siptis nodded to his friend in approval. The plans were made. When the king returned they would be ready for him. It would be difficult, but the Armentarian people thought all danger had passed. Many had been returned to their families, free from the enslavement of the usurper. The king had the devotion now of millions and no decent army could ever be raised again against him. But Siptis would wait. The king had been gone nearly three months, now, so he expected his return soon--especially since the Festival of the Stars would commence in three weeks. Pity the king's death would spoil the joyous occasion.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard approached Ronon in the gym as he practiced by himself. It was empty except for his friend. It had been only four days since the scientists' death. Their bodies had been sent back already to Earth after a brief memorial that had become all too common on Atlantis. Sheppard approached Ronon after picking up a stick. The Satedan did not appear to have noticed him, but Sheppard knew better and he waited. Finally Ronon stopped and turned to look at Sheppard. The colonel approached slowly. _Might as well not beat around the bush_. He sighed and put the stick down.

"Ronon," he began, "I'm really sorry about what I said. I was wrong."

Ronon's face was a mask. He looked at Sheppard hard. "No. You were right."

"You had no control, Ronon. You wouldn't have done that if you…"

"But I did, Sheppard. There was a part of me that knew something was not right, like I should have known better, but I just went with it."

Sheppard looked confused. "No Ronon. It was an accident. You couldn't do anything."

"No Sheppard, I was weak. You were right."

"I should not have controlled your mind Ronon."

"You saved my life."

Sheppard was having a conversation with a brick wall. Ronon needed more time. "Okay Ronon. Things haven't been great the past few weeks. But…well…I'm sorry." He turned and left in defeat.

oOoOoOoOo

Radek had taken the news hard, as Haus had been one of his closer friends. He had only just returned after accompanying the body back to Earth when Sheppard saw him in the dining room. He approached the scientist cautiously. "Can I sit?"

The other man looked up. "Yes, yes, colonel, please do."

Sheppard set his tray down and winced at the ache in his arm. Actually, his shoulders and torso were also sore from trying to turn the water off. "You doing okay?" He asked the scientist.

"I am…better. It is always difficult." Radek did not meet his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Radek. I wish I could have done something…more."

Radek looked up sadly. "Colonel. I know what you tried to do. Rodney told me everything. I wish, for your sake, that you had not been there; but for their sake, I am glad that you were there to offer them comfort." This was a time that Radek was glad he knew the secret of Sheppard's abilities.

Sheppard swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "Well, I uh…"

"No colonel. Please. You constantly put others before you. I know just as well as anyone else here that you would have sacrificed yourself to save them. The other scientists, well…I don't know how to describe it…but they are …grateful for you…not _to_ you…but _for_ you. They know what you tried to do. Of course the others don't know the part where you comforted Stiller and Haus--they cannot know that--but it helps me to know it. I thank you and only wish I could ease this pain you must feel. It is difficult enough to watch someone die, but to touch their mind in the last moments is…I don't know…more difficult."

Sheppard just stared at the scientist. He really liked Radek and trusted him as much as McKay. He certainly was a lot easier to get along with at times. The looks of wonderment, however, about him being a king had changed to one of pity, which he hated even more.

"Rodney feels guilty for you having to go through this," Radek continued. "He knows that if he had opened the door, they could have been helped."

"Not his fault."

"I try to tell him this but he does not listen."

Sheppard did not need everyone else feeling guilty. He had enough of his own and he knew even that was misplaced. "I've got to go Radek. I really am sorry."

The scientist nodded. "Thank you colonel."

Sheppard left the dining hall and went back to his quarters. Sam was waiting for him. "Damn. Can't I get any peace!" he said frustrated. "Sam, I just want to be alone. Okay?"

"You have sulked enough."

Sheppard glared at him. "That is not for you to determine," he said coldly in king mode. He was angry at himself, Ronon, Rodney, the two scientists, and at just everything.

"You did everything you could. Are you going to mourn them for the rest of your years?"

"Yes! No! I mean…Its only been four days, damn it!"

Samsus looked at the back of Sheppard's neck. "You are not mourning them are you? You are more concerned about your failure to save them."

"What?"

"You do not mourn them. You are angry that you could not save them!"

"What the hell do you know?" Sheppard was looking at him, furious, but Samsus did not back off.

"You are so centered on what you could not do that you do not see what you did!" Samsus said, matching Sheppard's anger. "If you are to defeat the Wraith you must realize this now."

"Get out of here. You don't know what the hell you are talking about, Samsus."

Sam knew he was playing with fire, but he could not allow the thoughts within Sheppard to fester. Anger seemed to be the only way to let him open his mind but maybe this was a mistake. "You have feelings, your royal highness, and they will grow in the darkness of your mind. It is not the darkness from the Wraith that will destroy you, but your own self-centered self-hatred for all your failings!"

Sheppard wheeled around and Samsus froze as he caught Sheppard's blazing eyes. He saw the king fighting back a rage. Yes, he might have miscalculated. Samsus felt the king's fury touching his mind like a coiled snake waiting to strike. He saw Sheppard shaking…his fists were clenched tightly and his face was contorted slightly as he fought back the urge to let the snake strike. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground on his knees. The snake disappeared. Samsus was there in front of him, hands on his shoulders. _Show me, my king. Do not let the burden be your own. _

Sheppard did not look at him. Sophistides had seen his weaknesses and his fears. He did not want to share them again_. _

_It is why I am here my lord. I cannot help you achieve your potential if you cannot share this with me. My brother has shown me what he knew. _

Sheppard looked Samsus in the eye for a second as if deciding, then closed his own eyes and opened his mind. Sam saw the images flood in--the key, the Wraith, Ronon with hands on his neck, the images of the drowning scientists and the guilt, anger and fear he felt. Sheppard let Sam see it all until there was nothing left.

"Satisfied?" Sheppard said with disgust.

Sam looked at him, unsure where this anger was directed.

"No man can carry this alone, my lord."

"Yes…he can," Sheppard growled.

Samsus sighed. "You gave them a gift. Peacefulness during their death would not have been there for them. You took away their fear."

"Sam," Sheppard said wearily as he got up and sat on his bed. "You got what you came for. Just let me go to bed."

Sam thought that perhaps he had gone too far. "My lord. I did not get what I wanted. I only want to help you."

"Help me do what, Sam? You know, not everyone has to talk about things."

"I am sorry to have intruded. I only hoped to understand this darkness that you speak of since returning from Kildar. The events surrounding that…between you and Ronon, the scientists, they have clouded this aspect. If I am correct this "bad taste" as you describe it will be worse when you experience such things. Your description of events would not have been enough."

Sheppard did not know why he was being childish. _I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to lose it!_ He closed his eyes and let the sadness swirl. He needed Sam's help and he knew it. It was stupid to let pride get in the way with worries about letting Sam see his emotions. _I pushed Ronon away. Rodney feels guilty. Teyla is having nightmares._

Samsus reached out, surprised at Sheppard's shift. _They will heal. They will heal with you. Just give them time. I have seen no bond stronger than yours_.

Sheppard looked at the older man. His hazel eyes were bright with tears and he struggled to hold them back. _I can feel Stiller and Haus as they left full of peace. I am ashamed Sam. I lied to them_.

_What do you mean_? asked the old man as he placed a hand on Sheppard's back.

_I told them that this was not death, but only the beginning._

_Why was that a lie?_

_It is what I believe, but I don't have proof, I just had to tell them something so I could not feel…feel their terror_. _It was overwhelming_. _I don't think I did it for them but for me!_

Sheppard's head was low, ashamed, as a single tear dropped and landed on his hand, which he quickly covered.

_You did not lie if you told them what you believe. I felt your mind as you comforted them, not yourself. You do not remember, but it was clear to me then, as it is now, that you did do it for them. _Sam hesitated. He was not sure whether he should push further._ You have lost much in the last few months despite what you have gained. My brother and I have seen you as our son since your beginning and we did not have our own. Armentarius, even a king is allowed tears. I am not your father, John, but if I were I would tell you to share them with me. No man can carry this burden alone, despite what you think. _

Samsus could sense Sheppard's hesitation before he allowed the emotion to release. For many years he had held his thoughts to himself. Sheppard said nothing but allowed Sam to draw him slightly closer as he sat quietly and also allowed Sam to see more clearly the experiences of the last few days so that he could understand. The tears fell discreetly but Sheppard did not completely share those. Sam did not know how long they had been there but he felt Sheppard relax at last.

_Just remember Obi-Wan. You tell anyone and I will banish you forever._

Samsus smiled._ I will remember that my lord._

_**Sorry this is a couple of days off schedule. My betas are relentless! Thanks C-A for a good review and grammar check then highonscifi for scrubbing this thing as much as possible. She really makes me work! They make it so much better than I could alone. Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews. I know this kind of story does not appeal to everyone, and as an AU tends to go a bit astray from what we see, so I appreciate you allowing me to indulge myself into the possibilities.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry a day or so later than expected. A bit of this part was in the very end of Evander's Heir. Thanks for your patience!

Chapter Six-Tea with the Queen

"What did you say, McKay?"

"When you did your voodoo mind trick on me back on Kildar, you gave me some gate addresses but I don't know where they lead." Sheppard looked away from McKay and, though the scientist could not read the colonel, he thought his friend looked almost embarrassed.

McKay continued, "You probably don't remember because you weren't all there. Your grandpa had you convulsing and all that again."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I remember." Sheppard said looking down at his computer. "So you can't find any more information on them?"

"No, I was wondering if you remember anything more."

Sheppard searched his mind then sighed in frustration. "I don't remember much, Rodney. I had forgotten that until you mentioned it. How many planets?"

"Just four. One of them was Doranda."

"Oh great. That gives me all kinds of confidence in any other information we get."

McKay nodded. "I know. But I was thinking that maybe if you had, um…if you had done your King Arthur thing before we went to that planet then maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe…" McKay looked thoughtful and then disturbed. "Maybe you would be…well, maybe you would have had the knowledge to make things turn out differently."

"What do you mean?" Sheppard said with almost a grin. "Are you saying that I am smarter than you now?" He had always been gifted in math, but he understood even more now. There had been a few times since the initial transfer when he had watched Rodney struggle with some calculations on a project with the Ancient systems--most recently the chair-- but Sheppard had said nothing. He knew McKay would come up with the solution, and he did not want to bring attention to himself.

"No," McKay said indignantly, "That is not what I am saying…just that well…oh never mind. Anyway, we won't know what is on these planets unless we go."

"Well, the last one didn't turn out so good and I really don't feel like going on a treasure hunt. I have enough to figure out for now." Sheppard was being truthful. He did not want to assimilate any more information or find any new gadgets--at least for a couple of weeks. He turned to McKay suddenly. "Hey! We should just go back to Kildar. I can ask the AI or whatever it was if it has any more information about these planets. I didn't really have a chance to ask it."

McKay looked uncomfortable as he thought of the memory. Too much had happened in one week. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Well, I doubt there are any more stones there--in fact I am sure of it--and we know what to expect."

"Okay, okay," Rodney reluctantly agreed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go visit, would it?"

Sheppard shrugged but said nothing. _Hopefully nowhere near as painful as the last time,_ he thought.

McKay watched his friend leave the lab. He hoped this trip would help Sheppard and Ronon patch things up. They were not talking much and there was a tension that neither McKay nor Teyla had been able to dissipate--but the two men were not exactly fighting. _Two stubborn alpha males_, McKay told himself; but he was still worried because, while it could be said that neither was really to blame, still both men were somewhat responsible for their current predicament.

oOoOoOoOo

_What can you tell me of the gate addresses that were given to me?_

_Very little, my lord. One contains an advanced weapon that the ancient scientists were attempting to complete._

_Yeah, well that one was a bust. _

_I do not understand, my lord._

_Never mind. Anything else?_

_I know of a Potentia on the third world you listed; but the others are unfamiliar to me as they are not in these systems_.

Sheppard was going to end the connection when he thought of something. _What ancestor placed the __key__ in the rock_?

_Capys, my lord. _

_Were there any others?_

There was some hesitation_. Erebus._

_Who is Erebus?_

_It was he who desired dominion over the people of this galaxy. He considered himself a god and gathered others like him who thought themselves superior to the people of the worlds. Evander left little on him that I am aware__ of__ except that he despised Erebus because Evander sensed a darkness in him. Erebus seemed to enjoy the suffering of others. _

_Erebus worked with Capys?_

_No, my lord. Evander had battled Erebus when he found that Erebus caused the death of thousands and sought to turn Scelus, Evander's brother, against the king. Erebus was banished to the upperworld. It was Erebus who had aligned himself with the Enemy, helped them to become powerful so that he could spread fear and death. Erebus worked with the enemies of Evander to try to destroy him._

_I don't understand. Why?_

_Erebus could not destroy Evander in this realm. Once banished to the upperworld, he attempted to __gather __followers. He allowed the Enemy to grow here in the hope that they would destroy Evander and __that __he, Erebus, could have all the power he desired. He wanted to be worshipped like a god. _

_When Evander left, why couldn't Erebus then return? _

_Evander had the devotion of many and as he battled alongside them they __found __faith in themselves. __False__gods such as Erebus did not deceive them.__ He lost much of his power even after Evander left and the Enemy became too strong and too intelligent for even Erebus to control. _

_Did he mess with the stone that was here?_

_Mess, my lord?_

_Did he manipulate it, do something to it either before or after it was hidden on Kildar?_

_I do not know. He did come to this planet very soon after Capys left. I do not know his intention or whether he had touched or manipulated the stone. The only information__ I have__ is what has been programmed into me by Evander and what I have observed over the centuries. _There was a pause for a few seconds then the voice was slightly more urgent._ I must alert you that my sensors have scanned an approaching Wraith ship. The same__ one__ returns periodically. They came soon after you left previously. I have been able to hide the temple from them each time._

_Okay. Do it again until I tell you otherwise. _

_I am sorry I can provide no further__ information__._

_No, you have been very useful._

Sheppard broke the link. He felt an arm steady him as he swayed. "You okay, sir?" he heard Lorne ask.

Sheppard straightened up and scanned the room. "Yes. Thanks, major. We need to get ready. The Wraith are on their way."

"We should leave." Lorne said, "McEvers said he could not get through to Atlantis for the second check in. The weather has picked up again."

"No. These are the same ones that destroyed the people of this planet and they keep coming back looking for me." Lorne did not ask how Sheppard knew that. He assumed his commander knew what he was talking about and what he was doing but it was his duty to question. "Sir a whole hive ship."

Sheppard smiled. "Don't worry major, they won't be too much trouble." Lorne did not bother to ask how Sheppard knew that.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rodney who had remained quiet while Sheppard communicated with the AI and then Lorne.

"Wait and then set a trap." Sheppard said as he looked outside. This planet was a tumultuous one. He heard thunder and watched lightning strike in the general direction of the jumper.

McKay shared an anxious look with Teyla and then asked Sheppard, "Did the AI tell you anything else?"

"Just a history lesson of sorts. Anyway you better get something to eat and some rest, Rodney. The Wraith should be here in about 15 hours." Sheppard went and sat down to do the same. It was time for the Wraith to account for what they had done to this planet. He pushed his thoughts of Erebus away for now. He posted the watch, solidified a plan to use against the Wraith--and then he slept.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard felt a tickle in his mind. He quickly woke up and looked at his watch. Almost time. He stood and, without a word, went to interface with the Kildaran AI.

_Where are they headed?_

_Their trajectory is toward the far side of the planet. _

_How many?_

_A Queen and 22 drones. They were a weakened hive to begin with--awakened only when The Eye of the Armentarii sent a signal to the key that you had arrived. Two other hives were also alerted by this and came to this world to investigate. A battle ensued and this is the hive that survived._

_Twenty-two drones is a really small number. _

_Yes, the battle was great. This hive won through trickery and not strength; but they lost many and are not welcome amongst other hives from what I have been able to determine through monitoring their communications. They had lost a significant number more recently._

Sheppard wanted to know more about that but he had bigger fish to fry_. Show me where they are now and let them know we are here. _Sheppard saw a display appear with images of the planet. He realized it was a scanner as he noticed flashing blips.

"What is that?" Lorne asked no one in particular. He had been mesmerized watching his commander communicate with this thing. Sheppard was not speaking, but he knew by the look on this face that he was communicating.

_Does the Queen know about me?_

_Not that you are the heir, but she believes that you must be Lantean as they are aware that only one of Ancient blood could have activated the device that sent signal to awaken me. She will hunt you just the same._

_Not if I get her first. _

_You are too weak from your recent injuries._

_I'm fine. Keep the temple hidden until I tell the plan to the rest of my team._

Sheppard turned and spoke to Lorne. "Radio McEvers that we are on our way. I need to get to the jumper. The Wraith are on their way."

"Yes sir. He just called. Damn weather is worse. He was able to apprise Atlantis of the situation during a break in the storm, they recommended caution."

"It's okay we'll make short work of this . The hive ship is on the other side of the planet but some of the drones will be on their way here now."

Lorne did not ask how Sheppard knew the location of the Wraith or of the hive ship. Asking would waste time. He tapped his radio and spoke to McEvers, while the Marines formed around Sheppard as he communicated with the AI.

Teyla watched the marines gather around the colonel. She could not hear voices but saw their heads nodding. Within seconds they ran out and dispersed with Lorne in the lead. Two remained.

"What's happening?" Ronon asked. He kept quiet and kept his distance, still not sure how to interact with Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at Ronon. "We need to get to the jumper and take care of some Wraith. I'll tell you the plan on the way."

oOoOoOoOo

Fuentes had been on Atlantis for nearly a year now and finally had his chance to be part of what he considered an elite team--and what Lorne had secretly termed the Imperial Guard. It had been a rough week for all of them. Fuentes had seen Sheppard favor his arm although the lieutenant colonel made no complaints. He doubted, though, that Dr. Beckett would have let Sheppard return if he knew the good colonel was going to purposely engage the Wraith.

Sheppard was sprinting toward the shuttle like any good marine. Fuentes had forgiven the colonel for not being a marine but instead an Air Force pilot. When Sheppard nearly stumbled, Fuentes grabbed him by the arm to steady him and hoped he hadn't hurt him--but he would never know. Sheppard's face did not change from the determined look. The puddle jumper suddenly de-cloaked and, without losing stride, they ran in.

McEvers looked relieved when he saw Sheppard. "Ready to go, sir."

Sheppard nodded in acknowledgement and made some adjustments that pinpointed where they were heading. The weather was getting worse by the minute and he willed McKay and the others to hurry. A second or two later he sensed their presence and the puddle jumper started a slow ascent. "Hang on guys," Sheppard said as they hit some turbulence.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride."

_No shit_ thought Fuentes. It was through sheer marine will that he had not lost his lunch already.

Teyla listened to Sheppard's plan as they made their way toward the Wraith ship. It was hard to concentrate with the turbulence, but their portion of the plan was very simple and she had no doubt Lorne and the marines would execute their part.

But she was concerned about her team. The tension had not resolved between Ronon and Sheppard and now McKay was uncharacteristically quiet. She was happy to eliminate the Wraith but she was not sure Sheppard was completely healed and up to a battle so soon. He had not spoken anymore about the scientists' deaths, but there had been something different about him since then. He was more subdued and serious. She sighed and prayed quietly that things would right themselves. She felt a bump and the jumper rear hatch opened, breaking her from her thoughts. Sheppard and the marines ran out and the rest quickly followed suit.

oOoOoOoOo

"The Lanteans have come, my Queen."

The female hissed. She had sensed them already after the device had been activated, but she only sensed one Lantean--the other minds were human, it seemed. She looked around the hive ship. There were only twenty-two of her drones left and then herself. She had been betrayed by the other hives but she had destroyed them. It would be risky to try to capture the humans but she had ordered half her contingent down to the planet when she located the temple. She gave the drones orders to bring the humans back alive as she would control this Lantean and feed off the humans. It was unfortunate that her hive ship had been damaged. She was taking a chance by landing here on the planet, but she needed to repair it or find another means off the planet. Then she would build their hive again once she traded the Lantean to a stronger Queen. He would be useful for intelligence, but she would play with him first. She waited in her throne room. It had been a very long time since she'd had a Lantean kneel before her, and she was excited by the prospect.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard tore through the trees. Normally caution would be part of the plan, but he sensed that the Wraith heading toward the temple were far from them so they were clear to the hive ship. He focused his mind, blocking his trek on the path toward the battered Wraith hive ship that was resting near the edge of a lake. He wanted this to be a complete surprise. He knew that the Queen had sensed him--but not who he was--and that their ship was crippled and forced to land; but he was not sure exactly what had happened.

McKay struggled to keep up. He knew that he was falling behind but one of the Marines was sticking with him. Standing orders from Sheppard--no geek is ever left behind alone. McKay could no longer see Sheppard as the darkness started to cast shadows but it surprised him that he could barely hear them up ahead despite the quick pace. "Come on sir," the marine whispered, "We need to move quicker." McKay dug down deep and went to his happy place to ignore the burning in his lungs and legs. As usual, Sheppard had to park three blocks away rather than in the garage.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorne signaled the Marine to his left, who relayed the message to the next. The Major smiled. Sheppard had always been a cool cat. He was an extraordinary commander who knew when to show the razor's edge and when not to. The colonel was always underestimated, and Sheppard played that to his advantage over and over again. The new SuperSheppard, though, might actually be more like the legend that was spread about him than was the old one. Sheppard had asked their permission before doing so, and then mentally conveyed his plan. In a second, Lorne and his men knew exactly what their CO wanted. Lorne had seen their expressions when Sheppard was finished. Yeah, that had been very very cool. He also knew why they had to keep it a secret. The Wraith were approaching the temple just as Sheppard showed them they would. Dummies. All of them walked through the shield and went inside. As planned, Lorne and another Marine stayed out to scout for any that might be left while they listened to the gunfire inside taking care of the drones. It was over so quickly it was barely satisfying.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard skidded to a halt at what looked like a cave entrance. He could barely make it out in the darkening sky, but the hive looked like it had made a hard landing and most of it was covered by the ground it had torn into. He turned around impatiently waiting for McKay who, as usual, was bringing up the rear. Finally the scientist approached him with an annoyed Marine practically dragging him along. Sheppard shook his head. He walked up to McKay and took the life signs detector from his vest. McKay was wheezing and did not even protest. Sheppard looked up. "Just ten drones plus the Queen, guys, so we should make short work of this. McKay, you're with me. Teyla and Ronon, if you go to the right, you will encounter six. Sgts. Fuentes and Pierce, you go left. There are about four. Be careful. I don't think there are any more but they could be hibernating. McEvers, you watch the entrance."

McKay waited until they were inside. "Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"To have tea with the Queen," Sheppard quipped.

"I was afraid you would say that. Why do we have to do that? Looks like they're stranded."

"Because they know we are here. They came because of us and if they ever get rescued or hell, even if they don't, they are going to wonder why we were here. We can't risk it. Besides, they killed everyone here."

McKay said nothing more. They should be able to take on one Queen. It did not take long to find her. They had been on enough hive ships to quickly make their way through. As they entered her chamber, McKay heard gunfire. He watched the Queen's head shoot up in surprise. She stood, then hissed at them, annoyed, and he realized she had not sensed their presence. Yup, this was going to be fun.

oOoOoOoOo

Fuentes and Pierce made short work of their four drones. There did not appear to be any hibernating Wraith or cocooned humans. No other signs of life. Fuentes turned to Pierce. "Let's go see if we can find Teyla and Ronon."

oOoOoOoOo

As Ronon killed the last Wraith in their path, Teyla conveyed to Rodney that they were nearing the Queen's chambers. He did not acknowledge her, so she quickened the pace. She also received a transmission from Lorne informing her that the last of the Wraith in the temple had also been quickly dispatched. The plan had gone off with no problems so far, but she still would feel better once she found Sheppard and McKay.

oOoOoOoOo

McKay watched Sheppard in fascination. He was standing face to face with the Wraith Queen. They had already killed the other Wraith, except for maybe a few that were headed their way.

"Kneel," the Queen hissed.

McKay could feel the power of her mind but, surprisingly, Sheppard did nothing but smile with his head leaning slightly to the right. He actually looked charmingly amused. A human female would no doubt be in a puddle of adoration at that look. The Wraith Queen just looked pissed and confused.

The Queen hissed again. She actually looked like she was struggling. "Who are you, Lantean?"

Sheppard smiled again, but not quite so charmingly. "Wouldn't you like to know? I am sure you would all like to know, but you can't talk to the others, now."

McKay realized that he no longer felt the Wraith Queen's mind and that Sheppard was actually blocking her thoughts--or at least that is what he guessed the colonel was doing. McKay heard Ronon and Teyla in his earpiece. They were very close, now.

"I said kneel, Lantean!"

McKay saw Sheppard straighten his head as he eyed the Queen darkly. He saw the look of surprise on the Queen's face as she dropped to her knees. McKay felt a shiver down his spine as he turned to see Teyla and Ronon staring with open mouths. _Cool. Very cool_.

Sheppard grinned once more then said. "You first."

The Queen looked up at the Lantean in surprise and hatred. How had he overpowered her? She sensed him reading her thoughts, gathering information from her, yet she could send nothing out to the others. Who was this one? She had no recollection of him in her memories. She fought to try to get up, but felt him push those thoughts down and she hissed in pain and rage. Finally he let her loose. _You cannot live_, he told her. She had no desire to live with this humiliation. Never had a Lantean been able to overpower the mind of a Wraith except one from a legend she had heard--but that was millennia ago. Her eyes narrowed. No, she did not want to live, but she would take them with her. She managed to press a small button on her wrist. The last thing she saw was the Lantean and his humans running away from her. He still blocked her mind, and she realized that her last thoughts would die with her.

oOoOoOoOo

McEvers heard shouting in his earpiece. The order was, simply, "Haul ass!" He knew what that meant. He turned to run away from the ship and saw Sheppard, the Marines, and Sheppard's team running out at full speed. His CO glanced at him as he ran past, already at full speed. McEvers brought up the rear as they crashed through the forest in the freezing cold wind and rain. He heard a whump then felt hot air push him down to the ground. He lay still for a moment before realizing that he was not dead. He pushed himself up and looked around to see the plume of smoke and fire. He heard Sheppard's hoarse voice in his earpiece ordering them to return to the puddle jumper.

oOoOoOoOo

McKay stared at his friend. He turned and looked at Teyla and Ronon who were also staring. They had seen what had happened, at the end, with the Queen on her knees; and they knew that it was not a normal occurrence. McKay so wanted to ask Sheppard how he had done that. He knew it had to be something with the magic marble Sheppard had miraculously plucked out of the rock. He had to admit, the Queen packed quite a punch, as not much was left of the hive. It all happened so quickly--thirty minutes in and out. That had to be the quickest Wraith ass-kicking they had ever done. But McKay held his tongue and worked hard to hold an MRE down as the puddle jumper lurched through the storm. It was not letting up, but at least the rain had contained the fire from the explosion. It was a rough ride but, thankfully, a short one. The puddle jumper set down harder than usual and McKay was not sure if it was because of the storm or Sheppard, who really seemed out of sorts. _Why wouldn't he be_, thought McKay. McKay and Teyla helped Pierce, who had been knocked unconscious during the explosion while Ronon scouted up ahead with McEvers. Sheppard followed behind to talk to Lorne.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard's head was killing him. It had been fairly easy blocking his thoughts and memories from the Wraith Queen; slightly more challenging to do that and block her own ability to communicate with other Wraith; but fighting her assault on his mind as a whole had proved the greatest challenge as he made her do what he wanted. That last bit took some effort as she fought him furiously and with a hatred that he had not felt before. Now, as everyone sat in silence resting while the storm passed, Sheppard realized that his team had settled on the other side of the temple. Teyla had fallen asleep as had Ronon, but McKay kept stealing glances toward him as he worked on downloading information from the temple after Sheppard had given him access. _What_? Sheppard thought. McKay's eyes widened and Sheppard scowled; annoyed that he had broadcast that thought. Why the hell did everything seem to be falling apart? He still needed them, that had not changed, but now that he could do more to help his teammates, they were distancing themselves from him.

"Sir?" Sheppard turned to face a steaming cup of coffee. "Thought you might want something hot."

Sheppard grinned. "Thanks, Major. I do. Hopefully, this storm will be done soon and we can get a hot shower, too. Guess we could go fly through it to the gate but the worst should pass soon and that gives McKay some more time to finish gathering data."

"Yes sir, it has been a long couple of hours."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, but completely satisfying. That was the easiest fight with the Wraith I can remember."

"No kidding. I have to admit though, sir, it really wasn't all that satisfying for me."

Sheppard leaned back and closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Evan. There are going to be plenty more."

oOoOoOoOo

Soon after they arrived back in Atlantis, Sheppard and the team gave their report to Weir. She had been amazed at the news of the Wraith Queen. Not much had come from interacting with the AI on Kildar except what Sheppard called a "history lesson" and the possibility of another ZPM. McKay had also downloaded some information from the planet for the archeologists of the expedition.

Weir was also surprised to learn of Sheppard communicating mentally with his team and blocking the minds of the Wraith. Part of her was disturbed by that. She knew his mental abilities had expanded or been enhanced since the Eye of Armentarii but she had not expected this; and she sensed that neither had he. He looked slightly uncomfortable when he talked about his experience with the Wraith. She knew what had happened the first trip with Ronon and Sheppard's control over him, but this was more purposeful and, for some reason, scarier. Sheppard had been beside himself after the incident with Ronon--although no one blamed him, chalking it up to self-defense. But this time he subjugated not just a person but a Wraith Queen.

Sheppard's team was still very tense if not more so than before they left, and she made a note to talk to McKay before the end of the night. She realized, suddenly, that what she felt was fear. She actually feared what Sheppard could do even though she trusted him completely. The last time she felt this was when he was converting to a bug. Sheppard looked tired as the team left for their check-up and she decided that there would be no further off-world events for a few weeks for them. She also decided to not tell him about the IOA's demands for a visit to Ilium--they wanted to see both Sheppard and his planets up close and personal. But she needed time to plan their visit in order to maintain Sheppard's cover.

Writing reports back to Earth was getting more and more interesting.

oOoOoOoOo

"You should not have been out there trouncing about fighting Wraith, colonel!"

Sheppard sighed. He was tired and his patience was short. Teyla had invited him to dinner--actually, all of them--but McKay was busy working on making Atlantis better and Ronon said he needed to run, so it was just going to be the two of them. That is, if Carson ever let him leave the infirmary again.

"Look, doc. I did not intend to get in a fight, and I knew what I was doing."

"Of course you did. You're lucky that your arm was not injured any further."

"Carson, it's been a week."

Beckett shook his head. "Don't you realize what you have been through in the past few months? You need time to rest and heal if you are going to be of any use to anyone. Why can't you get that through your head, colonel? Physical stress and mental stress take their toll even when you think everything is fine. As a pilot, you should know that."

Sheppard looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm going to have dinner with Teyla; then I am going to sleep for at least a day. Is that okay?"

The doctor put a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Aye. See that you do."

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked at Sheppard. She had been pleased to notice that there were fewer stares in the dining room and that they had relative privacy since it was late. "How are you doing John?"

"Tired but I'm good," he said truthfully. "You?"

"The same."

Sheppard watched her carefully for moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Teyla, look. Things are just off between all of us—well, mostly me and Ronon and now McKay. I don't know what to do and you're kind of in the middle, I guess because, well…everything is good with us, isn't it?"

She smiled at him while she placed her hand on his. "Yes John, it is good between us. I am just worried about you. A lot has happened in the last few months; but mostly in just the last two weeks."

"You're right, Teyla, there is a lot going on. I mean, I can make a Queen fall to her knees," he said in such a low voice she could barely hear him. "I can talk to people without moving my mouth and it's kind of cool and…and kind of disturbing, too. I can do all kinds of things but," he looked away from her, "I couldn't save Haus and Stiller." She squeezed his hand before letting go. He was afraid, although he would not tell her.

"What of this darkness John?"

"Just there; barely, but it's there." He did not tell her that he had suspicions about what was causing it. He had to investigate it more. They were quiet for a moment then he looked at her. She felt him gently touch her mind asking permission to speak to her this way. She gave it with a slight nod. _They are afraid of me, aren't they? McKay and Ronon? I sensed it from Elizabeth, too_. She frowned slightly. She did not know how to speak to him without talking but she thought openly, allowing him to read her thoughts if he wished. _I do not know John. Maybe they are. You have become more powerful and very quickly_.

_This was a bad idea. I never should have done this._

"John," she told him quietly, not chancing her thoughts to be misread, "It is who you are and who you were meant to become. Give them time, give _us_ time."

_"_You're afraid too?_"_

"No, John. But I had learned of this legend before. The darkness you speak of troubles me, but I know that you are strong and that you care for all of us--perhaps too much."

He tried to smile. He wanted to tell her that he felt very alone right now, but he didn't. She could not help him in that regard. "Well, I'm glad we had dinner. I need to get to bed, though, because I promised Carson I would sleep for twenty-four hours," he said trying to sound chipper and glad that she could not read his thoughts.

"Yes I know," she said with a laugh. "I promised to make sure you ate and then went straight to your room. Have you talked to Sam?"

"Not yet," Sheppard said, putting his tray away. "I promised him he could pick my brain when I woke up."

She laughed. "Well then, I suggest you sleep as long as you can."

**The next couple of chapters set the scene for the big showdown somewhere near Chapter 11. This is the part where things settle a bit for everyone before it gets a bit intense again. The IOA gets to see Shep's kingdom. More whump to follow, O'Neill and bad guys will get what's coming to them-eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks very much for your reviews. I am sorry I have fallen behind in responding. I really do appreciate the time you take to leave your thoughtful messages. I will get on that right away.

Chapter Seven-Return to the Armentarii

"Elizabeth, am I supposed to tell you every little thing I know or do?" Sheppard said angrily.

"John, this has to do with the security of this base," she said trying to stay calm.

"How?"

"Well what if that has something to do with the darkness you mentioned?"

"So what if it does," he retorted. "That is my problem. Knowing who caused it helps me, not anybody else."

She said nothing hoping that the silence would help him calm down, but he looked up at her in realization. "You are afraid of me too. You don't trust me."

"Of course I do John."

"No you don't. I am not holding anything back because it gives me an advantage. This is a personal issue."

"It's not personal when it affects this expedition," she said quickly then instantly regretted it. But she had thought it, and if he wanted he could read her mind.

He stopped pacing and wheeled around. His eyes were bright with anger but his voice was slow and calculated. "Like I said you are afraid of me. Damn it Elizabeth! I did this for you, and Teyla, Atlantis and this whole damn galaxy. Okay? Now everyone is afraid of what I can do!"

He started pacing again, "I know McKay is pissed because I can think quicker than him and understand this city at a level he doesn't. Ronon is pissed because I can make him kneel like all the Wraith monsters did before, and you," he said looking at her pointedly, "are afraid because you know I cannot just read everyone's mind but make them do what I want. You are also damn scared that if I had the inclination, Atlantis would do what I wanted. The only one not afraid is Sam and Teyla!"

She felt her head starting to hurt. This is not what she had planned.

He continued as he looked away from her now. The ice coming from his voice struck her in the gut. "You're right. You should be afraid," he said sarcastically, "I can do all of that and still watch two people die. I was powerless then. I am at the mercy of whatever is in those damn stones and picking those up is like playing Flash Gordon on the Prince's planet and hoping something doesn't come up and bite my hand and permanently make my mind a pile of useless goo or kill me altogether. And by the way, I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know enough. I told you today to ask for your help, but I'm sorry I did."

He turned and left without another word. She was not sure if this had been a discussion between Lt Col Sheppard and Weir the commander, King Armentarius and Weir the commander, or John Sheppard and Elizabeth friends. She sat down. Maybe he should have told her more, but she realized he was right. She was afraid and for all the wrong reasons. She just did not know what to do, and she realized she still hadn't told him about the IOA plans for coming.

oOoOoOoOo

Samsus had sensed a tension between Sheppard and those whom he had worked closely before. The only one not seeming affected was Teyla although she was in a difficult position. With the exception of her, they had all kept their distance. Sam also sensed that he had been pushing away Atlantis as she called to him desperate as much as the city could be, to share more with him. Sam hoped a return to Sheppard's kingdom would help the king. He would not feel out of place there. All that he could do and hopefully more was expected and embraced not feared.

"Sire, preparations are underway for the Festival of Stars. Have you decided when you will return?" Samsus asked calmly.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth and my team."

"Will they be returning with you?"

"I don't know," Sheppard said with a distracted whisper. He felt embarrassed for acting like a childish schoolboy with Weir. He probably would have had the same concerns that she did and maybe even the same fears. It just had never occurred to him that others would truly be afraid of him. When McKay had gained powers, he never was afraid of him, yet McKay could never harm anyone. Sheppard had already proved that he could if necessary.

"We have not talked about your experience on Kildar the second time," Samsus continued as he eye Sheppard curiously.

Sheppard looked at the old man. "I know Obi-Wan. It was fine. Cool even. I can't tell you how good it felt to have that queen on her knees."

"What of this darkness you believe to be of Erebus?"

"I don't know. I feel like it's under control, but well, I guess it's there, but I don't have to fight it."

"It is possible that Erebus has set other traps."

"I know."

"I have our historians looking through the writings of Evander and the other kings before him to see if we can discover more."

"Yeah thanks." Samsus looked at Sheppard again. The king had been quiet for some time now, but he knew that the he was struggling in his relationships with his friends and his place on this world.

"My lord," Samsus finally said, "I know you belong here but you would not struggle with your place if we were back in your kingdom."

Sheppard smiled at the old man. "I know Sam. But the fight is here and I can't hole up in the comforts of luxury and hope that things just get better."

"I understand, but perhaps returning will help you become centered again."

"Yeah, maybe it will," Sheppard said thoughtfully. Maybe he _was_ a danger. Elizabeth was just afraid of what he was afraid of himself. She had that right didn't she?

"All will be resolved my lord. Trust your friendships."

oOoOoOoOo

"Why aren't you coming Rodney?" Sheppard said as he eyed the scientist carefully. This was the first time that he actually had been able to sit and talk with his friend since their return two days ago. McKay had buried himself in his work and had avoided Sheppard all together.

McKay did not look at Sheppard directly. The truth was that he was not sure completely. "I have work to do…and well, I really have no love for the IOA. There are going to be parties and festivals and things like that and I don't think it will be much fun."

Sheppard had forgotten that point. Elizabeth had arranged for members of the IOA to attend the festivities. She thought it best to put them on Sheppard's turf although it could be a little dangerous if anything was leaked out, but Samsus had assured their movements would be tightly controlled.

"You could get waited on hand and foot by some attendants. I could assign some just to you."

McKay looked at him now. "Really? You would do that?"

"You know I would." McKay looked thoughtful a moment then shook his head. "No no. I can't go. I have work to do on those systems. If we can get more of the city involved that could be really valuable to you later."

Sheppard peered over McKay's shoulder. "Are you working on the lab again Rodney. That's what all this has been all about making things efficient?"

"Well it will make things better."

Sheppard knew that McKay had been in the lab for the past several days trying to prevent the accident that killed Haus and Stiller from happening again. "Rodney, there was nothing you could do. Just drop it okay?"

"What do you mean drop it! Two men died and I need to figure out why."

Sheppard worked hard to not glare at McKay. He wasn't there, what did he know about trying while you watched them drown_? Not fair John, Rodney has seen enough death, just like you._ "The stinking place is old Rodney. They shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have gone alone. There are all kinds of things we can think of now."

"I just feel so bad and I don't want it to happen again."

Sheppard sighed. "Well then you might as well get use to staying up 23 hours a day, drinking hundreds of pots of coffee and forget going on off world missions because that is the kind of time it will take and it still won't be enough! We can learn from this, but accidents will happen again."

"I should have been able to get the door open."

"Oh what now, you have electricity in our finger tips? There was no juice. I begged Atlantis to help me and she couldn't!"

McKay walked away from Sheppard but glanced back at him with a look Sheppard had rarely seen from McKay. "What just because you couldn't figure it out means I can't?"

Sheppard looked at his friend stunned. "No. No that is not what I meant,"

Sheppard felt his head spinning. How the heck did that get so bad so quickly? This was becoming a pattern. He scowled in frustration "Look you and Ronon can work out whatever you need to. Teyla, Lorne, and I are going down with the marine team that went to Kildar. Elizabeth is coming later with the IOA. Come anytime if you change your mind. It would be nice to have you there."

oOoOo

Lorne had briefed the Marines before they went to the gate room. They were on special duty but it should be a good one with plenty R & R. Sheppard had chosen them because they had a tough assignment on Kildar and things had been tense between the marines and Ronon. Two of the same marines had been there as Sheppard tried to help the scientists. They needed a break so they were on official escort duty. Lorne grinned. From what he learned from Teyla, this should turn out to be a big boondoggle….rest, recreation to include fishing. Maybe the colonel would let him try out one of the ships he had mentioned so lovingly before. It had been six days since the scientists had died. Zelenka had returned and would accompany Sheppard and the rest of them back to Ilium. Poor doc. Lorne liked him a lot. The marines understood the impact it had on him and tried to help him as much as possible and carried his gear for him to the gate. The crazy haired scientist smiled a sheepish thanks as Lorne patted him on the back.

Sheppard finally arrived with Samsus and Teyla. It was strange not having Ronon and Rodney with them this time. Lorne was surprised based on the virtual scientific and military goldmine of the planets, but he figured they were still having issues over what happened the last couple of weeks. He turned back to the control room and they began dialing. "See you soon," Sheppard told Elizabeth then turned and walked through the portal.

oOoOo

"Your Royal Highness, welcome back to Ilium!" Saphides said with a deep bow. "Welcome to you as well our dear Samsus."

Sheppard nodded slightly and shook hands as each of his "uncles' greeted him. Sheppard then introduced his team to them and finally to General Terendale and Air Defense Minister Lear. Suddenly Lorne heard a shrill call that sounded like a horse but in a scary way. He turned to see a black beast running at break neck speed toward them. Lorne had his weapon raised as did the other marines, and everyone had pretty much cleared the area except for Sheppard. _Now why doesn't that surprise me?_ Lorne remembered something about a horse but it was vague. He looked at the colonel who was standing still with a slight grin. The horse or whatever was still hauling ass at full speed and did not appear to be slowing down. Lorne switched off the safety.

Sheppard had his hand raised in front of him and just as Lorne went to red alert the horse came to a screeching halt and put his nose up to Sheppard's hand. Lorne laughed as he relaxed and heard safeties go back on behind him. The horse nudged Sheppard backwards a few steps but finally calmed down. Saphides and the other Guardians soon surrounded Sheppard again although not as close as before. Lorne signaled the marines to move up as more people were approaching.

"My lord Armentarius, I am sorry," Eileron said apologetically but a grin that signaled he was glad to see Sheppard again, "Zorthos sensed you as soon as you came through the gate and broke free."

Sheppard laughed. "I told you to behave," he said to the black horse. Zorthos stamped a foot and snorted in Sheppard's face. The colonel shook his head then mounted. He leaned down and spoke quietly to Saphides who nodded. Sheppard then turned the black horse toward Lorne who took a step back.

"Didn't know you could ride colonel Sheppard," Lorne drawled with a wary eye toward the horse who was making a point to look Lorne over. The major could sense tension in the animal like a spring wound tight.

"Yes major, learned when I was a kid. Anyway. You can ride up in the carriages or march up the path to the castle. General Terendale will show you where to bunk."

Lorne did not even bother to look back at the marines. "We would not be caught dead in carriages," he said emphasizing the last word.

Sheppard held tight to the reins to control Zorthos as the horse raised up and twirled around. "I figured that. See you at dinner."

"Yes sir," Lorne said with a grin. "Looking forward to it." He watched Sheppard and the black beast wheel around then take off in the opposite direction of the castle.

Lorne sighed. "I wasn't expecting that. Well, heard the chow is good here so we should make our way up there."

Fuentes followed Lorne up the hill then looked at Pierce. "I did NOT know the colonel could ride like that."

"Me neither. Did you see how big that thing was?"

Fuentes nodded absently as he watched Sheppard race off. This was going to be interesting and he wondered what kind of king Sheppard was.

oOoOoOo

The dinner guest list was small, his uncles, Samsus, Teyla and the rest of the Atlantis team, but much to Sheppard's chagrin it was formal. Samsus insisted in remaining his time keeper and sorting his clothing out. Since this was an official function, although Sheppard disagreed, he acquiesced and wore what Sam had set out.

"Sam, how is this an official function?" he asked again while he slipped on long brown boots over tan pants. They looked like riding boots, which Sheppard realized were worn primarily only by the military and the four Guardians.

Samsus handed him a deep red, almost brown, tunic that fell between his waist and thighs. "Your Guardians will report to you on the status of your realm and you will set forth any future directions."

"Can't we just say 'hi'," Sheppard said with a sigh as he accepted the leather belt with intricate brown and green embroidery and stones, and the knife of Evander.

"This IS saying hi, my lord." Samsus said sternly but with a glint of humor. "Remember what you promised, when on the Armentarian worlds, _your_ worlds, you will…"

"Be a king without complaint."

"Yes my lord, but you are still John Sheppard." Samsus had characterized this dinner as a formal function but it was a stretch. He wanted the king to become accustomed to dressing as a king of this world and not as a military man subordinate to others.

"In other words stop whining. Got it. Let's go. I'm hungry." He groaned inwardly trying to decide how he would react to the Lorne and marines when they saw him.

Fuentes stood as everyone else did once Sheppard entered the room. It was nothing new. They extended this courtesy to him back on Atlantis since he was their superior officer, but seeing Sheppard dressed like some King of Spain, now that was new. He looked pretty wicked but just could not imagine that this was the guy that everyone wanted on their football team on organized PT days because he could throw. He could not imagine that this Sheppard was the one that had battled Wraith hand to hand, and killed enemies like there was no tomorrow. But Sheppard did not look less intimidating but actually more so. What he was wearing set his authority apart more than the silver oak leaf and black BDUs, and Fuentes immediately felt that the colonel belonged here. Fuentes saw Lorne was grinning but noticed it was only him and none of the other Marines. Sheppard had a neutral but relaxed look as he scanned the room until his eyes fell on Lorne. Fuentes immediately saw the imperial glare and Lorne quickly lost his smile. Fuentes wanted to laugh but dared not. Without moving his gaze from Lorne, Sheppard sat down at the head of the table. Suddenly he smiled. "Well, let's eat. I'm starved!" Everyone laughed except for Lorne who respectfully resorted to a self-conscious grin.

oOoOoOoOo

"He has arrived my friend."

Siptis turned to the graying man. "Thank you Briden. We should review our plans. This king is no fool."

The older man nodded and sat next to Sipits. "Perhaps we shall get lucky."

"I hope so. Our gods await us. But we must destroy this hybrid of the Ancient Evander."

"Hybrid. What do you mean?"

"He carries the blood of Evander, but also the knowledge of the Wraith and the abilities of both the Ancestors and Wraith abilities, from what I understand. We cannot underestimate him. You did not see him defeat Vanitis. This will be difficult."

oOoOoOoOo

"Great, well as usual, you have kept things together very well here," Sheppard said quietly after his uncles have given reports. "No immediate threats."

"No sire and we have had many volunteers joining our armies and our air and space defense," Saphides added.

"Do we have enough to run the gene activated aircraft?"

"Yes my lord. We have also found something that might be of interest," Saphides said with a glance toward Lear.

Sheppard looked up from his plate indeed very interested. Teyla smiled at Samsus knowingly. Perhaps this would improve his mood. Although he acted fine, and even smiled at times, his usual lightness was not completely there.

"What could possibly be interesting," Sheppard said trying to sound bored and failing.

"There is indication that on Arcadia they have found a vault several miles beneath the King's castle. It became know to us once you opened several archives after you engaged the Eye of Armentarii.

Sheppard snorted softly. Engaged was the last word he would have picked for that encounter. _Maybe assaulted by the Eye of Armentarii_.

"We have found several artifacts, many of which we already possess. However, we were only able to go so far then we ran into a sealed door. It must be activated from a descendant but it became very clear that only the descendant of Evander could open it."

Sheppard cringed slightly as he thought of electricity running through his body, brain bursting and all around just misery almost every time he seemed to touch something meant just for Evander's heir. Saphides voice came to his awareness again. "…a ship."

Sheppard looked at the old man again. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We believe that the cavern is large enough to hold the fighter ship of Evander."

Sheppard's mouth slowly turned upward into a grin. "Fighter ship?"

"Yes my lord. If you remember from your lesson regarding the history of Evander, he had been working on a spacecraft. It was rumored that it had been completed but it had never been found. Our people had spent centuries finding it not knowing that it was linked to the Eye of Armentari engaging only after it had been activated by you. "

"Wow, anything else?"

"We are still combing through the archives that you made available. We assume there is more."

"Evander sure seemed to like treasure hunts," Sheppard quipped.

"I am sorry my lord. What does this mean?"

"What?" Sheppard said distracted, "Oh nothing. Never mind. We'll keep looking of course. We also have to prepare for the Earth delegation. And by we, I really mean you."

Sauriko smiled. "I have been made responsible for what Saphides said you termed the Pain in the Ass detail. Am I correct?" Lorne could not help it and burst out laughing as did the marines. Teyla smiled but managed to restrain herself despite Sauriko's innocent and confused look.

"I am sorry sire did I say something improper?" Sauriko said with a glance at the marines who were still shaking as they struggled to contain themselves.

Sheppard was grinning. "No sir, you did not. I said the comment in passing only when I was annoyed. It is only a colloquialism of Earth particularly in the military when talking about bureaucracies and commanding officers." With his final comment, he looked over to the marines with a grin.

"I see my lord," Sauriko said with an understanding smile. "It has been sometime since we have seen you and have not learned all of your language complexities. I take it that these are important dignitaries?"

Sheppard almost shrugged but resisted the urge. "Yes Guardian, they are dignitaries."

"Then I will continue to arrange for this visit."

"Thanks. Thanks to all of you," Sheppard said getting up. "Maj Lorne, you are with me tomorrow. We have a little treasure hunting to do."

"Yes sir!"

"Sgt Fuentes. General Terendale will escort you and your team to the main training grounds on the planet Quadari. I want you to familiarize yourself with weapons, techniques and the like. We'll meet up at the end of the week to talk about how much fun you had. Oh and the General has the best fishing spots. Explore where and what you like, but I know I won't have to make any comments about conduct."

"No sir," Fuentes said sharply, "We understand the rules of engagement. No intergalactic incidents, promise."

Sheppard trusted his men but they would have free reign here with no Wraith to fight. He wanted them to learn as much as possible and he knew that they would want to explore the local community and have fun. Lorne had explained expectations, but it was up to Sheppard to reinforce them.

"Great," Sheppard looked around. "Well please stay if you want, but it's been a long day and tomorrow just might be a longer one depending on what we find."

**So this is basically a cooling off time for everyone and Sheppard gets re-established and will prepare for Woolsey and co. I promise only a slight lull before the storm. Just a reminder to anyone I don't own any of these characters from Stargate, Star Wars or any otherse referenced, I just like writing about them.**


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry sorry sorry this is a bit late and a bit shorter than usual. I have promise from Beta that we would post the next one sooner. Just been a bit crazy including trying to get anti-virus loaded, having to do paying job at home because of overspill. Just out of the ordinary stuff. So thanks for your patience and your kind reviews and continued encouragement that this is headed in the right direction. Believe me I toil over this worry of where it is headed and how the characters come across constantly!

Chapter Eight-Eagle's Talons

Lorne raised his P-90 as they approached the sealed door. Sheppard looked back at him with a curious glance. The major shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you never know."

Lear grinned. "No, you are correct, Major Lorne. That is why the king's guard is here."

Lorne looked around. The guards were pretty tough looking in their body armor. They were a fun group off duty, as he and the marines had learned, but in uniform they might has well have been those English guards he saw as a kid…all business. However, boondoggle though this might be, he was still responsible for Sheppard's safety, whether the colonel knew it or not. Everyone in the military took it as their sacred duty to protect their commander. It was easy to do that for someone that they knew would die for any one of them. The marines might be relaxed here but they were in no way going to let the king's guard replace their secret "imperial guard".

Sheppard stared at the large bronze door, then reached out and touched it. _Enter, Heir of Evander, _he heard in his mind as the door slowly slid open. It was the voice of Evander left in the interface of the door. He reached out with his mind and sensed nothing alarming or strange so he stepped past the threshold of the door. The room lit up immediately. _Beautiful_.

Lorne stood next to Sheppard. "Kind of small, don't you think sir?"

"You're just jealous," Sheppard quipped as he walked around the ship. It was at least four times larger than a puddle jumper. Sleek and silver with ancient carving under the wing. Sheppard looked up and read the writing.

"What does it say sir?"

"The Enemy who meet this Scabuer will perish under its talons."

"Cool," Lorne said approvingly, "but what is a Scabuer?"

"Umm, like an eagle of sorts, but bigger. Wonder what it can do?" Sheppard said, coming to a stop near the front of the craft.

"Bet it's fast," Lorne added as he inspected it himself.

"Yeah." Sheppard said. "I bet it is. But where the hell is the entrance?" A ramp slowly lowered. He turned and looked at Lorne who rolled his eyes in amusement. Sheppard climbed up the ramp while Lorne stood by trying to peer in. He heard a simple "Cool." Being a pilot himself, Lorne knew exactly what that meant from Sheppard, it had to be completely awesome.

"Well sir, what about it?"

Sheppard poked his head out of the entrance. "Oh, sorry major, come on up…and tell Lear to get up here, too."

Lorne turned and was surprised to see Lear just a few inches behind him barely able to contain his eagerness. They bounded up the ramp. Sheppard was already seated looking around at the systems. There were two empty seats. Sheppard looked back when he heard them. "Have a seat."

Lorne sat down in the seat next to Sheppard and Lear took the seat right behind the pilot.

"My lord. I was unaware that this fighter was meant for three," Lear said.

Sheppard did not respond immediately. Lorne looked at him and it seemed as if the colonel was connected to the ship in much the same way he had been to the Ancient chair and to the computer on Kildar. _Please don't have a seizure or start spouting blood_, Lorne thought to himself. Sheppard was looking around and then he placed his hands on a small sphere that had looked all too familiar. Lorne watched the colonel grin as he nodded approvingly.

Finally, Sheppard turned around and answered Lear's question. "I didn't know that either, Lear, but it's for a good reason. This ship is not just meant for planetary defense." Sheppard then turned to Lorne, "No worries, Major. No seizure, no blood." Lorne shifted uncomfortably and Sheppard frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought you spoke that, I didn't realize…"

"It's alright sir," Lorne said, "It does make talking kind of easy." Sheppard nodded but did not make eye contact with the major. "I'll pay more attention to that. Just kind of forget when I am doing more than one thing at a time."

Lorne smiled. He did not want Sheppard knowing his every thought, and he knew the colonel did not want to know what the major was thinking. He had been respectful of that since he started being able to read minds and communicate, but Lorne realized that the colonel was still trying to figure out how to manage all these new strengths. "So what about this ship?" he asked Sheppard.

"Well, it seems that it was built not for pure aerial combat--although it can do that pretty darn good from what I can get from the database--but it is also made for travel throughout Pegasus…maybe more."

"What do you mean, sire? How is that possible?" Lear asked as he examined the flight deck.

"It can transport a small surgical strike team or a reconnaissance team. Drones are on board, and…" Sheppard said turning around to look at Lear with a boyish grin, "it is equipped with a hyper-drive."

"Are you serious?" Lorne said incredulously, "Like built in, not jerry rigged?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"McKay is going to go nuts over this," Lorne continued.

Sheppard looked thoughtful. "Yeah, he might," he finally said quietly. "Look. It can only be initialized by me each time but, once airborne, I can pass the stick to either one of you if you place your hand on that panel there," he said pointing to one where Lorne was sitting. "Whoever is in Lear's seat," he said looking at Lear, "can monitor systems and can assist either the pilot or co-pilot. The really cool thing is that, once initiated, it allows us to communicate mentally."

"Cool," Lorne said approvingly. "But you don't need us to really run everything do you?"

Sheppard looked at him pointedly. "No. It's really to help with the multitasking; or if something happens to me and I can't fly; or if I want to take a break. Like I said, this is meant not just for system travel but also for intergalactic special operations. There may be times where we would want to rotate for crew rest."

Lear tried to recall the archives on this legendary spacecraft, but he could not. "Do you know anything more, sire?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Not really…I mean there's more, but..." He really felt fatigued. Although it continued to get easier, interfacing with these meant_-_for-his-genes only systems still took a toll.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of hungry," Lorne chimed in with a pointed look toward Lear.

"Yes, sire," said Lear, catching the major's look of concern. "It is past our usual lunch hour. Perhaps we should return tomorrow?"

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we could take her up for a test flight."

Lorne liked that idea. There were benefits to working with Sheppard, especially if you were a pilot with the gene. _The Earth space program was nothing_ _compared to this_, he thought with a smile.

They left the chamber and headed back up towards the surface. Sheppard said nothing as he walked slowly but steadily. No longer quite so worried about his CO, Lorne used the time to wonder how the heck they were going to get the ship out from so far underneath the ground.

oOoOo

"Would you have them bring my lunch to my quarters?" Sheppard asked Lear after their return to the castle.

The older pilot looked slightly concerned. "Yes, of course sire. Are you well?"

Sheppard nodded. His head hurt slightly but he was mostly just worn out. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I want to rest before I have to meet with Guardian Sauriko about those dignitaries visiting us in a few days." During the long walk from the Scabuer's chamber, Sheppard had decided that he would not reveal the existence of Evander's ship to the IOA representatives.

"Very well sir. I will ensure that food is taken to your chambers."

"Thanks, Lear. See you later, major."

"Yes sir!"

When Sheppard left, Lear looked at Lorne with concern. "He seemed very fatigued."

"Yeah," replied Lorne. "I think interfacing with all that technology wears him out some, but he has gotten better at it--he went nearly half a day. Things were not exactly relaxing when we went back to Atlantis, so I think he is a little tired and was kind of hoping he could get more rest."

"Can you tell me what happened when he returned to Atlantis?" Lear asked out of concern.

Lorne thought a moment. He was not sure that he should say anything--if it was his place. "I don't know, Lear. Maybe I can tell you if it begins to affect what he does here?"

Lear nodded, "Yes, of course, Major Lorne. I understand."

oOoOo

Sheppard lay on his bed. It was a thousand times more comfortable than the one he had back in Atlantis. Most everything on Ilium was more comfortable than his near Spartan quarters back in the ancient city. He had to admit that he did sleep better here. His head was killing him but it had begun to lessen quickly and would soon be tolerable. The Scabuer was amazing and he should be excited; but there were a lot of memories stored in that database and not all of them pleasant. He closed his eyes and relaxed, as the headache was very nearly gone now. There was still so much to learn. He heard a soft chime and an attendant walked in quietly and set a food tray down.

"Sire, do you require anything else?"

Sheppard smiled. "No, no, Jikeb, that will do. I think the cook is trying to fatten me up, though. I can't eat all of this."

Jikeb smiled. "She did mention that you were too thin."

Sheppard laughed as he picked up a small pastry sandwich with meat that was as good as a grilled rib eye. "Well, if she keeps cooking like this, she won't have to worry much longer."

Jikeb smiled and excused himself and Sheppard ate until he was full; then resolved to take that nap he had promised himself. He would soon have a meeting with Sauriko to discuss the plans for the IOA's visit.

oOoOo

Sauriko watched his nephew from across the table--Armentarius, or Sheppard, as he was known to his people of Earth. Frankly, the king looked uninterested, although he appeared to be studying the plans for the upcoming events.

"Your Highness, are the plans not to your liking?"

Sheppard sighed as he looked up. "No, no, they look fine."

"Then what troubles you, my lord?"

"Just, well…do we have to have all the glitz and glamour? I mean, come on…another ball?"

Sauriko grinned. He, too, despised the pomp and circumstance but he understood its importance. "It is necessary, sire. It will give you an advantage to show the wealth of your worlds and the devotion of your people. It is necessary, and you know this."

Sheppard looked his uncle in the eye. "It might be necessary but I don't like it. Acting like a king is just...well, it's hard."

Sauriko looked at Sheppard. "I believe that you know how to be a king better than you think, sire." When Sheppard said nothing, Sauriko continued. "I believe you fear how easy it has become for you to lead your people in this galaxy."

Sheppard had not thought of it like that. Maybe it was true; he was feeling more and more like King Armentarius, responsible for this galaxy, than John Sheppard, Air Force pilot. It _was_ easy; but that was damn scary. Yet he looked at Sauriko defiantly. "I just hate all the garb we have to wear and all the formality when the bigwigs come to visit or when I have to act all kingly." He chastised himself for whining. It was not something he ordinarily did, but he was not looking forward to hosting the IOA delegation.

Sauriko laughed. He did not tell Sheppard that the formality, when needed, seemed to come easy and that the "garb" actually was quite impressive on him. However, his job was to reassure the king, so he did not mention it. "I understand, my lord. A necessary evil, no doubt, but those are sacrifices that will help solidify your people of both galaxies."

Sheppard nodded. "Well, it will be interesting. I'm glad General O'Neill is coming and that Dr. Jackson may also attend to learn more about the history of the Ancestors--namely mine, I guess. They should make everything sane--or at least entertaining."

"And the others?"

"Honestly? They are technically my bosses, so it should be interesting since, when it comes to us, they really have no authority. I am sure they will hate that. That actually could be _very_ entertaining."

Sauriko smiled. "Being a king does have its privileges. In any case, their movements will be controlled, as will any people with whom they have contact."

"Good. It would be a disaster if they found out about me and the whole story of Evander, the Eye, and all that."

"Is it not too dangerous to bring them here in the first place?"

"Maybe, but because of who they are and what they do in relation to the Stargate program it is important, I guess, to introduce them slowly--test the waters. No, it is worth the risk because, hopefully, the ruse of my being king will work. If, for some reason, they find out about Evander and the rest well, then…I may have to resign my commission and live here forever."

Sauriko looked at Sheppard curiously. "Would that be so terrible, my lord?"

_What? Continue to…who knows? Get brain-zapped with information that sometimes wanted to make his head explode?_ _Be the long-awaited heir to just the coolest (in his book) Ancient, Evander, with the expectations __all of that__ meant? Fly the coolest ship in two galaxies? John, __if nothing else,__ remember that __last part_.

Sheppard smiled at the older man. "No it would not be terrible."

oOoOo

"Why aren't you down there, McKay?" Ronon asked from across the table. He had run into the scientist this morning and both had been surprised that the other was here.

"I just had some fine-tuning to do since we returned from Kildar. Didn't have much chance with everything going on and well...I guess..."

"Yeah, me too." Ronon said as he bit into an apple. He was glad the Daedalus would be here soon with fresh fruit from Earth. He enjoyed the foods of this world, but there seemed to be an abundance of sweet options from Earth--a testament, perhaps, to the fact that they did not have to focus on survival.

"You too, what?"

"Needed a little space from Sheppard."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

McKay said nothing. Ronon was right, but he had not thought of it that way. Sheppard's growing mental abilities had troubled him and maybe even made him feel jealous. He was ashamed of that. John was his best friend and it was in everyone's best interest that he be as strong and as smart as possible. McKay did not like that his friend could read his thoughts if he wanted. It had been fun for a while when McKay, himself, had the ability; but even then it was not a natural gift. The scientist knew it was more than just the reading of other's thoughts that bothered him. What really troubled McKay was that, while he had needed a machine to manipulate his DNA to read minds and more, Sheppard had had the ability in him all along and was meant to receive the key to all that could help him defeat the Wraith and God knows what else. He was worried for Sheppard and for what would become of him.

"It's been weird," McKay finally said.

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess that sums it up." Ronon would not admit the shame he felt for doing what he did to Sheppard; or the humiliation he felt for falling to his knees when Sheppard forced him. His feelings were a mixture of confusion, fear, anger and shame. He sighed. "We can go down when Woolsey comes."

McKay shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe after the IOA delegates leave. Don't want to do all the party stuff."

Ronon nodded. Not being a dancer or a diplomat, he understood that point. "After they leave, then."

oOoOo

Sheppard looked at the Scabuer, not sure if that was the ship's name or its type. To go in there meant to invite memories and dreams that did not belong to him but, frankly, they weren't any worse than his own. It was a small price to pay for the exhilaration he was going to experience.

"So how are we going to get it out of here?"

"I don't know, I thought I would ask it once we got in."

Lorne raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Aren't you afraid you will break your palace or castle or something?"

Sheppard grinned at the good-natured jab. He really enjoyed having Lorne on the expedition. It was nice to have a fellow officer who could be in command. It took a lot of weight off of Sheppard's shoulders.

"I have others," said looking unconcerned, but Lorne noticed the smirk on his commander's lips. Lorne was glad to have a commander with whom he could be himself and respect wholeheartedly.

"Yes sir. I haven't seen those yet."

Sheppard turned as he saw Lear approaching, followed by two palace guards. "Well, major, you will get a chance. If this thing works, we are headed for Arcadia for dinner."

Lorne shook his head. They weren't going to cross-country in a jet and catch lunch in another city like on Earth--they were headed across this solar system to his commander's grandfather's home planet. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity.

"We are ready sire. I brought Tirus and Eilirin as they both have family on Arcadia."

"Sounds good, Lear," Sheppard said climbing up the ramp. "Let's get going."

Lorne strapped himself in. Weird that this ship had belts when the puddle jumpers didn't…

Sheppard was running through a systems check. "Here we go," he said quietly as the ship powered up. Sheppard's eyes closed briefly and Lorne felt them slowly descend. _Of course, the tunnel must go_ _further down._ Lorne saw the chamber disappear and only flashing lights on a wall outside the cockpit gave him anything to reference and tell him that they were going downward. The ship stopped and hovered a moment, then more lights appeared and looked very much like an airport runway at night. Sheppard turned and looked at Lear, then Lorne. His grin was mischievous. "Hang on there, boys."

Lorne was going to say something when Sheppard looked forward and the Scabuer shot down the lighted tunnel like a bat out of hell. _Oh hell yeah_, he thought.

Sheppard welcomed the slight push of the g-forces as they exited the tunnel and rocketed into the blue sky. Yep, that was brilliant. He did a few aileron rolls, confident that the guards were strapped in as ordered. They speed along the grassland and headed toward the mountains. He brought the ship close to the mountains and curved in and out of the canyons as he watched the HUD. He loved hugging the canyons when he flew choppers. After nearly 30 minutes he left the canyons and headed for the nearby coast and skimmed close to the water.

"There aren't any windows back there where Tirus and Eilirin are, are there?" a voice said, breaking him from his own thoughts.

Sheppard had forgotten he had passengers and was nearly startled by Lorne's voice. "No, major. I don't recall any."

"That's good," the major said dryly as he looked out at the ocean, "because it's probably best they have no clue how many times we almost hit rock."

Lear laughed. "Surely you did not think this would happen, Major Lorne?"

"No," Lorne said with a look at Sheppard, "But a little warning about acrobatics would have been nice."

"Sorry there," Sheppard said not looking at all apologetic. "Tower Ilium. This is Scabuer 1. Initiation of normal thrust performance as expected. The ship is operating within normal limits. I will take her into orbit, then notify you when we have a course to Arcadia."

"Acknowledged, Scabuer 1" Lorne heard. They had run tests all morning on the systems and Sheppard said that the ship had communicated its readiness for flight. Who was he to argue?

"Alright, gentlemen, let's get her in orbit then finish our checks so we can get a little more familiar on our way to Arcadia. When this Festival is over and we have more time, we'll get McKay over here and run tests on the hyper-drive before we try that out."

Lorne had no problem with that. He settled in and enjoyed the ride

**A couple of more chapters of some respite for our hero and friends. Then trouble brews. O'Neill won't be a bad guy, promise. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is Chapter 9 a bit early. I have one more chapter of building up to the confrontation which occurs in chapter 11 then the respite is over in a big way. Thanks again for your support and encouragement. I am trying to figure out how to respond to replies in this new format and I just can't. I am sure it is something simple but my mind is on overload and I honestly have no clue. I will fix that this weekend. But thank you very much for your kind words, curiosities and guesses as to what is going to happen next. Some of you must have a crystal ball, or perhaps this is just formula! Well, the hornets nest lands in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9-Dignitaries

O'Neill watched the three IOA members talking…no doubt they were hoping this trip went better than their last off world experience with the overactive beetles or whatever they were. The Frenchman, hopefully, would not be so annoying--although it would be fun to see how Sheppard reacted to him.

"All set, Jack."

O'Neill turned to his friend. "Well, Daniel, this should be fun for you, at least."

Jackson smiled. "I do see you have your fishing pole and I heard you mentioning that Col Caldwell better come with one."

"Yeah, well there is hoping. You did bring your tux?"

"Yes. Your mess dress?"

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah. I brought the monkey suit."

"See, all kinds of fun waiting for both of us."

"Well at least we won't have to do too much with them," O'Neill said looking at the three IOA members.

Jackson tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Well like you said, there's hoping." He moved toward the window to look at Atlantis as they approached. He had been excited to hear about the whole Evander/Capys stuff from O'Neill and was anxious to explore the mythology, but first he would just enjoy the city.

oOoOoOo

Sheppard wasn't kidding when he said he had other palaces. This one was larger but not as ornate as the one on Ilium. Arcadia had a much different feel to it. If Ilium was like a peaceful retreat in the spring, Aracadia was like the fall preparing for winter. There was more of a warrior spirit feel to the place. Lorne also realized that the people on Arcadia were taller than on Ilium, although Sheppard still stood out. The food was, of course, delicious and Lorne made a mental note to run tomorrow to work off any extra calories.

"How did the Scabuer perform my lord?" the Guardian Sarik asked.

"Great," Sheppard said, enthused. They had tested it extensively and Lorne, Lear and Sheppard were very impressed. It had five times the firepower of the jumper, and tons more maneuverability.

"Well, the people are ready to host the games for the Festival. Will you be participating in any of them, sire?"

"Actually…" Sheppard said looking hesitant, "Saphides suggested the horse event, but it doesn't seem fair with Zorthos and all."

Sarik smiled. "I think, sire, competing in the horse event is a grand idea. You need not take the prize but it would give others something to aspire to while, at the same time, demonstrating your horsemanship skills--which are valued here on Arcadia and, frankly, on all the planets. It is a two day event with marksmanship, jumping, and then navigating a course through the city and countryside."

Sheppard nodded. "Sounds like fun. Too bad you all don't have football or even baseball."

"Hockey," Lorne quipped. Sheppard gave him an _are you kidding?_ look.

"You don't have any team sports?" Sheppard asked.

"I do not know of these games, my lord. Please show me," Sarik said, giving permission for Sheppard to send him a visual image. His head was slightly tilted then, after a minute or so, he nodded in understanding. "I see, sire." No, we do not have sports with many players on a team as you call it. We do have competitions between the planets, though, so winners from each acquire points for the planet they are from."

Sheppard looked at Lorne. "We need to teach them football before we leave. That way they can be ready the next time we come back." Lorne nodded in approval.

"You would not consider representing Arcadia, my lord, since it is the home world of the great Evander and his line?" Sarik said with a knowing smile.

"I think I should just represent the Armentarii, don't you think?"

Sarik bowed his head. "That would be the most diplomatic choice, sire."

Sheppard grinned. "Hey major, do you and the marines want to play? I know Fuentes can ride. Maybe some of you can represent Atlantis."

Lorne looked at Sheppard. His commander was not ordering them but he also wasn't asking. "I'll talk to the guys and see, sir. Maybe we can get some marksmanship points. I'll look at the list of events."

"Splendid, my lord!" Sarik said, pleased. "Shall we tour the rest of the palace? You did not have much opportunity the last time you were here, and I can show you the preparations we have made for the games."

"Sounds good. Samsus told me I needed to visit the royal library." Sheppard moaned inwardly. That _is_ what Samsus said, but there was just something strange about saying it out-loud.

"Yes, my lord. Your library has remained largely untouched. A few historians have combed through the common books, but there is a great deal left undisturbed in regards to your family line from the Armentarii."

"Well let's leave that for last," Sheppard said. He had no idea why Sam wanted him to go there, but if there was some brain-twisting codebook, he thought it best to save that for later.

oOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth wanted to call Sheppard and ask if it was possible to go a day early. Woolsey was not so much trouble, but La Pierre was every bit as demanding and whining as his reputation had predicted he would be. She decided against asking, however--knowing Sheppard would not appreciate it; and, being a diplomat herself, she was well aware that preparations were often being made right up to the final minutes. She thought that little would come of this adventure, but they knew the only way to appease the IOA was to have them see for themselves--make them feel good. She was worried it would backfire, but the Armentarian people had proved themselves to be highly disciplined for 10,000 years. Even so, it would still be hard. She was also concerned that McKay and Ronon were not going down immediately. Secretly, she wished that she could also wait to go. Woolsey had asked why they were not with their team leader but, luckily, the answer of McKay and Ronon having other projects to complete was true--at least mostly.

"Elizabeth." She looked up from her desk and smiled.

"General O'Neill. Please come and sit down. You are a sight for sore eyes."

O'Neill, hands in pockets, strolled in and sat lazily in the chair across from her desk. "Yeah, sorry. I've been kind of scarce. Caldwell and I took a trip to the mainland with Dr. Beckett. Seems the good doctor likes to fish. He's actually pretty good."

"I forgive you, general, though you owe me one. That LaPierre is…"

"I know, I know. A royal pain…"

She grinned. "Or soon to be."

O'Neill laughed. "No kidding. Sheppard has no clue. How has he been? I noticed half of his team here."

She shifted uncomfortably. He caught that and looked at her intently.

"I figured you only sent the minimum in the reports as we had agreed," he prompted.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to get here."

"Well, I'm here and everyone else is in bed, thank God."

She nodded. Now was as good a time as any. "He's grown stronger in his mental abilities. I have the report here for you. The highlights: they discovered a sort of key or decoder of sorts, plus an AI who is like a historian. Ronon nearly choked John to death and he, in turn, brought Ronon to his knees not once but twice. Rodney is busy working with fine-tuning Atlantis, since John has an even deeper connection and opened up another chamber. We had two scientists die in a freak accident and, despite his abilities John could not rescue them and so, of course, blames himself. Then they went back to the planet with the AI for more info and came in contact with the Wraith and John had the Queen on her knees before she killed herself."

O'Neill let out a soft whisper. "Should make for interesting reading if the cliff notes version is any indication…Don't you all just rest around here; or is your life one action-packed scifi adventure after another?"

She almost laughed. As if _he_ could talk. "No, we do get to rest but once it hits the fan…"

"So now you're worried Sheppard is getting a little too good with the brain power there; and McKay and Ronon have their own issues."

"Yeah, I guess that sums it up. I just thought John would be the very same person. I mean, he is, but it's not the kingly part that has changed him--at least not so far."

"We knew that, mentally, he would grow, Elizabeth."

"He spoke of a darkness. He thinks it was a renegade Ancient whom he believes may have had a hand in the Ori--or some sort of early version of them."

O'Neill did not like the sound of that, but there was no telling where that was going to lead--so worrying was useless. Being aware was more important. "But Sheppard is not evil, Elizabeth. You know that men like him…like me…live with that part of themselves more than the average person because of what we do. He is going to have to go there—to the darkness--to some extent…already has been there because of this galaxy and the vampires you call Wraith."

"I know, but…"

O'Neill sighed. "Trust the process, Elizabeth. He has been put on a path that is daunting. Hell, when I had all the Ancient stuff in my head, I would have been scared to death if I was even remotely aware of what it was doing. Unless something dramatic happens, Sheppard will always choose what is best for others, and Ronon and McKay will come around."

"And you know this because…"

"Because I've been there, because I'm a general, and because I'm Sheppard's cousin," He shrugged as he stood up to leave, "even if it is a gazillion times removed."

oOoOo

"All preparations are ready, your Majesty."

Sheppard nodded. "Thank you, Guardian Shalen. Please tell Saphides and Samsus I will wait for them in the throne room; then grant Atlantis permission to send the delegation through the Stargate."

Shalen bowed slightly. "As you wish, sire," he said and then left.

"I feel like I should have my mess dress on, sir." Lorne said looking at Sheppard, now dressed in formal garb. An attendant was adjusting Sheppard's forest green robe edged in brown velvet with gold and green embroidery. He was under some layers of clothing but, according to Sheppard, it apparently could get worse than this. Another attendant was carrying the crown. Lorne had never before realized how much grace Sheppard had in the way he carried himself. The colonel barely laced his boots when in BDUs; but here he was walking toward the throne with all the authority that he possessed as the sovereign ruler of four worlds. Sheppard turned back and grinned.

"I can find some sort of formal uniform for you to wear major, if you prefer. You are here on leave, not work, although you naturally can't help yourself. BDUs are fine. Lucky you--so don't complain."

"No, sir." Lorne said without envy of Sheppard. No way in hell he would trade places with his commander, not even for the royal treatment. He was going to be off to the side somewhere with the marines, but they were not part of the official greeting party.

"Oh," Sheppard said wryly, "ignore what you hear as well. I don't want it getting around that I am an uppity SOB. Saphides wants me to NOT be Col Sheppard while the IOA reps are here, so we'll see how that works out because sometimes I just can't help myself."

Lorne was not sure what that meant but assumed he would find out. With that, Sheppard had moved off toward the throne and had begun talking to Guardians Shalen and Sarik. Lorne saw the marines and went to stand with them.

oOoOoOoOo

"Welcome, Mr. Woolsey," Samsus said warmly. "It is very nice to meet you in person."

"Thank you, Ambassador Samsus. It is very nice to see you in person as well. Guardian Saphides--a great pleasure. Please let me introduce you to the rest of my team." Sam and Saphides bowed to each member of the IOA.

"General O'Neill and Col. Caldwell, welcome back," Saphides said, genuinely happy to see the general. "I hope you will have plenty of time to enjoy your hobby of fishing. Also, welcome back Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett. It is always a pleasure to have you visit our lands. And you must be Dr. Daniel Jackson. His Majesty mentioned that you would be accompanying General O'Neill to learn more of our history."

"Thank you, Guardian Saphides. I am very excited to learn more about your culture."

"Please, let us proceed to the castle," continued Saphides, "His majesty is waiting to welcome you."

Woolsey climbed into a carriage of sorts that had been waiting nearby and tried to relax and enjoy the natural beauty of the planet. It was lush and green and very fairy tale-like, he supposed. No doubt LaPierre would find something wrong, but Woolsey could see how O'Neill and Caldwell were inclined to return as their escorts. He looked up the path that was lined with small bushes which were blooming with petite flowers of various colors. The scent was pleasant and he could not help but relax despite his nervous nature. La Pierre and Shen were very quiet and were surveying the landscape as well.

They came around a bend and Woolsey caught a better view of the castle. It was white and huge. This was no Buckingham castle, beautiful as that was; this was a castle within a city. He heard La Pierre let out a soft whistle and say something in French…no doubt equally impressed. However, Woolsey understood that they would want more from Sheppard now. He knew that this was no backwoods planet that named Sheppard king because of his gene. No, this was a goldmine and he hoped he could make it work for Earth's best interest as well. He wished he could have come here on his own. He understood the expedition best, and La Pierre and Shen could complicate matters, but he had been overruled.

They pulled into a large courtyard and a number of attendants held the horses while others assisted the entourage out of the carriages. Woolsey noticed that Caldwell and O'Neill looked very comfortable as they joked with someone he heard O'Neill call Eileron. La Pierre, Shen and, frankly, himself did not feel so at ease.

They were lead through the hallways. There were few people and all Woolsey heard were their own light footsteps on what appeared to be marble floors. Saphides approached a great door and two attendants pulled it open. Woolsey saw a several people along the sides of the room lining the path to the throne.

Sheppard looked toward them with a bored curiosity that only he could pull off. Woolsey had to admit that, aside from the spiky hair that barely showed from within the crown, little of the colonel remained. He had an intensity in his eyes that Woolsey had not seen before, and his attire was formal and meant to quickly define his position of authority. He presented an intimidating figure and Woolsey figured that this man before him now was the warrior he had read about but had not seen. He sighed inwardly. This was going to be very interesting and very difficult. Sheppard had the upper hand here, and he knew it and so did the other IOA members.

"King Armentarius, sovereign lord over the people of Ilium, Quidari, Palladin and Arcadia, may I introduce to you and your court Mr. Woolsey, Ms. Shen and Mr. La Pierre of the International Oversight Advisory, which is responsible for the Atlantis expedition team."

Sheppard wanted to laugh. Of course he knew who the hell these people were. He invited them--although against his better judgment. He had a strong urge to read their minds and see what they were thinking; but he did not want to intrude. He stood. "Of course I know who they are, thank you, Guardian Saphides. Welcome Mr. Woolsey, Ms. Shen, and Mr. La Pierre. I hope that this visit will be enjoyable for you and that you will stay for our Festival and Games."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Woolsey said. "On behalf of the IOA, we thank you for your hospitality and hope that we can reach agreements that can benefit both of our worlds."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Perhaps--if you can answer the question I posed to you weeks ago. But let's worry about that another day. Everyone is anxious to meet you so we have arranged a dinner tonight and then, tomorrow, a ball after the opening ceremony for the Festival of Stars. Of course, you will be my guests of honor. Guardian Sauriko has made arrangements for your stay here and has assigned escorts. He can brief you later. General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Colonel Caldwell, I hope you can join me after dinner tonight."

"You can bet on it," O'Neill said with a shrug toward Woolsey.

oOoOoOoOo

"I am so glad that dinner is over," Sheppard said with his boots up on a table. He had a bottle in one hand. His crown and robes had been taken away by Samsus and he looked much more relaxed. Jackson had decided to meet with Samsus instead of having a beer and had excused himself to accompany Samsus to the library.

"You put on quite a show there, Sheppard," Caldwell said with a grin.

"Uh…yes, sir. My "uncles" thought it best that I make my authority very clear to put the IOA on their heels a bit. I know that they are just itching to get their hands on whatever they can."

O'Neill took a sip of his brew and nodded appreciatively. "They want to do what is right for Earth. The Ori scared them a bit, you know."

"Well, we will share what we can but the safety of Pegasus is just as important."

Caldwell looked at Sheppard. "The 'g' suits are a significant improvement in the field but it was a fight to keep them within the US for testing; and the IOA reluctantly agreed to keep them for pilots within the Stargate program so that no one felt disadvantaged."

Sheppard shook his head. "That's what I mean. There is enough suspicion on Earth already--we don't need to add any more trouble what with the Wraith threatening to become an intergalactic enemy like the Goa'uld and the Ori."

O'Neill sighed. "There are always people who want power, Sheppard…everyone except you…or me…but I don't know about you, Steven."

Caldwell laughed. He did not deny his ambition, but he would not trounce on anyone to achieve it--except maybe one John Sheppard a long time ago. He was glad, now, that Weir had fought strongly to get Sheppard promoted. The man's reputation was unfair. Even now, he was still seen as a maverick, albeit a very effective one; but he knew the likes of O'Neill and Mitchell could do equally as audacious acts and not suffer the blows to their reputations that Sheppard had. Well, this discovery of his heritage was the ultimate payback.

"So, how are you going to torture the IOA, John?" O'Neill asked, setting his own bottle down.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure that I can actually torture them…but torment may be okay. I know that they will ask for more than they can have or that we can possibly give; and I doubt they have anything more to offer us than before. So I will offer continual relations between here and Atlantis. Atlantis can represent Earth. Period."

"You know they want to send an Ambassador here."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Please, they should send one to the Genii."

Caldwell and O'Neill looked at each other. "Well," O'Neill said quietly, "they aren't worried about the Genii."

Sheppard finished his drink and let the warmth linger in his throat. "Oh," he said quietly, "they want to keep an eye on me, you mean."

"Well, after seeing all this…yeah, they probably will but, to be honest, they were concerned as soon as they found out you were king and that this world was more technologically advanced."

Sheppard sighed and stood up. "And they don't even know the rest."

"No, John they don't, and they must not learn of it or who knows what will happen."

Sheppard smiled, "Guess I'd have to conquer Earth then, sir."

O'Neill laughed and Caldwell smiled. "Just so long as you're on our side."

Sheppard sat down again and looked at them thoughtfully for a moment. "There is something I discovered, but I don't want the IOA to know and I won't put you in a compromising position, so just…"

"Spill it, Sheppard." O'Neill said.

"It's a new weapon isn't it?" Caldwell said, more eager than Sheppard had heard him in a long time.

"No," Sheppard said leaning back more relaxed. "It's a ship. A ship of all ships. A fighter that Evander had built years ago and then hid."

"Sweet," O'Neill said. "What does it do?"

"It does everything the puddle jumper, F-302, and Wraith fighters do, but faster. It carries drones…and it has a hyper-drive."

Caldwell looked at Sheppard incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

"No sir, I'm not, but there is only one and only I can fly it. However, the ship can carry two co-pilots that, if they have the gene, can also operate it once I activate it. It can also carry a small squad of men."

"A surgical striker." Caldwell said to himself, but Sheppard answered.

"Yes sir, that is my guess. I am finding out more about missions, but I haven't gotten through all the memories yet."

O'Neill looked at him quizzically. "You mean the ship's log."

Sheppard looked slightly uncomfortable but looked the general in the eye. "No, sir. I mean memories. All the missions are stored in the ship and I can access the missions from it but they are like memories from the point of view of the occupants at the time…mostly Evander, but also…Capys."

"Really?" O'Neill said curiously. "Can you, um…can anyone access those memories?"

"I don't know, sir. You might be able to but, if not…I could, well, I could always share them with you."

O'Neill nodded. "Can't say that I'm not curious. Well, I hope once the IOA goes back we can view this ship of yours in a little more detail."

"Absolutely. Another beer?"

Caldwell stood. "None for me, colonel. I have to say that this is really good. Maybe we can take some back with us?"

"As much as you want, sir."

"Well then, goodnight general, colonel" Caldwell said to O'Neill and Sheppard. "Seems that tomorrow will be quite busy."

"Goodnight, Steven," O'Neill said. When Caldwell had left, O'Neill turned to Sheppard. "I'll take one more."

Sheppard nodded and pulled one out of a silver ice bucket next to him.

"So, Weir told me that things have been a bit rough the last couple of months."

O'Neill did not mince words or waste time as there were not going to be any quiet moments between them over the next few days.

"It has been a bit busy," Sheppard said, tentatively.

"Oh, come on, Sheppard. Haven't we been through enough already to not have to pretend to be the strong silent type?"

Sheppard did not say anything for a moment. "Yes sir, we have."

"Fine. I read the reports so you don't have to tell me the details. How are you doing? If you say fine I will demote you to major."

Sheppard almost sputtered the beer in his mouth, but swallowed hard instead. He knew O'Neill would not do that, although…perhaps he could. Certain bigwigs in the Air Force would love for that to happen, no doubt. "I don't know how I am doing, sir."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows at the colonel's honesty. "Okay then. Fair enough. Just trust yourself and your team."

"I will sir, but…"

"I know it doesn't feel right without all of your team here; and that having your superpowers has put a wrinkle in things between you and your team, Elizabeth, and maybe a few others."

"That sums it up."

"You know, Sheppard, it is kind of scary for us, but I trust you--as do they. You'll get this all sorted out. It has only been a few months since you became king of the galaxy."

Sheppard laughed. "Yes, sir. I will try to be patient."

"Good. You know I'm just impressed that your brain hasn't fried with everything that's been downloaded into it."

"No sir, not yet. I am hoping that Dr. Jackson can help me understand Evander, Capys and…"

"Erebus," O'Neill finished. "Elizabeth gave me the non-official report when I got here. Destroyed it, of course."

"Yeah…Erebus."

"Well it is best to know our enemies, and Daniel is good at figuring that stuff out," O'Neill said thoughtfully.

"Yes sir, I thought so."

O'Neill finished his drink and then stood as did Sheppard. O'Neill did a half grin.

"You know, Sheppard, you outrank me here. You don't have to stand."

"I'm still an Air Force lieutenant colonel, sir, and you're still a general."

O'Neill gave him a sidelong glance and a short nod. "When you aren't being a king."

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, son. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Good night, general."

O'Neill walked to his quarters which was not too far from Sheppard's. Caldwell was just down from him as was major Lorne, who had gone to visit with his squad. O'Neill had heard them talking and had heard Lorne ask how the Imperial Guard was doing. He knew by their conspiratorial tone that Sheppard did not know of this nickname; but he was pleased by their loyalty. O'Neill noted that the IOA members had been quartered on the opposite side of the castle. He entered his quarters and changed for bed. That was when he saw it and realized that he had forgotten to give it to Sheppard. He made a note to ask the colonel why he wanted a football here.

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 10 will be coming within a week, will try for sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Adoration

"It is confirmed, the king will be participating in the horse events, including the cross country event."

"This is just the break we needed," Siptis said. "This may be much easier than I thought." He admired an unusual dagger that he held in his hand. "Once the king is dead," he continued, "we will be favored amongst the gods."

oOoOo

"So the festival begins today, John."

Sheppard smiled at Teyla. "It does, Teyla, and it's big."

She watched Sheppard pull at the collar of his robe. It was the third time he had done it in the last minute. "John," she said approaching him and straightening the collar, "surely this uniform is not any less comfortable than others that you have worn."

"What?" he said looking at her, then shook his head. "Oh,sorry. It's just that, well, this is bigger than the ball tonight, bigger than the coronation in terms of people."

"John," Teyla said jokingly. "You are not nervous, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," he said indignantly. Then he looked down and smiled sheepishly. "I guess just a little. You know, before, it was a limited number of people that saw the coronation even from the treetops. This is everybody that can make it here. I can feel the energy coming from out there already and it's kind of hard to take in."

Sometimes she could not understand her friend. Going to war and facing death did not frighten him enough to make him even look worried sometimes, yet he was concerned about facing an adoring crowd--thousands, perhaps, but still adoring. "You won't have to talk much, John, and it will be similar to the parade after the coronation, won't it?"

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess it will be. You're right. Just need to say a few words, smile, and wave. Zorthos should keep them back enough."

"Yes I am sure it will go quite well. Then, we will have the ball tonight where you have promised to walk with me again."

"Waltz," he said quietly as he smiled at her. He was looking forward to that.

"Yes, waltz, that is it. Another day of negotiating with the IOA and that dreadful man LaPierre, then the games begin."

"Okay, we can get it done. Thanks, Teyla."

She nodded, then handed him his knife. "Your majesty, your people await." He looked at her for a moment. _Thanks for being here, Teyla_.

She smiled broadly as the warmth of his mind touched hers and she placed her forehead on his. "You are welcome, John."

oOoOo

Woolsey reflexively covered his ears as the huge crowd roared when Sheppard appeared above on the next level of the mountain that served as a natural podium. Woolsey, the IOA, and most of the other dignitaries were just below him and they could easily see both the throng below them and Sheppard above them on top of Zorthos. The sound was deafening and it did not stop for nearly a minute. Woolsey could not count how many people there might be but he had no doubt they could be numbered in the thousands.

Woolsey clearly heard Sheppard speaking, but realized he did not understand him. Then it dawned on him. He turned to O'Neill and looked incredulous. "Is he speaking Ancient?" O'Neill did not miss a beat although he understood that his answer would reveal or not reveal quite a bit. "They made him start learning months ago. Believe me, I have never heard a man complain so much, but it was one of the requirements they imposed on him. He was complaining last night how he had to memorize this speech. Kind of a touchy subject for him because, smart as he is, language acquisition is not one of his best skills."

Woolsey seemed satisfied and, actually, impressed. "He is doing quite well if the crowd is any indication. Any idea what he is saying?"

"Nope." O'Neill answered truthfully. "But it sure sounds good."

The crowd roared again and Woolsey resisted the urge to put his hands on his ears. He then saw Sheppard and his horse move away from the front of the ledge and make their way down the hill followed by the four Guardians on their own horses. The dignitaries and Guardian families on this level were cheering and clapping as he moved through them. Woolsey looked down as Sheppard rode through the streets of the city and people rushed up to him trying to shake his hand and touch him. The black horse he was on pranced around anxiously but made no attempt to rear or bolt.

Woolsey found Elizabeth Weir nearby. She was smiling as she watched Sheppard leading the small entourage. "What did he say up there?"

She kept looking at Sheppard in the crowd. "Something about being grateful for being allowed to be their king and the anticipation about the games and celebrations to follow; and something else about their courage as they prepare to battle the Wraith and any enemies against their kingdom. Also, he spoke of thankfulness to the Protector for the stars that guide them and join their worlds as that really is what the celebration is about--their four little worlds joined together under one kingdom. Then how he hopes the people of Earth and of this kingdom will join together to help each other as only stars separate them. I missed part of it because of the crowd."

"He spoke quite nicely," Woolsey said casually. "I did not know he could speak Ancient."

Elizabeth had been ready for this; they all had. "He is such a whiner when it comes to learning Ancient. You wouldn't believe how much work it has been, but he has done his duty and has come quite far."

Woolsey nodded, content that the stories matched. "Yes, I would say so. What next?" He asked as Sheppard disappeared around a corner.

"Well, I think the ball begins in about three hours, so I am going to go take a nap then get dressed. I suggest you do the same. They sure do know how to put on a party," she said.

Woolsey said nothing more as he looked at his colleagues from the IOA. They looked star-struck on the one hand but also concerned. Woolsey understood the suspicious minds of the IOA, as he himself was one. The crowd here easily confirmed their concerns. Sheppard was under their thumb as a lieutenant colonel, but they had no control over him in his role as king of these planets. This was not a backwoods kingship and staying on his good side was going to be essential; yet they and he were not quite sure how to go about that. He imagined it was how the British commanders might feel having the king of England under their command, but this was different. This was like a British commander having the king of _Spain_ under their command. Diplomatically, this could become a nightmare. Woolsey sighed. He had hoped that coming here would show that the IOA and Earth governments need not worry but, indeed, they did. Sheppard had become his own superpower. In a sense, his own system lord, although Woolsey would never put it that way. He trusted Sheppard, semi-maverick that he was. He was a good man with the best interests of Earth at heart, but in his effort to help Earth and even the people of this galaxy, Sheppard had acquired more than perhaps even he had bargained for. Yes, this was going to be interesting. The IOA was going to have to back off for now and play ball but, although he saw that, he doubted that all the "powers that be" would see it.

oOoOo

Sheppard felt them touching him and Zorthos who, frankly, was a bit on edge. Sheppard was not sure why this crowd was stronger and more enthusiastic. Maybe they really finally believed he was Evander's heir, maybe it was the battle with Vanitis that had forged their bond, or maybe they were all drunk with pre-Festival celebrations. He felt their adoration and it took his breath away.

_Rule them and let them worship you, they would gladly make you a god!_ Sheppard squinted as pain spiked in his head. He had not heard that voice for weeks and it surprised him. His defenses lowered and the intrusion of the crowd on his mind overwhelmed him. He felt suddenly dizzy. _Yes, let them adore you. Let them kneel before you._ He raised his hand to his temple. _No! No! I don't want that…never did. _

He felt suddenly nauseous as the crowd intruded again on his mind beside the dark voice. He must have conveyed something because suddenly he felt his uncles beside him as well as in front and back providing a protection from the hands reaching out. He felt an arm steady him and sensed that the pace had quickened. The crowd thinned as they had made their way through the streets and back toward the courtyard where it was quiet. He could not remember getting off Zorthos, but he saw the horse being lead away to cool down. He looked to his left and saw Sauriko looking at him, concerned, as he was guided down the corridor to his room.

"Nephew," he said, "How are you?" the older man asked.

Sheppard did not feel as dizzy and the oppressive voice was fading. The crowd seemed far off as well. "I'm good," he managed to say. He was better, but he actually felt tired. He found himself in his chambers and was vaguely aware that Sarik and Shalen were removing his robes and the cuirass underneath until all that was left was his tunic, pants, and boots. Saphides had removed his crown somewhere in between the courtyard and his room. The shadow had left his mind.

"Nephew," Sarik said gently as he guided Sheppard toward the bed. "What happened? We felt you touch our minds in urgency, and sensed a great…evil."

Sheppard accepted water from Shalen and allowed the Guardian to settle him back against the pillows. He was touched by this outward concern of his uncles. They were family--more here than he had on Earth in a long time.

"I'm better," he admitted. "I just…just suddenly felt the presence of that dark voice I first heard on Kildar. It surprised me and mentally stunned me, I guess, then the…the …I don't know, all the good feelings of the crowd just overwhelmed me and I couldn't block them out. I felt dizzy and had to try to push that voice away."

Saphides took the glass from Sheppard. "What did the voice say, John." Sheppard smiled slightly. Saphides, in particular, rarely called him "nephew" and _never_ called him by his given name; but they were his family right now, not his subjects, and he was grateful. "It told me to accept their worship, that they would accept me as a god if I let them. It told me to let them…kneel before me."

The four older men looked at each other worriedly. He looked out the window. "I…I would never want that," he whispered almost to himself. _Never_.

Shalen looked at him warmly. _We know this, sire._

The others nodded in agreement. "Samsus has been investigating the archives for this Erebus you spoke of, and he continues to do so in earnest. We will help you through this, nephew. We alerted Samsus to what happened, as well as the royal physician and, yes, your Dr. Beckett. Samsus insists that you sleep, now."

"I'm fine, really," Sheppard said truthfully. "The ball starts in a couple of hours."

"It will not start without you, which gives you plenty of time to rest," Sauriko said sternly.

Sheppard looked at them through squinted eyes. "I am a grown man," he began, but he said it jokingly and a nap sounded great.

"And we are your Guardians," Sarik said. "There will be no arguments."

Sheppard closed his eyes and pictured Ferris wheels.

oOoOo

"These people are enamored with him, Richard, and this kingdom of his does not seem simple by any means. It appears to have very good resources and technology that would, at minimum, equal ours. My guess is that there is much more that he is not speaking of," La Pierre said as he sat in a chair in Woolsey's quarters. Across from him was Ms. Shen.

Woolsey had been hoping for a nap, but La Pierre and Shen had other plans. Yes, the demonstration by the crowd had made them skittish.

"Who knows if they are enamored with him or just to have a king, and yes, perhaps there may be more technology, but we need to be patient," Woolsey finally said.

"He could have weapons," Shen said, "And may pose a threat."

Woolsey shook his head. "My god. How did it get from 'crowds adore him' to 'he may pose a threat'? He has not resigned his commission and there is an exchange of personnel and technology. The man is not evil, for goodness sakes."

"Power can do things to people," La Pierre said.

_Yes, you should know_, thought Woolsey.

"Do not underestimate duty," Woolsey said to him. "Sheppard has a strong sense of that."

"He is unpredictable."

_Yes. So that is what concerns you. _"He is not totally unpredictable. He has been effective as chief military officer despite our concerns. He could have had power many times on this expedition but has not sought it for himself."

"He has not shared all of the technology," Shen said.

"As I said," Woolsey began, "he has a sense of duty and that now appears to include these people as well. If we push him to make a choice, we may lose not only a good opportunity to improve Earth's defenses but also an ally against the Wraith."

"This balance will be difficult for him…," Shen added.

"As it will be for us," Woolsey acknowledged. "Frankly, though, we have no choice but to rely on him to determine what is the best course. I don't think he will forget Earth or do anything to harm it."

"No, but I have the suspicion that if he wanted to, he could control vital aspects of this galaxy and he has so many people on these four worlds that seem to be willing to do what he asks of them," L aPierre said.

"Yes," Woolsey said suddenly tired of the conversation. "He can do that, and he has asked them to join him in the fight against the Wraith and bring our worlds and galaxies together. When and if we get indication of anything different, then we will address it."

"Leaders on Earth that know of our Stargate program will not like this. It will be troubling to them that an American Air Force pilot now finds himself ruler of four planets."

Woolsey shrugged. "They will just have to get over it, then." He stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to rest a bit before the ball tonight. They left without further comment and Woolsey lay down to rest--but found that he could not. He was worried about this reaction of power-hungry leaders or suspicious leaders and what this would mean for Sheppard's safety.

oOoOo

Sheppard opened his eyes and saw Sauriko asleep in one of the chairs next to him. He caught motion at the foot of the bed and smiled as he saw Carson Beckett_. Of course_.

"Hi, Carson," he whispered. The doctor looked up, surprised, then smiled.

"Hi, colonel, how are you feeling? Saphides told me what happened."

"I feel fine, now," Sheppard said, rising.

"Tell me what you felt," Carson said as he looked in Sheppard's eyes with a light.

Sheppard looked at the doctor, annoyed. "Just had a headache…you know, the evil voice of the Emperor tempting me to the dark side, then the crowd overwhelming me a bit with all their thoughts. I was too busy fighting off the voice to push the crowd out and I got a little dizzy, but I feel good now."

"Lots more people tonight, colonel." Carson finished his exam.

"We will watch over him, Dr. Beckett," Sauriko said. "Our minds link more easily together."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, I can have them monitor a bit of what is going on."

Carson smiled. "Okay. I will let Healer Scaldur know. I am sure he will find this acceptable."

Beckett left and Sheppard looked at Sauriko. "You stayed there the whole time?"

"Yes, sire. I already had my attire for tonight and did not want to travel back to Quidari just to rest."

Sheppard looked out the window and noticed a number of people arriving. "Where's Sam?" Sheppard was surprised that he had not seen the old man now.

"He came by an hour ago to check on you and make sure that your mind was clear again. He has been in the archives looking earnestly for more information on this Erebus. He will be at the ball tonight, of course."

Sheppard stretched. "Well, I promised Teyla a waltz, so I guess I better get ready--as should you."

Sauriko smiled. "Yes. My dear wife would not want me to be late today. We have had the pleasure of having her kin staying with us this time and they are anxious to meet you."

"Her parents, huh?"

Sauriko smiled as he nodded but Sheppard understood the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can make it so that I need you here and you can stay in one of our guest rooms."

Sauriko laughed as he moved toward the door. "Thank you, your majesty. I just may do that. I will see you soon."

oOoOo

Teyla watched Sheppard enter the room and start to greet the dignitaries. She had heard what had happened, but noticed that he seemed healthy and relaxed. It was decided that there would be no formal dinner this time but food would be available throughout the evening. Pleasant background music was playing and she found herself curiously nervous. Sheppard, who was talking to Mr. Woolsey, made eye contact with her. His eyes were bright and intense as she saw them move up and down her body. He had the smaller crown on and the brown and green jewels sparkled. He looked beautiful. She smiled, embarrassed at herself for thinking this and also for the look in his eyes. He was talking to the dignitaries and laughing but she saw one corner of his mouth rise in a smile. _**You**__ look beautiful, _he told her. She blushed, despite herself. Why was she feeling this way? He turned to answer a question and she looked away for a moment until she found his eyes burning through her again. _Come save me, Teyla_. She was not sure what to do at first, then grinned. She went to the band and spoke to the bandleader, who nodded. She then walked to where Sheppard was. She noticed the eyes of the dignitaries watching her as she approached but she kept her eyes on Sheppard. He watched her curiously and the grin never left his face.

"Excuse me, your majesty," she said, "I believe you promised me a dance."

Samsus smiled at Sheppard. "Yes, your highness. If you remember, the people will not dance unless you begin the ball."

Sheppard nodded. "Thank you, Samsus. I had forgotten. I did promise the lady Teyla a dance." He excused himself from the group and took her hand.

"Thanks, Teyla," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her skin and breathed in the smell of him. "How about that waltz?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes. "I would like that, John." The music started and she found herself floating across the floor again and still wondering why it surprised her that he was so light on his feet. She was not thinking about the dancing part and allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment. Finally, the music stopped, but a new melody started. She was going to move to let go but he held her firmly. "How about another. This one is slower." Others had gotten on the dance floor and she looked around at them.

"What will others think?" She asked him as a few eyes glanced toward her.

"Teyla," he said with humor in his voice. "When have I cared about that?"

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is true."

They danced and talked some more until she confessed that she was hungry. They grabbed some food and walked over to the Atlantis contingent. "Where is Major Lorne?" Sheppard asked.

"Twinkle toes might give you a run for the money," O'Neill said glancing behind Sheppard. Sheppard turned and saw Lorne dancing with one of the daughters of Shalen.

"And Elizabeth?" he asked, looking around.

"She and Caldwell are tearing up the other side of the floor."

"Well, I guess I better go say hello some more. Where are our honored guests?"

"Oh, the Guardians are keeping them busy with small talk and strategic placement with guests. They thought it best to keep them out of your hair or…crown or…whatever."

Sheppard nodded. "I'll be back, Teyla, General," he said and moved away to talk to a small group. He was soon surrounded by more people trying to get his attention. Teyla smiled as she watched him standing at least a head above most of them.

"He is a rather striking figure as a king," O'Neill said, watching Sheppard as well.

"He is striking even as just a colonel, General," Teyla heard herself say.

O'Neill's eyebrows raised and he looked at her curiously. She turned quickly to him, perhaps realizing how that sounded. "I mean his personality is hard to ignore. He is very charismatic."

O'Neill smiled at her. "He is that, Teyla, but it's good to see his talents being used to their fullest. I am so glad I basically forced him to come to this galaxy."

Teyla had heard the story from Sheppard. "As am I, General."

Sheppard danced with his very distant female cousins and with daughters of their friends. Every time he was going to go back to talk to O'Neill and Teyla, another friend, or daughter of a friend was thrust in front of him. He smiled nicely, but could feel his temper rising. "Thank you, your majesty," he heard his most recent dance partner say. He nodded as he escorted her back to her family. He did not make eye contact with anyone else and turned quickly to see Samsus talking to Mr. Woolsey. Woolsey was nodding and smiling, which was a good sign. He saw Shen dancing with General Terendale while La Pierre was conversing with Sarik and his wife. Sheppard felt the presence of another group of older women approaching no doubt with daughters in tow. He turned to them and looked at them intently. _Enough!_ he thought to himself. By the looks in their eyes, he must not have kept the thought _totally_ to himself. He smiled sheepishly but they did not smile back at first. He bowed to them sweetly and they smiled then but still did not move forward. He turned away and saw Samsus looking at him. He was fine. No dark evil master trying to get to him, just mothers trying to get their daughters noticed. He wasn't interested; and he was tired. He really could not worry about whether anyone else was happy right now. He found his way back to O'Neill and Teyla. Lorne, he saw, was still dancing as was Caldwell, now with the widow of a prominent scientist from Palladin. He had never seen the colonel more relaxed. O'Neill and Weir were talking to La Pierre near the huge buffet table. He found Teyla standing alone where he had left her.

"I was afraid you would never come back, John."

He accepted a glass from her. "I didn't think so either, Teyla. Everyone wants me to meet their daughters."

"You are…," Teyla began, "how did that movie put it?…a good catch."

He laughed. "But I'm not looking to be anyone's catch."

She raised her eyebrows at him while she took a sip of her drink. "Oh, why is that?"

He looked down at her and she shifted at the look that he gave her. He studied her hair that had been swept up except for a strand which had come loose next to her left ear. His eyes fell to her neck, then to her shoulders, then back up to her hair. He lifted his hand and touched the loose hair, then grinned as he placed it back behind her ear. "Just not interested," he said quietly.

She said nothing but her face felt hot and she was glad that it was fairly dark in the ballroom. "How about a last dance for tonight? Looks like people are leaving. I asked the bandleader for a waltz."

She smiled broadly. "I am very interested in that."

**I am truly sorry for not responding to reviews. I have have finally figured out how to do this and it will take me a bit to get back to you. Please forgive me. Your comments have truly been encouraging and I want to say thank you individually. I also realized as I had done some renumbering that Chapter 12 is where all you know what breaks loose again. Thank you very much again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Games

"You have the path to the event?"

"Yes, Siptis. I have it."

Siptis watched the children of the village play outside. He had no children of his own, which worried him at first. Perhaps now, however, he would not have to worry about to whom he would pass the dagger of the gods. No, it was he who would put it to good use. He smiled. Soon they would not be in the shadows.

oOoOo

"Dr. Jackson, Samsus, what have your collective geniuses discovered?"

Daniel looked at Sam. "Well, the mythology of Earth links a number of characters together-- Evander and Capys, for instance. Earth mythology, however, seems to have been pretty much incorrect. Although much of the Aeneid is based on a tradition of oral storytelling, by the time it reached Homer it was pretty distorted. Evander and Capys played a great role in Ancient history--particularly with the establishment of Rome.

O'Neill and Sheppard looked at each other then high-fived and nodded at each other appreciatively. Jackson rolled his eyes and continued. "I stopped looking much more into that, at least for now, because Samsus and I found a text sort of buried within a text. It's about Erebus. To bottom line it for you, because I don't think the details are real important right now although interesting, Erebus was a rival of Evander. Not as brilliant, but tenacious and cunning. He and Evander differed in that Evander, in his pursuit of all things Ancient, also felt a connection to the humans. Erebus, however, saw mankind as inferior and a distraction to greater pursuits. It's much as you told us, Colonel Sheppard. Erebus helped the Wraith grow in power so that he and his followers might become more powerful.

There were worlds where Erebus had a deal of sorts with the Wraith. They would leave the Wraith alone and help if possible and the Wraith would leave them alone on those planets. Needless to say, those people worshiped Erebus and his followers. Evander got word of it and, to say the least, was pissed. Evander revealed what was happening to the people of those worlds; and Erebus then began to work with the half brother of Evander, Scelus, when he realized how jealous Scelus was of Evander. However, by the time Erebus could get anything going against Evander, the Wraith had become too strong. Evander defeated Erebus, who then was, basically, banished; but Erebus promised the families of Scelus and his allies that he would return and place them in power if the line of Evander was defeated. He also promised to make them like gods and allow them to ascend with him when they desired."

So far, Sheppard was not impressed. He had learned all this on Kildar. He looked at Samsus.

Jackson caught the look Sheppard had given Samsus. "I realize, Colonel, that you know all of this, but we found something else. Erebus left a dagger that, perhaps, contains a poison…or something like that."

Sheppard looked at Jackson skeptically. "Or something like that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. The text was difficult to read. But I am sure that the dagger is meant…"

"To kill me."

"Yes."

Sheppard shrugged then stood. "What else is new? I know a bunch of Genii who would want me dead, a few Wraith, and countless others…"

"They don't have a special knife to do it with, though."

"Vanitis was the last of the Scelus line, and he did not have a knife, so what gives?"

Sheppard asked.

"The text, remember, alludes to the fact that the family of Scelus was only part of the plan as he had allies. Scelus and his line were pawns for one of these allies, but I don't know which."

Sheppard sighed. "Okay, so there is still a threat out there. Those allies are not identified, so what am I supposed to do?"

Sarik looked at Sheppard. "Nothing, sire. We must remain cautious and send our operatives throughout the worlds to continue the investigation."

Sheppard was annoyed but he did not want to convey that to the other men. Jackson and Samsus were doing their best but, other than knowing now that he could possibly still be a target, the information they had found was not helpful. "Please, then, continue to investigate. I'm kind of tired of having a bulls-eye on my back; and all of this intrigue is complicating the matter of defeating the Wraith. I will not go forward with the Armentarian people to combat the Wraith until I know that I have what I need and that I don't have anyone trying to undermine my efforts from within. It's bad enough trying to do that already without all this soap opera." He stood to leave. "Well, apparently I am participating in the Olympic games in two days but tomorrow I get to watch Lorne and Pierce defeat the best Marksmen from these parts. Is that not right, major?"

"Yes sir!" Major Lorne said assuredly--but he gave Fuentes and Pierce a sidelong glance.

"Great. See you tomorrow. Thanks again Sam, Dr. Jackson."

Saphides looked at O'Neill. "So what are the Olympic games?"

O'Neill looked at Jackson who looked away, so he then made eye contact with Lorne. O'Neill stood. "Gaurdian Saphides, I think Colonel Sheppard told me that Lorne was quite an athlete, which I am not. Major?"

O'Neill said his good nights. Lorne waited until he left. "Actually, Guardian, Sgt. Fuentes told me that he once made the Olympic boxing team, so I will leave the telling of its history to him. Good night."

Fuentes stared at Lorne and Pierce as they left. Just not fair. "Well sir, it started on Earth centuries ago…"

oOoOo

Teyla sat next to Sheppard on the covered podium. Some of the royal guard was also on the podium keeping a watchful eye, along with the family of the baker that knew how to make Sheppard's favorite cake. He had invited the family to join them during the ball the night before and, of course, they had brought sweet baked gifts for everyone to snack on while they watched. The family of Sauriko was also in attendance. O'Neill, the members of the IOA, and the other Guardians had gone to see other games. Col. Caldwell had accompanied the widow he danced with last night to another game as well.

Teyla wondered how many royal uniforms Sheppard had. She did not know what else to call what he wore. The material was the finest she had ever seen. It was not dissimilar to the silk material she had seen on Earth--or when she thought she was on Earth with John--although this material did not shine. The collar covered most of his neck and fell just below the bottom of his jaw line. His pants were usually black or tan and he wore long boots that matched--either black or brown. When she had first seen him dressed this way--when they first came to these worlds--he had looked slightly uncomfortable; but this was not the case now. He wore his kingly attire comfortably and complained little--even about the crown. A part of this worried her but she was also glad.

He turned and looked at her with a smile and her heart warmed. She could not help but smile back at him. "John, if I continue to appear with you," she said in a tone so only he could hear, "they will think that you and I…well…"

Sheppard's grin broadened. "Yes?" he prompted her to continue after she said nothing else. His head tilted in curiosity and his eyes were mischievous and happy.

She was about to answer but was saved when a horned instrument called everyone's attention to the field.

Sheppard did not take his eyes off her and they still held a playful twinkle. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort. What was she going to say? That people would mistake them as being more than friends or comrades? That they may think she was romantically involved with him?

She could hear Sauriko's booming voice announcing the players that included Lorne and Pierce as competitors. She then heard him say something to the effect that they were honored to have Sheppard there with them. The crowd roared and she saw Sheppard wince slightly at the sound. He gave her a quick wink then stood and waved to the crowd. They cheered even more as he sat back down to watch. He did not look at her again for a long while as he became engrossed in the marksmanship competition and she was grateful to no longer be under his gaze.

oOoOo

Lorne looked at the target carefully. The contest was between him and a member of Terendale's army for first prize. He was surprised he had bested Pierce but the Sgt. had locked in third place. Lorne fired his weapon and hit the equivalent of what was a bulls-eye. Score! He smiled in achievement then turned and shook hands with Colonel Restal. "Congratulations, Major Lorne. His Highness will no doubt be pleased that his next in command has won top prize."

"Yes sir, but that was unexpected and tough. Thank you."

Restal bowed slightly. "You are gracious, but I must tell you that tradition states that you must buy the loser a spirit at the Black Star."

Lorne laughed. "My pleasure." The three winners walked up to the covered podium. The crowd was clapping and Sheppard, as well as Teyla, were smiling broadly. "You just won me some money, Major!" Sheppard said gleefully. "General O'Neill had you in third."

Was Sheppard kidding? It did not look like he needed money, but winning a bet against O'Neill must have been fun. "Glad to help, sir. Thanks for your faith."

Sheppard shook his hand and handed him a quarter-sized crystal with an engraving of what looked like some sort of bird of prey. "Your prize, Major Lorne. A piece of our world to carry with you and keep you safe," he said formally and loudly so the crowd would hear.

"Thanks, sir," Lorne said quietly as he accepted it.

Sheppard then congratulated Restal and then Pierce and handed them other engraved stones.

_Great job Lorne, Pierce_, Sheppard thought to them. They looked at him and nodded with slight grins.

Sheppard turned and addressed the crowd then left with his small contingent. Teyla had stayed behind to watch more of the games. "Will you stay with me Major? Sergeant?"

They nodded. A day in the shade was not a bad idea. Tomorrow was Sheppard's turn to compete and Lorne had placed his own bets.

oOoOo

Sheppard had a firm grip on Zorthos who was prancing nervously around. The crowd had cheered loudly again when he was introduced and the horse was not pleased.

"Steady, boy," Sheppard said, patting him.

"This is a chance for you to show off. I know how much you like to do that."

Zorthos threw his head back and snorted. "Don't even act like you don't. You know it would be embarrassing for us if you actually made me miss my target or, worse yet, if we missed a jump."

Zorthos pawed the ground and slowly turned and looked back at Sheppard with one blue eye. Sheppard shrugged. "I'm just saying…oh, never mind. I'm sorry. I've just never been a king before and this is like my first Olympics or Festival Games or whatever."

Zorthos snorted again and Sheppard got the sense that the horse understood him and was trying to be very patient. Sheppard had drawn placement somewhere in the middle of the competitors. If he were to bet on this competition, he would have put his money on Eileron. Since he was a cavalry officer, there was no better horseman; and he was an excellent marksman.

Sheppard did not watch the others jump. After Lorne and Pierce had won the day before, he had left them to come and study the mile-long course. It was announced that he was not competing for prizes because of the unfair advantage he would have, but that he was demonstrating his abilities for his people. To Sheppard, however, it was important that he symbolically come in first. He was sure Zorthos felt the same.

oOoOo

Sipits accepted the drink from the steward then handed him a coin. He watched the king approach the starting point. The black Equinari was much larger than the others and the king looked impressive. He seemed to have little difficulty controlling the beast. Siptis heard the crowd roar as the king began the course and he realized why it was essential for Evander's heir to be destroyed. This crowd would not follow any gods no matter how true unless their king also followed. With him dead, a void would be left open for Siptis' own master to fill.

oOoOo

Sheppard controlled his breathing as Zorthos picked up speed and headed down the course. Zorthos easily covered ground and his gallop was steady making it easy for Sheppard to aim for the targets. He held the reins with one hand and quickly shot the red target, which burst in a ball of red confetti so the announcer could easily see that it had been destroyed.

Sheppard then grabbed the reins and they cleared a double log jump easily. Zorthos was not even breathing heavy but the horse was running quickly and Sheppard had to focus to make his mark each time. He was having a good time--this was almost as good as flying.

The targets were getting smaller and smaller but Zorthos placed his landings for each jump perfectly with little help from Sheppard. He shot one more target and then turned Zorthos toward their largest jump. It was a double jump over water. _Come on boy_. He gripped the reins tighter as they approached the monstrous jump. Zorthos' ears perked as he approached the water. Sheppard kept his eyes on the target and tried to figure when he was going to actually shoot. He realized quickly that he would have to do it at the highest point of the jump, which could make the landing difficult--at least for him. He positioned himself in the saddle to give himself a better place. His eyes never left the target, trusting Zorthos to do his job.

The horse took off, and Sheppard shot just at the time he reached the arc of the jump. The target burst, but he did not hear the crowd cheer as he immediately focused on the landing. Zorthos snorted in excitement and Sheppard allowed himself to grin. Two more jumps and it would be done.

They made easy work of the last two and they soon passed the finish line to the loud cheers of the crowd. He waved briefly as he cantered alongside the stands but continued on to the cool-down area. He had no doubt that they had finished first.

Zorthos was snorting and nickering the whole way. "See, told you it was a piece of cake. You did a great job, boy." The horse bucked happily and Sheppard let him canter for a while until he came to a stop on his own.

As he dismounted, Sarik and Shalen rushed up to him while a groom came up and grabbed Zorthos by the halter, covered him, then led him away.

"Well done, my lord," Shalen said grinning broadly. Sheppard removed the silver helmet, which was decorated with the hair of Zorthos, and handed it to an attendant while another attendant removed his cuirass.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly. "That was fun, but I am glad we get a break before tomorrow's ride through the country. That was kind of tough." Weir and O'Neill were approaching. He smiled at Elizabeth who looked very comfortable out of her uniform and dressed more casually. O'Neill was dressed smartly as well in khaki pants and a pressed white shirt, but he also looked relaxed. They congratulated Sheppard, and he talked with them until the last competitor finished his ride and the results were posted. He was surprised to find that Eileron did not come in first—well, first behind Sheppard and Zorthos—but, rather, Eileron's younger nephew who was a captain in the cavalry.

"Well, Eileron will still be happy. Oh, by the way, General--Major Lorne took top prize in the marksmanship competition," Sheppard said, smiling broadly.

O'Neill looked slightly displeased as he sighed. "I know. I told Pierce I couldn't believe that he let an Air Force pilot beat him."

"Ouch."

O'Neill smiled. "Yeah, that got him fired up. He actually has another shooting game tomorrow that involves sparring in between. What kind of Olympics is this, Sheppard?"

"I don't know, sir. Guess they have spent all this time preparing for a fight."

"Well, colonel, I expect another good showing from you tomorrow and don't get yourself hurt. I would hate explaining that to Woolsey and the rest."

"Yes sir."

Sheppard did not bother to ask if Ronon and McKay had decided to join them. Weir had told him that they wanted to come down at the end of the Festival to avoid the crowds and the IOA. Sheppard was somewhat disappointed and surprised, but he understood that they had needed some time. They would come around soon.

oOoOo

Sheppard knew that today was supposed to be fun, but at the moment it was much more relaxing just laying in bed with nothing to do. This bed was a far cry from the one on Atlantis. He actually fit in this one and had room to spare.

He was looking forward to the ride. As a kid, he used to take his horse and ride through the country for hours on his grandfather's farm. He never told his mother the chances he took because he knew she would worry and probably not let him ride again. He smiled sadly as he thought of her.

He would be the last to ride so he had time enjoy the day. So far, Woolsey and the rest of the IOA seemed to be having a good time. Thankfully, the festivities had distracted them some and they had not pushed for more technology other than access to a ZPM, a chair, and drones if they were to come under attack. They had also requested assistance with upgrading the 302's and Sheppard agreed readily knowing that it would be fellow pilots that he would be assisting within the Stargate program and, therefore, no one nation would benefit over another. They had pushed a little more than that, but Sheppard refused to let them send any of their handpicked scientists. No doubt they would ask again, but he was not about to let that happen. The last thing he needed was to have someone here who would report back to the IOA directly with what they had learned on Ilium. He took a sip of the tea that had been delivered with his breakfast and then smiled thinking that it tasted very much like the 'stout' tea Teyla had first offered him four years ago. A thought crossed his mind and he set the cup down. He realized that the IOA could already have someone here to report back to them or, perhaps, they could easily persuade someone to do it. He stood up. There was no use worrying about this. He could not protect this secret forever if he was ever to reach the full potential of his purpose here. But he hoped for more time.

Sheppard then did something he would never think to do back on Atlantis--he went back to bed. He had studied the course this morning and it would take a good amount of concentration. He shook his head. "Stupid, John. You haven't ridden like this since…forever." He wasn't a kid anymore, but riding Zorthos had come naturally and the horse seemed connected to him. He would have to rely on the stallion. Sheppard closed his eyes to rest. He was almost asleep when his eyes popped open. He sat up quickly and felt angry. _I have no right to be here, asleep, enjoying myself when the Wraith are out there killing people_. He paced around thinking furiously for several minutes. He had killed one Wraith Queen and the few left in her ruined hive, but that was not much to show, not with everything he gained included being treated like a king. He had to stop playing games. He had to take the battle to them. He sat down with his head in his hands. _Not yet. Not yet. You know_ _better_. _You need as much of an advantage as you can get before exposing all these people_. Once the cat was out of the bag, all hell would break loose and there would be no turning back. He felt his head starting to pound. He knew that the right time would come to him and he had to enjoy moments like this because enjoying peace was the only way to build strength to prepare for war.

He would have to work harder to finish his training and to gather his forces and weapons and whatever else he needed. He sighed heavily and allowed himself to lie back down. He relaxed the muscles in his face, neck, and shoulders and slowly felt the headache subside until he finally fell asleep.

oOoOo

Sipits felt knots in his stomach. He was excited and anxious. This was an amazing opportunity and he thanked the gods it had come so easy to him. Soon the king would be dead.

oOoOo

"Be careful, John."

Sheppard looked down at Teyla as Zorthos let her rub his muzzle.

"I will, Teyla. I promise. Should be done in less than a few hours."

She nodded. Her stomach felt uneasy, but she could not explain why. "It is a very long course…it could take over an hour to just reach one gate even on Zorthos."

Sheppard looked at her suspiciously. "Teyla, are you worrying about me? What would people think?" She shot him a look of embarrassed annoyance, and then lifted her chin.

"I do not care what people think, John Sheppard. I do care that you return in one piece so that Carson need not have to further strain himself repairing you."

Sheppard laughed. "Of course," he said teasing, "I understand perfectly."

He squeezed Zorthos' side with his legs and the horse moved slowly forward so that Teyla was right by Sheppard's leg. He uncharacteristically offered his hand to her and she took it without thinking. "I'll be careful," he said quietly as he squeezed her hand gently. His hazel eyes smiled at her as he let go. Then he galloped away. Her chest was pounding, but it was not the sound of Zorthos' heavy hooves that she felt. She was still uneasy.

**Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement. This is the last little respite that Sheppard and the team get before every thing gets turned upside down. Sheppard will need his team to help him through. It starts to get so AU after this as if it hasn't already!**


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry this is late. I and betas (very picky people) wanted this as close to perfect as possible. This is an important chapter and I do hope you like it. I am sorry the holiday got a bit in the way and RL has been challenging so I appreciate your patience so much. Thanks again.

Chapter 12-Darkness Falls

Sheppard approached the start. There was a light snow on Arcadia where the cross-country ride would occur. They would travel through all four worlds, so it was really a cross-planetary race. It was his turn, finally, and he could feel Zorthos tense in anticipation. He was certain, now, that the horse was not only accustomed to the adoring crowds but darn well enjoyed them. The stallion put on a show by prancing in place and craning his neck looking as regal and intimidating as possible. He was also sure that Zorthos also liked how the other horses deferred to him and moved out of his way whenever he approached them.

Sheppard gripped the reins and heard the leather in his gloves creak as he tightened his fingers. He felt the buzz from the crowd as it surged through him. It would be a very long day but frankly he was looking forward to the time alone. Sheppard turned and saw his four uncles standing by. He grinned as he felt their different personalities touch his mind. He gave them a slight nod just before he urged Zorthos forward to the start.

oOoOo

Jackson watched Sheppard move toward the start, feeling somewhat nervous. They still had not found anything new that would be of value to the colonel. He had learned a lot about the history of both Evander and Sheppard, but not much that could be helpful.

"You can't expect to know everything. We've only been here a few days."

Jackson turned and looked at Jack O'Neill. "What?"

"I said you need a break and you can't figure everything out in a couple of days."

Jackson sighed. "He could be in danger going out there."

O'Neill turned and looked at his friend. "Daniel, he is always in danger here in Pegasus, special dagger or no; all of them are but, yes, maybe especially him."

"Yeah I know, just wish I could have been more helpful."

O'Neill watched Sheppard approach the start of the race and nodded his way. "The kid looks pretty impressive in all his royal garb. I never figured him for that role, you know."

Jackson watched as Zorthos wheeled around and reared up at the sound of the starting horn. Sheppard did look more like a king than the wiry pilot he had first met a few years ago.

"Well he _IS _related to the guy who founded Rome," Jackson quipped with a glance toward O'Neill.

O'Neill frowned. "Hey, so am I," he said, offended.

"Yeah, but your guy only helped his guy," Daniel said with a feigned smugness.

O'Neill looked at Jackson for a moment. "Well…you don't even _have_ a guy," he finally said in a_ so there_ tone then turned back to watch Sheppard disappear into the line of trees.

Jackson smiled. That was the truth. He was happy to be here in Pegasus--finally learning about the Ancients from a reliable database. He never thought that they, the people of Earth, would be so linked together with the future and the past. He stole a glance toward the four Guardians as they talked with Caldwell and Teyla. He shook his head--amazed that Sheppard and the Guardians shared DNA even across galaxies. He made a mental note to see if there was a way to determine if Capys and O'Neill had any living relatives here.

"Well, come on. Let's get something to eat," the General said patting him on the back. "It's supposed to take at least an hour for him to get to the first gate. Caldwell thinks he will make it in 55 minutes."

"Don't tell me that you all are betting on him."

O'Neill laughed. "No, Caldwell won't bet with me anymore, but it's still fun to be right."

Jackson shook his head. He never figured how trained killers could be so juvenile.

oOoOo

It was just he and Zorthos now. There were no responsibilities, no people, no Wraith, nothing but the cool air and nature. He was enjoying the slight variations on the planets over the past few days of the games, and he would visit them all today. He was happy for his heavy cape--the light snow was not particularly cold but the wind gusts were a bit brisk. He was comfortable in the saddle as they made their way quickly across the field and into the trees. He heard the steady breath of Zorthos as they wound along the path in the woods. There were no spectators along the route except for the checkpoints near the gates. There was just too much land to cover in areas not populated. This definitely was not a spectator sport and, frankly, it was why he had agreed to do it. He would have time to just not think.

They splashed through a shallow but wide creek. Zorthos snorted when they got through it and shook his head happily. Sheppard estimated that they were about halfway to the gate and were making good time. He held the reins tightly as they made several jumps across trees that lay along the path, but these were easy for the black horse to traverse and he never lost a beat. Zorthos slowed as they approached a rocky hill. His hoofs clicked on the hard, rocky surface as they made their way up. Sheppard leaned forward but did nothing as Zorthos found the right footing. He settled down in the seat again as they went down the other side of the hill and Sheppard marveled at the view. Just at the top of the next hill he saw the gate. All that was between him and it was five miles of forest. Sheppard grinned. He knew they were killing the competition.

oOoOo

Siptis nodded to his friend who was sitting astride a horse. They had used the largest animal they could find. It was not nearly as big as Zorthos but with nothing to compare side-by-side, he would pass for their purposes. They had painstakingly painted the horse black and had reproduced the king's riding attire as closely as they could--including the silver helmet with the tuft of black horsehair. Siptis watched his friend ride toward the gate and waited for the king.

oOoOo

Sheppard squinted as the brightness of day turned to a dark golden hue as they entered the forest. There were still a few hours of daylight left but the tree cover was thick. Zorthos uncharacteristically stumbled, and Sheppard fell slightly forward in the saddle but recovered quickly. He kept his focus sharp as they made their way down the path. They had traveled a couple of miles into the forest when Sheppard started to feel uneasy--as if a shadow had fallen over them. He scanned the area as Zorthos kept moving, but he saw nothing. Zorthos' ears pricked forward then back then forward again and Sheppard realized that the horse sensed something as well. They approached a large jump and Sheppard immediately felt cold in his stomach. He had not remembered that obstacle on the course map, which he had committed to memory. Suddenly he sensed the thoughts of others and realized he was headed for a trap.

He was going to pull up Zorthos when, suddenly, a netting of some sort shot up from the ground just before the jump. Zorthos instinctively locked his legs to stop and physics sent Sheppard flying forward--first into the netting and then into the obstacle. He grunted as he slammed into it with his right shoulder. He heard Zorthos neigh and had a glimpse of the horse rearing and bucking as he fought off some men he did not recognize. He tried to push back the pain in his shoulder and grab his knife, but before he could do that, an older man that he did recognize was in front of him. "Your Highness," the man said looking down at him. Someone had grabbed Sheppard and shoved him face first into the dirt, rolled him over and then tied his hands in front of him. He gritted his teeth as pain shot down his arm. He knew his shoulder was dislocated but he would not give them the pleasure of showing how much it hurt. Instead, he showed them defiance and fury. They pulled him to his knees and took off his helmet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said trying to sound as haughty and self-righteous as possible. "I let you go despite your work with Scelus."

"Your memory is good, sire. Yes, I am sorry that I cannot repay your kindness, but the gods demand that you be punished."

Sheppard was angry now and his shoulder throbbed. "What the hell for?" he said through gritted teeth.

Siptis knelt down to look Sheppard in the eye. "For being the heir of Evander, an abomination unto itself. I must accomplish what the gods desired centuries ago before the liar Evander stole the people of these worlds from him. We believe in a separate prophecy. Only after the end of the line of Evander can our gods return to us. We have suffered in the shadows, fearing persecution if our beliefs were known. But now, you are proof that this suffering has not been in vain. The Heir of Evander does exist and so his line will end with you. You will suffer humiliation as we have--then you will die."

Sheppard now was really, really angry. _Are you kidding me?_ He wondered how many quacks were out to get him for one damn reason or another. He watched as they tried to lead Zorthos away, but they struggled to chain him. Sheppard smiled as he saw one thug get a kick to the head, fall, and then not move. "You hurt my horse I will make sure to exact proper justice," Sheppard said threateningly. A thought occurred to him. "You know they will be looking for me."

Siptis smiled. "We have accounted for that. You should be heading through the gate at any moment. Sheppard immediately saw the plan and the intentions. He looked at Siptis again and knew that the only way to get out of this was to use the one advantage he had over them; but, after the incident with Ronon on Kildar, he had promised himself that he would not control someone's mind again. It was too dangerous, not just for them, but for himself as well. He hesitated for only a second, but it was enough for someone to hit him from behind, and he fell forward unconscious.

oOoOo

"Report is in sir. The king has just passed through the first gate and is now on Quidari."

O'Neill overheard and looked down at his watch and frowned...55 minutes. He looked up and saw Caldwell smiling at him.

oOoOo

Sheppard had the sensation of being dragged along grass and dirt. Through the pounding in his head he heard Zorthos screaming again in rage. Sheppard snorted quietly to himself. He had not expected them to tame the horse; but he had expected that Zorthos would be tired by now. Sheppard slowly opened his eyes as he was dropped near another creek. He felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head up.

He could see the breath of Siptis in the cold air. They were still on Arcadia and, he thought, not too far from where he was first captured. "I am sorry for the treatment, but Erebus left very specific instructions for how we are to deal with you."

_What instructions? They left a manual on how to kill me? This place is sick_. He was about to say something when Siptis stood and moved away. Sheppard saw him nod and soon he felt a rush of at least five to eight people toward him. He felt a kick in his side then one to his head. He rolled over quickly and was able to trip one of his attackers with his legs and put his heel in the man's sternum. He was going try to push himself up but he did not have time as someone else came forward and hit him with a thick bamboo-like stick. It caught him on the top of his thigh. Another kick to his stomach followed and then one to his ribs. He was able to raise an arm in time as someone else tried to hit him on the head again and he heard a crack. He was not sure if the crack was the stick, which had broken in two, or his arm, which he knew was also broken.

oOoOo

Siptis watched his men beat the king. They had torn his royal cloak off, and his helmet had been thrown near the edge of the creek. The men worked methodically and a few, he knew, carried hatred in their hearts for lost family in the uprising led by Scelus. He watched as Armentarius tripped one man with his legs and slammed his boot heel down on the man's chest. Siptis grimaced at the crack and the man howled in agony. Another man rewarded Sheppard with a stick to the leg. He heard an angry but quiet roar from the king who still lashed out with the other leg. It was amazing that they had beaten him for several minutes and the king was still fighting back. But it was hopeless. Siptis watched almost sadly as the king tried to protect his head and ribs; but he was losing ground.

oOoOo

Sheppard spit out blood as he was hit on the side of his face. He managed to kick someone but he knew time was running out. _Break them. Bend them to your will or they will kill you! All will be lost, heir of Evander. All will be lost. You must silence their minds. _Sheppard felt another foot in his ribs and he could not help but cry out this time. He knew he could not hold them off much longer. He heard someone yell out and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Zorthos take off.

"Leave the beast. Our decoy has made it and we are nearly finished," Siptis said, looking at some sort of device on his arm as he moved into Sheppard's view. Sheppard felt a thud across the side of his head as someone took one last pot shot, and his head felt as if it was going to explode. He saw stars and, for a minute, thought he had seen the sad face of his mother--or maybe it was Ilian, his grandmother.

Sheppard could not see out of his left eye—blood from a cut on his head was running into the eye and he did not have the strength to try to clear it. He realized he was having trouble focusing now and he figured, at minimum, he had a serious concussion. Siptis had moved close to him and Sheppard glared up at him with his right eye. Except for Sheppard's own rattling breath, it was quiet. Siptis reached into a nondescript leather pouch and pulled out a small knife. Sheppard immediately knew what it was.

"Again, King Armentarius, I am sorry but it is the only way for our gods to return."

Sheppard glared at him. "They will not return. They are false gods who have used you." It was hard to catch his breath but he continued, "Just as you used Scelus."

Siptis looked angrily at Sheppard for a moment. The audacity. "Once the abomination of Evander's Heir is gone, they will return. I have faith."

Sheppard laughed, despite the misery it caused. Abomination. He was tired of being called that too. "You placed your faith in the wrong gods…you'll see."

Siptis was close to his face now. "Perhaps, but you will not." Sheppard felt the knife burn through his left side as Siptis stabbed him, and he cried out as it grew hotter.

Siptis pulled away as the knife burned his hand. He watched Sheppard cry out and then look at Siptis wildly. The king's eyes watered, and his body began to shake in slight jerking movements.

"You…you don't know…what you've done…," Sheppard rasped as he grabbed Siptis by the front of his tunic.

_Yes! Yes! Let the power of the Wraith enter your mind. Now you can destroy all, now you can rule over all. They will destroy you if you do not destroy them first._

Sheppard let go of a wide-eyed Siptis and tried to raise his hands to his head as he felt the searing Wraith signature try to burn into his mind. He felt the energy of millions drain from their bodies as they were fed upon--then felt that energy surge through him. He felt millions more beg for mercy as they kneeled before the Wraith, and he felt the Wraith's power. _All this can be yours; you can use this against the Wraith__ and__ then you, alone, can rule over all._ _No one need ever die again_. _You can save them all. _

_No! No! _Sheppard fought back. But he did not know how else to save himself and everything that depended on him.

oOoOo

Siptis saw the king struggling as his body writhed on the crisp leaves. It had gotten colder and the snow still fell quietly. This juxtaposition--the peace of the snow and the misery of the king as he struggled for life--was disturbing and surreal to Siptis. _What has happened? _He stared at the glowing knife--still in the king's side; but he did not sense weakness from Armentarius. Instead, he began to sense a…darkness…that sent a chill down his own spine. Siptis then noticed that the king's wrists were bleeding as he pulled at the bindings and worked his way loose. How he still had the strength, Siptis did not know. Sheppard then rolled on his right side and began pulling himself towards the creek. _Why is he doing this?_

oOoOo

Sheppard tried using his mental roadblocks to keep the Wraith signatures at bay. He began to drag his body along the ground to distance himself from his attackers--hoping against all hope that they would just leave him alone and go back where they came from. He could still forgive them. He just could not go into this darkness. However, he was too weak to fight the darkness for much longer and, if he gave in, he knew he could be lost. So, with one arm, he continued to pull himself slowly away from them.

oOoOo

Siptis saw his men look at the king, then back at him, then back at the king. Was he trying to run away? It was both amazing and sad to watch. He turned to the remaining men. Only five of the eight were left that could do anything. The beastly horse had killed one man and Sheppard another as well as incapacitating one more. _Go now. I forgive you. Just leave! Take them with you and leave my lands._ Was that the voice of the king in his head? Surely not, Siptis thought. He could not falter now. The gods made it clear. He looked at his men and nodded.

oOoOo

Sheppard closed his eyes in sadness as he sensed them move toward him. They had backed him into a corner and he was not going to just die for no reason. He stopped trying to get away and turned. The first one rushed at him and Sheppard raised a bloody hand.

"Dexisti Pas," he said quietly. _Die in peace._ The man fell and did not move. Two more rushed in and Sheppard repeated the words. He turned and saw three running away, but he was beyond mercy at this point. They dropped to the ground without a word. He also finished off the one he had injured.

Siptis watched in horror, and then felt the mind of Sheppard grab his own mind. He moved toward the king without wanting to and felt himself falling to his knees. Sheppard eyed him darkly. _I warned you, Pawn. They died for nothing, as will you_. _I told you that you were betrayed. _A grin crossed the king's face. _I will hunt you when I am stronger. Now, run from me._ Siptis' eyes widened and he felt terror as Sheppard allowed him to see all of the darkness that he had let loose in the king's mind. Siptis stood and ran as fast as he could.

Sheppard laid his head down as he felt Siptis leave in fear. He did not look at the bodies strewn nearby. It would take too much energy from him and the Wraith would make their onslaught on him again soon. He grabbed the knife, which was now cool to the touch, closed his eyes, and swiftly pulled it out. He cried out hoarsely—both for the pain the knife caused and for the hell of just moving. He could still sense Siptis--could see where he was running. He grinned at the thought of the coward running scared, but then felt horrified for thinking this.

He realized that, all along, Erebus had hoped for this culminating moment. The instructions to hurt him were not meant for humiliation, but to make him too weak to fight what was in that knife. The knife carried the true vileness of the most wicked of the Wraith. Some Wraith fed to survive and had their little power trips; but others, the ones whose signatures were stored in that knife, enjoyed the sheer fear of the humans they fed upon. They took glee in their killing and in the power they had over others--including not only the humans, but also the Ancients and other Wraith that fell victim to them. These Wraith wanted dominion over all and it was Erebus who supported them in hopes for some ungodly purpose. He saw the history of the rising of the Wraith and how Erebus betrayed them. Sheppard felt the pain in his head spike. He tried to reach out to Sam--to anybody--but he could not get beyond the black void of hatred. He fought back and paid for it. His last coherent thought before his body started to seize was that he hated Wraith--especially the super evil ones-- and that Erebus was a son of a bitch.

oOoOo

O'Neill looked at his watch, perplexed. Sheppard should have reached the second gate over a half hour ago. Caldwell looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. No one seemed overly concerned at the moment; although they thought it odd that Sheppard was taking longer than expected. O'Neill found this sport absolutely boring. There was no viewscreen or anything to watch what was going on. He would have to talk to Sheppard about introducing that concept. He was going to ask one of the Guardians if they had heard anything when a runner came in with the announcement that Sheppard had passed through the second gate.

"He has totally busted our predictions," Caldwell said, "but is still ahead of the pack."

O'Neill nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, but he should be creaming the pack. The distance isn't any further on this second planet."

Caldwell looked out toward the map that showed the progress of each of the competitors in comparison to the others. "Maybe he doesn't want to beat them this time. Maybe he just wants some time to himself."

O'Neill said nothing while he thought. _Help him, son of Capys!_ O'Neill jumped in his seat and looked around. _Help him now or he will die alone_. What the hell was that?

"General?" he heard Caldwell ask him, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_No, just heard one._ "Yeah, fine…except…I just can't shake a feeling that something is wrong."

oOoOo

When he came out of the mental fog, Sheppard tried to move somewhere away from the water. He realized that, somehow, he had moved a bit closer and was getting wet. He shivered as the wind blew; and tried not to think about how much pain he was in. He managed to scoot up against part of a hollow tree. Tears streamed down his face at the effort_. Carson is going to be mad. He is going to be so mad_. That was, if he made it. His head felt as if it would split open, his ribs felt like cracked brittle, and every breath was like a stab in the chest. He lay there, shivering, as the breeze blew. He wanted to just let go. It would be so easy to give up. The darkness in his mind insisted that he would either succumb to it or that he would die fighting it. He knew, however, that he also could just die--but damn him for not allowing himself to give up.

Nearly every 20 to 30 minutes the signature that transferred from the knife into Sheppard fought to obliterate any ounce of goodness left. He saw the blood trail in the snow where he had dragged himself away from his assailants hoping they would not follow and he would not have to kill them. He looked down and saw small drops of blood falling from his head to land quietly on the grass and snow. The snow had started to fall heavier, and he shivered again. Yes, it would be so easy to just give up. His death was going to have no meaning. _End your misery. Do not fight the inevitable. Accept the darkness and __the__ power of the Wraith within you and you can free this galaxy. _

Sheppard fought back because he knew that what the voice was telling him was a trick. He felt pain shoot through his body and he tried to embrace it and let it envelop him--to keep him grounded to who he was. He waited until the voices fled again and gave him a brief respite. He wondered if anyone would find him soon. He needed their help. He tried to send out a mental message to Sam again, but he could not pull out of the blackness swirling around him, trapping him within his thoughts.

oOoOo

_Help him, son of Capys_. "Okay, that's it," O'Neill said, standing. "Something's wrong."

Caldwell looked at him quizzically. "He should be approaching the third gate."

"Yeah, and took even longer than before. Look, Steven. Both you and I know that Sheppard would not purposely let the field catch up to him. That monster Sheppard calls a horse would have to have three legs and crawl on his knees before anyone could catch up and that last report said that he was running at full speed. No way."

O'Neill grimaced as an image of Sheppard lying bleeding in the snow flashed in his mind. He looked at Caldwell. "Call Atlantis and get Ronon and McKay down here. Now." Caldwell did not ask why but did as he was ordered. O'Neill was not one to take action without reason and something was obviously bothering him. The General had gone to talk to the Guardians, and Caldwell heard them calling for General Terendale.

oOoOo

Sheppard heard a nicker and felt a warm, sweet breath on his face. He opened his eyes and tried to reach up to touch Zorthos' muzzle but it hurt too much. "Hey boy…glad you made it." How long had he been out here? Maybe two hours? Maybe three? He had lost track of time, but he knew it was getting darker. He heard Zorthos shuffle around and then felt the presence of the horse as it lay gingerly down next to him. Heat radiated off Zorthos' body and Sheppard felt warmer. "Thanks, buddy."

oOoOo

"What do you mean, 'missing'?" McKay asked nervously.

Ronon was walking toward the Atlantis gate. He did not bother to take anything except a coat at O'Neill's suggestion. "General O'Neill said that Sheppard is missing. That's all I know. He wants us to find him." McKay did not say anything as he slipped on his own coat.

"We'll find him." McKay said simply.

oOoOo

O'Neill loved gates. They made traveling through space as easy as walking to a neighbor's house down the road. This was convenient when they wanted to catch a bad guy and O'Neill had no doubt that the man in front of him was a bad guy.

Terendale had caught the fake Sheppard that had gone through the gate on Palladin. Now Terendale, Caldwell, Lorne, the Guardians, and himself were questioning the man. "Where is King Armentarius," Terendale demanded. O'Neill liked that the other general cut straight to the chase. 'Why' was irrelevant right now; they just needed to find the colonel.

Ronon walked into the tent followed by McKay. His eyes immediately locked onto the fake Sheppard; then he turned his attention to O'Neill. "Where do I start looking?"

O'Neill walked away from Terendale. "I think he is either somewhere between here and the gate of this world, or somewhere on Quidari. They saw a Sheppard enter the gate on Quidari and make his way through the course and back through the gate to Palladin. But I don't think he ever made it through the first gate because his time on Quidari through the gate and back again was much slower than the first."

"So I should start looking on this side then?" Ronon asked. "The gate is 10 miles away."

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah. Take a transport up to here," he said pointing to the rocky hill. "There really is nowhere before that where they could ambush him, so I am thinking it had to be in this forest. I am willing to bet you a month's pay that he is there somewhere. Take the marines and the squad that Terendale has put together. We have no idea what is going on so you might meet resistance. A transport is ready."

Ronon nodded and signaled Lorne, who followed him out toward the transport where the troops were waiting.

McKay approached O'Neill. "What can I do?"

O'Neill looked at McKay. "Nothing right now. I know you want to help; but transmitters don't work on these planets or this would be a piece of cake. I asked for you to come down because I knew you would want to know what is going on."

McKay was thankful for that. There was no way he could stayed in Atlantis knowing that John was missing--but it was going to be hard to sit back and wait here as well. He saw Teyla enter the tent with Samsus. "What has happened?" Sam asked Saphides. McKay stood with them to hear what had led to all this panic.

**I have to tell you that as I wrote this my stomach was a bit queasy. Just intense because I am a visual person-seeing it in my head then trying to translate it to word. Working on the next chapter and will try to post it sooner but trying to be mindful of where this is going plus RL is not letting up. Thank you for sticking with this. I cannot tell you how great your reviews have made me feel when RL has been a bit tough and that some of you find this story enjoyable. I will keep working hard to make it so until the end. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Just in Time

Ronon studied the ground. It was getting darker, but that presented no problem for him. The problem was that the snow had increased slightly and it was taking time to pick up the tracks. Zorthos' hoof print was heavier so this made it somewhat easier. "This way," he said, calling the team. "He is still on the path."

Fuentes looked at Pierce who nodded curtly. Yeah, they were both worried about their CO, but Ronon would find him. They only hoped the colonel was still alive.

oOoOo

Samsus looked out toward the direction of the gate. Why could he not sense the king? What was happening that would leave such a dark cloud over Samsus' own mind and block him from connecting with Sheppard as he had done so easily before? The Guardians were worried, as they had heard no news except that the king's trail had been picked up and the search team was progressing toward the gate. Samsus kept making his mind available to the king and hoped he would sense him somehow.

oOoOo

Sheppard tried to prop himself up some more. It was getting harder to breathe. Although he was numb from the cold, he knew he was hurt badly. He cried out weakly as he managed to sit up further against the tree. He smiled to himself as he thought that if he were an animal--and if there were someone here--they would probably put him out of his misery. Each breath carried with it a soft grunt as he exhaled, although not quite a whimper. He knew that at least two hours had to have passed. Why had they not come for him? He closed his eyes and tried to sense them, but the dark cloud still whirled around him like a tornado. They had to be looking for him, but he had no way to let them know where he was. He looked at Zorthos who was looking back at him when Sheppard had an idea. "Hey, boy. You need to go get them."

Zorthos snorted and shook his head, but did not move. Sheppard did not know how much the horse would understand but he needed him to. Sheppard grimaced as he lifted his left arm and pushed against the black horse. "Please, Zorthos, go find them. Go find Ronon and bring him here." Sheppard started coughing. The horse eyed him then jumped up. _Go_! Sheppard thought because he just did not want to speak. Zorthos approached Sheppard and put his muzzle up to his master's face. Sheppard could not help but smile as the warm breath hit his face. _I know. Now go!_ The horse turned and ran into the darkening forest. John was now completely alone. Zorthos and the pain had given him something to hold on to, but it was harder to fight the Wraith in his mind. They had gained ground each time. He realized that, like the Eye of Armentarii, the dagger had given him knowledge--knowledge that he could use--but unlike the Eye, it was trying to rewrite the message, so to speak, in a very negative way. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. The Eye had caused pain, but not the unrelenting pain he felt now; and he was getting weaker physically. He watched the snow continue to fall. It did not build up very much as it was like a light white dust. The sun was getting lower and the forest made it look darker than it was. He clenched his hands in pain as the assault began again…a broken record of vile hatred, loathing, and a desire for power. He let the tears fall silently down his face as he fought back and his body tensed and jerked. _If I survive, I am going to have brain damage for sure_.

oOoOo

They had been searching for an hour since they picked up the tracks; and keeping up with Ronon had been difficult even for the fit marines. Ronon suddenly stopped. The tracks were confusing as it was darker now and difficult to tell them apart. They were about two miles from the gate. Ronon looked around, unsure where to go next. _Focus, focus_, he told himself. He looked off toward the forest. There was a small disturbance in the brush to his right, but this could have been caused by anything. He squinted at a dark part of the forest and realized that some sort of trap had been set as there was a deepening and lengthening of the tracks. A horse had pulled to a stop very quickly here. He walked further up and saw several tree trunks that looked as if they had been piled up and then taken apart quickly. But where had Sheppard gone? It had to be toward the right. He was about to say something to the search team when he heard a shrill scream which he instantly recognized as Sheppard's horse.

He looked toward the direction of the scream. He saw the marines and the king's guard raise weapons. "Hold your fire," Ronon said as he squinted, searching the trees. Then he saw the horse break through the trees and onto the path. Zorthos reared up before coming down inches in front of Ronon. The horse looked at him then turned back toward the trees. Ronon motioned for the men to spread out to cover a wider path. They moved slowly through the trees. Rays of sunlight found their way through but they were few and provided minimal light.

Ronon did his best to keep up with the horse and he saw that the others had fallen behind. He would not worry about that yet. He was close to Sheppard; he could sense it. He ran several more yards and stopped as he came to a small opening in the trees. He immediately looked to where Zorthos was and saw Sheppard sitting propped up against a tree. He ran toward his friend and fell to his knees next to him. He heard Sheppard struggling to breathe and could see he was badly injured. The colonel's eyes were open and appeared to be fixed on something.

"Sheppard," he said desperately. "John!"

Sheppard looked up at Ronon as he heard his own name. It took a minute for him to realize who it was. "Ronon?" Sheppard whispered weakly.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me," Ronon answered, running his hand lightly over Sheppard's legs. Nothing appeared broken there. He gently touched Sheppard's midsection and grimaced as Sheppard cried out. "I'm sorry, Sheppard."

Sheppard closed his eyes and grunted as he reached out to grab Ronon's hand. "I knew…you would come…Ch…Chewie."

Ronon grinned even though his blood was boiling. Sheppard was a mess. His hands were bloodied and most of his face was covered in a combination of fresh and dried blood. He called to the search team over his com, then turned to Sheppard. "It's going to be okay. We are going to get you back home, all right? Carson will patch you up like he always does."

"No…no time…Ron..on," Sheppard said. "Dagger." Sheppard struggled to grab at something next to him. Ronon saw something shining in the snow-dusted leaves. He reached over Sheppard to grab the dagger. He saw a wound in Sheppard's side and blood pooled in the snow.

"I got it," Ronon said quietly.

"Wraith," Sheppard said. He coughed and gasped for breath as pain shot through him like electricity.

Ronon moved behind Sheppard now, supporting the injured colonel as he tried to catch his breath. Sheppard laid his head back against Ronon's chest. "Don't talk…tell me in my head, John," Ronon said quietly.

Sheppard looked back at him for a second, then grabbed Ronon's hand and squeezed gently in thanks. _Dagger had Wraith signatures like…like Eye. But, these are so…so dark…hate so much…but powerful. They want me, Ronon. Too weak to fight. _

Ronon thought a moment. "Like Kildar?" he asked.

_Yes, but worse, Ronon. Much worse. They did this to me to make ...make me weak so I can't…fight it. _Ronon looked at the '_they' _who lay unmoving on the ground. He knew what Sheppard had done.

"Just hold on. You have to hang on, okay?"

Sheppard said nothing but did not let go of Ronon's hand. The Satedan looked around. The marines were not very far but were searching the perimeter to make sure it was secure. "I called the transport. It will be here soon. Just a few more minutes."

_Let me go, Ronon. Don't want you to feel them. Can't protect you._

Ronon did not understand at first; then he felt suddenly anxious, the way he did when he was on the run from the Wraith. A blanket of cold black hate descended upon him, and he realized it was coming from Sheppard. The pilot's eyes had the familiar glaze, and a single tear fell down his left cheek. He held tight as his friend started writhing and struggling against whatever monstrosity was in his head. Sheppard's hand was surprisingly strong as it gripped his own. The pilot's breaths were pained, short, and raspy. Ronon could feel his friend's heart racing as the darkness deepened. Flashes of Wraith images entered his mind along with what must have been an Ancient. He also saw an image of Sheppard standing alone in the middle of a black, swirling cloud that struck him with bolts of energy as his friend resisted.

"I'm not letting you go, Sheppard. I'm not leaving you buddy. You can do this. Please don't give up," Ronon said helplessly.

Sheppard looked up at him with a look of pure hatred_. Satedan. You will serve me. I will rule these worlds and others of this…others of…you will bow before me….and…_

Sheppard grew quiet as he looked to be struggling again.

"I've already bowed before you Sheppard," Ronon said quietly, "I don't care what you do to me, but I will not leave you."

Sheppard cried out again and, this time, Ronon felt Sheppard's pain. _I won't leave you, John,_ he thought to himself. Sheppard suddenly relaxed slightly.

"John?"

Sheppard was breathing more shallowly than before. "Ronon," he said weakly. "Getting harder…They will come…again soon."

"No, John. You have to hang on."

Sheppard squeezed his eyes tight. "Can't, Ronon."

The dark feeling had never left; but it was as if it was hovering. Ronon realized Sheppard must have kept it at bay somehow; but it was descending again.

"I…can't fight here, Ronon," Sheppard said quietly as his body tensed. Sheppard looked back and held Ronon's arm tight to his chest as he locked eyes with the Satedan. "Sorry, buddy," Sheppard said with unnerving clarity--and Ronon's gut felt cold.

He watched his friend struggle. Sheppard's eyes never left Ronon's. Then Ronon heard Sheppard exhale softly, and he stopped moving.

_No, no, no, no!_ Ronon laid Sheppard flat on the ground and felt for a pulse. He waited and waited. _There. There it is, but…but it's too slow_. He checked for breathing and waited. He saw a faint mist from Sheppard's breath in the cold air but it was too long in between breaths. He couldn't do CPR--Sheppard was breathing and his heart was beating--but his friend was going to die.

"Where is that damn transport?" He shouted. "Come on John, please don't die. You've got to fight, buddy," he pleaded, grabbing his friend's limp hand. The slow pulse was still there as was the very faint breath but Sheppard's eyes were also still open and not blinking or moving. Ronon cried out in anger as he gently lifted Sheppard up and held him close. _Don't die!_

"Ronon!"

The Satedan looked up and saw Lorne running toward him. The Major looked at the bodies lying on the ground as he made his way toward Sheppard. "Oh my God," Lorne said, "He's not…"

"No," Ronon said holding his hand to Sheppard's neck. It was impossible, but his heart had not stopped. That meant he was still alive--at least in Ronon's book.

"Where's the transport," Ronon asked. "He needs Beckett."

Lorne was going to answer when he heard the familiar sound of the airship. He pulled a canister out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. It was almost dark, but he could clearly see the canister's yellow smoke rising up into the air. The transport sound got louder and the ship was soon over them. Lorne spoke into his radio. "Yes, beam him and Ronon up now, damn it, and have Dr. Beckett ready back at the city. Then come back for us. We are going to gather evidence for a while."

Ronon felt a tingling sensation and the next thing he knew they were on the transport and racing back to the city. There was complete silence in the transport. It took only 10 minutes at full speed to reach the Arcadian city and the King's palace. Sheppard was quickly put on a gurney and taken away so that Beckett could attend to him. Ronon followed quietly behind them. Just as he was about to enter the medical hall, Teyla ran into him. She stepped back a moment and looked wide-eyed at Ronon. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe. Blood was smeared on his tunic and one side of his face. "Ronon!' she said, her voice cracking. "Is he…?"

"No, he is not dead, but he is hurt very badly," Ronon said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Teyla looked down the hallway where they had taken Sheppard. "You should get cleaned up; then we can wait. The Guardians, O'Neill, and the others are there." Ronon nodded absently and followed her.

oOoOo

Carson looked sadly at Sheppard, then at the monitors. "Lad, what have you gone and done to yourself now?" Sheppard lay unmoving on the diagnostic table. They had not started an IV, cleaned him up, or even removed his bloody clothes. Carson received word of the colonel's vitals and did not want to do anything until he had more information. Sheppard's heart rate was significantly slower than what anyone alive should have--as was his respiratory rate--yet he was not dead. _Not his body, anyway._ Beckett double-checked the last scan. There was no brain activity. He did not know how the colonel was able to breathe or how his heart still beat with no brain activity and no assistance--but there it was. Frankly, he did not know what to do. Sheppard's royal doctor, Scaldur, had mentioned that there were healers trained in the Ancient healing devices. The caveat was that they could not heal the mind.

Beckett sighed and was going to turn to tell something to Scaldur when the four Guardians and Samsus came into the room.

"We must see him," Saphides said urgently. "We do not sense his mind!"

"Sirs, I must insist that you return to the waiting room. I was just coming to talk to you." As he spoke he saw Ronon, Teyla, McKay, Weir, Caldwell and O'Neill quietly make their way in. "Please, can't we all move out of the room to speak?" No one said anything--but neither did they move. Their eyes were transfixed on the table where Sheppard lay.

Carson wanted to give Sheppard dignity; but in all likelihood, he was dying--and these were the people that loved him.

Saphides looked at his king--at the one he called nephew. Blood covered the entire left side of Sheppard's face. His hands and knuckles were bloodied and bruised, and his hazel eyes were bright and looked up at the ceiling without moving. His black clothing was stained with mud and blood. Saphides' heart was breaking, and he knew by the thoughts of Samsus and the other Guardians, that they were also losing their hearts. _We have failed you, sire!_ Saphides' mind was spinning, and he did not feel he could contain his emotions any longer. "We have failed you, my king!" he cried out as he fell to his knees, one hand on Sheppard's. "We have failed you, your Ancestor Evander, and the people of this galaxy. Oh, my nephew, we have failed you…" his voice cracked and he began to sob.

Teyla held back her tears as she watched the other Guardians approach Saphides. They put their hands on his shoulders as he sobbed and then, finally, Sauriko and Sarik helped him up. They slowly walked away from Sheppard and out of the room.

It was unnerving to see Saphides lose his composure. Although warm and very friendly, he was usually reserved like the other Guardians. Samsus hesitated a moment, then turned to Beckett. "We do not sense his mind, doctor."

"He has no brain activity, Samsus. I am sorry," Becket said quietly.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" McKay said behind Teyla. The scientist moved forward and closer to Beckett. "What do you mean, Carson?"

"Rodney, he has several internal injuries. I could fix them, yes, but…"

"But what?" said Ronon.

"But he is basically brain dead, Ronon," Carson said sadly. "His heart is beating too slowly to sustain him much longer; and his breathing is very shallow and is also too slow."

Teyla could not take her eyes off of Sheppard. He was not dead. There was still hope. She did not let her tears fall here--in front of the others. She turned as O'Neill now spoke quietly. "Dr. Beckett. What do you intend to do?" the general asked.

Carson sighed. "General, Colonel Sheppard left very specific instructions, as have nearly all the Atlantis expedition…" Beckett looked at the monitors once again. "His instructions were that if he had no brain activity, then no efforts should be made to sustain his life by artificial means."

Teyla understood this. She had left similar instructions and knew this was how John would want it; but she could not believe that he was gone. In her heart she did not believe this.

"Aren't you even going to try to fix him at all?" McKay said in desperate anger.

Beckett understood McKay's reaction…even expected it.

"I am not going to do surgery, Rodney, but I and the Ilarian doctors have talked about using healers to heal his wounds, just in case…well just in case, by some miracle, he recovers. You have to understand, though, that he has several broken bones, a slight skull fracture, lacerations on his liver, and a punctured lung. Even if he were to wake up, he might not be the same person, Rodney. It is very possible that his heart could stop any minute…so if you want…"

McKay looked at Beckett angrily then walked past him and over to where Sheppard lay and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He spoke softly for a minute then turned around and left without another word. Ronon and O'Neill did the same, followed by Caldwell. Teyla realized that they were saying their good-byes. She remained, along with Samsus, after they left.

The older man looked sadly at Sheppard. "I will return soon, but I must speak to the Guardians." He then turned to Beckett. "He will not be left alone?"

Becket shook his head. "No, Samsus. I will make sure he is never alone." Satisfied, the old man left and only Teyla and Beckett remained.

She walked up to Sheppard and placed her hand on his. It was cold but soft. She turned to Beckett. "I will remain with him as he is cared for, Carson, and as you make the arrangements for his healing." She took a bowl filled with warm water and a towel from an attendant that had entered the room.

Beckett placed a hand on her shoulder. "Teyla, lass," he said, looking at her, "You don't have to do this."

She smiled at him. "Yes, Carson, I must. I will help clean him up in preparation for the healers. I must do something and it is unnecessary for a stranger to do this."

Carson squeezed her arm slightly. "Alright Teyla, but let me help you with his face. I have some medication to keep his eyes moist and I would like to cover them to prevent damage." He also knew that having Sheppard there with his eyes open and unmoving was disconcerting for everyone. He was still alive, but only God knew how.

After Carson had finished helping her clean Sheppard's face and had covered his eyes with a bandage that went around his head, he assisted her with removing Sheppard's shirt. She did not make a sound but tears finally found their way out and rolled down her face when she saw the extensive bruising on his body. She saw a part of his ribcage bulging slightly and realized that the bone had nearly broken through his skin. She heard Carson curse under his breath and she saw a small but deep looking wound on his side.

After nearly 20 minutes, she felt the presence of others behind her and realized that the healers had arrived. Carson moved off to speak to them briefly, then came and touched her arm.

"Come on, lass. Let them do their work. They can finish here." She did not look up at Carson but followed him to an adjoining office. He said nothing but held her as she cried quietly.

oOoOo

McKay paced back and forth. _It's all my fault. I should have been here. I should have been here! _

Ronon watched McKay, knowing what he was thinking--because he thought the same thing. A part of him knew that what happened would have probably happened anyway, but maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have.

"Sit down, McKay," Ronon said. "He's not dead." McKay wheeled around. "Oh yeah? Did you see him in there? He's dead, Ronon, his brain is…" McKay looked away as his voice choked. The math genius, the cocky pilot, the only one who could make the damn Atlantis chair do whatever he wanted when he wanted…that man was gone.

Ronon sighed as he placed his hand on McKay's shoulder. "I feel bad that I wasn't here too, Rodney."

McKay looked at Ronon briefly. "He just can't be dead, Ronon."

Ronon looked out over the balcony, thinking. What had Sheppard said? Ronon turned to McKay in realization. _Maybe, just maybe_… "McKay. He may not be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"John didn't say good-bye. He said he couldn't fight them here."

"I still don't get it," McKay said, holding on to any thread of hope.

Ronon walked past him quickly, heading back toward where Sheppard was. He walked up to Beckett, followed by a still confused McKay. "I don't think he's dead, Carson," Ronon blurted out. He stopped a second as he looked at Teyla--noticing that she had been crying.

"What do you mean, Ronon," Carson said. "Why would you say that?"

"When we were in the woods, John said that he could not fight them _here_—the wraith memories or whatever was in that dagger."

"What dagger, Ronon?" Beckett asked.

"What?" Ronon asked. He looked at Carson--confused for a moment. _I still have it!_ He pulled out the knife from his pocket. "I forgot, with everything happening so fast. This dagger."

Carson's eyes got wide. "The wound on his side…"

"He is still alive, Carson, he has to be--but he isn't here."

McKay's head was spinning. He seriously was missing some details somewhere.

"I don't know, Ronon. I don't want to give any false hope," Beckett said reluctantly, but his heart was racing with excitement despite himself. Anything could happen in this galaxy.

"He's not dead until he's dead, and I just have a feeling Carson," Ronon said stubbornly.

Carson smiled at the ever-faithful Ronon, and then turned to Teyla. "We need to talk to Samsus and the Guardians. Teyla, would you go get them?"

Teyla smiled slightly and nodded. She was hoping that Ronon was right, but her heart felt it as well. Despite how he looked, John just could not be dead.

oOoOo

It had come to Sheppard--what he needed to do. He could not remain in his body and fight Erebus and his Wraith demons. The only place he could do it was here, wherever 'here' was. He was not dead physically but he knew it was very close; and all he could do was trust his friends to care for him until he could go back. _If there is a way back_… What had occurred to him, somehow, as he thought of giving up, was that he could partially ascend…dwell in the twilight between corporeal life and ascension--like Rodney had for a few seconds. This was a gamble; however, he had to take it even if he did not make it back to his own body.

_And you could remain with us._

Sheppard turned to see Evander and Ilian. The black storm swirled around them but did not advance. He looked up and saw only black, no stars. He was not sure where any light was coming from, maybe the electricity in the storm surrounding them. He saw a mist swirling around his feet but did not see the bottom.

_No, I can't_, he answered with a smile,_ I can't let them win. I have a mission to fulfill._

_You may lose yourself--one way or the other. Perhaps you may beat the darkness of the Wraith gathered by Erebus but you will be left with powers too dangerous even for you. It will always remain a struggle. To beat Erebus may require you to face a darkness not from outside but from within you._

Sheppard frowned. That's what it always came down to. If Darth Vader had failed it was because he could not control his demons. _I don't suppose you all could help me by getting rid of this guy, Erebus, and whatever he had in that dagger._

_No, we cannot interfere_.

_Of course not, _Sheppard thought with some disgust.

_We risk losing everything that might help this galaxy if we interfere. We cannot fight against this attack--we can only encourage you. If you can defeat Erebus we can ensure he will never return again to harm the people of these worlds or you. But if we try to help you, we will immediately be condemned and never be able to offer assistance of any nature to anyone again._

_Erebus never meant to return to Siptis and his zealots?_

_No. _

_Then, what I went through was for nothing. _He also thought of what he was going to go through if and when he returned to his body.

There was a pause. Evander looked at Ilian, then at Sheppard.

_That depends on you, _he finally said.

Sheppard understood what that meant. It was his motto on how to deal with adversity. Don't whine about it, fix it.

_Okay. Let me fight him_. He felt the warmth of their minds in his; then they were gone and the storm closed in on him. He had forgotten to ask them what happened if he did go Darth Vader. Would the evil Emperor named Erebus return in triumph?

But he knew the answer to that.

**Thanks for your reviews. I am getting to answering those now. Just wanted to post this. Thanks to betas for their meticulous work on this. Hope you all won't mind the direction this is heading. Probably a bit of a coaster for the gang. Please forgive if the next post does not come for a bit longer than usual. Just need to get through the holidays and some work projects but we are working diligently. Hope all is well with you and just in case...Happy Holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Face of Evil

Jackson had remained in an adjoining waiting room when the others had gone to see Sheppard. He liked the easy-going colonel. O'Neill had told him a lot about Sheppard before. Jackson had gotten the impression that O'Neill actually really liked him and Jackson figured probably because the younger officer was much like O'Neill. He was sitting quietly with O'Neill and Caldwell who had not said a word since returning a half hour ago from seeing Sheppard.

Jackson was going to break the silence when Teyla entered the room. "Excuse me General," she said looking directly at O'Neill. "You all may wish to come to join us. Ronon has the dagger that was spoken of before. It is possible that the colonel is not dying. Dr. Jackson, we may need your help as well."

The three men did not say a word but got up quickly and followed her out.

They entered an office with a large window that looked out on the king's infirmary. Jackson saw Sheppard lying in the background, a silver blanket over his lower half and a bandage over his eyes. The bruises on his body were evident and Jackson felt a deep sadness thinking about what the colonel must have endured. A healer had a device in her hand and was running it over Sheppard's abdomen. Jackson watched another healer being led out of the room looking very tired. _There must be a draining effect to using the devices_, he thought to himself. The voice of Samsus broke him from his thoughts.

"So, this is the dagger."

Samsus was holding it in his hand examining it. There was no energy left in it, but he knew what it was. "It is a transfer device--much like the Eye of the Armentarii," he said turning it. "This stone is the same as the Eye and about the size of the one I saw brought back from Kildar. I do not know what it transferred but if it was from Erebus…"

"It was the Wraith mostly," Ronon interjected as he gazed past Samsus to Sheppard, "but the worst kind."

"Aren't they all bad?" McKay said.

"Some are just evil. Lots of Wraith just feed and they enjoy the superiority over their prey. Others though, like the strongest Queens and those that like to…hunt their prey, enjoy the suffering they inflict. They want to rule over everyone if they can and their mental and physical powers are usually more advanced. They are more aggressive than the average Wraith."

"How do you know it was them?" Teyla asked.

"I…saw them and felt them…when I was holding him," Ronon said, turning to face her. "Sheppard said he could not fight them. He told me that they were the Wraith, dark and filled with hate. He did not want me to hold him because he knew…he knew he could not block them from me or protect me. He must have been able to do it some because I did not feel the full brunt of their assault on him, but I did feel some of it." Ronon sighed as he relived the experience. "He then stopped struggling for a little bit and I felt this powerful shadow on me and it was coming from him. He said…he said that I would serve him and that I would bow before him and he would rule all these worlds. He…I guess he fought it because he was back again. Then Sheppard told me that he 'could not fight them here.' I did not know what he meant at first but maybe it means, I don't know…that he had to ascend or something or…"

Ronon stopped talking and felt self conscious as all eyes were on him. He was not used to saying so much. Everyone was frozen for a moment. Samsus looked at Sheppard, then at Jackson. "Sirie."

Jackson searched his mind then his eyes brightened.

"The ritual of Sirie," he finally said.

"What the heck is that?" O'Neill asked.

Jackson turned to the general. "Sirie was an Ancient from Ilian's line. We ran across his story in a text. It did not mention the dagger specifically but only that a rival had poisoned his mind and that Sirie had to retreat to the world between here and final ascension. He appeared dead. Evander and the brothers of Ilian then joined their minds to help him return from there. It did not describe what the poison was, but I do not think it meant a poisoning of the body, but rather of the spirit."

Samsus looked at Saphides. "The king spoke of a poison in his mind when he returned from Kildar."

O'Neill stepped past Samsus and looked through the big window to where Sheppard was lying. After a moment he turned back to Jackson. "Daniel, what happened to the four brothers and to Sirie?"

Jackson looked neutral but O'Neill took that as a bad sign. "Well, it's sketchy. They nearly lost one of the brothers during the process but there was nothing more about that. Sirie was saved…but he was different."

"How so?" Caldwell asked. He wanted them to be able to save Sheppard, but not just his physical life; they needed Sheppard whole.

"Well," Jackson continued, "he was, I guess, a little more…well, I am not sure of the exact translation, but he was edgier…darker maybe. They attributed this to seeing the face of evil and to the struggle he endured. He remained behind with Ilian and lived out his life in these protected worlds after Evander left. That's it."

"Dr. Jackson," Sauriko said, "are there instructions on how to perform the ritual?"

"Not in that manuscript, but I remember mention of a specific book. I think we can find it."

Saphides stepped forward. "Samsus, Dr. Jackson, we ask that you find this reference quickly; we must bring him back."

Caldwell looked at O'Neill. It was the general who spoke. "Is it safe to bring him back? What if…what if he is dangerous?" O'Neill did not want to believe that, but he had to ask it.

It was Sarik who spoke. "We must try, General O'Neill. We have faith in our nephew's abilities to defeat this evil, but perhaps he cannot do this alone. Even if it means the death of us, we must try. Too much depends on it; too many innocents depend on it. This is why we have lived…waiting for him. We have vowed our lives to Evander's heir and we thought we had failed to keep our promise when we thought the king dying. No, we will take this chance."

O'Neill would have done the same. He turned to Jackson. "Well, Daniel?"

Jackson looked at him a moment confused. "What?…oh yeah, right." Jackson left with Samsus and the Guardians went in to see Sheppard again.

McKay's head was spinning but there was hope, and he knew Sheppard would make it. He had to. "Dr. Beckett. Has John's condition changed any?" he heard Teyla ask.

Beckett shook his head. "Not a bit."

"Then he still has a chance," Ronon said simply.

Teyla put her arm on Ronon. "He has a chance because of you, Ronon."

Ronon said nothing. He still felt guilty for not being here before Sheppard was hurt; but he was glad that he was here now.

oOoOo

Siptis tried to hide his terror from the others who were waiting for his return in their hideout, but it was proving difficult. They were asking too many questions as they had expected him to return with the news that the king had died and that their gods would return. He did not know how to tell them that they would all meet their doom because he had unleashed a great darkness.

"Siptis!" he heard one of his lieutenants call. "Siptis, answer us! What news do you have? Where are the others?"

Siptis closed his eyes as an image of a Wraith demon flashed in his mind. "Sipits!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked in the direction of the man who had called his name.

"We must leave," he said quietly. "I do not know if the gods will return but we must leave or be doomed."

The lieutenant looked at him in disbelief. Their leader was obviously shaken, but why? "Where are the others?" he asked Siptis in a calm, measured voice.

"The king killed them," said in disbelief.

"How? I do not believe this."

Siptis looked up and stood face to face with the lieutenant. "Briden. The king killed them with his mind. He was broken—near death--but he killed them. We must leave because all of us are in danger!"

Briden's eyes squinted as he tried to understand what had happened. "Siptis. The gods…"

"I have failed, Briden. I have failed. They will not come unless they come to punish us. If the king survives he will not be forgiving this time. We must spread ourselves throughout the land. He will hunt us down if he survives."

Briden turned and heard the laughter of the children playing. He left without looking at his former leader. They had failed again.

oOoOo

Sheppard bit his lip in pain as the Wraith fed on him except…it wasn't really feeding on him because it was only an image, a whisper--like a nightmarish holograph. But it felt real, just like when Todd had fed on him. The Wraith looked satisfied even though Sheppard had not lost any of his life force. "I will feed just like this on all those you love…," the Wraith tilted his head, "beginning with the one called Teyla!"

Sheppard fell to the ground when the Wraith let him go. It walked around him slowly. "Yes, that is what I will do, and I shall enjoy hearing her scream!"

Sheppard jumped up and put his hands around the throat of the Wraith image and squeezed. The Wraith laughed. "What are you going to do? You are not powerful enough to choke me, son of Evander." The Wraith almost spat out the name. "I will make your people suffer."

Sheppard closed his eyes. _Don't give in. He cannot harm you_. _He is just a signature left behind. He cannot harm you unless you let him_, Sheppard thought.

Another Wraith entered followed by two more. Sheppard let go of the Wraith who continued to smile. He felt them closing in trying to break into his mind. One or two, he could fight--but four? Four very powerful Wraith signatures? He felt one grab him by the hair pulling his head back so far he thought his neck would break while another crashed his hand onto his chest 'feeding' again. The worst thing about this feeding was that he couldn't die. He cried out in pain and anger as they laughed. "You are no king," one whispered in his ear. "You will lose all that you love because you will not wield your power to defeat us!"

Sheppard fought the urge to kill them because he was afraid of what it would unleash in him. He had tried everything to keep them at bay. But, unlike the Eye of Armentarii Wraith, these signatures could not be contained by his math mazes or by just pushing them into a container he created. He fell to his knees but they did not let him go. "You will remain here with us, wishing for death--except here, you cannot die." Darkness will descend on your worlds, and you will fail to protect them."

His chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe. The first Wraith released his head as the other removed its hand from his chest. Sheppard sagged to the ground. _Trust yourself_. _We are coming_. Sheppard looked around, but he did not see anything. It sounded like Samsus. _Trust yourself_.

Sheppard felt a Wraith hand on his shoulder. "Come, great king, we are not done toying with you. We feel your rage and it gives us pleasure even more so than the fear we have felt from others. You rage and yet you are powerless to defeat us. You will fail just as you failed to save Lt. Ford and countless others. So many have died because of you."

Sheppard yelled in fury. He grabbed the closest Wraith by the neck and pushed him back into another. They fell into a tangled heap of white hair, green skin and black leather. Sheppard looked at them--could feel the snake coil in his brain--and knew it would take so little effort to wipe them out. He felt the power surge inside of him and only his thoughts held him back.

_Why do you wait?_ Sheppard looked up when he did not recognize the voice in his head. A tall thin man with a mixture of long blond and white hair stood staring at him curiously. His eyes were the color of ice with a faint blue thrown in. He looked at Sheppard with a smile that had no warmth. _They are the Enemy, are they not? Why not extinguish them with a single thought_?

Sheppard moved beyond the Wraith. _I don't need to extinguish them._ He controlled them the way he had controlled the Queen. They were frozen in place and he sensed their fear. He turned back to them for a moment. What were they afraid of?

_They fear __**you**, __Armentarius_. The man walked closer to Sheppard, and he felt the shadow loom over him like thick smoke. Sheppard cocked his head as he studied the man.

_Erebus._

The chilly grin again. _Yes_.

Sheppard kept his control of the Wraith. "They aren't real_,"_ he said out-loud.

"But their essence _is,_son of Evander. I stole their powers before I killed them. Stored them in the stone of my dagger. They do, indeed, exist--just not in a form that can harm anyone with a corporal body. You can remain here in this hell with them or you can finish them and take your rightful place amongst the most powerful beings."

Sheppard knew it was a lie. Fake gods did not want to share their power.

"I don't know how to make it clear to you people that I don't want that kind of power!"

Erebus laughed. "But you have already wielded that power, Armentarius. Did you not kill at least 60 beings to save your precious Atlantis? Did you not recently kill the men of Siptis who assaulted you? Shall I name the others?"

"That was different. I had to defend Atlantis, my people and myself." Sheppard felt himself losing his control over the four Wraith as Erebus descended into his mind.

_Yes, but you also made a Queen fall to her knees. And the Satedan…did you not enjoy seeing him grovel at your feet_?

Sheppard walked toward Erebus, furious, but stopped as he felt the dark shadow in his mind. _You do feel that power. The fear in these Wraith make you feel powerful, energized_. Sheppard lost his control of the Wraith. Once they realized they could move they rushed at Sheppard. He turned quickly and raised his hand. "Morir!" He felt their hate toward him and all things living just before they disappeared.

"Well done," Erebus said.

"I had to defend myself." Sheppard said again.

"Yes of course you did," Erebus responded with a patronizing tone. "I am sure this has always been the case hasn't it? How many people have died by your hand or, should I say, gene--directly or indirectly?"

Sheppard did not answer, then looked up at the man again. "You are not something left over. Not a program or a signature. You are here."

Erebus smiled as he came nose to nose with Sheppard. "Yes. Well done, once again."

Sheppard felt dark tendrils in his mind trying to take root. He swayed on unsteady legs as images of dying children, murdered and starving people from who-knew-where flashed before him like a horror picture. He heard them crying as he also heard Erebus laughing. He saw the drowning of Haus and Stiller, and felt the vileness of every known evil that could possibly exist in the human heart. He fell to his knees gagging at the horror. _Embrace the strength of the Wraith I have given you. Let it bolster your own dark side. There is no shame in that...we all have one. It gives us strength. Embrace it then you can defeat them and save all of your people._

Sheppard knew this was also a lie. Erebus did not want anyone to be free or happy. His name alone gave that away. "I do not need to 'embrace the darkness,'--I'm not stupid. You want these people to worship you." He felt the tendrils try to dig deeper into his mind and he grunted in pain.

_I will have your mind and you will bring to me more death and suffering so I can feed off of them_.

"You're not Ori?" Sheppard managed to get out.

"No. I have no desire to be worshipped…only feared. There is more power from the fear of others." Sheppard grinned as he thought of this wayward ancient bastard crashing through a closet and scaring kids in the middle of the night to gather energy. He would never admit to McKay about watching Monsters, Inc., but this moment proved that monsters could look like anything.

"I don't want to have dominion over everything!"

_When I am done with you, you will_.

oOoOo

"Dr. Beckett, look!" Teyla said behind the window. The healers had gone to rest. Healing the king's wounds had taken energy from them; but if by some miracle he woke now, he might have a chance as they had healed most of the internal injuries first. Now, the four Guardians and Samsus were in the room. They were quiet and had not moved for nearly an hour. They had asked that no one enter the room as a precaution.

Beckett looked to the bed where Sheppard lay unmoving. _What? Why is that happening_? Beckett then checked the monitors. The colonel's heartbeat and respiration had not changed, but blood was seeping out of Sheppard's nose. He looked at the monitors that were set to detect brain signals. _Nothing_. He programmed the table to scan Sheppard's head but saw nothing unusual. He wished he could go in there to check on him but the Guardians had made clear the danger. Whatever was happening would run its course.

Jackson had remained, along with O'Neill, to watch the process. Caldwell had gone to tell Weir and both of them were to find a way to distract the IOA members so that they would not find out about what was happening--at least not yet. McKay and Ronon had been ordered to rest and, surprisingly, they had not argued but vowed to return in two or three hours.

Jackson put a hand on Beckett's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do right now, Dr. Beckett."

"Aye, I know Dr. Jackson, but…well…that should not be happening. The only time that happens is when information has been transferred to him through the Eye here, and through the stone on Kildar.

"If there is a way back, they will die trying to help him find it," O'Neill said quietly.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Beckett said. He wondered if something was being taken from Sheppard or transferred to him as happened before on Kildar. If something was being transferred then what could it possibly be? He thought of O'Neill's concern and hoped that Sheppard would not return as a danger to all of them. He prayed silently.

oOoOo

Sheppard tried to block out the images in his head. How could anything want to see the suffering of others? _I hate you_. He felt a fire burn inside him as he realized he truly meant it.

"Hate is a useless emotion unless you can do something with it."

Sheppard had had enough. He had not come this far to let some psycho Ancient take him over to become a pawn in the bastard's desire for universal dominion.

Erebus spoke, "I have not done this to you. Evander did. He has abandoned you here to face me. He is bound by the rules of not interfering. I am not burden by his rules."

"Well, I don't have to follow any rules," Sheppard growled. He wanted to throw up as he thought again of the horrific images. "And I would just as soon have you extinguished."

"What will you do kill me?" Erebus mocked.

"No…I will send you back to the hell you came from," Sheppard cried out just as pain streaked through him as Erebus jabbed his mind.

"I was willing to make you ruler of so much…share my power with you. I have given everything I know to make you stronger than any living thing and you have turned it away. No one has been as stubborn as you. Evander gave you so many gifts and with the ones I gave you, you can have anything you want!" Erebus studied Sheppard's pain-etched face when Sheppard pushed back mentally. "Perhaps it is your mutant blood. Maybe this is how you have been able to resist me so far." The Ancient grabbed Sheppard under the chin and his blue eyes met Sheppard's hazel ones. "Such a pity. So much riding on a single man. Evander placed too much trust in you. It was his arrogance that put you here. He could not finish the work he began. He could not defeat the Wraith or save these people and so he left it to some half-blood. I cannot believe that I waited to see you come to fruition hoping to turn you from him. Now, what makes you think you can do what he could not? So far, you have failed miserably."

Sheppard's eyes burned with hatred. So far, Erebus had not told him anything he hadn't thought already. "Your breath stinks," he said simply.

Erebus released him and stood back, surprised at the audacity of the human. He saw Sheppard's eyes turn cold and the Ancient's mind felt strange. For a moment he did not know what was happening. He then snapped his head up to look at Sheppard when he realized what the heir of Evander was doing.

"You had not given me everything," Sheppard said coldly, "But now you have."

"You… you cannot control this power!"

Sheppard dismissed the nausea he felt as he took the stolen life-force from Erebus. Sheppard felt the chaotic power swirl in his mind.

"Feeling weaker?" Sheppard said trying to sound strong as he moved closer to Erebus who took a stumbling step back. "Now you're just a regular Ancient, aren't you? No stolen life-force to keep stored away like the Wraith I just got rid of. Now you are just a weak son of a bitch who never created anything…never contributed anything except misery and hell to people who did not deserve it." Sheppard continued to move forward. "Just a rat that found a way to steal the life-force of people as they died. You prevented them from ascending or reaching wherever they were going--just like you did with the Wraith that I fought here." Sheppard felt his mind grow hot, and the snake grew larger; and he smiled coldly at Erebus, then closed his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds. "I can feel your fear, now. I would be afraid too, if I were you, because they have been waiting for this moment. They want revenge for the ones you used up. No more games, Great God Erebus. Darkness falls on you, now."

He reached out his hands and grabbed Erebus' head. The Ancient howled in agony. Sheppard felt the power of the others course through him as he assaulted the mind of Erebus with the Ancient's own hatred and vileness. He poured out his own anger and hatred as he imagined the older man's mind melting. He saw the body of Erebus shrivel--almost as if a Wraith had fed on him--except it wasn't his life force Sheppard was taking, it was his very being. Sheppard grinned as he felt Erebus' mind fading and it made himself feel more powerful.

"John!"

Sheppard turned his head and blinked. Samsus was standing next to his four uncles inside the storm swirling around him. He turned back to Erebus as the Ancient began to wither further.

"John! Let go now!" Samsus cried. He could sense Sheppard embracing the darkness that had plagued him since Kildar. Even if used to kill the evil that was Erebus, it would take Sheppard with it.

Sheppard felt the release of the power he had taken from Erebus and now only his own hatred assaulted the Ancient's mind.

"John…," Samsus said as he walked in front of the unmoving Guardians. "John, he has no power. Let him go. Let go of your hatred. He can do nothing now. Not ever."

Sheppard looked at Samsus almost wildly. "I want him to suffer for everything he has done!"

Samsus' voice was calm. "He cannot do anything now, John. Let them take him. Let the darkness in your mind go, John. His death does not mean that you will be free. You must let him go now or we cannot help you!"

Sheppard closed his eyes as the images flooded in his mind. Dying children, millions suffering, and he felt the poison of Erebus try to further infiltrate his mind like a virus. Sheppard then saw those he had killed in battle, or failed to save. He saw the Wraith he had shot dead even when the Wraith posed no immediate threat. He saw the faces of the 60 Genii he killed as they crashed into the gate and Koyla dead by his own hand. He looked at Erebus and saw his own face smiling back at him. Sheppard let go and fell back to the ground clutching his head. _I'm just as bad. I'm just as bad_!

"No John…no you are not," Samsus was by his side.

"I want to destroy him, Sam!" Sheppard almost cried. He groaned suddenly and his eyes rolled back in his head. Sam touched him and felt the dark virus spreading.

"Fight it, John. Do not let it win!" The Guardians surrounded Sheppard and Samsus chanting an Ancient invocation.

Samsus turned and saw Evander looking at Sheppard sadly as Capys stood by the Ancient king's side. "We cannot help you, Samsus, but you must help him…please." Samsus nodded; and Evander and Capys grabbed the nearly lifeless body of Erebus and then disappeared.

"We must guide him back," Sam said as he held Sheppard.

Sarik nodded and they all knelt down and placed a hand on Samsus whose eyes were closed. "We will provide the light for you to return from the darkness, Armentarius Rey. Hear your heritage and see the goodness of your heart. See your purpose."

Sheppard sensed the warmth of Samsus and his uncles but it was too far away…unattainable. The darkness was strong, and he felt more powerful than he had ever felt before. He could destroy all of the Wraith and any enemies of his people. He could save Atlantis and his friends. _Embrace it…embrace it_!

He reached out to Samsus. He did not want the power, not this kind…but it was too strong.

Samsus felt Sheppard reach out to him. Then the opportunity to grasp him was closed shut. Sheppard's eyes snapped open and he grinned. "It is too late, old man. Let me go before I destroy you as well." Samsus felt his own mind flood with vileness and it spread to the Gaurdians like a flash of lightning.

The Guardians swayed briefly but did not fall. They continued to recite Sheppard's bloodline from Pegasus, the story of Evander, and how he, King Armentarius had brought hope as he fulfilled the prophecy. They showed him how they would fight alongside of him and how he would lead his people to defeat the Wraith and set Pegasus free from fear.

Samsus saw the death and misery that Erebus had put in Sheppard's head, but he held as much as he could from the Guardians. They stood their ground and let the blackness course through them and then out, as they remained focused on their nephew.

Sheppard saw the light grow larger and felt Samsus grow stronger. _Let go of your fear, John. Let go of your hate and doubt. You are Evander's heir and you will lead your people to victory_. The dark virus attacked Samsus and his uncles again and again and each time they absorbed and siphoned it away from Sheppard. He could feel Samsus and hear him clearly now. "Come back to us, Son of Evander, come back to those who have waited for you, longed for you, and have put their hopes in you. Armentarius Rey. Hear your heritage and see the goodness of your heart. See your purpose. You are the Heir of Evander and you were sent here to lead your people to victory."

Sheppard saw Evander and Ilian, and those before Evander. He gasped as the darkness showed all those he was responsible for killing as John Sheppard--all the failures and fears of John Sheppard--then he focused on Samsus' voice, shut out John Sheppard, and reached for his mentor.

**Sorry this is a bit late. Not my betas fault...all mine. Just under the weather. Things will soon change for Shep and team. Hope you still enjoy it. I need to comment that RL is picking up and this is a crucial even more difficult part of the story for me so I beg for your patience as I try to work on this. What I am saying is that I probably can't post one a week like before for a while but will try to keep it as close as possible. I know where I want to go with this but not sure yet how to get there. Thanks as always for your kind words of encouragement and I hope this New Year is a prosperous and happy one for you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for your patience and reviews. I have many reasons for the delay but I am now creating chapters rather than working them and bit on overload with job. So thanks again very much for sticking with this story.

Chapter 15 Awake

They had all seen it simultaneously. Samsus and the four Guardians collapsed and Sheppard's heart beat and respiration jumped up sending off alarms everywhere. Beckett rushed toward Sheppard's bed. O'Neill put a gentle hand on McKay as the scientist tried to follow. "Maybe we should stay here," the general said quietly. McKay nodded and joined the others as they moved to the window overseeing the infirmary.

Sheppard was gasping and appeared to be choking. "It's alright son; you're safe here," Beckett said quietly as he removed the bandage from Sheppard's eyes and the colonel squinted at the light. His breaths were quick and he grunted as he exhaled. His face was etched with pain but he managed to look around. His wild gaze finally fixed on Beckett but the doctor noticed that Sheppard did not seem to recognize him. "It's okay, John. I know you're in pain. I can help you with that, okay? Then we'll finish fixing you up." A nurse came running in with a syringe and Sheppard watched as she handed it to Beckett who then turned to Sheppard. The doctor moved forward a step--but then could not move forward any more.

Beckett turned to Samsus, who was slowly getting up. The other Guardians were stirring as well and appeared exhausted but otherwise fine. "I need to calm him down, Samsus," Beckett said, still unable to move forward. His head hurt slightly, but he was relieved to be able to talk, at least. "He won't let me approach him. I can help him with the pain, but I need him to calm down. His heart rate went up too fast and is irregular. He could have a cardiac arrest."

Samsus needed no further encouragement. "Sire…sire, we are here now. You are fine. Please let the doctor help you," the older man said as he walked slowly toward Sheppard. The king did not appear to understand him, so Samsus spoke in what Beckett took for a variation of Ancient.

Sheppard grimaced as he turned to Samsus. His breathing was more labored and he wheezed slightly now.

Samsus continued. "My lord. This is your healer. He needs to help you."

Sheppard closed his eyes but did not release Beckett. Samsus approached Sheppard's bed and cautiously placed a hand on Sheppard's arm. The colonel's eyes flew open and Samsus immediately felt Sheppard searching his mind. "It is I, sire. It is I--Samsus. You are safe here."

"Where is here? This man is unfamiliar to me," Sheppard said hoarsely in similar Ancient, "You…are… somewhat familiar to me, but I do not know this one." He groaned when he finished speaking but he did not take his tired focus off of Samsus.

"Search my mind again, sire. See who I am. I have known you since you were born and we trust each other," Samsus said, opening his mind to Sheppard. He felt the younger man searching his mind again and this time connecting in recognition. "Yes. Remember me."

It took only a moment. "I remember you now," Sheppard said again and closed his eyes.

It pained Samsus to see his protégée confused and in pain. "You are at your palace," he told the king like a father comforting his son, "harmed by those that wanted to murder you. But you were found and we have started the healing process; but we must continue." Samsus placed a hand on Sheppard's heart. "My king, this man is your healer. He is not from here, you are correct, but he does care about you; and I trust him. Now, trust us my lord. I and your uncles will not allow anyone to harm you again."

Sheppard opened his eyes slowly, looked around briefly, and felt the warmth and joy of the minds around him. He closed his eyes again and nodded. Beckett realized he could move and injected Sheppard with a mild sedative then immediately started an IV. A nurse came into the room to assist.

Samsus turned to leave when he felt Sheppard's hand on his arm. "Stay with me…please," he said quietly as he dozed. Samsus looked up at Beckett, who nodded. _I will, my king,_ the old man thought in relief.

"What did he say?" Beckett asked as he continued to examine Sheppard, "I don't understand Ancient."

"He did not recognize you, and he asked me to stay."

Beckett continued to work furiously as he spoke. "I'm glad he at least trusts you right now."

oOoOo

"Why is he speaking Ancient or whatever it is?" McKay asked to no one in particular.

"How should we know," O'Neill answered. "That is kind of weird."

"I do not care," said Teyla, "At least he is speaking, and he is here with us."

Ronon did not say anything, but as glad as he was to have Sheppard back, he was concerned that his first words were in Ancient. Maybe no one wanted to say it, but that could be a bad sign.

oOoOo

"What has happened?" La Pierre demanded suspiciously. "I do not believe that Sheppard is otherwise occupied. We are his guests of honor and have not seen him once for over a day. The Festival is nearly over--or at least the sporting events. I know he was supposed to give awards at two of them at least. Also, the Guardians and now Samsus are unavailable. This is suspicious."

"Well, I doubt there are any bugs after us," Shen said with a grin. She then shrugged, "He is a king, for goodness sakes, and I am sure he has things other than us to worry about." She sipped a glass of local wine grown from an unusual fruit that looked twice the size of an Earth grape.

The Frenchman scoffed at her. "You are just enamored by all of this," he said waving his arms around the luxurious suite they were sitting in.

Woolsey rolled his eyes. "She's right. There is a lot going on right now. I'm sure they will let us know what is going on soon enough. It is a little strange, but who knows. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow morning, then I'll inquire."

La Pierre seemed satisfied and nodded. He still had suspicions about Sheppard but his informants had not given him anything he could use or he did not already know.

oOoOo

"Well Carson," McKay said impatiently as the fatigued doctor finally made it back from surgery. "We have been waiting for hours for any word."

McKay gave a soft yelp as his head flipped forward when O'Neill tagged him from behind with a flick.

McKay looked at him annoyed, then suspicious. "Did Sheppard learn that from you?"

O'Neill grinned. "Nope…but he does it too?"

McKay was about to say something again when Caldwell stepped forward. "Gentlemen, I think the good doctor was going to give a report."

Beckett smiled wearily. "Yes, thank you, Colonel Caldwell. I finished repairing the knife wound in his side and where it had punctured his lung. Healer Scaldur fixed the rib that was completely broken. He promised to teach us their method to use on our folks back on Atlantis. Anyway, the healers had already fixed most of the bruised organs. He was in stasis of sorts so his wounds did not kill him and allowed us time to heal them. Once blood was flowing normally again we were able to see where he was still wounded. Brain activity is, overall, normal although more active than before but there was some trauma. He also seems to have picked up an infection but we have him on some antibiotics."

McKay sighed impatiently. "What does this mean, Carson?"

"He is likely to have a bit of a fight in regards to the infection, and he is going to be uncomfortable for some time."

"And?" This time it was O'Neill.

Beckett turned his weary gaze toward the general before he answered. "And I am not sure about his memory. He recognizes Samsus and the Guardians but he never recognized me. He also seems to only understand Ancient or the current Armentarian variation which is closer to our Latin."

"So his memory may not return?" Teyla asked softly.

"I am not sure, Teyla," Beckett said as he brushed a hand through his hair. "He may gain his full memory back or he may not, I just don't know. He suffered quite a trauma from a hard blow to the head. To be honest, we are very, very lucky that he is still with us."

Jackson reached out and put a hand on Beckett's shoulder. "Thanks doc, for everything. You should probably get some rest."

"Aye, Dr. Jackson, thank you," Beckett said looking up. "You're right of course. I'll rest once we get him settled. I will say the same for all of you. It has been a long couple of days. He is out of the woods, I believe, but likely won't be feeling very good. I don't mind you stopping in to say hello quickly while he is sedated, but we need to go slow once he is awake. Right now he has asked Samsus to stay with him. I have allowed it, although Sam has gone to get a bite to eat and some ordered rest until tomorrow. Then we will let the colonel wake up."

They all said their thanks and Beckett left to finish his work before getting some rest of his own.

Weir touched O'Neill's arm slightly as the others left to see Sheppard once he was settled. "The IOA is getting antsy. I don't think La Pierre is buying it."

"Let's see what happens tomorrow; then we will need to figure out what to tell them," O'Neill said with a sigh. Things were about to get very complicated.

oOoOo

Samsus looked at each of the Guardians. Sarik was sitting quietly with a hand on Shalen's shoulder. Shalen's head was down and he was speaking softly. Saphides looked exhausted, and Sauriko appeared to be sleeping only somewhat soundly. Samsus could sense relief from them despite the fatigue, but he also sensed fear despite the relief. He picked up a glass of Ilarian wine. It warmed his throat as he sat back to rest his mind. He had waited until the king was out of surgery. He would heal, but Sheppard's lack of recognition troubled Samsus. The old man put down his glass and looked around the room. It was what Sheppard had called 'the bullpen' although the meaning of that was not clear to Samsus, but it was the chamber in which only he, the Guardians and the king were allowed--a retreat and planning room of sorts. It was a retreat right now. Samsus heard someone clear their throat. He focused on Sarik and then the others, who were staring at him intently.

Samsus leaned forward in the deep brown leather chair. "The king will be fine."

Saphides smiled wearily. "Yes, dear Samsus, we sensed this from your thoughts."

Samsus nodded with a slight grin. "Yes, of course. But I sense trouble from your own minds. What is it?"

Sauriko stood up from his own leather chair and looked through the stained glass window. He seemed to study it for a few moments and when he turned back, hues of green, blue, and gold colored his face as the sun shone through. The room was quiet--the movement of Sauriko's robes as he moved away from the window was easily heard. He seemed unsure what to do for a moment; then finally decided to sit down.

"We are concerned about the king…what we witnessed…such evil and…" Sauriko hesitated.

"Dark power," Sarik finished. "The king has defeated a great evil but by doing so has touched it. He will be changed and we sense he is already different."

Samsus listened to them as they talked about the experience they had just gone through. They needed to 'get it off their minds' so to speak. It had been troubling and they had felt the brunt of the darkness-- taking as much away from the king as they could--but it had affected them and would for some time. It was Saphides who had brought it back around to Sheppard.

"We fear what may remain with him," Saphides said looking past Samsus toward a wall.

Samsus looked at them curiously. "The king defeated the evil, he himself has not become it. I do not sense this."

"No, but we do not know all that he did nor what has been left behind."

Samsus knew that, according to history, Sirie had become more sullen having seen a darkness probably no where near what Sheppard had encountered. He looked to them with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We must trust him. It is a concern that he does not remember himself as Sheppard but only as Armentarius. However, he is strong, and he will heal. We can help him overcome any effects."

They nodded in agreement. Yes, they thought the same; but it still concerned them. "We must help him achieve what he wants to achieve; and we will help him as we always have. He is stronger--but I do not sense anything we must fear."

oOoOo

Sheppard slowed his breathing and heart rate so that he would be left alone with his thoughts for a while.

He had a vague sense of himself. His memories of his role and of his place here were quite clear. He was a king, but he knew he did not come from here. The city of Atlantis floated in his mind but he did not understand why. His bloodline on these worlds was clear. His uncles were of the line of his grandmother Ilian, he was of her line and the last of the line of Evander. He knew of the prophecy and that he was to here to fulfill it. Yet there were people who recognized him that he did not know. They called him 'John' and 'Sheppard'. Yet this name did not fit. He had quickly destroyed the mind of Erebus and harnessed the darkness. The Guardians had siphoned as much vileness away from him as they could, but he had seen the face of evil and the suffering of millions and this would never leave him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing but sky-blue ceiling blazed with Ancient writing…another part of his history. Yet he was not sure what was his present--only that he was king of the people of his worlds and destined to free the galaxy of the Wraith.

He knew he should be distressed that he had no memory of his childhood except images that Samsus had given him from the old man's own memory. He remembered the pain of losing Sophistides--yet he was not distressed by losing part of his own life. There was no confusion about what he had to do. He would heal first; then hunt down Siptis and his followers, rule as expected, and prepare his forces for battle. He closed his eyes again to sleep and free himself from the pain he felt in his broken body.

oOoOo

"What do you mean an attempt on his life?" Woolsey asked, concerned.

_I had told Sheppard to not get hurt,_ O'Neill thought to himself.

"I knew it. I knew you all were hiding something," La Pierre said, jumping up from his chair.

"Shut up!" Shen and Woolsey said in unison. Woolsey turned to O'Neill, "He is alright though?"

"Yes, he is getting better or at least is out of the woods. He does have a little memory loss, though," O'Neill said nonchalantly. Jackson looked at him stone-faced.

"How little?" Woolsey asked.

"Oh…well…he does not really remember being John Sheppard."

"What!" La Pierre exclaimed. "How can this be?"

Jackson put a hand on O'Neill's arm. O'Neill had forgotten his friend was even there as he had been so quiet. "Jack," his friend whispered in calm warning.

O'Neill did not say anything for a beat, at least not out loud. _Probably the cracked skull had something to do with it, you idiot_. He pushed away the image that had flashed in his mind warning him that Sheppard was hurt. "He took a blow to the head. Doc Beckett hopes with time his memory will return," he said almost pleasantly. "Look, he is alive and getting better. We should just wait and see."

"When can we see him?" La Pierre insisted. Woolsey frowned at his colleague.

O'Neill smiled. "I'm not sure. The Guardians and doctors have forbidden any visitors except those from his team and of course themselves…just temporarily, of course, until he gets a little more oriented."

Woolsey wanted to know more about the details, but he also knew this was not the time. "Thank you for telling us, General. Please keep us apprised."

"You're welcome, Mr. Woolsey. Guardian Saphides will come to see you soon. He does want you to stay in the meantime but, of course, they won't be holding any negotiations for a while."

It was Woolsey's turn to place a hand on La Pierre, whose mouth had opened to remark. The French IOA member closed it and said nothing. "Thank you general," Woolsey said. "Please give Colonel Sheppard our best wishes. I do hope we will be able to see him soon."

O'Neill nodded and then left with Jackson.

oOoOo

"Carson, " McKay said looking out the glass window into the room where Sheppard lay. "He is still asleep."

"Rodney…" Beckett warned.

"I know I know. He's all feverish and we're lucky he's even here. Just…what if he doesn't remember us at all…ever?"

Beckett sighed. "We can't control that, Rodney. But…it is a good sign that he at least remembers Samsus and the Guardians and his role as king here."

McKay had never lost hope. Sheppard had been very close to death, but he was here now--at least in part.

"You know, Carson, I should have been here. It's just that things had been weird…I know he knew stuff even I didn't know, and he was holding back; then the thing with the Queen. It was amazing but god, Carson, it was scary. Even when I was all 'Ancienty', I couldn't have done that." McKay looked out toward where Sheppard was sleeping. He turned around when he felt Beckett's hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Rodney. You know the colonel. He understood that everyone needed a little time. There was nothing you could have done here." McKay smiled slightly at his friend. It was still hard to not feel guilty.

oOoOo

Teyla watched Sheppard as he groaned slightly in a fitful sleep. The fever had improved but he was sweating and breathing quickly. She grabbed the small bowl she had filled with cool water and wrung out the wet towel to place on his head. She hummed softly and reached down to grab his hand.

She sucked in a breath quickly in shock as she saw images of Sheppard lying on the ground weakly trying to defend himself as he was attacked. She grimaced as she saw someone kick him in the head and watched as he raised his arm up. Tears were rolling down her face, but before she saw anything more she felt a hand wrench hers away. She looked into the face of Samsus.

"That was not meant for you, Teyla," he whispered softly.

"Samsus, what?…why?"

"It is what has happened to him, my dear. It was not meant for you to bear witness. I am sorry I was not here," he said this as he grabbed Sheppard's hand. It took a moment but Sheppard stilled and appeared to be resting more peacefully.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked, now recovered from what she had seen. Her heart ached at the brutality of what her friend had gone through alone.

"I linked with him and helped him through the memories so that he does not forget, but will not be haunted by them."

She raised her eyebrows. "How can you do this?"

Samsus let go of Sheppard and looked past her with sadness in his eyes. "As John is Evander's heir, my brother and I are heirs to Evander's counsel, Veritan. Veritan also left instructions on how we, his heirs, must train so that we could help Evander's heir the way he had helped the great king himself through his own trials. Veritan remained to help the Guardian families and Illian and to train his own children."

Before Teyla could speak, Sheppard opened his eyes and looked around. She thought he had been sedated but for some reason he woke. It took a moment until he saw her. "Rey…Reyna," he whispered hoarsely. He tried to move and a soft whimper escaped his lips.

"John," Teyla said. She smiled at Samsus who had moved to Sheppard's side.

Sheppard looked at her with a smile. "Reyna," he whispered again. She looked at Samsus then Sheppard quizzically. "No, John--Teyla," she said. She felt John gently reach to her mind. He looked away from her, then to Samsus.

"Samsus, is this not my Queen?" Sheppard asked the old man. Teyla looked to Samsus as well, and then worriedly back at Sheppard.

"No, my Lord," Samsus answered, "This is Teyla, your team member, and one of your dearest friends. You have no Queen. Not yet."

Teyla did not understand what they were saying, but she felt Sheppard's gaze back on her, and she looked down at him with a smile. He stared at her for a moment longer and smiled very slightly before closing his eyes again.

Samsus moved toward her and away from the bed. "What did he say, Samsus?" she asked the old man.

"He thought you were his Queen. I told him he did not have a queen yet but that you were one of his dearest friends."

Teyla glanced back at Sheppard a moment and realized that she felt sad. She looked back to Samsus but said nothing.

He smiled at her. "Do not worry, Teyla. I am sure he will recover completely in time."

She did not find the words reassuring. She was glad that Sheppard would survive; but not having him back as he had been was still, to some degree, like losing him.

oOoOo

"Can we see him now?" McKay asked Beckett.

The doctor smiled. Sometimes the genius scientist was like a child.

Mackay continued, "He's in his own room now and out of danger. It's been two days and all I've seen is him sleeping."

"Aye, I know Rodney, but you know he still has no memory of Atlantis--at least not from the perspective of Colonel Sheppard."

"Well…maybe if he saw us, he would start remembering. Besides, it's not fair that Teyla got to see him when he was awake."

"That was an accident, Rodney. He was asleep when she went to check on him just as you had checked on him when he was asleep. But you might be right. He is awake more than not and in his own room. He has recovered more quickly than expected; but he still is not feeling very well. And, so you know, he does not speak English yet. Samsus has been helping him recapture that particular ability, as that should come rather easy. In fact it is strange that he would speak Ancient before English."

Becket knew that Sheppard was not speaking the formal Ancient that was used when the colonel was involved with special ceremonies or with translation of Ancient technology or text. Rather, he was speaking a more modern version of it. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Weir had picked the language up quickly since they knew Ancient before; but it was still disconcerting to see such formal speech come out of Sheppard.

"Okay, so can I go?"

"Me too, doc." Beckett turned around. The doctor smiled when he saw Ronon. He knew they would not relent.

"Only for a few moments, then, and don't be discouraged if he doesn't remember you."

Ronon smiled but McKay answered. "We won't."

Beckett followed them out the door and headed to Sheppard's room. Weir and Jackson were leaving as they approached. Beckett studied Weir's face. She looked tired. She had a lot of work to do appeasing the IOA and she, too, was worried as to whether Sheppard, the snarky pilot, was going to return.

"How is he doing, Elizabeth?" Beckett asked.

"He is okay. Still speaking Ancient. He remembers General O'Neill as a descendant of Capys--although he doesn't seem to know the general himself."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, he told Jack that he was grateful that the line of Capys had survived to serve him in an effort to defeat the Wraith."

Weir grinned as she spoke. "But General O'Neill took it rather well, I would say. He seems to understand that John is not quite himself." She sighed softly. "Well, I am off to see the IOA."

She was not sure how the IOA representatives would react since the Guardians were going to ask them to leave--at least temporarily. If they found out more about Sheppard then their cover would fail; and who knew what would happen…besides her losing her job. She sighed as she headed toward the chamber where the IOA members waited. Saphides was going to meet them there and she was not looking forward to the meeting. Despite how good it was to see Sheppard alive--although banged up--she hoped the Sheppard she knew would return.

oOoOo

"And you too are from Atlantis," Sheppard said quietly. Samsus translated and McKay nodded slightly. "Yeah. I'm actually one of the few people who can stand you." Samsus grinned and told Sheppard who then looked up at McKay with curious amusement. The king's gaze shifted to Ronon who felt Sheppard gently probing his mind. "Ronon," Sheppard said with a grimace. "You have come from Sateda." Ronon looked at Samsus who told him what Sheppard had said. The Satedan nodded. Sheppard suddenly glanced down at his arm. The wound had healed but it was still visible.

Ronon felt Sheppard search his mind more earnestly. The Satedan's head started to hurt slightly then, quickly, Sheppard was gone. "You found me in the woods of Arcadia. I am grateful." Ronon said nothing as Samsus translated. Sheppard suddenly looked tired. "Alright," Beckett said. "Let the king have his rest. Off with you now Ronon, Rodney. Teyla was looking for you to join her and Lorne and the marines for dinner."

McKay nodded and headed toward the door. Ronon looked at Sheppard briefly as Beckett was taking his vitals and was handing him some medication, then left with McKay to find Teyla.

Sheppard looked at Samsus. _Why do they not show me the courtesy entitled to a king? _Samsus had not anticipated this question. Because Sheppard had always struggled with his role as king, Samsus never figured that not being given the custom and courtesies by the Atlanteans would concern him.

"They are not used to this, my lord. They have known you as their friend and there was less formality between you. I can discuss this with them if you wish." Sheppard seemed to think about this a moment. _No, Samsus. I know they do not mean any disrespect. It is acceptable in this private setting_.

Samsus saw Sheppard close his eyes. "We can continue to heal your mind when you wake my lord," he said, "Once you regain the ability to speak the Lantean dialect called English, communication will be much easier between your peoples."

Beckett patted Sheppard on the leg. "You're doing well colonel, I mean, Your Highness. The healers gave you a good head start on healing. I know you are still in pain but I reduced the meds some so that you can be more alert more often; but it should be enough to get you moving about starting tomorrow. I'll check on you later." Samsus translated for Sheppard, who gave his thanks.

_Samsus, does he know he is a descendant of the Arglian family?_

Samsus watched Beckett pick up some supplies, then leave.

_Not yet, my lord_.

Sheppard opened his eyes after Beckett left.

_We should tell him_.

_Yes, sire. It would likely surprise him_. It certainly had surprised Samsus to learn this so suddenly. The doctor had touched Sheppard to check on a wound. He was not sure if, perhaps, Sheppard now had the ability to know more about the descendants left on Earth. It had come easy to know O'Neill as the descendant of Capys, but Capys had been a powerful general, ally, and friend of Evander.

Sheppard looked toward the door briefly, and then back at Samsus. "You tell me these people are my friends--that I fought alongside of them--yet I only feel and see what is in their minds. I can see their memories and feelings of me, but I do not remember or feel these things myself." Samsus saw Sheppard trying to fight the urge to close his eyes again but the king continued. "The Satedan left this wound in my arm and he does not forgive himself, yet I do not remember this incident."

Samsus laid a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "I know, my lord. Give it time. I am sure through our work your memories will return."

Sheppard closed his eyes. "Perhaps, Samsus, but I have a duty to fulfill. If my memory returns that would be useful; but if not, then I must continue to fulfill my purpose."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I thank you so much for your feedback. I appreciate your honesty and your concern for our King Sheppard. It was curious to me that many expressed concern over how this was not the John Sheppard we all know and love. The funny things is that those feelings really were what I was trying to get across how the Atlantis team were feeling. Do not worry. Sheppard's memory will return at some point. I don't think I am giving anything away by saying that since, what would be the use, but I also should point out the he can't continue to have problems with both roles. Eventually he has to make a choice. I do hope you like this and yes I am a Teyla/John fan so let's see what happens. I have not yet written the next chapters so I thank you so much for your patience at my indulgence with this story. I honestly have been thinking about it but just can't get the time with all going on to get it on paper quickly as before. I ask your forgiveness again. I will try to respond to individual reviews again soon. I do read them and take them to heart. Sorry so long an intro this time...

Chapter Sixteen-King Sheppard

Beckett looked at Caldwell and O'Neill. "He is healing quite well. For only being a few days…well, I'm surprised at how well he is doing." Beckett locked eyes with O'Neill. "He really should be dead, general," he said with a hint of sadness, "I honestly can't say how he survived, but well…anyway, I'm just…"

It was Caldwell who spoke up as he reached a hand out and placed it on Beckett's shoulder. "We're all glad he is okay. The healers, you, Scaldur and even Sheppard, I guess, did a hell of a job. Good thing Ronon found him when he did."

"Aye," Beckett said with a smile. "Yes, very fortunate. And you are right, colonel. Sheppard's ability to place himself in a sort of stasis saved his life."

O'Neill looked down the hall toward Sheppard's chambers. "Still no improvement on his memory. He did pick up English rather quick, though. Glad for that."

Beckett nodded. "Yes. He will likely remember skills and abilities that he had acquired before, but probably won't remember how he learned them."

"Any more on the effects of the Guardians bringing him back?" Caldwell asked. He was still concerned who this new Sheppard actually was and what he could do.

"I don't know colonel. Samsus said that there is a 'heaviness on the colonel's soul' so to speak but there is no…well I guess the word is…evil. He seems more intense to me--more self assured, if that is possible."

O'Neill smiled remembering Sheppard's comment about the general being the descendant of Capys. "Well, he doesn't have to answer to anyone anymore."

Beckett smiled along with Caldwell, then turned serious. "He is still physically uncomfortable, general. I would recommend that he have very few visitors. I sense from Samsus that trying to place everyone is a bit overwhelming for the king. He seems most comfortable with you, Teyla, myself, and Lorne."

Caldwell looked quizzically at the doctor. "Lorne?"

"Aye. The major had gone in to see him yesterday morning. Colonel Sheppard woke up and they talked briefly. Sheppard recognized him as a natural gene carrier and discerned he is descendant of an Ancient named Exeter."

Caldwell looked at O'Neill. "How come he did not know this before? From what you told me he shook your hand and he knew. Hasn't he touched Lorne since then? Why wouldn't he know about Lorne at that point?"

O'Neill shrugged his shoulders but Beckett answered. "I just think his abilities are growing or maybe becoming organized. The more that the colonel comes in to contact with devices like the sphere on Kildar--even this abominable dagger--it unlocks more of what was given to him through the Eye of the Armentarii, which was a way of unlocking what was stored in his genetic code, so to speak. From what I can understand, Capys was the right hand man of Evander so it makes sense that he would recognize him quite rapidly…." Beckett looked thoughtful for a moment. "He actually told me that I descend from what he called the Arglian family."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows. "Really? Were they doctors?"

"No actually, they are a family of…saddle makers."

Caldwell grinned broadly. "Saddle makers."

"Aye, Still are. The king told Samsus to introduce me to them."

"That's weird. I mean, meeting family from another galaxy," O'Neill said thoughtfully. He then turned to Beckett and patted him on the back. "Well, you're the first doctor of the Arglian family in the Pegasus galaxy…congratulations."

Beckett smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well… What I meant to say was that Samsus and I think it best that you, Lorne and myself represent the Atlantis expedition. He is also comfortable with Teyla but recognizes her as a leader of her people from this galaxy. He still has some healing to do and I think it best to give him some time and space." Beckett had hoped that seeing McKay and the others would quickly jog Sheppard's memory but it was having an opposite affect and the king had retreated into himself a little more.

O'Neill looked at Caldwell who nodded. The general turned back to Beckett. "Sounds good, doc."

"Samsus would like you and Lorne to join him later this afternoon with his generals."

"I'll be there. Steven, want to come with me to brief the IOA?"

Caldwell smiled. "Not a chance…sir. I have an engagement to go to. I'll catch up with you later."

Caldwell had been seeing a lot of the widow from the family of one of Sheppard's uncles, but the general was glad Caldwell had found some peace here at Pegasus. It made the good colonel a lot less grumpy on the trip from Earth. O'Neill looked toward where the IOA were then thought better of going to see them now and decided to wait until he talked to Sheppard.

oOoOo

Lorne watched Sheppard lying in his bed. At least now the colonel was in his own room and no longer in the infirmary bed. The Guardians and generals surrounded him. 'King Sheppard', as Lorne termed him because Colonel Sheppard was not really here so to speak, had asked O'Neill and Lorne to also attend since they were natural gene carriers from Earth.

Lorne had still not gotten over the fact that, somehow, he may have some extremely distant relatives in Pegasus--although Dr. Jackson did not think any of his own line had survived. King Sheppard was getting to know McKay, Weir, Caldwell, Ronon, and Teyla but it was a slow process with the colonel still recovering from his injuries; so the group had agreed that at least for the next couple of days, Lorne, Beckett and O'Neill would be the conduit between Sheppard and Atlantis and Teyla would also be allowed to visit as Sheppard seem to be comfortable around her. McKay seemed slightly hurt, but Ronon seemed to understand and busied himself with the Atlantis marines and Armentarian military. Dr. Jackson had asked McKay to help him and, for now at least, the chief Atlantis scientist was satisfied to keep himself occupied while Sheppard recovered.

Sheppard's voice snapped Lorne from his thoughts.

"Find Sipits," Sheppard told General Terendale with a hoarse, cold voice. Lorne still could not see the old colonel Sheppard in this King Sheppard or Armentarius, as they called him here. He was the warrior Sheppard they all knew without the easygoing Sheppard 'I could care less otherwise' attitude they were so fond of.

"We have lost his trail, my lord. How can we find him?"

Sheppard shifted up on his pillows with a grimace, and he grabbed at his ribs. His chest was bare and his ribs were tightly wrapped, and a deep blue silk robe with some small ancient symbols in gold along the cuff covered his shoulders and most of the bruising, but his face still bore the marks of what had happened. "I will show you where he is. I can find him through a mental link I left with him. I will send these images to you as you pursue him," King Sheppard said quietly.

If the thought of Sheppard sending pictures of his prey to Terendale's mind bothered the general, Lorne did not know; and it was not evident on Terendale's or anyone else's face. It was kind of cool but really scary as well. Terendale was bowing low. "Of course, my lord. I will prepare the men immediately."

Sheppard nodded. "Afterwards, make sure you find the others." Terendale nodded curtly then left. Lorne felt a shiver run down his spine, and he was very glad he was not on the wrong side of Sheppard. He wanted to feel sorry for the idiots that had done this, but one look at his commander quickly eliminated any of those feelings. Sheppard was in obvious pain although he had recovered more quickly than Lorne had expected. The colonel had taken a severe beating, but the healers had helped him even before Beckett had done his magic; and Lorne figured that somehow Sheppard's mind helped him along some too. He was refusing pain medication except at night and during mandated rest time courtesy of Beckett and Beckett's equally tough Illarian counterpart, Scaldur.

"Are the games over, uncle?" Sheppard asked in a warmer tone looking at Saphides.

"Very nearly, my lord. Tomorrow night we close with the awards celebration."

Sheppard closed his eyes. "I regret not having finished the competition. What have you told our people?"

"We told them that you had an accident during the cross country but that you are well."

Lorne saw Sheppard look out the window with a distant look in his eyes. A second later he looked back at Saphides.

"They are anxious. I cannot remain in this bed while the games continue." Lorne frowned. He didn't even talk like colonel Sheppard anymore or at least not in the familiar informal drawl; but at least he was speaking English now. It had not taken long since Sheppard actually knew the language.

"My lord!" Shalen exclaimed. "You are not recovered."

Sheppard looked up at the older man. "I am recovered enough, uncle. I am in no danger and all that remains is a little pain, which I can tolerate, and the bruising and wounds, which I will have to endure until they heal." Sarik was going to say something again when Sheppard raised his hand. "I will not argue about this," he said firmly. "It is important for the people to see that I am well. This will require little effort or time. Please see that General Eileron has Zorthos prepared." A thought must have occurred to Sheppard as Lorne saw the king's head turn quickly to Saphides. "Zorthos was unharmed?"

"Only minor injuries, sire, and I am told that he is well recovered and rested."

Sheppard actually smiled. "Good. Please allow me to do this. It is necessary."

Saphides and the other Guardians bowed. "Yes, my lord. We understand," Saphides answered, then quietly left with the other Guardians. Lorne knew that the 'please' was only out of respect for Sheppard's uncles because in no way did Lorne get the impression that Sheppard was asking permission. Beckett was going to have a cow. After the Guardians left only Lorne and O'Neill remained.

Sheppard motioned for them to sit next to him in some chairs. O'Neill said nothing as Sheppard closed his eyes a moment. Lorne took a moment to look around the room. It was decorated like a king's chamber should be. Apparently Sheppard had at least one room like this on every planet since he had four palaces. There were several symbols painted in faint gold against a light blue background that bordered the ceiling and this blended into a sky. During the day, the king could wake up to the sky above him and at night sleep with the stars. Lorne smiled, wondering if they could do that to his own room in Atlantis. He studied the symbols and realized that they were the four symbols of the planets and that these were the symbols that were on Sheppard's back. The one for Arcadia stood out slightly more prominent than the others and Lorne figured that, depending on the planet they were on, that particular planet's symbol would stand out more than the others.

Lorne looked at Sheppard again. The bandages had come off his head and Lorne could see the stitching on some deep wounds he had taken--no doubt contributing to the memory loss. His right arm carried a nasty bruise and his other was in a cast. Most of his injuries had been around his head and torso in addition to internal injuries.

"General O'Neill and Major Lorne," Sheppard said as he opened his eyes and Lorne refocused his attention away from his thoughts to Sheppard's voice, "Thank you for staying."

O'Neill smiled with a slight shrug. "I'm glad you asked us to be your liaisons to Atlantis."

Sheppard looked at the General intently. "It had always been our ancestors' intention that we should work together. I am glad to have my cousin here and know that I can trust someone from Earth." Sheppard shifted his gaze to Lorne. "It is also a pleasant surprise to have a descendant of Exeter here. I have read how he fought along side Capys and Evander and, from what I understand, you carry within you your ancestor's penchant for courage and his ability to fight."

Lorne smiled at that. "Well, that is good to know. Hopefully I can learn more about Exeter."

Sheppard nodded but he hissed slightly as he shifted in the bed again. "We must focus on two issues--one is how our worlds here will collaborate with Earth and the other is the bigger problem of eradicating the Wraith from our galaxy and not allowing them to spread to yours."

O'Neill nodded. "Yes, that would be very good, but we also have a third problem regarding the IOA representatives of Earth. They do not know that you are Evander's heir--only that you do not remember being Lt. Col. John Sheppard."

Sheppard looked up at the general quizzically. "Why is this a problem?"

O'Neill exchanged a look with Lorne. He did not want the major to think that he had a tendency to keep things from his superiors. Lorne nodded in understanding. Sometimes you had to think of the greater good and that might mean holding things back. Maybe it was wrong in the strictest sense, but Pegasus did not fall by the old rules; and who would ever have thought that Sheppard would be related to some Ancient warrior, or even that he and O'Neill were related to specific Ancients? Not to mention all that info in Sheppard's head now, plus whatever abilities he had. Yes, Lorne understood why some things had to remain a secret even from the IOA.

"Well," O'Neill began. "It's kind of complicated, but as Lt. Col. John Sheppard, they have a lot of pull in regards to you remaining in the Stargate program that brought you here in the first place."

Sheppard looked thoughtful a moment. Finally he looked at O'Neill in understanding. "I see. They would want to exert control over me as King of the Armentarian worlds."

"Yes, basically that is it," O'Neill acknowledged with relief that he would not have to try to explain the whole mess.

"You were wise to keep my heritage as well as your own from them. I assume that we have entered into some negotiations with them since they are on our worlds."

"You have. Actually, Guardian Saphides has done most of that."

Sheppard sighed as he laid his head back. His face froze in a brief grimace then relaxed completely as he opened his eyes. "Diplomats are necessary but it is bureaucrats and politicians that make them necessary," he said with a slight tightness in his voice.

Lorne smiled at that. There was some truth--at least from a warrior's perspective. O'Neill leaned forward. "And the soldier?"

"Defending our worlds is easy if we could do it alone but alliances are useful and thus…"

"Diplomats, bureaucrats and politicians," O'Neill finished.

Sheppard nodded. "Yes, but I suppose it may not be that simple. So what do you propose, General O'Neill? Should they know who I am in full?"

O'Neill was not sure how to respond. It was odd having a conversation with this version of Sheppard. He was taken aback by the colonel's formal speech and authoritative tone. King Sheppard was no way concerned about General O'Neill out ranking Lt. Col. Sheppard. O'Neill was clearly not in charge and it was refreshing. It seemed to him that his role was one of advisor as well.

"You must, by all means, try to keep your abilities hidden. Your being king is intimidating enough to them--especially now that they have seen what you have here."

"How many make up this delegation?" Sheppard asked as he shifted to take find a more comfortable spot but seemed to fail, as his face looked etched in pain.

"Three."

"That is too many. I will meet with them and choose one to represent the rest."

O'Neill nodded and stood with Lorne following suit. "I will talk to them and let them know that you would like to meet in a couple of days but that they should continue to enjoy the Games and the hospitality of the Armentarian people."

"Thank you, General O'Neill," Sheppard said quietly, obviously fatigued. He turned to Lorne next. "Major Lorne. I would be pleased if you would stay with your team of men, but I must meet them first."

"Yeah, sure sir. They will be glad to see that you are okay."

Sheppard smiled slightly then said nothing more as he closed his eyes and O'Neill and Lorne left.

The major looked at the general. "I think I should go get Dr. Beckett."

O'Neill smiled. "I was thinking the same, major. It's only been a few days, and he may be on the road to healing but still has a ways to go. While you do that, I will have the pleasure of talking to the IOA."

oOoOo

"How is he doing, general?"

O'Neill sat down at the small table facing the three IOA members. Why did it always seem that they were interrogating you? Why couldn't they just have a casual conversation?

"He's still healing, but doing better. He would like to meet with you in a couple of days. Thanks for asking though, Richard."

Woolsey stood, walked around the table, and looked out the window behind O'Neill. "I am glad that he is doing okay." He paused a second and then turned toward O'Neill. "You still haven't told us what happened or how severe his injuries were."

The general sighed. "He sustained a head injury--thus the memory loss--some broken ribs and such. It was bad, but honestly he has been through worse." O'Neill did not want to go into the gory details. He had seen Sheppard and, although he may have gone through worse, that was not completely clear.

Woolsey nodded solemnly. "I'm glad that he is at least recovering--although I wish his memory would return."

"So do I," O'Neill said, "Then I wouldn't have to be the go-between. Look…until he gets his memory back we need to do it his way. I'm glad that he trusts me and he is willing to trust you but he wants to meet you."

"This is ridiculous!" La Pierre exclaimed. "I cannot believe this is happening."

O'Neill whipped around. "What is happening? Nothing has changed for you," he said menacingly. O'Neill was not just thinking of Sheppard's memory loss, but all that he had been through in the past few months. Everything had changed for Sheppard. "You are still here. When the hell have you ever had to fight for your life and I don't mean run for your life. One better, have you ever had to fight for anyone else's life? Well that young colonel in there has, and he would probably die even for you, La Pierre, though what a waste that would be."

O'Neill felt a hand on his arm and Woolsey was looking at him earnestly and with compassion. "We know, General, that to see your men attacked this way is difficult. Please forgive Mr. La Pierre; sometimes he forgets what you have reminded us of today. I am truly glad that he is alright."

O'Neill glared at La Pierre who, wisely, said nothing else. The general turned to Woolsey and nodded curtly. "Thanks. I will pass that on and let you know when to meet. He wanted me to convey to you that he wants you to enjoy the remaining festivities and make yourselves at home." _At least for the time_ _being_, O'Neill thought with a final look toward La Pierre.

oOoOo

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting next to him looking at an Ancient text. "Are you sure you are not my Queen?" he asked her quietly in Ancient. She looked up at him quickly and smiled. "John. I am glad that you are awake. I am sorry, but I did not understand what you said."

Sheppard smiled. "I am sorry, Lady Teyla. I asked only if you were sure that you were not my Queen."

Teyla looked away from him. There was no hesitation in Sheppard's voice--no awkwardness--and she felt even more unsettled. She looked up and saw him looking at her intently.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…well, I have felt connected to you almost as much as with my uncles and Samsus. I do not know why and I only assumed that you mean a great deal to me."

She smiled. "You do mean a great deal to me John…I mean Your Royal Highness."

"Please call me John if it pleases you--at least when it is just us." She smiled again. He sounded so innocent, sweet, devoid of the concerns of having a relationship with someone he commanded.

"Of course, John."

Sheppard stretched. "Do you know how long I have been asleep, Teyla?" he asked her.

"For several hours. The healer Scaldur gave you some medication for your pain and it appeared that you were tired."

Sheppard looked around. "Why are you here? I am glad that you are but it seems unusual."

"It is not so unusual. We watch over each other when one of our team is hurt and recovering. "

Sheppard searched his memory and tried to understand what she meant by 'our team' but it eluded him--at least the feeling of working with her, McKay, the Satedan, and perhaps even others as a team eluded him, as did the memory. "I am sorry, I do not understand or perhaps do not remember. Nevertheless, I am glad you are here. I would like to get up and sit in that chair next to you but I still have some difficulty doing this on my own."

She was glad to be able to help him somehow. "I would be happy to help if you would allow me to do so."

Sheppard smiled. "I would be very happy to allow you, Lady Teyla."

She moved toward him bringing the dark blue robe. "You need not call me 'Lady Teyla', John…only Teyla."

He accepted her help putting the robe around his shoulders and he slowly slid an arm through each of the sleeves. "Are you not a leader amongst your people?"

"Yes," she said cautiously. "But I am not a noble; we have none amongst our people."

He looked at her with a curious gaze. "I doubt that, Teyla. Nobility is not something bestowed at birth despite what many may think." He reached out and clasped her hand. "I will honor your request but you shall always be Lady Teyla to me."

She smiled but she also felt a hint of sadness. This was John Sheppard and yet it was not. This was the prophecy fulfilled, but not her friend, comrade, or commander; yet how could she allow herself to even explore the possibility of a future with him? When his memory returned--if it returned--what would happen?

She realized that he was staring at her again and decided a strategic retreat from her thoughts was in order. "Are you in pain, John?"

He laughed softly as he accepted her changing the subject. "I am very sore, but better than earlier. Dr. Beckett, then healer Scaldur told me that I must move more to heal quicker. I cannot tell you how blessed I feel having two healers watching over me. I think they find pleasure in this presumed control they think they have over me."

She laughed out loud. "They care very much for you, John."

"Oh I know that. Still it must be in the blood of doctors to hover."

"Yes and friends as well, I fear. Now, would you like to eat?"

"Those were also my orders."

"Yes, I know. I was told to tell you that if you wished to attend the closing ceremonies tomorrow then you must eat."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "As if they could make me." She shot him a look. The flash of the old John Sheppard in her ears caught her off guard. He looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, " she said quickly. "I will go and request your dinner."

He grabbed her hand gently. "Would you join me for dinner? I would like some company."

She nodded. "Of course, John. I will be happy to. I will return shortly."

He watched her leave then sank back into his chair, exhausted. His head hurt slightly. He did not want to be alone with his own thoughts and memories of his vivid dreams. He remembered little of the events that had happened to him--only slight flashes--and they did not bother him; but there were flashes of the suffering of others and this disturbed him as not all of it was caused by Wraith. When he saw them, he felt such sadness. The universe could be a dark place. The suffering of children was beyond his ability to comprehend. He sighed. Samsus helped him understand what had happened--why the images were there as a result of Sheppard's battle and conquest of Erebus. _They should resolve,_ the wise old man had told him, but Sheppard knew better. He had seen the face of evil and it would never leave him. He would have to enjoy the good when he could.

Teyla walked in and he smiled. Like now. Two servants followed behind her carrying food.

They placed a small plate in front of him that had some pieces of bread and fruit and then a steaming bowl of mild stew. Teyla sat in front of him and poured his cup of tea. He knew by the smell that it was the one that would help him rest. He would have to remember, when he married this woman, that she and the healers would conspire against him. He reached out to her with his mind and smiled as she accepted.

She carried the DNA of the Wraith within her just as he carried the Ancient DNA that was now hybrid with Wraith and dormant Iratus bug DNA. He had dreams of a Wraith feeding on him and an Iratus bug on his neck. He asked Beckett to confirm or disconfirm and the doctor had acknowledged those two events plus another that Sheppard could not remember. Any children that Teyla and he had would be very unique and powerful human beings and could assure the freedom of their people.

"John, are you not hungry?" He heard her ask quietly as she looked at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes, Teyla, I am sorry," he said as he reached for his tea. "I was just thinking."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Thinking about what?"

He smiled mischievously as he thought about whether to tell her. "Just the future," he said bringing the stew to his mouth.

She eyed him suspiciously and smiled behind her spoon at him. "Very well, Your Highness. I shall have to wait until you see fit to tell me what that future entails."

He grunted very softly as he settled back in his chair but recovered quickly and smiled. "I suppose you will." He took a few more bites of his stew and drank the rest of his tea. The effort left him breathing slightly harder than he expected. He felt her gaze on him. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She grinned knowingly. "Yes, of course you are. Are you not going to finish your stew?"

His body ached more earnestly and he figured whatever the healers had given him had worn off. "I am not so hungry anymore. Please finish. I'll rest here. Please tell me more about your world."

He watched her a while and listened to her talk about her world--now destroyed by the Wraith. As she spoke an image flashed in his mind of a woman being fed on by a Wraith. He shoved it quickly away but she had seen the look in his eye.

"John. Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said quickly, "I'm fine."

"Maybe I should help you back to your bed. You look tired and the tea will help you rest."

"Yeah," he said roughly. She got under his shoulders and he growled as pain shot down his leg and around his ribs. But it was his mind that bothered him the most. An image of a burning house with screams of people inside echoed in his mind and he cried out in anguish at the sight and smell of the death he was witnessing.

Teyla struggled to hold Sheppard up as the king nearly collapsed as he cried out. She saw him reach for the bed and she managed to get him to it. He was breathing hard and his eyes looked haunted.

"John, what is it? What is it, John?" she asked him desperately as he seemed to look through her. He muttered in Ancient and she realized it was a chant or prayer of some sort. He closed his eyes while he continued to speak and reached for her hand. She could not see what he was seeing but she sensed his struggle. She squeezed his hand and tried to reach out in comfort. After a few seconds she felt his grip loosen. The storm seemed to calm in his mind and she could hear his breathing slow and actually felt his heart slow as well. Her head felt warm and she realized she had her forehead to his.

"I am here, John," she whispered. There was a slight pause.

_I know. _

She smiled as he enveloped her in what felt like the rising sun. She forced herself to pull away. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. It felt natural even though she knew that the John Sheppard she had always known would not likely have done this. "Of the memories I do have, Teyla," he said quietly, "The one most consistent is always of you not faltering and being by my side, just like now."

She did not know what to say but she held his gaze. She had always known--from almost the moment she had met him--that this was her soul mate; yet being under his command had complicated matters and she had shoved that thought aside. But as she looked at him now she knew it to be true.

The door opened and she sighed with relief as Samsus walked in followed by Scaldur. "My lord, are you alright!" Samsus said urgently as he glanced at Sheppard, then Teyla.

"Yes, yes," Sheppard said, irritated; but he seemed to lose his energy somewhat and closed his eyes.

Teyla frowned. "He nearly collapsed, Samsus. I thought it physical pain but there seemed to be something else. I do not know what."

Sheppard sighed his displeasure and she grinned.

Samsus grabbed her arm and squeezed gently. "Thank you, my dear. I am glad that you were with him."

She wanted to ask Samsus what was happening but not in front of Sheppard. Scaldur was looking the king over so she turned to leave. She felt Sheppard's fingers brush her hand.

"Thank you, Teyla," Sheppard said quietly.

"You are welcome, Your Royal Highness. I shall return later."

She walked out quickly. Her head was spinning in confusion. She could not open up her heart to Sheppard, not now. What if he gained his memory back and no longer had feelings--if he even had feelings for her. But she knew that he might not regain his memory--then what? She went to her chambers exhausted. She knew her mind would clear if she could meditate.

oOoOo

Siptis looked wildly out across the bluff. He saw them coming for him and he knew it was only a matter of time; but he hoped to lead them away from the others. He sensed the king's presence in his own mind. It was not menacing as before, nor was it even angry. It was the determination of a scabuer intent on its prey. Siptis resigned himself to his fate; but he hoped to buy his people time. It was the least he could do--yet a part of him knew the king would find them, too.

oOoOo

Terendale had known all along how it was supposed to be. They had all trained in the event that the prophecy was fulfilled; but it was still odd to sense, almost directly, the mind of the king in his. Not intrusive or overpowering but…in a way he did not know how to describe. He knew in his heart that the Wraith stood no chance.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear friends, I am sorry it has been a while. I have been traveling and working much too hard, but it has been necessary. I had a little writer's block with this chapter as well but hopefully you will like it okay. Not really sure what else to say here except my sincerest apologies and continued appreciation. Oh and thanks to whomever nominate Evander's Heir for an SGA award. Funny thing was I thought people might laugh at the whole idea but posted anyway and squinted my eyes. Really really cool so thanks to everyone for reading and allow me this indulgence.

Chapter Seventeen-Surprises

"I told you that it would be too much for you. You are not completely healed yet," Saphides said removing Sheppard's robe.

Sheppard sighed as he handed his crown to Sarik. "Uncle," he said looking at Saphides. "I am fine. I appreciate your concern and yes, I am tired and in pain, but both are manageable now. It was something I needed to do. I will rest, then I will deal with this IOA so that we can move forward. The games are over now, the people have seen that I am well or at least healing, and we need to move forward and begin to deal with the Wraith."

"Very well, my lord. Shall I have dinner brought to you?"

"No thank you. Dr. Beckett is on his way to give me his potion. I will sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Terendale has informed me that they have found Siptis, and will soon find the others."

"What do you intend to do with them?"

Sheppard lay back against the pillow. He had not decided yet what to do with them but one thing was certain. He looked at Saphides. "The law is the law," he said coldly.

Saphides and Sarik said nothing more as they left the room.

oOoOo

Woolsey waited quietly outside the throne room. He had a feeling that perhaps things would not go well. Sheppard looked well enough last night, although tired, but he had recovered very little of his memory. It concerned him that Sheppard was moving so quickly despite not remembering his past, and this might not bode well for the IOA and the relationship with Earth.

He saw a man with shackles on his hands and feet. All eyes were on the man whose head was down. The sound of the chains clanking was the only sound that Woolsey could hear. The doors opened and the man was escorted inside. Woolsey sighed. He wished they could have met with Sheppard before this man. He exchanged glances with Shen and La Pierre and realized they probably felt the same.

oOoOo

O'Neill watched Siptis slowly make his way to Sheppard. The man not only looked terrified but also resigned to his fate. Lorne and his team were there as well as the Guardians, Terendale, and the other generals; but otherwise the room was empty, which made the sound of chains and shuffling feet even louder.

O'Neill turned to look at Sheppard. The king sat leaning slightly to the right, each arm on either armrest of his throne. He was wearing black including the cloak. It was long and part of it had curled around his black boots and there was a symbol on the bottom of it in the center. O'Neill could not make it out because it was partially folded, but he assumed it was like the one on Sheppard's back. More importantly, it was the look on Sheppard's face that caught O'Neill's eye. It was utterly calm, expressionless, and cold. No betrayal of any feelings.

Siptis stopped just below the throne and fell to his knees. O'Neill watched as Sheppard stared unmoving at the kneeling man. The general heard a slight rattling and he realized it must have been the chains and that Siptis must be shaking. He didn't want to, but O'Neil almost felt sorry for the man. It had been almost two minutes and Sheppard still did not move until finally O'Neill saw Sheppard put his head in one hand. He stayed that way for another minute. Still the shaking continued. O'Neill looked around the room discretely and saw that all eyes were on Sheppard…waiting.

O'Neill turned back to Sheppard. Another few seconds and the king finally rose then looked down at Siptis. The pilot's face was still impassive. The calmness was almost frightening. O'Neill thought he would almost rather have Sheppard angry.

"Do you have anything to say, Siptis?" Sheppard finally asked.

Siptis did not look up as he answered quickly. "I beg your forgiveness and…and accept full responsibility."

Sheppard put his hand to his head again and grimaced slightly. O'Neill saw a flash in his mind of Sheppard lying on the ground. He blinked it away. Sheppard sat back down and locked eyes with O'Neill briefly before his gaze fell back to Siptis. "You are forgiven. Now go." Sheppard said quietly. There was a noticeable inhalation of breath through out the room.

Siptis looked at Sheppard in disbelief. O'Neill noted that everyone except Ronon, Teyla, Caldwell and himself looked at Sheppard with the same disbelief. O'Neill turned his head back to the throne when he heard sobbing. Siptis had started crying almost uncontrollably. Sheppard looked at him curiously for a moment, and then around the room uncomfortably. He shifted in his chair a moment, seemed to sigh slightly, then rose slowly and walked toward Siptis. Sheppard kneeled and put his hand on Siptis' shoulder. O'Neil saw Sheppard's lips moving but could not hear what he was saying. After a few moments, Siptis calmed. He nodded his head and rose with Sheppard's help. Two guards came and led him away. It was over in less than 10 minutes.

Sheppard turned and walked slowly toward the throne. He had his hand across his ribs and winced as he sat. Saphides began to approach but Sheppard waved him off. "Bring in the Earth delegation."

Two guards pulled open the door and the three IOA members walked in. O'Neill could not help but wonder what they were thinking.

oOoOo

Woolsey had been down this aisle before but it seemed different this time. Sheppard looked every bit the king--more somber now than before. He had seen the chained man that had fearfully entered the throne room now leaving with tear-filled eyes that almost looked joyous. He heard the guard whisper to another that Sheppard had spared this man that had nearly killed the king. Perhaps this bode well for the IOA.

Woolsey sighed inwardly as they approached. He noticed O'Neill and Lorne as well as the Guardians, some generals, and a few others watching them intently. Sheppard, however, had his eyes solely on La Pierre. He saw the Frenchman gulp slightly. Sheppard's eyes were bright and intense. The king's gaze shifted then to Shen and his countenance softened slightly. Finally Sheppard looked at Woolsey and the bureaucrat felt his own heart rate increase slightly. He felt as if Sheppard had taken a few seconds and measured him up without even asking a question. The three delegates reached the steps to the throne chair and bowed or at least Woolsey guessed they had all bowed. La Pierre had protested before on the protocol but agreed to the customs under pressure from Shen and Woolsey.

Saphides stood off to the side and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your Royal Highness. May I introduce to you the IOA delegation."

Sheppard had a slight crooked smile. "Welcome to our worlds…again. I guess that before the inconvenient events of the past few days, we had a formal introduction."

Woolsey smiled. There was a hint of the informal Sheppard in this formal king. "We are glad that you are well, Your Royal Highness. We were afraid that something terrible had happened although we are sorry that your memory has not returned completely."

Sheppard studied Woolsey a moment before he spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Woolsey." Sheppard seemed to be distracted by La Pierre as he kept looking back to him. "We appreciate your concern. But let's get on with discussing relations between our peoples."

"Yes, Your Highness, that would be wonderful. We appreciate your graciousness--particularly now while you are still recovering," Shen said with a smile. Woolsey was glad that she had supported him most of the way during their trip here.

"Thank you, Ms. Shen."

Woolsey was about to say something when Sheppard raised a hand. "Excuse me, Mr. Woolsey, just one moment. I do not want to negotiate with a delegation of three. I am very glad that you were able to attend our festivities and see our worlds; but three make things complicated. I like simple," Sheppard said with a tone and look that was almost like the Sheppard they knew. "So I will choose one of you to represent the rest."

A shocked Woolsey looked at Sheppard a moment, but then it occurred to him that this could, possibly, make things simpler--unless he picked La Pierre or even Shen. Sheppard was going to say something when La Pierre spoke up angrily.

"This is preposterous! We all represent the people of Earth in these ridiculous negotiations. Who are you to tell us that you will only negotiate with one of us? Regardless of your memory loss, you still belong to a chain of command in which you fall very low."

Woolsey saw Sheppard's eyes flash in anger as he nearly jumped up from his throne, and the bureaucrat felt a pressure in his head as the room seemed to hold an almost electric charge. He managed to turn his head toward La Pierre and was not surprised to see his colleague staring at Sheppard with a look of fear.

"You delude yourself to think you are noble," the king scoffed, as he looked La Pierre up and down. The French IOA member actually looked uncomfortable. "Despite what you think, you do not descend from Earthly kings. You can pretend to be worth something behind your haughtiness, but your soul is empty and you are a coward."

"I will no longer suffer this type of treatment!" La Pierre responded impotently.

"Suffer, Mr. La Pierre?" Sheppard growled as he stood up with controlled deliberation and moved directly in front of La Pierre. "What do you know of suffering you pompous son of a bitch?"

O'Neill looked at Caldwell with a raised eyebrow. 'Son of a bitch' was definitely not in the Armentarian vocabulary. Perhaps this was a good sign. The king's voice was low and full of disdain and venom.

"You have not seen the face of a Wraith as it feeds on helpless victims; nor fought on, despite pain, to save another. You are a selfish bastard, but I would be very pleased to show you what suffering is." Sheppard felt the anger grow inside of him like a snake ready to strike. He could easily show this fool what pain and misery felt like. It would be so easy.

_John, no!_ Sheppard heard. He turned and faced Teyla. Her eyes were pleading, but she had not spoken out loud to him_. John, no._ _Please._ Sheppard turned and looked at La Pierre who seemed frozen in fear. He willed his own heart rate and breathing to slow. La Pierre deserved a lesson in humility, but Teyla was right. He could never act out of anger. It would be too easy to lose himself. He had too much power to ever lose control. Yet, purposely showing this coward a lesson would not be losing control. Sheppard turned and sat back down on his throne. When he spoke, his voice was eerily calm.

"Mr. La Pierre, despite what chain of command you think I may fall under, I do have the power to banish you from here. You will not set one foot in this galaxy again."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows and cast an amused look at Caldwell. It was just funny to hear their former lieutenant colonel banish the IOA from not just a country but also an entire galaxy. Could he actually do that?

La Pierre had recovered enough to look offended. "You…you cannot do that!" he blustered. "I will not stand for this!"

Sheppard looked at La Pierre with disgust. "If you set one foot through any Stargate on Pegasus, including Atlantis, the Armentarian worlds will cut off all negotiations and relations with Earth. I expect for you to be gone by the end of the day."

Sheppard turned his head to the side and nodded at two guards. They moved toward La Pierre and stood on either side of him. La Pierre looked from side to side then, incredulously, back at Sheppard. "You cannot do this, Sheppard."

Sheppard smiled very slightly. "I can, Mr. La Pierre, and I have. I had no intention of banishing you when you walked in but your arrogance and lack of control assured that. Thank you for coming." With that, Sheppard shifted his gaze to Shen and Woolsey who watched as a shocked La Pierre left the throne room without further word.

"Ms. Shen," Sheppard continued, "we thank you for your concern for us and for your genuine appreciation of our worlds. You are most welcome to return to our worlds any time in the future for pleasure or to envoy to Atlantis or to other worlds, but we have chosen Mr. Woolsey to represent Earth and the IOA."

Ms. Shen bowed slightly. "I appreciate your generosity, Your Royal Highness. Thank you for allowing me to return to your beautiful worlds. I hope the relations between the Armentarii and Earth will flourish as I believe we have much to share."

Sheppard smiled warmly. "Thank you, Ms. Shen. Please leave at your convenience." Shen smiled and bowed before she turned to leave. Woolsey wondered why she had acquiesced so quickly; but Shen was smart, and if she were ever to have any role here, she probably understood that a strategic retreat was best since Sheppard had already made an example of La Pierre. Woolsey was a bit shocked that it had all happened so quickly.

"Mr. Woolsey," Sheppard's voice caught him off guard and the diplomat flinched slightly, "we ask that you represent Earth. Is this acceptable?"

Woolsey nodded, but he had some suspicions he had been harboring; and Sheppard's act with La Pierre made him even more determined to get some answers.

"If I agree to do this, then I wish to understand everything about how you came to be king and about what you have learned."

O'Neill grinned. Sometimes Woolsey really stood up for himself when least expected.

Sheppard was also looking at Woolsey with a slightly amused expression. "I don't think you are in any position to demand anything, Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey nodded in agreement. "I know this. But if I am going to represent Earth and provide protection to you against the likes of La Pierre--and believe me, there are others much worse than him--then I need to know everything."

"Who says I need any protection?"

"Of course YOU don't but I won't know the best way to proceed if I don't have all the information."

Sheppard eyed Woolsey curiously. "This would put you in a precarious position."

Woolsey shrugged. "It's not like I am not used to that already. I do want what's best for both our worlds."

Sheppard thought a moment then stood up and walked over to Woolsey. He circled the smaller man slowly. Woolsey felt a warmth in his mind. His eyes widened as he realized what this was. His suspicions were correct. There _was_ more going on.

_Yes Mr. Woolsey. It's me. Are you sure you wish to learn it all?_

"I do," Woolsey said quietly. Had Sheppard spoken out loud to him or in his mind, as Woolsey suspected? Sheppard stopped suddenly and looked at Woolsey.

_I will consider it._ "I will meet you for dinner, Mr. Woolsey, and will let you know what I have decided."

Woolsey nodded then bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness." Woolsey left quietly.

Sheppard sat back down as the Guardians, O'Neill and Caldwell approached him. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "So, what are your concerns?"

"Well he could go blab everything to the IOA about you," O'Neill said first. "But he probably won't. Richard Woolsey is not a bad guy overall. A little on the type A side, but it could be dangerous for him to know anything. What if he is captured? He doesn't do so well with torture."

"It is precarious, Your Highness," Saphides said. "But he may help us contain this secret longer--make the alliance easier."

"La Pierre could pose trouble," Sheppard said thoughtfully. "I should not have been so…undipomatic."

"He deserved it," Caldwell said under his breath.

"I think Woolsey can handle La Pierre," O'Neill added.

"Like I said. I will think about it." Sheppard said as he got up. "I am going to my chambers to rest. This whole mess has made me tired."

A warm voice spoke from behind Caldwell and O'Neill. "Do ya need anything, Your Highness?"

Sheppard turned and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Beckett. I am fine."

They all bowed as he left quietly; then followed him out.

O'Neill stayed behind with Caldwell. "What do you think, Steven?"

"I don't know. This could be a godsend or Pandora's box."

"It's bound to come out sometime, you know," O'Neill said quietly, "Could be our jobs somewhere down the line."

Caldwell shrugged. "I may not have been born, like you, to protect him like your ancestor did for Sheppard's ancestor; but it's the right thing, and maybe it's time for a new job."

O'Neill smiled. He knew that Caldwell had been seeing more of the widow Lady Shimon. Perhaps Caldwell had plans to marry into the family. He put a hand on Caldwell's back. "We may also have to make a choice, Steven. You're right. We have to do the right thing--not just for Sheppard but for this galaxy."

Caldwell nodded as he walked outside and let the cool crisp air brush across his face. "This would not be a bad place to retire. Actually it's much better than any place I can think of."

O'Neill laughed. "What do you mean, retire? You know we wouldn't retire."

Caldwell sighed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I really wish Sheppard would get his memory back."

O'Neill watched Sheppard enter his private wing on the far side of the courtyard. The black robe flowed behind him in the wind. He did not sense at all that Sheppard was any more inclined to violence or that he harbored any evil from his experience; but the man did seem more comfortable with his abilities. He no longer had any qualms about looking into people's minds--maybe even controlling them if need be. King Sheppard had become much more powerful and, at the same time, seemed completely accepting of his abilities. O'Neill was not sure if he himself was comfortable with that.

"Me too," he finally said.

oOoOo

"He seemed on the verge of losing control," Saphides said quietly.

"He was aware of the threshold," Samsus said. "He was not at all close to losing actual control, he just considered using his abilities."

Sarik looked out the window then back at Samsus and his brothers. "Should we be happy about his abilities and his seeming comfort with them; or should we be concerned and maybe even afraid?"

"What should we be afraid of? He has become all and more of what the great Evander expected. He defeated Erebus, which was an unexpected detour," Shalen said. "He is not evil. He has a heaviness in him that we must still help him with, you more than any of us, Samsus; but he is acting as a king--not much different than what we have read of Evander himself. Evander was unique amongst the ancients because he skirted with the darkness of the Wraith as he conquered them and stored what he could in the Eye."

Saphides turned to Shalen. "Yes, but Evander did not have to defeat Erebus the way the king had to. Evander could control minds, overpower them, but…but John has the ability to wipe out the existence of another with a thought. He has acquired great powers from his battle with Erebus. He defeated him more quickly than I expected. If we had not been there…"

Samsus stood up. "That was our purpose. That _is_ our purpose…to help him use his abilities. I sense absolutely no evil from him. He has control over his abilities and, though he has no reluctance in his ability to use them, he still has the goodness in his heart that we found so endearing, to temper his actions. My concern is the after affects that seem to almost make him ill. I do not understand what these visions or memories are. I think this is what he was referring to when he told La Pierre that he did not understand suffering."

Sarik turned to Samsus. "Erebus enjoyed the suffering of others...gained his power from that."

Shalen nodded. "Erebus said, just before we intervened, that Sheppard could not handle this power."

Samsus thought quietly a moment then looked up at the rest. "I have no doubt that the king will use his powers wisely. We should not fear him. I do fear that if we cannot help him through this after affect from Erebus it could burden him too much…cripple him; but I am not sure how to do this yet."

oOoOo

_You spoke to me with your mind._

Teyla looked at Sheppard as they walked toward the stable to visit Zorthos. He had asked her to come and she had agreed. They had taken to walking the past few nights. Sheppard was still limping slightly but he seemed to be getting stronger. She treasured this time with him; but it still made her sad.

"I was not trying to speak to you--at least not purposefully. I could sense something in you…" She had seen his thoughts before but this time it was different--almost like when she had a connection to the Wraith. She could read no other minds, and she could not read Sheppard's except when he allowed it. He had not intended it yet she sensed what he had wanted to do.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I was never going to hurt him, you know."

She smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't…It just seemed that you wanted to…well…I do not know."

He stopped and turned to her. "Haven't I wanted to hurt people before and not done anything?"

She nodded and smiled again as she remembered some of these times. She never thought him serious in most cases but in others he had to show extraordinary restraint. "Yes, but…John, you have the ability now to hurt people with your mind…like a Wraith."

His face hardened a moment then looked hurt. "A Wraith gains pleasure from inflicting pain. I do not feel this, Teyla."

She hesitated. How had they gotten to this discussion? But she had to be honest. "John, you wanted to show him what suffering was, to punish him for his arrogance…and you could have done this."

He looked away a moment and she could see the struggle in his face…that face that revealed so much even when he tried to reveal so little. She saw his jaw twitch then he looked down at her. "You're right. For a moment I felt the urge to make him feel true suffering. I did…enjoy that I could have this power for a brief moment, but experiencing his suffering would have made me ill Teyla. I have no desire to hurt anyone…you must believe me, but I will not be afraid to do what I need to do to protect this galaxy or those I care for."

She reached out toward him and embraced him. She did not feel his usual awkwardness as he returned her embrace. "I know this John. I am sorry I doubted it, even if briefly."

He held her tightly a few moments then looked at her. "It's okay. I need someone to remind me I am just human after all every now and then."

She laughed as she turned to walk toward the stable but he placed a hand on her arm turning her back toward him. Her stomach felt the same as when she prepared for battle. She was excited and fearful. "Teyla," he said quietly, "I know that we belong together. I know this more than anything. I have seen our future, our children."

Teyla struggled to keep her heart at a normal pace. She should have expected this. He had been more up front about his feelings for her. From John Sheppard she would have shed tears of happiness to hear those words, but form King Sheppard she was not sure. She realized he was watching her and waiting for an answer. "John…John, what if you regain your memory again. What if your thoughts are different and you…do not feel the same for me as you do now."

"Teyla, I love you very much. I am not sure why I never told you--perhaps because I commanded you, from what you have told me; but I have no doubt that this is how I have always felt. It is as if you have always been a part of me."

Teyla's head was spinning. Should she not feel joyous to hear this? Secretly she had hoped and waited. The humans from Earth had strange traditions regarding command and relationships. She picked up on it soon after she had met him. That sparkle she had felt when she had first met him on Athos and that she knew he had felt quickly was measured away. It had been subtle, but she knew he had an awkwardness with her after he began to be her team commander. She pushed that sparkle away as well. There was no use to wish for something that was not possible. Yet, here it was possible. She grasped his hand and reveled at the strength and warmth she felt from it.

"You don't know how long I have hoped to hear those words from you, John--how much I have hoped. But there is a reason you never told me, and I think I understand why. Perhaps because you commanded me and the rest of our team or perhaps because you did not care about me in this manner." She knew that last comment was not true and, despite her efforts, tears streamed down her face. He reached out for her but she stepped slightly back. "I cannot give you my heart, John, if you cannot remember our history. I, too, have always loved you, but I will not have you until you can remember us as we were." She ran away back toward the palace leaving him alone.

He could hear Zorthos whinnying for him. He slowly made his way toward the horse that was banging impatiently against his stall. Sheppard sighed as he reached out for the black muzzle. "You don't care who I am do you old boy? I'm the same aren't I?" The horse nickered and stuck his head out further and snorted in Sheppard's face. "I know you do, but I need to get my memory back. It's the only way I can have her. I just don't know how. I have tried, but when I try…it is painful. The memories of what happened to me--the battle with Erebus--to some extent they block my mind. What do I do, old buddy, huh?" Zorthos stamped his foot and shoved Sheppard with his head. "Try harder. Thanks." Sheppard patted the horse on the head and limped back toward his chambers. He needed to rest and then decide what to do with Woolsey.

She watched him from her window. Her heart broke as she saw him slowly make his way back. He had endured too much and he would endure more. She wanted to be by him, wanted to be his queen, but she needed him whole. She closed the curtain and lay on her bed. She wept softly until she fell asleep.

oOoOo

"You know I think I have gained too much weight since coming here." Woolsey said as he pushed his plate away.

Sheppard nodded distractedly. "Yes, it would be easy to do."

Woolsey looked at Sheppard a moment. The king seemed tired, almost solemn. "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Sheppard looked up. "Yes, yes Mr. Woolsey, I am sorry. It has been a long day, but I guess that is an understatement. I have thought carefully and consulted with my advisors both from Earth and here and I have made a decision regarding your proposal."

Woolsey said nothing as he waited expectantly. He knew O'Neill, Caldwell, and the others knew more than they were saying. It should have upset him but he had decided when he first arrived that if he challenged this, then he might end up like La Pierre and Shen. There were many ways to get to the table and part of what he did best was waiting for the right time to ask. He hoped Sheppard had agreed to let him in.

Sheppard watched him intently but said nothing for a moment.

"You're reading my thoughts, aren't you?"

Sheppard did not smile but his voice was warm. "No Mr. Woolsey. There is no advantage to that. It is not necessary. Besides, it would be rude of me."

Woolsey raised his eyebrows. "You did not think so earlier, particularly with La Pierre."

Sheppard looked at him more seriously, but this time smiled. "That was necessary and advantageous."

"You can do more, can't you?" It was a gamble to ask so directly but Lt. Col. Sheppard did not like games and, other than an added level of seriousness and formality, this Sheppard had the same core personality.

Sheppard stood up slowly and walked toward his window. "Yes, Mr. Woolsey. I am prepared to share with you how I came to be king since arriving here. To me it seems as if these memories have always been with me and not as Lt. Col. Sheppard becoming king but I think you will understand. Some of these memories I will keep to myself, as they are too disturbing or personal. I have decided that some of what I know is…classified."

Woolsey smiled. Occasionally Sheppard would use an unexpected word or phrase from Earth language or Earth military lingo such as 'son of a bitch' or 'classified'. "I understand."

Sheppard nodded slightly then went on. "If you are ever to be captured I will share this with you in a manner that will offer the greatest protection. If someone tries to retrieve it, there is the possibility that it could cause you harm, but I should be able to help you in that event." Woolsey shifted nervously.

"A safeguard so that I don't speak?" That thought made Woolsey nervous and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Sheppard turned around. "I don't doubt that you would never do this intentionally or I would have sent you home like the others. But what you will know could hurt not just me but our efforts to protect Pegasus and Earth."

Woolsey loosened his tie a bit. "I understand, and I agree to your terms."

Sheppard nodded again. "You must also accept that General O'Neill, Col Caldwell, and Major Lorne may know more than you do. We will share with you what we can. I want no retribution with them or Dr. Weir or any of the others."

"Of course not."

Sheppard sat back down again. "Okay then…open your mind to me."

Woolsey closed his eyes then opened them quickly. "This won't hurt, will it?"

It was Sheppard's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Does that matter?"

"No, it doesn't." Woolsey sighed. In most cases it would but not this time. He felt a warmth in his head and realized it was Sheppard. Slowly he began to see what happened. First the initial dagger, then the Eye and the aftermath for Sheppard from gaining the knowledge contained in it, the battle and someone named Vanitis, then Kildar, a stone, Ronon, the Wraith Queen. As the pictures ran in his mind he also understood the history of Evander and finally Erebus. He was not sure how long it had been. It seemed as if he was dreaming and had been asleep for a long time when the images stopped. It had not hurt, although it was slightly uncomfortable, but he kept his eyes closed for a while until the discomfort subsided. When he opened them he looked across to Sheppard, who seemed no different. Woolsey realized it had required little effort from this Air Force pilot king to do what he had just done.

"Are you okay?" Sheppard asked quietly.

Woolsey nodded. "Yes. I am fine, thank you." Woolsey was not sure what to say next; but he knew that, sitting across from him, was a man with extraordinary abilities—possibly some of which he hadn't even realized yet. Woolsey suspected that, given time, Sheppard could learn to do more; but this had been enough. La Pierre had been so very, very wrong and yet so right in some respects. Sheppard was not just an Air Force pilot with a loss of memory--there was much more going on here.

Woolsey looked at Sheppard again. "Are YOU alright? A lot has happened this past year."

Sheppard laughed. "No kidding, Mr. Woolsey. Yes, I am fine, but perhaps I wouldn't be so if I had the rest of my memory."

Woolsey felt back to normal now. "You are the heir to an Ancient named Evander who planned all of this just so that you could return here and save this galaxy and Earth…that is amazing! I have so many questions."

"I thought you might," Sheppard said, standing up, "I have asked Guardian Saph…" Sheppard got very quiet all of a sudden and Woolsey saw the king grab his head and the backside of the chair he had just been sitting on.

Woolsey jumped up and rushed to him. "Sheppard? John, are you okay?" Sheppard's grip was tight around the chair back but he nodded 'yes'. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Woolsey noted that his breathing had increased slightly. Sheppard started moving toward his bed but stopped after a few steps. Woolsey stepped forward to reach him but Sheppard had dropped to his knees and was clutching his head. He began speaking but Woolsey did not understand what he was saying as it sounded like the Ancient dialect of Sheppard's people. The king was now completely on the floor and looked as if he was distressed but Woolsey was not sure why. Sweat had begun to gather on Sheppard's brow and his eyes were open and bright. He was not sure how to help him but reached out and touched Sheppard's shoulder to comfort him.

Woolsey gasped as he saw horrible suffering of humans that appeared from a village as they were attacked by Wraith. As quickly as it was there it was gone because Sheppard had managed to pull away from him.

As Woolsey ran toward the door, he turned to look back and saw the king gasping and he appeared to be reaching out for something. Woolsey turned back toward the door and swung it open. He ran out and turned to get help when he saw Samsus and Shalen running toward him.

"Hurry up!" he shouted, "Something is wrong." He moved out of the way as they rushed past him then followed them into the room. Samsus and Shalen kneeled next to Sheppard and Woolsey looked on from behind them. Tears were streaming from Sheppard's eyes, now, and he appeared to be in pain. He continued to speak in Ancient but it was more a tight whisper now. Samsus had his hand on Sheppard and Shalen placed his hand on Samsus. Samsus and Shalen began saying something simultaneously.

Woolsey turned as the door opened and the other three Guardians walked in followed by O'Neill. They did nothing but stood quietly as Samsus continued. Woolsey wished he could understand what was going on.

"Let the images go, my lord," Samsus said. "Let them leave your mind. They are the injustices of Erebus. Gather them and let them come to us so we may take them from you."

"No…no," Sheppard answered, "They are not images…they are real…happening now. I must save them!"

Woolsey saw Saphides and Sarik look at each other worriedly then begin talking to Sauriko. Samsus' voice drew him away.

"No, my lord, they are not," Samsus repeated. "Let them go."

"No! We must help them now. Ready my ship, we…we must go to them before it is too late."

"Go where my lord?"

"Rideur," Sheppard gasped.

Samsus kept his hand over Sheppard's heart. After a few seconds more, the king seemed to calm. Shalen looked back and it was O'Neill who came to Sheppard and helped him sit up but stayed behind him. Samsus and Shalen were leaning back now away from Sheppard.

No one said anything for a moment until O'Neill helped Sheppard up and onto the nearby couch. "John, you okay?"

Sheppard wiped away the tears but his eyes still looked watered. "General. I saw the Wraith devastate a village. Felt each man, woman, and child as the Wraith…" Sheppard stopped talking. "How do you think I feel?"

O'Neill smiled softly. "Not too good. Sorry. I'll try to limit stupid questions."

Sheppard tried to smile back but failed. "It's okay," he said quietly. "These are not memories but visions. I can tell the difference now. Perhaps we can use them to help others."

Samsus knelt next to Sheppard. "My lord. I believe I understand what is happening now, but if I am correct we will not be able to use them. Please give me more time to think of what must be done."

Sheppard was too exhausted to argue and he let O'Neill and Sarik help him to bed. Samsus followed and Sheppard waved him to come closer. " Send a scout to Rideur. Tell me what happened." Samsus immediately saw an image of the planet and the gate address in his mind. Shepaprd continued,  
"I want you also to think of how to recover my memory, Samsus. It is imperative."

"I will, my lord."

oOoOo

Woolsey sat with them now as they discussed what had happened. He understood most of it and he figured that if he should not be hearing it, then he would have been asked to leave. Something was being said about Sheppard's defeat of Erebus and a transfer of the suffering of others that had made Erebus strong. But Sheppard was not some twisted Ancient that got off on people's suffering.

"He asked for his memory back," Shalen said. "How can we help him do this? There has been little progress but perhaps the two are linked?"

"How could that be?" Sauriko asked. "How could his memory and the negative force that bastard Erebus used possibly be linked?"

O'Neill glanced at Sauriko. It was funny how some of the Lantean's dialect had now begun to spill over into the Armentarians' speech.

"You know," Woolsey said cautiously, "I may be out of turn, but when we were talking after Sheppard shared his history and the events of the past year with me, I asked him if he was all right. He said the he was, despite what had happened; but he also said that maybe he wouldn't be all right if he could remember everything about himself." All eyes were on him and Woolsey felt a bit self-conscious. "It's probably nothing."

Samsus looked at him thoughtfully. "No, Mr. Woolsey, you made me think of something. The two may, indeed, be linked." Samsus remembered now that, as they helped Sheppard back to them after he was attacked, the king consciously discarded a part of himself when he reached out to them. Sheppard could not tolerate the loss of those he had cared for or the memory of others he had failed to save. Samsus turned to the others as he realized what he must do. "I believe we need to go back to Atlantis."

**Please don't be disappointed that Sheppard does not have his memory back but it honestly takes time and if he had it back right away, then you wouldn't believe it. I will try not to post so long the next one. It probably will be the final chapter for this installment. I do imagine another story of Evander's Heir because there is still tons more to explore but right now posts would be once a month and I would prefer to get most of it written before trying to post it. Thanks again very much and I appreciate your honest feedback and your suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Let me apologize (again). I did not realize it had been three months since the last chapter. I had some serious RL issues that I think have calmed down at least enough to finish this. I could only get it to one beta in time to post today which was my abosolute personal deadline. Hope it is okay. A bantos fight upon request, some Sheyla for those that like it....Thank you for waiting, for your feedback and for well your patience and kindness.**

Chapter 18-Whole

Weir had briefed them all. The story was that Sheppard had been injured and had lost his memory. Still no word on him being Armentarius, but the hope was that, when he returned to Atlantis, it would help him get his memory back and he could go back to being Lt. Col Sheppard--who happened to be king of some nice resort world. She was not sure if it would work. A lot depended on Sheppard and whether he would follow the advice of O'Neill and Woolsey and reveal little. She sighed as she stood and waited for the gate to finish its sequence. She missed the simplicity of fighting for their lives compared to fighting for their lives on top of all the levels that Sheppard's discovery had brought. She hoped it was all worth it in the end.

O'Neill passed through followed by Ronon, Teyla, Samsus, and McKay holding some sort of case. The scientist was grinning big, so she figured he had something new to explore. Weir was glad she had come a couple of days ahead to make sure everything was in order and to prep Atlantis and its people. Thankfully, La Pierre had left as had Shen. She had not heard anything back from the IOA but she knew Woolsey had been in contact with them, so perhaps they were appeased for now.

Sheppard finally stepped through. She glanced to the right and left and saw a few mouths open but the crew was disciplined enough to not make a sound. She could have understood it if they had though, and she did not blame anyone in the gate room for gawking. Sheppard strode through the gate looking as he had when she had first seen him as king—beautiful and majestic. He wore the usual simple black pants and boots and her favorite shirt--the dark green one with brown-copper embroidery on the cuff and collar that stood crisply under his neck. He had a dark cloak and, while it was not exactly a king's robe, it had the same effect. He wore the small crown and she grinned as the back of his hair stuck up as it always did.

Sheppard looked at her and smiled as he nodded slightly. He then looked all around. _It's like it belongs to him_, she thought.

"Dr. Weir. Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome. It is your home as well, after all."

Sheppard looked around. She saw him close his eyes for a moment and he grinned slightly just before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Atlantis is pleased that I have returned."

She raised her eyebrows. He had never really spoken openly about his connection to Atlantis but it did not surprise her.

"Your old room is ready and has not been touched. Probably not what you're used to..."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm sure it's fine. Samsus will be close by?"

"Yes just down the hall. Do you remember where to go?"

Sheppard looked down toward the hall. Not really, but he would figure it out. "Yes, I think I do. I will see you later then?"

She nodded at him and he turned to leave. Samsus followed behind him as well as an attendant. Weir looked at O'Neill. "That was weird. I really hope this works."

"Samsus knows what he's doing. Or at least he acts like he does."

Weir laughed. "Well, maybe more so than the rest of us."

oOoOo

Sheppard passed through the halls and smiled at those he passed. He touched their minds briefly and felt as if he should know them but did not. As he passed one doorway, he stopped and stared at the man _Robert _standing next to a woman for a moment _Clara,_ then turned and left. The man watched Sheppard leave. His friend looked at him. "What was that about?" she asked. He watched the king leave, then attempted to shake off the cold left in his spine. "I don't know."

Sheppard turned to Samsus as they continued down the hallway. "That man must leave Atlantis." Samsus turned back briefly and then realized about whom Sheppard was speaking.

"The one in the doorway? Why, my lord?"

"He has been attempting to gather information about me for La Pierre or perhaps someone else La Pierre works for, but I am sure it is him. His name is Robert."

"What information has he gathered?"

Sheppard stopped in front of a door. It felt familiar to him and he stepped forward as it opened for him. He turned to Samsus. "He knows there is more to my heritage, but has not been able to gather more information. Atlantis has made it difficult for him."

"I will discuss it with Dr. Weir."

"Thank you. I believe this is my quarters?"

Samsus nodded and Sheppard began looking around. He grabbed a golf club and held it up looking at it curiously for a moment. He looked at Samsus, who shrugged.

Sheppard then walked over to a picture of a young boy with an older man. It had to be him as a child, but it was a vague whisper. He sat down finally on the bed and sighed. "How is coming here going to help me with my memory, Samsus?"

Samsus sat down next to Sheppard. "The familiarity of a place may help you, and Atlantis herself may help you if you allow yourself to reach out to her."

_I hope so_, Sheppard thought to himself.

oOoOo

Sheppard woke with a start. He looked around for a moment, disoriented, until he felt the familiar presence of Atlantis. He sat up and got dressed. _Now was as good a time as any,_ he figured. He walked down the empty halls to where Atlantis called him. He did not need any device to connect to her, but the chair of the Ancients would provide him a clear connection and perhaps he would learn a great deal of the history of this city that may even include his own. It did not take long for him to find it and he sat down. The chair lit up quickly and he smiled as the energy of Atlantis flowed through him. He asked her to ensure they would not be disturbed, and she complied.

Instinctively, he ran a diagnostic on the city. Sheppard saw numerous areas that had not been opened, but he asked for them to remain hidden or closed for now. He needed to gauge what the rest of the expedition intended before he allowed them to see all of Atlantis' secrets. He made quick corrections in the power distribution to the shield...just in case. The Wraith, or perhaps even La Pierre's people, would come to Atlantis, and defenses needed to be at maximum.

He finally relaxed and asked to see a history of Evander up until his own arrival. He did not know how long it had been but he saw himself step toward the gate with Samsus on their way back to Ilium and then finally back again just yesterday. He opened his eyes and squinted. The lights turned down even further in response to his thoughts. He looked around and realized it had been some time since he had entered the room. He sensed Samsus calling for him…not quite frantic, but concerned. Sheppard smiled. _I will see_ _you soon Samsus_. He felt the old man reply affirmatively and with relief. Sheppard left the chair room and thought nothing of having his mind connected to Atlantis as she opened doors before he arrived--knowing where he was going. He was unaware of the stares as people watched Atlantis openly work in sync with him. Sheppard was different. Everyone in the expedition knew he had the gene, but he had seemed embarrassed at times to possess it. Now it was not even a thought.

"Hi, John," the king heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned and smiled as McKay ran toward him. "Hey, we've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Dr. McKay, I was busy." Sheppard shifted as the doctor's face frowned slightly at the formal reply. He knew it had been hardest on what McKay had called his team. Although they had begun to feel familiar to him, he felt the strongest connection to Teyla. McKay recovered quickly and smiled. "That's okay. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Sheppard nodded. "Of course. That would be great. I am hungry." Sheppard headed toward the dining hall. McKay grabbed his arm.

"Are you remembering stuff? I mean…yesterday you didn't know where to go…"

Sheppard stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually, no. I connected to the chair this morning. That is where I was all this time. I have the schematic of Atlantis."

"Oh," McKay said, disappointed. He then brightened as he glanced up at Sheppard. "What did you do? Did you find anything out? Do…anything?"

"I did see the history of the city in great detail and diverted more power to the shields."

McKay stopped. "How? How did you do this? We couldn't do that without draining power from the critical systems."

Sheppard shrugged. "I…well, it would be easier to show you."

"What…oh yeah right. Show away!"

Sheppard shared his thoughts with McKay, who had closed his eyes. He opened them after Sheppard was done. "Wow, cool! I can't wait to tell Zelenka. Maybe there is more you can do?"

Sheppard laughed slightly. He could like this McKay, even though the man talked nonstop. "Of course, Dr. McKay, maybe after breakfast and after I have an exercise fight of some sort with Teyla. She mentioned….bantos sticks?"

McKay smiled. "Yeah, that's right. Should be fun for you. Did the doc clear you to spar?"

Sheppard looked at McKay confused. "Why would I need him to clear me? I can decide whether I am well enough."

McKay laughed out loud then restrained himself when he saw that Sheppard was serious. This made him want to laugh even more.

"No, of course not…you should have fun."

oOoOo

"Are you sure you are well enough, John?"

Sheppard looked at the two sticks in his hand. He was stiff but virtually pain free except for twinges around his midsection. Even his arm felt better.

"Sure. I mean unless you really plan to lay it on."

Teyla laughed. She so badly wanted John Sheppard to return, especially when King Sheppard talked like her old friend.

She raised her eyebrows. "We shall see."

She got into a fighting position and he mirrored her. She attacked, lightly at first, and he easily parried. She continued to gently press him, first aiming low then high then with a combination that he would likely anticipate, which he did. He grinned and they warmed up to an easy rhythm of testing boundaries and counter attacking. "You do seem to remember how to fight, John."

He only smiled again. It felt good to be active. He attacked a little more forcefully and she countered easily. She was surprised at his agility. Little of the stiffness in him remained so she attacked more forcefully. He sidestepped her, then swung around and hit her in the back of her leg; but it was just a tap.

She looked at him, surprised. She focused more intently on the task at hand and struck out in quick succession, pushing him back; but he countered her easily and she stepped back to catch her breath. She said nothing as she attacked more forcefully. He looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled as he caught her in the middle of slashes from above and from below. He tapped her again on the backside, but continued on this time without stopping. She parried and fell back against the wall. She caught him on the wrist but it did not slow him.

She jumped away to his left side and he easily followed her. She was now getting out of breath, and noticed he too was sweating slightly but did not seem tired. He struck out with his left arm then and she caught it just in time. As he came down with his right she was able to swing up and strike him on his exposed side. He grunted as he fell down. She gasped and went to his side. He was holding his ribs.

Sheppard grimaced. He did not expect the strike to feel as sharp as it did and he struggled briefly to catch his breath. "John, are you all right?" Teyla said, kneeling next to him. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away to check him. "I am fine Teyla," he assured her hoarsely. "Just smarts and caught me off guard. Really, I am okay."

She helped him up. "You should go to Dr. Beckett." He turned to face her. She was close to him and he was only inches from her face.

"I'm fine Teyla, really."

She looked at him closely, then pulled away as he stood up straighter. "I don't care. You will go see Dr. Beckett."

He looked her with a crooked grin. "You can't resist me, can you Teyla, especially since I beat you."

She did not look at him as she grabbed his arm to urge him through the door. "I do not believe that you beat me. It was not I, after all, that was on the floor."

He shrugged. "That would have been ungentlemanly of me."

She laughed quietly. How typical. Ronon spoke similarly when she beat him. She and Sheppard were near Beckett's office when she realized he was not bragging. She stopped suddenly and he grunted as he bumped into her. "You could predict my every move couldn't you?"

He looked at her surprised. "Of course, Teyla. Was I not supposed to do that?"

She did not know how to answer that. "Well, I could see how this would be an advantage. You just have an unusual ability."

"I apologize. I did not think to _not_ read your thoughts."

"Well, there is one thought I was able to keep hidden."

He laughed. "Yeah, I actually did not catch that one."

"Catch which one?" a voice asked from behind them. Sheppard and Teyla turned.

"Nothing really, doctor," Sheppard said quickly, "Teyla insisted that I come see you."

Teyla rolled her eyes. "I thought it best given what has happened. I hit him in the rib area with the bantos stick."

"I am fine."

Carson shook his head but said nothing as he checked Sheppard over quickly and then guided him toward the scanner. Sheppard acquiesced, sighing. Finally, Carson let him up. "You're fine."

"As I said."

"Don't get smart with me, Colonel Sheppard," Carson scolded. "You should not have been fighting."

Sheppard stood up. "We were not fighting. It was just light exercise. I missed my block and if she had used full force I would have probably been injured."

Carson shook his head. "Go on, get out of here, Your Majesty."

Sheppard smiled at Teyla and they walked toward the door. Sheppard was just about through the threshold when he turned around. "And I was not showing off to Teyla."

Teyla suppressed a laugh as Beckett's mouth dropped open. She turned to Sheppard. "What now?"

"I don't know, Teyla. Don't think Dr. Beckett would tolerate me getting hurt again. I am supposed to meet with Samsus later today."

"Have you had any luck recovering your memory?" Teyla asked hopefully.

Sheppard's face changed. "Yes and no. I remember my connection to Atlantis and everything seems more familiar; but it's like I just can't put the last puzzle piece together."

They walked toward Teyla's room. "I am trying to remember, Teyla, because I don't want to lose you. I am not sure whether remembering Col. Sheppard is going to help me defeat the Wraith, but having you as a part of my life will make what is to come bearable and give me hope that it's all worth it." She looked at him with tearful eyes. He was doing this all for her?

She raised her hand to his cheek. "I know that you have endured much, John, and will endure more. I do very much want to be by your side." She smiled at him and walked into her room leaving him there. He grinned slightly then turned and walked toward his own room where Samsus would be waiting.

oOoOo

"They aren't too happy," Woolsey said quietly.

Weir frowned as she looked at O'Neill. "I thought you smoothed it over," O'Neill said in response.

"I thought I had as well, but La Pierre managed to play into their fears. They want to send another delegation to Atlantis to talk to him."

"He is not going to like that."

"No but they will be here in the next few hours."

"That quick?" Weir asked. "He and Samsus were going to continue their work."

Woolsey sighed. "I urged them to wait, but…"

O'Neill turned and looked at Woolsey hard. "But what, Richard."

"I don't know. I just have a funny feeling. They told me to make sure he was available to greet them. I don't like it."

O'Neill said nothing. Maybe there would a reckoning for all of them. O'Neill now knew that the IOA was going to try to capture Sheppard and take him back. He had worked too long in the field to not trust his gut--and Woolsey's unease just added to his own.

"What should we do, General?" Weir asked, looking concerned.

O'Neill looked at her squarely. "I don't know yet. I need to talk to Steven, Lorne, and the rest. Keep this to yourself for now."

She nodded and O'Neill left her with Woolsey.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. La Pierre had a head start on me. Shen tried to help but there was only so much she could do without jeopardizing her own position and we might need her in the future."

Weir stared out toward the control room, hoping that this new situation would turn out all right. She needed to talk to O'Neill again, but trusted him to inform her when he had figured out what he was going to do.

oOoOo

Sheppard walked next to Teyla and behind Samsus and McKay. Ronon followed behind all of them. "Where are we going, John?"

Sheppard shrugged slightly. "Samsus said there is a room he wanted to show me. We made a little progress, but he thinks he knows what the last puzzle piece might be."

Teyla had been down this hallway before several times, but she was not sure exactly where they were going. It looked as if they were heading toward the less explored part of the city. She bumped into Sheppard when the king stopped suddenly. She followed his gaze toward an instrument panel that she was familiar with. McKay stopped talking when he realized Samsus had stopped as well. McKay looked toward where Sheppard was standing and realized what the colonel was looking at.

"What is this?" Sheppard said, almost annoyed. McKay was going to answer when he realized that Sheppard had not asked them but Atlantis. Sheppard turned and looked at McKay directly. "Why did you attempt this, Dr. McKay, to achieve the powers of those who have ascended or to ascend yourself?"

"What? It was an accident. We…we didn't know what it was. It nearly killed me. Don't you remember?"

Sheppard looked almost angry as he approached McKay. "This is an abomination! Meant to cheat the natural process. Meant to help those who do not have the courage to face the Wraithbut instead to flee!"

McKay looked taken aback. "John. I…it is dangerous…it was an accident. I did not know…"

Sheppard looked at everyone else then back at McKay. His face softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Rodney. I did not mean to accuse you of anything. I did not understand what you meant to do, but this…this contraption…was a way to abandon the mess that the Ancients created."

"How do you know that?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard looked at the Satedan distractedly. "Atlantis shared this with me. This machine could do serious damage. It almost killed Dr. McKay and should be dismantled completely. It was only abandoned in haste."

McKay looked at the machine. It would be hard to get rid of any Ancient device but he had been considering asking Weir about putting it under lock and key. Its power source had already been disassembled.

"We should continue, sire," Samsus interjected. He did not want Sheppard to be further distracted but, apparently, Atlantis had been anxious to share more of her secrets with him.

Sheppard nodded and they continued walking.

A few hallways further, Samsus stopped in front of a door. Ronon and McKay looked at each other and Teyla held her breath. "We are here, my lord," Samsus said, quietly waving Sheppard through.

The room seemed familiar and Sheppard felt an unease deep inside of him. He saw broken glass and a panel that had been broken. _This is an older part of the city,_ he thought as he walked through the next room. It had a damp feel to it. He saw more glass strewn on the floor, only haphazardly swept aside, but little had been done to clean the room. Sheppard turned to his left and saw a large glass with what looked like bullet holes. He was about to look away when he thought he saw something. He looked back toward the entrance. Everyone was still back there--silently watching him.

Sheppard frowned as he walked back toward the glass. What was it?…a tank of some sort. It was large. He reached out his hand and touched the glass. He immediately saw a flash of two men within reaching out to him as water filled the tank. Sheppard pulled his hand back as though he had been electrocuted and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling. He stood facing the large, bullet-ridden panel. His voice was tight. "Why did you bring me here, Samsus?"

Samsus stepped forward a few steps beyond the others. "I wanted you to witness your latest failure first hand."

Teyla watched Sheppard slowly turn his head around and, at the same time, she sensed McKay take a step back. Sheppard's eyes were burning with anger. "What did you say?" Sheppard growled as he slowly turned the rest of his body in line with his head.

Teyla then found herself stepping back even with McKay as Samsus stepped forward toward Sheppard. "I said that I wanted you to witness where your latest failure had occurred." Teyla saw Sheppard's hands roll into fists and anyone but Samsus would have withered under that glare.

"You have…no right to speak to me…in that manner…Counselor." Sheppard said angrily.

"What will you do, my lord? Kill me? I know better than that. Yet you must accept your failure here…and other failures elsewhere."

Sheppard took two strides forward until he was towering over the older man. _Who are you to speak to me about failure, old man? How do you know anything about my own failures?_

_More than you, apparently! I remember now what happened after you fought Erebus and we nearly lost you. I remember that you let yourself go….you let John Sheppard go because you did not trust him to not fail again. You lost yourself; it had nothing to do with your physical injuries. _

_That cannot be true._ Sheppard replied coldly.

But Samsus sensed hesitation and the vulnerability through the hardness. _You know it to be true, my lord. Search your mind. Two men died here and you could not save them, like you could not save Lt Ford and the others who have given their lives here and back on your home world of Earth. _

_It…cannot…be true. _This time the hesitation was not hidden.

Teyla watched the silent conversation between the mentor and his protégé. She could sense that they were speaking even though their mouths did not move. It lasted just a few moments and then Sheppard stepped back with a look of surprise.

Sheppard wheeled around and looked back at the glass. His eyes were wide as he saw those two men again trapped behind the glass. He clutched his head and groaned as the memories flooded in. He fell to his knees, not knowing if he should resist or allow it to happen; but it was painful. Why did everything always have to be painful? Yet it was not physical pain, exactly, other than a headache. He felt the pain more in his chest and throat…the pain of grief. He growled angrily. He had no room for grief!

Teyla watched again as Sheppard seemed to slowly melt until he lay supine on the floor. Samsus looked back at them and held up a hand to keep them in place as he went quickly to Sheppard's side. The old man placed a hand on Sheppard's heart. He felt it beat steadily. The king's eyes were open but distant. Samsus reached out to Sheppard's mind.

_My lord. Open your mind to these memories. You have come too far, John, to give up now. Let me help you._

Sheppard had closed him off and Samsus suddenly felt panicked. Had this backfired? Samsus searched for a way to reach Sheppard--but it was another presence he felt.

Teyla watched in amazement as a glowing figure approached Sheppard and Samsus. She watched as Samsus looked up at the figure. Again, there were no words, but she knew that Samsus was speaking to him.

_You must help him, great King Evander. You must help him be who you meant for him to be._

_I cannot interfere, Samsus. He must do this on his own._

_You have already interfered--making him who he is by creating within his genetic make-up the ability to do what he can! You have interfered from the time you intended someone to carry on what you did not finish! You have done this. Now, only you can make it right._

Evander put a hand on Samsus' shoulder_. I had not thought it would take so much...had not meant for him to suffer the way he has. It troubled me to see him at the hands of Erebus' worshipers and be unable to do anything. It troubled me when he had to fight my own enemy, Erebus._

Samsus stood. _He is the one that will free this universe of the scourge of the Wraith. He will unite two galaxies…but it was not Armentarius alone that defeated Erebus--it was John Sheppard with him. That is what makes him stronger…even stronger than you._

Evander smiled. _Yes, Samsus. You are correct. He was not raised Ancient--is not Ancient--yet he posses the abilities that many did not have._

_Help him back, Lord Evander. John Sheppard and Armentarius must be one. It would not be interfering so much as it would be setting things right after Erebus._

Evander smiled more widely, then knelt down next to Sheppard as Samsus moved back. _Let us hope so, my dear Samsus_.

Sheppard was aware that Samsus wanted him to respond but his own mind was reeling. He remembered now how those men had died and how helpless he had been. Were there more? He could not tolerate to hear about more. Samsus had mentioned Lt. Ford and even more back on Earth. The grief of losing the two that had died in this room was painful enough. Was he truly afraid to face the grief of others? Had he abandoned himself because he was afraid of more loss?

_It is as you think, my son_. Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted abruptly. He looked up and saw his ancestor, Evander. _Yes John. It_ _is I. Now listen closely to me. What Samsus told you is true. You have lost many, but you have saved millions. You will lose and save more and grief will follow you all of your days…but John, so will joy. Remember who you are so that you can help so many more. _

Sheppard looked at his grandfather coldly, but said nothing. Evander was unwavering. _John, I know you are angry. It is not fair to you that the weight of so much is on your shoulders. But, John, there is no one else with your abilities. My race, of which you share blood, has abandoned the fight. Only you, a human, can finish it._

_Why is that?_ Sheppard finally asked.

_Because we have truly abandoned your people, John. Even I am bound by our laws. I am ashamed that we have done so, but the only way that I can help is through what I have given you. And the only way you can help is to accept your failures, as you think of them, and see them for what they are._

_And what are they?_

_The result of your courage to face the uncertainty of life and do what is right even when others do not. John, you are a warrior. Warriors protect even those who do not feel that they need protection. You understand this; and those that you cared for who died understood this as well. Let the burden of that loss go and accept that more must die so that many more will live._

Sheppard thought a moment. _What is the benefit of remembering except for grief?_

_John it is not just grief but remembrance of life and with it hope and meaning. _Evander seemed to soften._ I have had my share of death and suffering, John, but with it was for a purpose, and I never lost sight of that. Never. All I know is that you are stronger if you are both John Sheppard and Armentarius. Neither one alone now is as strong as both. You can never go back to who you were any more than you can forget where you came from_. Evander smiled slightly. _Enough now with the self pity, my son. You don't do it very well. Besides, with acceptance comes reward._

_Really? Like what?_ Sheppard was not one to pout but he could delay what he knew in his heart was inevitable.

_Teyla._

Yes there was that. Especially that. He sighed. _You know, I am tired of being Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker, King Arthur, and the supposed "chosen one." It all really sucked for them. _

Evander laughed. _Well, you do seem to remember some things. If it is any consolation, those were fictional characters._

_Yeah right okay. Will remembering all of it be painful? _

Evander put his hand on Sheppard's chest. _Not all of it. And what is painful will not be the type of pain you would prefer. You will have to grieve later_. Evander sensed Sheppard's hesitation_. And do not worry, I will shield any tears from the others._

_I don't cry._

_Of course not, but I have—many times. Remember that you have not failed--nor will you; but you will lose others, John--even some close to you. Allow them to give their lives without the burden of your grief on their shoulders. Now, let's walk together to those places you have avoided when you were alone. _

Teyla could not really see Sheppard's face through the glowing body of Evander. How freely the Ancients moved in and out of their worlds! She saw Sheppard's leg move slightly and his fists clench, then release, then clench. She looked over at Rodney, who looked terrified. Perhaps he was worried about the same thing she was--that John would not really come back at all. Ronon was unreadable, but she sensed he, too, was concerned. Time seemed to pass slowly and she was not sure how long it was until Evander finally stood. Though he glowed, she could clearly see the resemblance that Sheppard had to his ancestor. The Ancient stood and turned toward them. "He is whole again with all of his memories and, though he may not say it, he will need all of you in this journey." Evander looked directly at Teyla. "Especially you, Teyla." Evander glanced down at Sheppard, whose eyes were closed; and then the ancient king disappeared.

Teyla went to Sheppard and scooped him up in her arms. She smiled at the others. "He is asleep."

McKay moved forward followed by Samsus and Ronon. "Do you think it worked?" he asked no one in particular.

Samsus closed his eyes. He knew Evander had done what he had hoped but he searched for Sheppard's mind. "Yes," he said simply.

oOoOo

"Where is he?" LaPierre asked of Weir.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are these people?" Weir said angrily as she pointed at the armed contingent of nearly forty men.

LaPierre stepped forward. "The IOA has its own small force, though we don't advertise it. We have never used it before."

"Obviously." O'Neill said looking at Woolsey who shrugged slightly.

"Where is Col. Sheppard?" La Pierre asked again.

"Why?" Weir asked.

"We wish to speak to him."

"_We_ meaning the IOA," O'Neill commented. He gave a slight glance to Lorne who nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, of course."

"This is not normal IOA procedure," Woolsey said finally.

La Pierre shifted a little uneasily. "No, perhaps not, but there is a certain…segment that feels we need to speak to Col. Sheppard directly. I am sorry, Richard, but that segment does not believe that you alone can ensure the needs of Earth."

O'Neill shook his head. What a big mistake. Whatever this segment was had committed a grave error.

"So," O'Neill said walking toward La Pierre. "What exactly are you going to do? No one here is going to give him up. In fact, we actually have a couple of your IOA spies for you to take back with you."

One of the armed men pointed a gun at O'Neill. Nonplussed, the general turned to the man. "You haven't done this before have you? Are you in charge?"

oOoOo

Ronon suddenly became ultra alert when he heard Lorne's voice in his ear. He acknowledged quietly and then turned to the rest of the group. It had been ten minutes and Sheppard still had not stirred. "La Pierre is here with a group of armed men looking for him," he said pointing to Sheppard.

Samsus looked down at Sheppard then around at the others. "I don't know when he will wake. We must let it happen on its own, but I can ask Atlantis to hide him."

"Do it," McKay said quietly, "I can't lock us in here--the control panel doesn't work."

"It's okay everybody, I got this one," a voice said out of nowhere.

"John!" Teyla exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Sheppard smiled mischievously as he looked up at her. "Look where I am. Do you really need to ask?"

She was shocked and nearly pushed him away at his audacity then realized something. "It's really you."

He nodded and his eyes sparkled. "Yes," he whispered, "And I need to talk to you later." He looked around and grinned broadly. "Well, as much as I would like to stay here in Teyla's arms, I think La Pierre needs another lesson in humility." Teyla nearly pushed him away with a laugh.

"What do you propose, Your Highness?" Samsus asked with relief.

"You were on the right track, Sam. But instead of hiding me, I have asked Atlantis to hold them where they are until I get there." He walked past them. McKay, Teyla, and Ronon looked at each other briefly, then smiled simultaneously and caught up with him.

oOoOo

"Secure the area," the IOA gunman said, still pointing his gun at O'Neill. The rest of the armed men fanned out, ignoring the Atlantis staff. Lorne was the only military member besides O'Neill; and the IOA took away both his and O'Neill's weapons.

_I'm on my way_, Sheppard had told O'Neill just seconds ago. The general turned to Lorne and winked. Lorne nodded and O'Neill was sure Sheppard had reached them both. Along the way, Sheppard would pick up the Imperial Guard and no doubt Atlantis would help. La Pierre was in for a surprise.

The IOA men began to try to exit the gate room but were blocked by a force field of some kind. There was no way out for any of them. They looked around impotently.

O'Neill grinned. "I told you he wouldn't want to speak to you."

"He works for us…as do all of you. This city belongs to…"

"Me," a voice came from overhead. Sheppard was standing in his kingly glory--his team, Samsus, and the Imperial Guard surrounding him. Now _that_ was a way to make an entrance!

Sheppard raised his hand with a slight wave. "Now, please be so kind as to lower your weapons." No one moved. Sheppard's men had their own weapons aimed down with targets in sight. "Please, I would rather not force you to, but you have to agree we have the upper hand."

"You cannot do this, Sheppard. As I said, you work for us!" La Pierre sputtered angrily.

Sheppard sighed. "Richard, I had hoped you would have kept better company. Obviously, intelligence is not a prerequisite to work in the IOA. I told you, Mr. La Pierre, that I do not work for you; and that if you ever stepped foot in Pegasus again then all relations would be cut off with Earth. You have forfeited Atlantis, which I would have generously shared with the IOA. Now I will determine who stays and who goes. And the first to go will be you and your men…unless of course they would like to remain and fight some life sucking Wraith…"

O'Neill could not help but grin. He caught a glimpse of Caldwell standing in the background and the colonel was shaking in an attempt to suppress laughter.

Sheppard's eyes became like laser beams. "Now, as I said, drop your weapons."

The IOA men looked around and without further guidance began to drop their weapons. The one with his gun trained on O'Neill suddenly shifted his weapon toward Sheppard and fired before O'Neill could stop him. The bullet bounced away from a shield that could barely be seen.

Sheppard smiled. "I love this city and she prefer you not hurt me." His smile faded and he locked eyes on La Pierre. "That would have hurt if you had shot me, and I am really starting to lose my patience." Sheppard nodded and his guardsmen were soon in control of the gateroom--having surrounded La Pierre's men.

Sheppard walked slowly down the steps when all was secure. He stood face to face with La Pierre. "You are not welcome here, Mr. La Pierre. I think I told you that once already and it looks like I was right. I will allow Mr. Woolsey to stay for now in the event I change my mind about relations with Earth; and I will speak with Dr. Weir about who will be allowed to work here."

La Pierre glared at Sheppard then looked around at the assembled personnel. "Anyone remaining here will be considered a traitor to his or her world."

Sheppard sighed. "You do have a gift for the melodramatic. I doubt what you say is true. We have too much to offer; but of course anyone is free to go and I will allow them to do so over the next 24 hours. However, you must go now, please. Take these men with you. They are poorly led and this was poorly planned. I worry for Earth if it is left to the devices of the likes of you."

The gate whooshed and Sheppard extended his arm out and bowed slightly. "Please go now before I am forced to embarrass you further. We will send word along shortly."

La Pierre said nothing more but turned on his heel and walked quickly into the active stargate. The rest of the contingent followed him. The gate shut down quickly once the last man had passed through and all that was left was silence.

Sheppard looked around. "Well, guess I made them mad. Is that wrong?" Everyone looked around wide-eyed wondering what had just happened until a soft chuckle from Lorne started others laughing.

O'Neill shook his head and put his hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "You're back, I presume?"

Sheppard smiled. "Yes sir, I'm back, but I meant what I said. Atlantis belongs to Pegasus and, actually, she says she belongs to me."

"She told you that?"

"Well, not exactly, but she won't listen to anyone else."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows. "We are in quite a pickle here, son. I mean, technically Caldwell, Lorne, and the others are all AWOL--or will be soon."

Sheppard looked away sheepishly. The room had started to clear and everyone was back to work as usual as if La Pierre and the incident had just been a mosquito that had been squashed. "Sorry, sir. I did not mean for this to happen; but it is decision time. I know what I need to do now. John Sheppard and King Armentarius are the same and they both want the same thing."

"Don't worry, John," O'Neill said quietly. "We know what we want to do. We need to have a meeting and sort this all out but I am with you. It was time for me to retire and Caldwell is not going to leave Pegasus now--he might actually marry into your family. We are here for a reason. We chatted about this briefly while you were finding your other half but we need to solidify this and figure out what the hell to do next. Woolsey will help. This little incident, I am sure, did not sit well with him and bottom line is he wants to do the right thing."

Sheppard sighed. "It was bound to happen."

"John, we need to be united against the Wraith. Earth will find its way back--don't worry about that. This was not your doing…it was the fault of La Pierre and whatever little mistrusting segment he was talking about. Let's take care of one thing at a time. So I guess that, even though you are back, you have accepted that you are king of this universe."

Sheppard laughed. "In a manner of speaking, I guess."

O'Neill laughed. "Well I guess I need to start sorting this mess you created and getting the folks that want to return to Earth ready to go."

Sheppard watched O'Neil leave then looked up toward the control center and locked eyes with Teyla.

oOoOo

He watched her as she looked out across the water. Despite what had happened over the past few weeks he felt at peace and whole again. For the first time he truly new who he was and what he wanted and with whom he wanted to share it. She turned and looked at him. "I am glad you are with us again, John…I missed you."

He smiled impishly back at her. "I can't say I missed you."

She looked at him wide eyed and he laughed. "What I mean is that I remember everything I told you, including how I felt."

"You do?" she asked with a hint of relief. She had not been sure and until now, he had not mentioned it.

"I do. You know, not being burdened with 'me' helped me see a lot. It fell to King Armentarius to show John Sheppard how to let go and truly express his feelings." John then dropped his gaze and said, almost in a whisper, "Sometimes I am so afraid of losing everything…"

"I never thought this of you."

"I meant losing people, Teyla."

"Oh," she said quietly as she turned away. Her stomach had butterflies. Would he close herself off from her again? She then felt his hand on hers.

"I've been stupid and I don't want to be stupid anymore."

"You do not?" She kicked herself mentally. Of course he didn't. Why was she acting like a schoolgirl? He was looking at her again in a way that reached her soul.

"Will you be my Queen, Teyla?"

Her heart jumped. What did he say?

He smiled as he pulled her slightly closer. "I said, will you be my Queen?"

She felt her throat cramp. Was this really happening? Could it really be happening?

He waited a moment longer, then frowned. Another moment passed and then he stood a little straighter. Finally, "I'm sorry Teyla. I just thought…"

"What? Oh, John, yes! I am just shocked. I…I never expected…"

He looked relieved. "I meant to ask if you would marry me but I thought asking you to be my Queen was more impressive."

She laughed as she took his face in her hands. "And it was, John! I just had always hoped…and then when you were hurt and expressed your feelings to me…" She sighed and then continued. "I was afraid I would lose you when you recovered your memory and I could not give my heart to you only to lose it again."

"I'm sorry I took so long…and, like I said, was so stupid."

"I will marry you, John Sheppard, and be your Queen." She leaned in and kissed him gently and he held her.

"There is going to be war… and turmoil," he said.

"There already is."

"We will be separated...a lot."

"We will do as we must."

"You will have to dress fancy."

"I am willing to do so for you."

"Lots of queenly things to do."

"Whatever you need of me, John."

He looked out toward the water.

"Our children will be beautiful and smart."

She cupped his chin and turned his head toward hers.

"They will be and we will provide them with a world free from the Wraith."

Sheppard closed his eyes. He had forseen more pain and suffering but also more joy; and with Teyla by his side, he could do anything. He was truly whole.

**Intermission….**

**Next story will include a wedding, more Wraith, battles and who knows what. I am not going to submit the next story until I am truly almost finished with it. I had this one about half done when I first submitted it then got stuck on the last few chapters because of RL. I apologize for the delay and happily will take story suggestions for the next one. I thank all of you for your honest feedback and encouragement. You have made wanting to write a good story (instead of just think about it) an obsession. Special thanks to Highonscifi and Comanche Antigo who graciously betaed. Any mistakes are mine! Gracias....**

**I have another shorter story in mind so may write that first.**


End file.
